New Bonds
by dmnq8
Summary: Sometimes what was bonded gets broken. Can new bonds be formed? Sequel to 'Bonded'. NaruSasu. Some side pairings. There will be crossovers with Buffy, Charmed, lemons, another multi-genre deal.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So. The sequel begins. I probably should have given myself a longer break, but...I felt like I was slowly dying, not writing. Just couldn't do it.

I have some questions: 1. How would I know if someone took my work and passed it off as their own? 2. Where could I find someone willing to illustrate a few pics for Bonded? I don't draw anything but retarded looking hearts and flowers :S

On with the saga. Hope you all enjoy.

Theme song for this chapter: _Changes_ by Tupac

* * *

**New Bonds**

_Prologue_

_Konoha, devasted, was rebuilding slowly but surely in the aftermath of Pein's attack. Three months have slipped by since that fateful day. Tsunade passed away, never resurfacing from her coma. Danzo was Hokage and things were less than ideal in the village. _

_For starters, there were more ANBU units, several patrolling the village daily. Many felt these domestic units were given entirely too much leeway in settling disputes or reprimanding minor offenders. People stepped more carefully now. That was bad enough. But Danzo's influence was felt in every aspect of village life, even the ninja academy. Lessons were intensified, higher-level techniques forced on younger children. The only ones who seemed able to keep up with the new regime were the Uchiha kids._

_Those particular children were already talented, but their father, a firm and ardent hater of Danzo, told them in no uncertain terms that they were to pass every class with flying colors or they could join Masaru and their uncle Sasuke. The children, frightened to death of him since 'the incident', earnestly obeyed._

_Itachi wasn't doing well. He hadn't been doing well since the moment he'd seen his brother brought back to the village, dead, carried by four ANBU on a makeshift litter. Those who'd been present when he'd seen Sasuke hoped fervently to never again witness anything like the rage and grief that had ensued. This was 'the incident'._

_Itachi had gone into a screaming, snarling frenzy, lashing out with Amaterasu, Susanoo and other things people had no name for. Some of the jutsus had undoubtedly been devised on the spot. People physically near him had died before everyone had run away in mortal fear. No one had been able to calm him down. He'd stood over Sasuke's body, striking out at everything that had moved for nearly an hour._

_It had been Gaara who'd gotten through to him. Amaterasu had eaten though his sand sphere and was close to eating him as well when Sasuke saw who it was and stopped…barely. He still fought Gaara when that redhead tried to console him, to comfort him. Itachi did not want to be comforted or consoled._

_For over a month after the funeral (a hellish, brutal affair for the Uchiha family. They'd buried Mikoto only days earlier) Itachi remained locked in his room, uncommunicative with everyone. Not even Gaara could reach him. Once he did begin speaking again it was in one word sentences. His eyes remained in Sharingan day and night and he spent long hours at Sasuke's grave. _

_Sasuke's death rocked the village even more than the attack had for one simple reason; everyone knew Sasuke wouldn't be dead unless Naruto was also dead or incapacitated in some way. Naruto was nowhere to be found, dead or alive. It was wildly speculated that something had happened to the blond ninja that the village loved. It wasn't mentioned where ANBU or Danzo supporters could hear, but they were all secretly waiting for the day Naruto would become Hokage. He'd saved their village many times, protected their exiles, was good and pure and noble…They hoped he was alive somewhere._

_As a matter of fact, he was…in a manner of speaking._

_Kyuubi, driven nearly mad, hardly knew himself. He rampaged through parts of the world that were sometimes uninhabited, sometimes densely populated, but none of it known to the Five Great Nations or the surrounding countries. At some point he'd crossed an ocean. He had no memory of doing so. The land on the other side of the ocean was wild, primitive. The people were little better than animals themselves and ran from the huge god-like fox with his destructive nine tails. _

_Kyuubi frequently had no control over his own actions. Grief of calamitous proportions, images, memories of that Uchiha took over his mind most of the time. In his coherent moments he wanted to weep at how the roles he and his host had played were reversed. He was the one with the unwanted demon inside him now, one that influenced his mind and actions and was violently hated. _

_It was sad, really. Kyuubi had grown close to his host after the birth of the kitling. They had been united, comrades instead of enemies. Now, though, Kyuubi wanted nothing more than for the boy to die and leave him alone. He'd managed to visit the chamber in his mind on one occasion._

_Kyuubi had crouched outside the gate that had been his own prison. He'd seen his host and worse. He'd seen his jailor, The Fourth._

**"So! It is you who prevents me from having any peace,"**_ he'd snarled at the young Hokage._

"Hardly. I tried to prevent you being released and instead got sucked in here with my son."

_Kyuubi had looked at the figure of his host. _**"Surely, you can reverse this? Look at him, he is barely conscious! How does he control my mind in this fashion?"**

_Minato ignored that to address the interesting thing Kyuubi had let slip. He looked up at the blazing red eyes with curiosity. _"Reverse? You wish you were trapped inside my son again?"

_Kyuubi had looked aside as he scratched behind his ear with a hind paw. _**"Anything would be preferable to this wretched existence. Anything. I cannot maim and pillage as I wish, I can do nothing but howl in madness."**

_Kyuubi had vanished from the chamber then. Minato had spent a few seconds staring at the space he'd occupied, his mind working. Then he'd turned to look at his son, who sat against the wall of their mutual prison. Light came in from outside the gate, striping Naruto's face with alternate bars of light and shadow. His head rested against the wall, his eyes raised to the unreachable ceiling. A bar of shadow hid his left eye, but the right was illuminated by the faintly yellow light. The brilliant blue was rendered green as Minato stared at his son's face._

_Naruto had never really regained consciousness. He'd woken up screaming Sasuke's name, doing his best to murder Minato, who'd tried to restrain him. Then he'd become quiet. He sat staring into space, muttering things from time to time. Sometimes Sasuke's name, sometimes sentences or phrases. It had taken Minato a long time before he realized that Naruto was reliving his past with Sasuke in his mind. _

_It broke the Fourth's heart to see his son so demoralized, so undone with grief. He repeatedly tried to reach him, to get through his heartache. He couldn't. The worst was whenever tears would course silently, incessantly down his boy's face. Minato felt like dying himself whenever he saw this ultimate manifestation of Naruto's loss. It was as if his son's very soul bled._

_

* * *

  
_

Part 1- Chapter 1

"Raiden, honey, do you want more pancakes before Aunt Paige drops you off at Victor's?" Piper smiled brightly at the boy in question.

Raiden sat at the kitchen table in the Halliwell manor on this fine morning. He'd been adopted into the family once it became known exactly how the binding potion affected him.

Raiden had no memory of anything before waking up in the playpen three months ago.

He and Wyatt were inseparable. The sisters found him adorable and lovable, so they'd decided to keep him. Especially when it became clear that no memory meant no use of his powers. Wyatt had actually protected the boy from demons of a few occasions. All Raiden remembered of his past was his name.

Whether or not Raiden was a god, they had no idea and didn't care. They never saw him in demon form, though Paige insisted that she'd seen him with wings the night he'd brought Wyatt back. He grew a lot faster than the average little boy but they could deal with that.

"No, thank you," Raiden answered now. Piper stroked his hair lovingly as she turned away with the stack of blueberry pancakes. Raiden watched her emotionlessly.

He was always quiet, always polite, but did not display too much in the way of feelings. Accept when it came to Wyatt. Wyatt sat between Chris's highchair and Raiden as the larger boy swung his legs idly.

Raiden liked these people well enough. They were nice to him. They looked after him. They treated him as one of their own.

But Raiden knew he didn't belong here. He couldn't explain the feeling or how he knew…but this place with its soft people and their supposed battles with 'fierce and dangerous' demons was not where he belonged. Though he couldn't remember it, he knew that there were far more dangerous things out there, that wherever he came from people fought in a very different way.

Sometimes a word or a sound would have him turning, expecting to see…something. Someone. He didn't know. One time Phoebe had brought home a date and he'd bent down to Raiden on the porch, saying hello. Raiden had stared mutely for long seconds at the way his jet-black hair parted in the middle and hung on either side of his angular face. Once it had been a pair of blue, blue eyes he'd seen on a man in the supermarket. Some profanity he'd heard on the television had made him shiver; he'd heard those words in a different voice. A familiar voice.

And then there were the whispered conversations he sometimes overheard between the sisters of his new family.

"What if someone is waiting for him? We can't just keep him," Phoebe had hissed one night.

"Honestly, if someone were waiting for him, they would have come for him by now, he's been here two months," Paige retorted.

"Yeah," Piper added, "I mean he can't be the only one with those powers, he had to get them from somewhere."

"Maybe," Phoebe said. "I just feel so bad for him. I mean we know nothing about the world he's from. What about him trying to find a cure for death? His fear and desperation came through loud and clear to me that day. Is it right for us to rob him of his powers?"

"Phoebe, honey," Piper began in that patronizing whine she had, "We didn't take away his powers, okay, we tried to. Big diff. We ended up taking away hi-"

"Shhh!" Paige had hissed at them. She peeked around the corner of her bedroom, where they were all gathered. Raiden was standing in the hall, in a shaft of moonlight.

"Hi, Raiden! What are you doing?"

"Bathroom," he'd replied in his low voice. And he'd proceeded to go as he'd been planning to do.

He didn't understand what it meant. Had these nice people done something to him? If they had, Wyatt had said anything to him and Wyatt told him everything. They both shared everything. Powers? Did he have powers like Wyatt and Chris? Were they different powers? And what other world? Who was he? Where did he come from?

It disturbed him. The only person he felt completely comfortable around was Wyatt. For some reason he felt like he belonged with the shorter boy. Wyatt couldn't speak as well as Raiden could, so they conversed with their minds.

They were orbed to Victor's after breakfast. Raiden waved to Paige along with Wyatt and Chris as she prepared to orb back to whatever she did all day. Victor waved, too, before turning to the boys. "So," he said as he rubbed his hands together. "What do you boys want to do today?"

"Can we go to the park today, Victor?" Raiden gave a little smile as he spoke.

"Ah, ah, ah, young man, now what did I tell you?"

Raiden stared at him blankly.

Victor widened his grin. "Remember? Call me 'Uncle Victor'!"

"Oh. Sorry. Uncle Victor," Raiden said.

Raiden genuinely tried to please, but some things were harder for him than others. Whenever he called Victor 'uncle' he got an image of sand or a bunch of kids and a red-eyed man with a pony-tail.

Once at the park, Raiden pulled Wyatt to the sandbox while Victor pushed Chris on the swings. Raiden needed some answers.

_**Wyatt, you know something about my past, don't you?**_

_Wh-what do you mean? _Wyatt played nervously with the grains of sand in his hand. Raiden eyed him with cold gray-blue eyes, his heavy slanted brows coming together in a V that was reminiscent of a particular blond ninja.

_**I mean your parents, your aunts did something to me. I don't belong here. I'm different and I think you know everything. I thought we were friends, brothers.**_

_We are!_

_**Then tell me the truth. Who am I? Where do I come from? Why am I here?**_

_But my mom and dad made me promise not to tell. I promised, Raiden. I can't break my promise…_

_**I hate you, **_Raiden thought coldly. _**I don't belong here and you know it. If you needed help, I'd help you. You're not my friend. You never were. **_Raiden turned his back on the blond boy.

_No, _Wyatt pleaded, _I am your friend, I swear, I've helped you a lot! I saved your Papa's life!_

Raiden turned to Wyatt eagerly. _**What? Who?!?**_

Wyatt didn't answer. His mom had threatened to take his own powers away if he told Raiden anything. He loved Raiden, but he didn't want to be powerless like his dad.

Raiden sneered at Wyatt. _**You're nothing but a coward. I may not know who I am, but I know I'm no coward.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"You're my father."

Minato turned from his position by the gate at the sound of the hoarse, raspy words. Naruto's eyes, still leaking, were focused blearily on him. Naruto sat with his legs spread straight in front of him, his hands palm up in his lap and his head turned to look at Minato…but the eyes were focused for the first time.

"Yes," Minato came hesitantly toward his boy. "I am. Naruto? Son?"

Minato crouched near one of Naruto's outstretched feet, placing a hand on the toe of one shoe. "Are you with me, Son?"

"Am I inside Kyuubi?"

"Yes," Minato nodded encouragingly, smiling a little. He wanted to keep Naruto anchored, to keep him present. "You've been here three months."

"Why are you here? How…how did you get here?"

"I tried to stop you from releasing Kyuubi, but the seal broke down too fast. Then I was sucked in here with you. Son…are you…are you alright?" Minato asked as delicately as he could.

Naruto's eyes had been drifting over his father's body, disinterestedly taking in the form and figure he'd wondered about back when things used to actually matter. The blue eyes rose up to meet the very same color now.

"If I were myself, I would be dead. This grief kills me…dad." The word was unfamiliar on Naruto's tongue. "It kills me. The only reason I'm still alive is because Kyuubi is in control."

"Oh, son," Minato scuttled closer and drew Naruto's head to his chest. "Please, my boy. Talk to me."

"I can't," Naruto's body began to shake with his sobs. The Yondaime could feel the hot tears against his chest, through his clothes. "Oh, God, Dad…I can't. It hurts so much…"

Minato stroked the hair so like his own. Regardless to what Naruto said, his son _was _talking. The Fourth remained silent, hoping to encourage him to purge his pain that way.

"I wish I was dead."

"Shh, Naruto, don't say that. You've never given up before." When his son didn't answer, Minato asked quietly, "What of Raiden? Your own son?"

"Raiden?" Naruto picked his head up to look into the face that resembled his own. Minato said nothing, but he saw something flicker in Naruto's eyes. "Raiden…is probably being taken care of by Itachi."

"Are you sure?" Minato queried. "I've lived inside of you, I know what you told him. You didn't tell him to come back."

Naruto was looking slightly more animated than he had been for the past three months. Minato noted the small frown on Naruto's face and felt hope course through him. "Raiden…isn't here?" Naruto asked. Minato shrugged a shoulder.

"Kyuubi," Naruto said quietly.

Kyuubi appeared outside the gate instantly. _**"Boy. You kill me with your grief, cease it at once!"**_

Naruto ignored this, getting to his feet for the first time since his arrival. Minato wanted to cheer. "Where is Raiden?"

_**"Gone. Safe in another world."**_

"Why isn't he here? I told him to Boom to someplace far away, but I didn't say not to come back eventually."

Kyuubi shifted on his haunches, his tails lashing about in agitation. His long tongue came out to lick his chops. It was almost as if Kyuubi were…nervous. Naruto, fully present at last, narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do? Did you tell him something?" Naruto gripped the bars.

_**"I only did what I thought best. The kitling is a wealth of untapped power. You underestimate him. His mission-"**_

"Mission? What mission," Naruto said. His voice couldn't be described as urgent, but it wasn't listless as it had been a few moments ago.

_**"…His mission to bring back the dead or prevent death. However you look at it."**_

Naruto turned away from the bars for a moment. Minato saw his son swallowing hard, squeezing his eyes shut. Naruto's hand came up to grab his chest as he sank down to his knees, one hand still on the bars. Minato knew that they were brushing the topic of Sasuke with the word 'death'.

"Tell…," Naruto choked back a sob, forcibly stilled his shudders. "Tell me. Everything."

Kyuubi told of Raiden's mission to prevent his fathers from dying. How he'd never given it up, still suffered nightmares. When Naruto heard the instructions Raiden had received on the day that…on the day when…well, on that day, he stood up. Kyuubi gazed down at him.

"You told my son not to come back here until he'd completed an impossible mission? You stupid ass, I may never see Raiden again!"

Kyuubi, fed up and feeling vastly better now that Naruto wasn't wallowing in misery, leaned down to the gate, his huge face making the two blonds back up involuntarily. _**"It was on your account that I gave him that order! Look you at what has happened! Your mate the Uchiha-"**_

"Shut up, SHUT UP," Naruto screamed desperately. But Kyuubi was enraged, he did not stop.

_**"-Is dead and you are to blame! If he can be brought back, that will be worth the kitling's absence, you selfish gnat!"**_

Naruto screamed, his hands over his ears, trying to shut out the words, the memories, the pain. His face was red from the force of his screams. Minato watched in silence. He privately thought Naruto needed this confrontation.

_**"You gave not a thought to the kitling in all this time, but now you worry you will not see him again?! He could have been back and killed with his Uchiha sire for all the notice you took! Now you dare chide me for doing what you were too stupid to do yourself? Your mate took measures to keep you alive, your 'son' does the same and there you sit, driving me mad with your puling. Stop your caterwauling!" **_Kyuubi thundered.

Naruto was vomiting in a corner of the cage, moaning.

_**"Were you half the man you think you are, you would get over your grief. You would wonder where the kitling is. You would **_**live**_**. Or did you think the Uchiha sacrificed himself so that you could become…this?" **_Kyuubi snorted, the wind from his muzzle ruffling the hair of Minato and Naruto. Kyuubi waited a few moments, letting his words sink in. Naruto lay curled on the floor, turned away from his father and his 'host'. When Kyuubi saw that Naruto would not be responding, he vanished. There one moment, gone the next.

Minato did not approach Naruto, feeling the next move had to come from him.

Kyuubi came from that little 'meeting' feeling restored. His former host was no longer only thinking of his lost mate. His new thoughts of the kitling, of Kyuubi's words, served to cut the grief and allow Kyuubi to assert control of his own being again. He unfolded himself from the ball of misery he'd lain in for the past few days and stretched. He growled, roared, howled in glee.

He was back.

* * *

Gaara didn't usually go with Itachi to Sasuke's grave. He remained home with the children. He was the only functioning parental figure they had at the moment. Tonight was no different. He'd given them dinner, helped them with academy homework and put them to bed by the time Itachi fell into the house.

Actually, there was something different tonight. Gaara, though deferential when he needed to be, diplomatic when the occasion called for it and understanding of his lover's tragedy, was a former mass murdering Jinchuuriki. Changed he might be, but he did not put up with bullshit for extended periods of time.

And he _hated _being ignored. Especially by Itachi.

Gaara stood by the sink, drying a bowl he'd just washed as Itachi came in, ignored him, and went upstairs. Gaara placed the bowl in the cabinet, took off the smock he wore to protect his clothes and went upstairs after him.

Itachi was just closing his door when Gaara reached the top of the stairs. The sound of the lock being engaged could be heard loudly in the dark hall. Gaara drew his knee to his chest and slammed his foot into the door, demolishing the lock and a good portion of the jamb. He pushed the battered door open.

He saw Itachi standing in the middle of the room, half in, half out of his shirt. Moonlight silvered the floor in patches, but most of the room was shrouded in darkness. Itachi's eyes glowed like embers.

"So," Gaara said conversationally as he closed the door behind himself. The thing didn't shut completely, broken as it was. "How long is this going to keep up?"

"Get out."

"Get out? I helped pay for this place, this is _our _house, _our _room. How long am I expected to sleep on the couch while you engage in self-pity?"

"I said get out! You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Don't I? Did you forget that I lost my brother, too? I loved him, Itachi, it hurt me. You were there for me, you helped me. Why can't I be there for you? Why are you pushing me and everyone else away? It's not just me who needs you, your kids need their father, Itachi."

Itachi had gone still, listening, or so Gaara hoped. Gaara took a step closer, holding a hand out to the man he loved.

"Talk to me, Itachi. It will help, I promise."

"I don't want help. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want the pain to go away. It's all I have left of him. The more it hurts the closer I feel…to him. He's gone," Itachi was crying now. "He's gone, I lost him, I didn't protect him…but while my heart bleeds for him, I feel like he's here. Don't," Itachi seemed to choke for a moment. "Don't take that away from me."

Gaara had to bite his lips to keep from crying himself. His eyes blurred, anyway. To know that Itachi was deliberately flogging himself with guilt and memories of Sasuke to keep the pain fresh! He swallowed so that he could speak.

"I can't help you, then. And I obviously mean nothing to you. No one means anything to you, only your dead brother. You have twelve kids who love and need you. Well…fine. I'm gone. I'm leaving, Itachi. Does that mean anything to you?"

Itachi looked at Gaara. Then he turned his back on him. Gaara's face screwed up in his own pain for a moment.

"Okay. I see that it doesn't. I'll leave in the morning. If you change your mind about wanting me in your life, you have until then to convince me. But come the morning I am gone and I'm taking your kids with me. They'll be better off with someone who's actually alive."

Itachi had turned his head slightly toward Gaara at the mention of his kids…but he didn't protest. Gaara spat at him in disgust.

Gaara spent the night on the couch as he'd been doing for the past few months; Itachi wouldn't allow any intimacy. He didn't even let Gaara sleep in the same room with him. Gaara didn't sleep. Every sound had his nerves winding tighter and tighter, hoping it was Itachi coming down the stairs. He entertained wild fantasies during the night of Itachi throwing himself at Gaara's feet, begging him not to leave, of Itachi saying he loved him, that he couldn't live without him.

The sun came up. Itachi did not come down. Gaara, who had his and the children's things packed already, left with them before midday. The kids did not complain and Gaara did not look back.

In an upstairs window, Itachi watched them leave. He placed a finger on the window pane, tracing Gaara's form through the glass.

* * *

Raiden sat in the car, his seat belt fastened, looking out the window at passing strangers. Wyatt sat miserably in his booster seat next to him, Chris in his car seat on the other side of Wyatt.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt spoke tearfully.

"No, you're not," Raiden answered without looking around.

"I hope you boys aren't fighting," Victor said over his shoulder.

Wyatt had to work at not crying. He knew he was older than Raiden at two years old, but Raiden was a good head taller, making Wyatt feel as if his friend were the older one. Especially since Raiden was so smart. He hated crying in front of him, it only made him feel younger.

Raiden ignored the sniffles. He was trying to remember his past, something, anything. All he got for his troubles was a headache. Back at Victor's apartment he ate his lunch in silence. Wyatt kept sneaking looks at him.

"Time for your nap, boys!"

Raiden rolled his eyes. He hated naps, but this family insisted on them. Wyatt and Chris seemed to actually need them. To Raiden they were a colossal waste of time. He did not feel tired at all. As a matter of fact he routinely felt as if he were capable of much more than the idle lifestyle he lived now. Once he'd tripped and fallen down the stairs, tumbling head over heels. The sisters had shrieked and rushed to his side, patting him, rubbing him, cuddling and snuggling him. He hadn't been hurt at all and couldn't understand what their problem was.

Wyatt and Chris were put down in the playpen. Raiden was tucked in on the couch. The two Halliwell boys dropped off almost at once. Raiden closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as he usually did. He tried hard to remember something about himself.

For a wonder, he fell asleep.

* * *

Minato and Naruto grit their teeth and squinted at the maelstrom of chakra that whipped through the interior of Kyuubi's mind now. It had started almost as soon as he'd left after speaking to Naruto. The two blond men had to retreat deeper inside the cave going to the back where there was some protection from the flaming, wildly turbulent chakra.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked shakily when he was able to speak. He gazed toward the entrance of the cage where the chakra was a living embodiment of devastation.

"This is his normal state of being," Minato said. "He's regained control of himself."

Naruto had been looking at the chakra visible in the distance. Now he looked at his father. "Why did you seal him in me? Why did you do that to me, dad?"

"To combat Madara. To give you a chance to kill him. He's very powerful, Naruto, more powerful than any ordinary ninja."

"Yeah, well, I don't think your plan would have worked. I don't think I can beat him. I think only Raiden can. Their powers are similar. At least, one of Raiden's powers is similar."

Minato stared at his son thoughtfully. "You agreed to let Kyuubi go if you were able to save Sasuke." He said the name deliberately. Naruto flinched horribly, hunching his shoulders and gasping…but he looked at his father.

"Yeah. I did."

"Why? If Sasuke lived, wouldn't you want to be with him? Releasing Kyuubi is no small matter, Naruto. I can only imagine what the Nine-Tails is doing now."

Naruto turned away from his dad to stare at the wall, his hands on his hips. Sasuke's name was a knife to his jugular. God. God, _please_. He took a breath.

"Yeah, well. I had a back up plan. If …he…was saved, then he could put Kyuubi back. He has that power as I'm sure Madara had. Or has. I'm sure Madara has no idea Kyuubi is released or he would have been controlling him all this time."

Minato raised his eyebrows, impressed. So his son had had a plan in place even in that desperate situation? He moved to stand by his son, curious. "Do you have a plan now?"

Naruto glanced sideways at his dad. They were roughly the same height. His dad was maybe an inch taller. Definitely slimmer. "Maybe. It would need Raiden, though. That's the only thing that can control Kyuubi besides Sharingan. More like Kyuubi's feelings for Raiden control him. But I can't reach him."

The Fourth repressed his smile of admiration. His son _did _have a plan. He was damned proud of his kid. "And…why would you reach him? Do you want out of this place, Naruto? I thought you said you wanted to die."

"I do want to die. But I want to be there for my son more. Kyuubi is right, I am a selfish fuck."

"I believe the word he used was 'gnat'."

"He…," Naruto pounded his fist against the wall, bent his head, grit his teeth. "_Sasuke. _Sasuke…wouldn't have wanted me like this. I won't be okay, ever, not ever again. But I can live for our son."

"I see. How do we get in touch with Raiden?"

"We?"

"Yes. We need to get you out of here. Can you exert any force over Kyuubi?"

Naruto seemed to try. "No. It's like trying to move a mountain outside of Sage mode."

"Then Raiden it is. What do you think the boy will do?"

"I don't know. Kyuubi says he's a wealth of untapped power, so maybe he can do something. You know what, none of it matters because _I can't reach him._"

"Why not?"

"Because he's too far away! He off behind God's back somewhere. I've tried reaching him when he was gone before…it was awful."

"But space means nothing in these kinds of situations."

Naruto turned fully to his father. "What do you mean?"

"You're not traveling the distance physically, so don't think of your mind as traveling the distance to reach Raiden. Only visualize the boy, your son and send your mind to him. To Raiden, not through space."

Naruto cocked his head, considering. "Okay. I'll try." His father smiled encouragingly.

"Good. Here, sit down." He and Naruto sat facing each other, cross-legged. "Close your eyes. Empty your mind of everything but Raiden. How he looks. How he sounds. What he smells like. How it feels when he's near you, your love for him. Call forth his image as completely as you can." Minato watched Naruto's intent face, his voice low and soothing.

"Have you got the image?" Yondaime asked.

"…Yes…"

"Now send your mind directly to that image, as if he were right in front of you. Put some force behind your sending, son. _Reach _him, let nothing stop you."

Naruto frowned in concentration. He called up Raiden's image in its entirety. He gathered his mind and launched it at this image with all the force he could muster. A small grunt escaped him at the effort.

_**"Uzumaki Raiden," **_Naruto thought. _**"You come home right this second!"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Raiden was sleeping deeply, dreamlessly, when the words crashed so loudly through his skull that he woke up with a start. He sat up as if catapulted from a canon, his eyes wide. _Uzumaki Raiden, _he thought incoherently. _I'm Uzumaki Raiden._

The image of a big blond man had accompanied that message. The blue eyes, the voice…_my daddy!_

Raiden suddenly remembered everything. His daddy had been about to be killed, he, Raiden was on a mission to save his daddies, to prevent death and here he was wasting time!

Anger descended on Raiden as he stood up. Chakra exploded off of him, waking up Wyatt and Chris and bringing Victor running. They all stared in fear at the little boy who had purple lightning and streaks of fire curling around him. Wyatt threw his shield around him and Chris as Victor lunged for the phone.

Raiden Boomed so hard the couch snapped in two.

Wyatt, Chris and Victor stared for a moment as displaced wind blew their hair about. Then Victor finished punching in Piper's cell number.

* * *

Raiden landed where he felt his Daddy…except his daddy was nowhere around. He was in mountainous territory and in the distance he could see…

"Oh no," Raiden gasped softly. Big Fox Daddy was there, maybe a mile or two away. He was currently ripping up the ground, bodies flying everywhere. Raiden could see him clearly from this distance, see all of him. "Daddy," he whispered. The big head swung towards him, eyes wide and eager. The large teeth were exposed in a feral grin.

_**Kitling!**_

_Where's my daddy?_

_**Here…with me. You may see him if you wish, but I am in control now. **_

…_Show me…_

Raiden felt Big Fox enter his mind. He felt slightly dizzy from the experience…and then he was in some big, wet room with a huge gate in front of him. A seal held the doors shut. Raiden looked around curiously as the orange chakra swirled all around him, over him. It made seeing anything a little difficult. "Daddy? Are you here?"

Naruto and Minato ran forward. Naruto knelt so he was on eye level with Raiden, grabbing the bars as he pressed his face to them. "Raiden. Thank God you're alright. Where have you been all this time?"

Raiden looked from his father to the other man who looked like him, but different. Then he looked back at his daddy. He looked …older. Like something had hurt him bad, like he was broken in some place. Raiden's eyes ran over his daddy's body looking for the injury as he answered.

"I was…on Wyatt's world. They did something to me, took my memory."

Naruto gripped the bars tighter. "Did they hurt you?"

_He's seeing me but his eyes look weird…like I'm not really in front of him, _Raiden thought. "No. They were good to me."

"Okay, son. You're here now and that's all that matters. Raiden, we need you to do something for us."

"Daddy, who is that?"

"This," Naruto said as he turned to look up at Minato, "is your grandfather. My dad. The Fourth Hokage."

Raiden stared up at him with bright interest, suddenly smiling. "But you said he's dead, Daddy! And here he is, oh, Grandpa how did you do it? How did you beat death?!" Raiden grabbed the bars now, too, eager to hear the answer to his mission at last.

Minato liked this child his son had created. He smiled at him as he bent down to look into the round eyes. "I didn't. I left an imprint of myself on Naruto's mind when he was a baby. I was to come out if the seal were ever in danger of breaking."

"I guess it broke since you're here and Fox Daddy is out. You're still dead then?" Raiden asked sadly.

Minato nodded.

Raiden looked at his daddy thoughtfully. Naruto braced himself, seeing the questions coming. "Daddy, why are you here? Can't you get out?"

"No, I can't. I need you to put Kyuubi back in here where he belongs," Naruto said as he ignored the first question.

"Put him back? How?"

Minato spoke up. "I can repair the seal if Kyuubi were put back inside this cage. But I can't put him in myself, nor can your dad here. You'd have to take control of Kyuubi's mind in order to do it."

"Take over Fox Daddy's mind?! I can't do that!" Raiden was shocked at the idea. Fox Daddy's mind was way too big for him to control. Raiden had never controlled so much as a fly.

"Please, Raiden, just try?" Naruto begged.

"Okay," Raiden said doubtfully. He screwed up his face.

How did one control another or take over their mind? Wasn't that like Genjutsu? Something he sucked at? Raiden concentrated.

Minato watched the black chakra build and swirl, combating the orange chakra he stood in. The black swelled until it filled the place, until no orange could be seen. Naruto stood up, a smile starting to spread.

Suddenly Kyuubi was there, standing behind Raiden. He lowered his head to the startled boy. Raiden wasn't even as big as Kyuubi's nose.

_**"What do you think you're doing, kitling?!"**_

_"Uhh, trying to put you back?"_

_**"You do not have that power. Only a full-blooded Uchiha wielding Sharingan has that power. Or a Senju like Hashirama. You are neither." **_Kyuubi snarled a grin and was gone.

Raiden turned back to his daddy and grandpa with a shrug. "Told you," he said glumly. Then he perked up. "Papa! I can just go get Papa and he'll fix everything."

Naruto's head fell against the bars, his eyes closed. Minato laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"No, Raiden. You can't." Naruto's voice was barely audible.

"Why not? I need to go to him anyway, who's going to take care of me while you're in here?"

"Raiden," Naruto began.

"And I don't know why Papa isn't here anyway. You guys are always together. Remember when you guys used to always do that boring thi-"

"He's dead, Raiden! Oh, God. He's dead, your Papa's dead, and he's not coming back." Naruto seemed to be having trouble breathing. He gasped as Minato rubbed his shoulder in sympathy.

Raiden stood rooted to the spot, his chakra dying away completely. Had Naruto picked his head up then, he would have seen the same look on Raiden's face that Sasuke had seen before he'd been taken by Madara.

Minato did see it though. He surveyed the whitened features, the darkened eyes, the blatant rage with keen interest.

They'd killed his Papa. His Papa was dead while he was living with Wyatt and his lying, memory-stealing family. Dead. Dead. His Papa was dead and gone and his Daddy was trapped inside Big Fox.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Not coming back. Ever. Dead.

Raiden turned and screamed as loudly as he could, chakra blasting out of him so that his father and grandfather were blown backward, the orange chakra obliterated.

* * *

Kyuubi had halted his killing spree while listening to the conversation in his mind. Now he whined shrilly as he felt like his head exploded. Blood gushed from his nose as his tails wilted and tucked between his legs. Kyuubi howled in misery.

* * *

Two miles away where Raiden stood, mentally communicating with his father and Kyuubi, the boy opened his eyes. They were red, with vertical pupils but he did not complete the transformation. Only his fangs and claws were evident.

Raiden Boomed.

* * *

Paige paced up and down at Victor's. "This is such bad timing."

"Tell me about it," Piper said. She held a crying Wyatt, trying to console him. "Zankou just took control of our house, The Book of Shadows…now Raiden has gone."

"Oh, honey, don't feel bad," Phoebe consoled. "He was never really ours to begin with. We need to focus on getting the manor back before Zankou uses the Shadow."

"I know," Piper said miserably. "It's just…I thought he liked being with us. I mean look at Wyatt, he's devastated."

Paige stopped pacing. "Alright enough. We need to get to Magic School and think of a plan. Let's leave the boys h-"

A loud clap of thunder had them all screaming, but Wyatt stopped his tears and scrambled out of his mother's arms. He stood next to the swelling black sphere of energy.

Raiden appeared. He looked at the three women, at Victor and then finally at Wyatt, who stood next to him. The adults gasped at the changed eyes, the fangs.

"My Papa is dead. I'm going to bring him back and you people are going to help me," Raiden declared.

Piper righted herself. "Oh, no you don't, young man. You don't give me orders. You-"

Raiden made a brushing away motion as he folded Piper to someplace that wasn't in the vicinity. Paige and Phoebe stifled screams. Wyatt looked on fearfully. Victor muttered something, but those red eyes turned in his direction and he shut up as he sank into a chair.

"Wyatt said you can bring back the dead if you go back in time," Raiden said to Paige and Phoebe's frightened faces.

Wyatt laid a hand on Raiden's arm. _Actually I said they used a spell and I don't think they can do it on your world. And nobody can be brought back from all- the- way- dead. _

_**So you're talking to me now? **_

_I'm sorry about your Papa. But I don't think they can help you._

Wyatt didn't answer him. He looked at the two remaining sisters. Paige was the first to recover her voice.

"Where have you sent Piper, you little brat?"

Phoebe nudged Paige without taking her eyes off of Raiden. "Try sensing her."

"Oh, right," Paige said. She closed her eyes. She snapped them open again a second later. "Antarctica?! You sent Piper to Antarctica, you little-"

"Well, hurry and go get her before she dies of hypothermia," Phoebe screeched. Paige orbed, her mutinous face glaring at Raiden. Raiden couldn't care less. He was still waiting for an answer. Phoebe came to sit in front of him.

"Oh, Raiden, sweety. We can't alter the natural order of things like that. We reverse deaths sometimes, but only in the case of ourselves not other people…not usually. And your Papa is on a whole other world, I don't think we can help you." She stroked Raiden' s face gently.

Raiden turned from her and skewered Wyatt with his gaze. Wyatt flinched. "It's you then, just like I knew it always would be. You are going to help me, Wyatt Halliwell."

Wyatt nodded, eager to prove his loyalty to his best friend.

"Show me that witch you said could bring back the dead," Raiden said.

_But she was in the TV. I'd have to find that show in order to conjure her._

_**Then do it!**_

_Victor doesn't have a TV._

_**So we go to your house, what is the problem?!**_

_I can't enter there, evil has control of the manor. _Wyatt wrung his hands miserably, hating to fail Raiden when he was so angry.

Raiden turned to Phoebe. "Why can't you people go into your own house with demons in it? They've been in your house before with you there."

"Oh, well see, my sisters and I have been careless, we're sort of divided at the moment. That allowed Zankou to take control of the Book of Shadows and so the manor belongs to evil now. No good being can enter there."

Raiden stared at her. "Are you serious? I need to get in there with Wyatt. No demon is going to stop me." And before Phoebe could protest he folded the three of them to the manor porch.

"Oh, my God," Phoebe staggered. "Look, Raiden, honey, you can't-"

Raiden held up his hand towards the door. A blast of wind had the door crashing inward and Raiden calmly followed. Phoebe and Wyatt watched from the ruined doorway as Raiden sent black balls of energy swirling with fire and lighting at every demon he came into contact with. Raiden went up stairs. Yells and curses could be heard. Explosions sounded. Furniture crashed.

Raiden appeared next to them, startling Phoebe badly. "It's done. Is this your book?" he held the Book of Shadows out to her.

Phoebe noted that Wyatt had entered the house. That meant the manor was on the side of good again. Which meant the Book was and if Raiden was holding it…

"You really aren't evil, are you," Phoebe said wonderingly as she took the book. "How'd you enter the manor with all those demons, then?"

Raiden ignored her. He went into the house after Wyatt. The other boy was in the solar, the TV on, telepathically flipping through the channels. Raiden watched. Phoebe came in and sat down on the couch watching the two boys.

_It's not here,_ _the show's not on!_

_**Now what? Ask your aunt if she knows the show, I need that witch, Wyatt!**_

_I can't talk to her like that. _

_**Fine, give me her image.**_

Raiden looked at Phoebe who cautiously looked back.

"Phoebe," Raiden said. "I need to find someone. I'm going to show you a picture of her." He nodded at Wyatt.

Raiden received the image Wyatt sent to his mind and sent it to Phoebe, trying to be as gentle as he could.

Phoebe still flew backward against the couch cushions as the image of the woman danced in her mind. Raiden eased up. Phoebe gasped, opening her eyes to stare blankly at the ceiling for several moments.

"That is impossible," Phoebe panted when she could speak. "She's a fictional character."

"I've seen you and your sisters deal with fictional characters, people from books, people you made. Help me. Where can I find her?" Raiden was desperate. His daddy's wounded eyes kept haunting him. Raiden had to fix this at all costs.

"You have a point there," Phoebe conceded as she sat up. "I guess, if the show isn't on right now, you might find it on DVD. At the video store."

Raiden turned to his friend. "Wyatt, take us there."

Wyatt orbed them to the place where they rented Barney videos for him and Chris.

* * *

"Well," Naruto said when he'd regained consciousness. "That went well."

Minato was also picking himself up from where he'd landed, deeper in the cage. He rubbed his head, finding the fact that he was corporal very interesting. Well maybe not corporeal, but able to feel pain. He paused, listening.

Naruto was listening as well. Kyuubi was howling bloody murder. Naruto managed a smirk. Raiden had fucked up Kyuubi's head some kind of way. That sort of made him feel good.

"What is the nature of the boy's powers?" Minato asked.

It was a tough question. Naruto answered to the best of his abilities.

"Had you told me that before, I would have told you the kid couldn't put Kyuubi back," Minato said wryly.

"Why's that?"

"His are physical powers, purely Ninjutsu. Much like yourself. He'd have stood a better chance knocking Kyuubi senseless than controlling his mind."

"Hey, that's an idea! Lemme call him back so he can-"

"Absolutely not. He'd end up ripping this world apart, going head to head with Kyuubi. The boy is too powerful to let him use his powers without careful supervision." Minato eyed Naruto sternly.

"You really think Raiden could rip the world apart?"

"Without trying," Minato said quietly. "Good luck raising him."

"Gee, thanks dad. Well, he's gone again. Boomed. I can sense it. Damn. He…seemed upset. I wish I knew what he was up to."

Minato snorted. "Seemed upset? Kyuubi might never recover from whatever snit Raiden was in that caused him to do what he did. Wherever he is, let's hope he is alright."

"Yeah, it's just…I'll probably be stuck in here forever. With you."

"That's a distinct possibility. Do you mind?"

Naruto smiled wanly.

* * *

Wyatt, Phoebe and Raiden made it back to the manor. Phoebe held the DVD in one hand as she cued the DVD player. Wyatt turned on the TV.

Paige and Piper orbed into the solar just then, coated with ice and shivering uncontrollably. The boys and Phoebe turned to look at them.

"You are in big trouble, little boy," Piper said to Raiden. Her teeth were chattering so bad that the words were nearly unintelligible. Paige merely stood in one spot, shaking like a leaf. Her hair was frozen in stiff spikes.

Raiden conjured a ball of fire in his hand. The sisters squealed, drawing together. Raiden stretched the ball until it spanned from one hand to the other and threw it at the women. Wyatt watched as the fire turned into a fiery ring that swept around the two sisters, enveloping them in deep heat without touching them or the floor. Paige and Piper sighed orgasmically as they thawed. Phoebe, sitting on the floor in front of the TV, clapped her hands in approval.

Raiden motioned to her. Phoebe turned back to the TV and put the DVD in the player. The FBI warning came on, then the disc menu. Wyatt flipped through the episodes telepathically, searching for a scene that had the witch in it.

"There," Raiden said excitedly. "There she is!"

Wyatt stopped the DVD, freezing the scene while he concentrated. The woman on the screen swelled from the TV, emerging head first until she stood in the solar, looking around curiously. She turned and saw the two little boys.

"Oh, hi, there," Willow Rosenberg said pleasantly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You know what sucks? People who flame and don't sign in to do it. How cowardly can you be to flame someone's work and not leave yourself open to be contacted.

Aye, Dios, I hope I did this chapter justice. I know it's a critical point in the whole Bonded, New Bonds storyline. Well, I'm pleased with it. I got it the way I wanted it and ended it the way I wanted to. Please review and let me know what yall think. I love hearing from you guys, seriously. You people make my day with your kind words.

To **Akenhod**, LoL, looks like you got your wish. I realized as I was planning it that they would have to meet after all, though I couldn't have her kick his ass too much. And to the reviewer who asked, I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, only that this part that I'm writing now is all a part of **Part 1**. (I need to edit chapter 1 so that it also says part 1, too) there will be a time skip and then it'll be mostly about the kids and the baddies with some parents thrown in. That will be called **Part 2.**

And so it goes...**  
**

* * *

Part 1- Chapter 2

The three Halliwell sisters, two of whom were successfully thawed out, drew closer together. The presented a united front to this person Wyatt had conjured. Piper tried to call her son to her side, but Wyatt stood near Raiden loyally. Willow smiled down at the boys before turning to widen her smile at the three women across from her.

Raiden took in the appearance of the woman who would be able to help him. She was nothing like the women in his world. She was more like the women here, in Wyatt's world. Her red hair swung just past her shoulders, her blue eyes pretty and curious. Raiden did not get a sense of anything but keen interest in everything and everyone around her. He suspected that this was her normal way of looking at things as opposed to the sisters' resistance to most things in their lives, even their family members.

Acting on a whim, Raiden reached his mind out to the woman.

_**Hello. My name is Uzumaki Raiden. I'm responsible for you being here.**_

Willow turned at being approached telepathically. These were some very interesting people she'd been brought to. She could sense magic in the women and the shorter boy. She sensed something else entirely from the taller boy. Willow had been right in the middle of a meeting between Buffy and all the potentials when she felt herself sucked through reality to this place. She wasn't worried, not yet and not when such a cute kid was speaking to her. She hastened to reply.

_Hi there! I'm Willow. Are you Japanese? Why did you bring me here?_

Raiden's eyes widened at the ease with which the woman, Willow, communicated with him in this way. She really was the one who could help him! Raiden bowed low, the way his Papa had taught him to when faced with a superior personage. He extended his mind again.

_**I need your help. Will you come with me to my world, please, Willow-sama?**_

Willow bowed back uncertainly. _I guess. What kind of help do you need? _

_**I need you to bring my Papa back. **_

Willow started to ask what that meant, but Raiden didn't give her a chance to finish. At hearing her agreement he threw a hasty 'thank you' to Wyatt, stepped to Willow, grabbed her hand and Boomed out of there.

* * *

The three sisters had watched the silent bowing and intense eye contact in confusion. Wyatt had told them Raiden could speak with his mind, but they'd never really seen it in action. Piper startled everyone by throwing her hands up and speaking loudly.

"Dammit! He's gone again! He can't keep going back and forth around here, he-"

"Piper, stop it," Phoebe said wearily. "He put the manor back in our control. Single-handedly! This was what he was looking for all along and he doesn't belong here. Just give it a rest." Phoebe collapsed on the couch while Piper spluttered wordlessly.

"Well," Piper managed finally, "How do you even know that woman can help him? I mean what if she can't and she ends up hurting him instead?" Piper's face was red as she started crying. Phoebe came over to comfort her.

"I know you loved him, but he's gone. And he's probably not coming back. She'll help him, look." Phoebe showed Piper the DVD cover. It was season seven of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. "See? It's after she brought Buffy back. She can do it, don't worry."

Paige went over to kneel in front of Wyatt.

"Will Raiden be back?" she asked her little nephew.

Wyatt shrugged sadly. He already missed Raiden.

* * *

Raiden materialized with his helper in a forest. He had no idea where they were, only that they were in his world. He looked around, bewildered. What now? He needed help. Willow let go of his hand as she staggered against a tree. Raiden watched her as he thought, focused on his goal to such an extent that he didn't think about the fact that Willow-sama was puking her guts up.

"Being deconstituted and having my atoms transported to another dimension only to be reconstituted doesn't always agree with me," Willow said shakily as she wiped her mouth with the back of a hand.

I don't know where my Papa's body is, Raiden realized. Who would know? Maybe Daddy knew. He walked forward to take Willow's hand again.

"Oh, no, mister, I'm not going anywhere else with-"

Raiden folded them-

-"you," Willow finished as she looked around their new landscape. She paused; the way they'd traveled just then hadn't been bad at all. Then she saw the huge shape in front of her a couple of miles away. "What is that," she breathed, taking a few steps forward.

"That's my daddy," Raiden said.

Willow looked at the huge canine thing, its nine tails swishing about as it whined in pain and then down at Raiden. "How can that be your daddy? What kind of world is this?"

"It's hard for me to explain. Wait here. I'm going into its mind to talk to my daddy for a minute. Don't go anywhere while I'm doing that, okay?"

Willow, struggling to understand, nodded quickly. She watched Raiden close his eyes.

* * *

"Yeah, I don't get that," Naruto said suddenly. He'd been lounging against the wall, silent for the past few hours, as had been Minato. Minato could not imagine what his son was referring to.

"What's that?" the older man asked.

"What you said about Raiden's powers being purely physical. He does all his jutsus just by thinking about them, he can go to other worlds and stuff just by thinking about it, so how is that physical? Doesn't that mean he has mental powers? He's telepathic and telekinetic. That means he has mental powers, too."

Minato had to arrange his thoughts in a way he felt would be easy to understand. He barely understood his grandson himself. "Well, how his powers manifest is physical. Genjutsu and related arts require a knowledge of manipulating chakra in one's brain, of subtleties that-"

"Forget it," Naruto said. He remembered Sasuke saying something similar. He straightened up from his lounging position and took his hands out of his pockets. "I'm going to try taking over again."

He called up his chakra, called up every ounce he could and flung it at the gate. It rebounded back at him. He ducked. Minato watched in amusement.

"It didn't work the first ten times you tried it. More importantly, the seal kept Kyuubi in, it will certainly keep you in." The Fourth idly ran a hand through his hair.

Naruto was starting to get really pissed off. He seemed to be pissed off a lot suddenly. "Well how does that fucking work, daddy dearest? I mean, it's your fucking seal, right? Well how the fucking hell is it that the thing backfired and sucked my rosy red ass in here? I hadn't even released the Kyuubi and he jumped out and took me over. Why is that? Can you explain that? And if this seal is your bright idea, _dad, _why can't you get us out of here? I mean, honestly _what good are you?"_

Naruto was breathing heavily, leaning into his father's calm face. Minato didn't immediately answer his son, but only looked at him.

It was said that grief had stages. Living inside his son as he had, he'd seen how the first one had hit and now he was witnessing the rest. The first stage, shock, had been very brief for Naruto, lasting only the time between when he'd come back to life and seen Sasuke and the time he'd begun screaming. That was when the seal had been shredded by the force of the emotions Naruto had been feeling. The second stage, pain, had been those three months when Naruto had been insane with the feeling. Truthfully, that stage had begun when Naruto had screamed in denial at seeing Sasuke's dead body. Even Minato, nothing but a memory inside his son, had felt the pain of that scream. And now that the second stage was wearing off somewhat (it would never be completely gone for Naruto) here was the third stage: anger. It had hit almost as soon as Raiden left.

Minato glanced toward the gate. The orange storm of chakra had not come back after Raiden had done whatever he'd done. Kyuubi was no longer howling, but he was still hurting. That much was known to them both in here. Naruto finally backed away from his father and turned to face the wall. Yondaime ventured an answer to the questions.

"I have no idea why we are in here. I don't know why the seal broke to let Kyuubi out, then reformed to keep us in. As I am but a memory, an imprint, if you will, I can't do too much. I'm conserving my chakra for when we do actually get out of here so that I might reseal the Kyuubi. If I were alive, I could, with time, analyze your condition enough to possibly remedy the situation. Perhaps. But essentially the Kyuubi is right: You would need an Uchiha or a Senju."

Naruto held himself from attacking his father just barely. He wanted to kill something. It was then that he heard Raiden calling him from the front gate. He came out of his funk and ran forward, his father beside him. "Raiden?"

"Oh, Daddy, I got scared when I didn't see you. Daddy, I need help with something."

Naruto knelt down and held his hands out through the bars. Raiden came into them and he held his son, his baby boy. It was like holding a piece of Sasuke. Tears came to Naruto's eyes now as he spoke.

"Raiden, you can't go off to other worlds, okay? You need to stay here. You need to go to one of your uncles, they'll take care of you until I figure out a way to get free of here."

"But Daddy, I did it, I got the cure for death, I'm going to bring Papa back, I just need to know-"

Naruto let go of Raiden so quickly that the boy stumbled and sat down hard in the shallow water. Naruto's eyes blazed with anger, with catastrophic pain. "What did you say? Raiden, _what did you do??!"_

Raiden was profoundly thankful that his father couldn't escape those bars. He'd never seen him so angry. He had an idea he'd be getting the beating of his life if his daddy wasn't imprisoned. Instead of trying to explain, he disappeared and came back with Willow.

Naruto cursed bitterly when the boy vanished. Before he could really work up a decent head of steam behind the swearing, the boy came back with some strange-looking woman.

Willow had obediently watched Raiden's concentrating face until his eyes opened suddenly. He'd entered her mind to ask if she would come with him to his daddy and then Willow, before she could answer, felt her consciousness ripped from her body and connected to the crouching beastie with the nine tails. She was really getting tired of this kid dragging her places.

She looked at the two blond men in the big cage. One was angry-looking and very muscular. The other was sort of subdued and on the thin side. She could see that they were related in some way. Now that she thought about it, Raiden kind of had the same eyes as the muscular one. Before she spoke, though, she decided to take a good look at her surroundings.

It wasn't anything like being inside Buffy's head had been when Glory had taken Dawn. There had been a life going on inside Buffy's mind. This was clearly some kind of forced imprisonment control/dominance kind of thing. She turned in a circle, noting the water, the factory-ish kind of feel the place had. Then she saw the seal on the gate. That the huge gate could be held shut with such a tiny, flimsy piece of paper had to be significant in some way. Willow got the strong impression that everything she was seeing was a metaphor for something else.

When she'd turned in a full circle, she regarded the other occupants of this creature's mind with a bracing smile. Raiden, seeing it, launched into his explanation.

"This is her, Daddy, the one who's going to bring Papa back!"

Naruto eyed the woman. He'd never seen anything like her. Her clothing was bizarre, and she looked like a stiff breeze would knock her down; this was no kunoichi. Not even female Sasuke had been this soft.

Sasuke.

"Raiden, it's impossible," Naruto said now. "No one can bring back the dead, you have to accept that your Papa is gone-"

"Wait, whoa, just one second here!" Willow held her hands up at chest level and waved them back and forth. She looked from Raiden to the blond men and back. "You didn't say anything about bringing someone back from the dead!"

Raiden ignored her for the moment. "Daddy, please, I can do it. We, me and Willow-sama, we can do it. Just trust me please!"

Naruto looked at his son's eager face. The whole subject was impossibly, forbiddingly painful, but he forced himself to face it. Sasuke alive again? Though everything in him said it was impossible, he also knew his son had performed miracles in the past. Just look at the way the kid had brought someone to heal Sasuke and Itachi when they had been a breath away from death.

He knew without a doubt that were Kyuubi not in control of his body right now that he, Naruto, would be dead. He was dying without Sasuke, dying of the grief of knowing that Sasuke had sacrificed himself for Naruto. But to have Sasuke back…to have Sasuke see that he'd sacrificed himself for nothing…that Naruto had not gone on living as hoped but had instead been too weak to face life…

But Sasuke would be alive.

"Raiden can this person… Willow?" Naruto looked at her to make sure that was her name. The woman nodded happily. "Can she really do it?"

"Hey, standing right here!" Willow said indignantly. Raiden and Naruto both turned to her.

"Can you?" Naruto said to her now.

Willow looked from the angry blond to Raiden. She gave a little sigh. "Well, I suppose I could try? I mean, I have no idea what magicks are like in this dimension. I might be weaker here than in my own world. I also don't know what deities govern life and death here, but I can try…no promises, though."

Naruto found her way of speaking extremely annoying. She had a way of taking a breath before every other word and stuttering the first word of every sentence. He gripped the bars tightly. Then he looked at his father.

Minato had been hanging on to every word. He knew his son wanted his advice. He gave it now in the form of a small nod. Naruto nodded back, then turned to Raiden's agonizingly hopeful face.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Sorry that it fell to you to take care of things, that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me. I'm really proud of you, Raiden. So proud. Even if this doesn't work, I'll still be proud of you. I'll find a way to get out of here, I swear." Naruto gave a watery smile. "What do you need me to do?"

Raiden pogo'd up and down in happiness. "I need to know where Papa is. His dead self."

"You mean where he's buried?" Minato said, because Naruto had closed his eyes and bowed his head, briefly overcome. Raiden nodded. Minato could tell that as long as this woman, Willow, stood beside him that to the boy, Sasuke wasn't really dead. "I don't know. I doubt Naruto knows, either."

Raiden's face fell. "But I need to know! I can't sense him and-"

"Itachi," Naruto mumbled. Willow, Raiden and Minato looked at him questioningly.

"Uncle Itachi?" Raiden said now.

"Yes," Naruto sighed. Would the pain never lessen? "Itachi would know where his brother is buried."

"Oh, right!" Raiden's sunny smile came out again. "I should have thought of that. Okay, Daddy, we're going! Don't be sad, I'll bring Papa back soon, don't you worry. I'm going to fix this." Raiden skipped up to the bars where his daddy knelt. He put his solid little arms around his daddy's head and kissed the hair through the bars. Raiden started to step back, but Naruto grabbed him and held on to him.

"Promise me," Naruto said softly, "that if this doesn't work you'll stay here with your uncle. Don't Boom again, Raiden."

Raiden said that he promised, but in his heart he knew he wouldn't rest until both his daddies were safe and sound.

Naruto stood up and Raiden took Willow's hand. They vanished, leaving Naruto and Minato alone again.

* * *

Back outside, Willow and Raiden opened their eyes.

"So," Willow said brightly. "Where can we find your uncle?"

"I don't know where he is," Raiden said. He was looking at where Kyuubi had been, about two miles away. Kyuubi was no longer there, could not be seen anywhere. He must have moved while we were in his head, Raiden thought. "But that doesn't matter. I can Pull him to me." Raiden cocked his head, concentrating. Willow watched with interest. Pull?

She jumped back as a man, a little taller than she was, appeared next to her. He was wearing a black mesh shirt and black pants. His hair was loose. His eyes were red with little commas in them. He was beautiful.

Itachi spun until he saw Raiden and Willow. He regarded them in silence a moment. "Who are you? How did I get-"

"Uncle Itachi, it's me, Raiden," Raiden said uncertainly. Didn't his uncle know him anymore?

Itachi's eyes widened. Raiden? He looked the boy up and down. He hadn't seen him in a year, more than that. He'd been a baby, but Itachi could see the similarities. The hair was exactly as Sasuke's had been when he was a child. "Raiden?" he whispered. Itachi knelt and held out his arms to the boy, to this living part of his dead brother.

Raiden hugged back happily enough. He even planted a wet kiss on his uncle's cheek. But then he pulled back; the mission was only half complete and he needed to get a move on. "Uncle Itachi?" he said now.

Itachi looked at him, still kneeling.

"I need to know where my Papa is buried. Do you know?" Raiden's voice shook just the faintest bit, afraid his uncle wouldn't help him.

Itachi thought the boy perhaps wanted to see his father's resting place. It touched him. "Sasuke is in Konoha, in the Uchiha burial grounds."

"Oh," Raiden said. "Where is Konoha? Like, in which direction?"

Itachi stood up and surveyed his surroundings in the late afternoon sun. He could tell he was not in documented country. He and Akatsuki had come this far west once in search of an unsealed Bijuu. Getting back to Konoha would take months, almost a year. "How did I get here, Raiden? Did you bring me?"

Raiden was impatient. "Yes, I did, because I didn't know where Konoha was. Do you know which way??"

Itachi pointed east. "That way. Thousands of kilometers. But where is Naruto? It will take us-"

"Right thanks, Uncle Itachi." Raiden grabbed his and Willow's hands and folded them east.

They came out on the edge of a desert. Itachi sucked in a breath at seeing his new surroundings. "Neat," Willow said.

"How close are we now," Raiden asked his uncle worriedly. "Did I pass it?"

Itachi, blinking to recover his composure, assessed the landscape, completely forgetting about his question for the moment. "We're at the border of the Land of Wind and Land of River. East again, about two days."

Raiden nodded. He folded them again, using a fraction of the strength he'd used last time, not wanting to overshoot it. They came out in a dense forest of thick-boled trees. Itachi looked around.

"Yes. We're in Fire Country now, about half a day from the village. We can walk from here."

Raiden, though, told Itachi they needed to run. Itachi asked what the hurry was. Before Raiden could answer, Willow said she needed to use the little girl's room. The S-class ninja and the ninja-in-training looked at her blankly.

Willow paid them no mind and went behind some trees. She checked to make sure they couldn't see her and hurriedly pulled down her pants, holding her short suede jacket out of the way. Her heeled boots sank into the soft earth as she squatted and tried not to spray her pants or legs.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked from right beside her. Willow, startled, sent him flying telepathically. This caused her to lose her balance; she peed all over herself, falling into the bit of pee that actually managed to hit the dirt in the process. She looked up miserably and saw Raiden watching her curiously.

"Fudge," Willow muttered. "Don't you people have any manners?!" Raiden didn't respond and Willow got angry. Black bled into her eyes as Raiden watched in fascination and then he was flying through the air, too.

Raiden folded himself before he could hit a tree and reappeared some distance from Willow-sama. He Pulled his uncle to him from wherever he was. Itachi seemed to take this in stride now. They waited for Willow to join them.

She did, stomping, clearly not happy, a few minutes later. She'd cleaned herself and her clothes with magic. Raiden grinned. "What was that you did with your eyes, a black Sharingan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's get this over and done with. And I'm not walking anywhere for half a day."'

"No need," Itachi ventured. "You don't look like a kunoichi so I will carry you. Climb onto my back."

Willow protested, but Itachi insisted, walking to her and tossing her onto his back quite easily. Willow debated using magic against him, but Raiden, sensing her intent, told her baldly that he would leave her in this world if she didn't cooperate.

"I'll have you know I'm very powerful, little ninja-boy. I can probably get back home by myself, given enough time. You can't-"

"I can keep you here. Believe it." Raiden had a very stubborn look on his face, one his Papa would have recognized instantly as belonging to a particularly stubborn blond.

Willow said no more as they began traveling in a manner that had her squeezing her eyes shut and holding onto Itachi tightly.

A few miles from the village gate, Raiden asked his uncle to cloak them in Genjutsu like his Papa used to do. Itachi raised a brow at this request, but complied. He even layered it for good measure.

By now it was well after sunset. There wasn't any moon. They passed the vigilant gate security and entered the village.

Raiden and Itachi were silent, passing several ANBU units patrolling the village. Willow took her cue from them and didn't make a sound as she took in her surroundings. Such primitive living! How was it they had electricity and powers such as Raiden exhibited, but no cars? She rested her chin on Itachi's shoulder, since he'd yet to put her down.

Raiden was getting more and more nervous with each step. The village seemed kind of spooky at night with all its buildings. He'd heard stories about the village from his daddy and it had seemed like a place of bright sunshine and lots of fun. A place filled with friends and adventure. That wasn't what it looked or felt like now, though. He held tightly to Itachi's hand as he stepped along silently.

The Uchiha burial grounds were encircled with a low stone wall. The entrance was a stone arch with the Uchiha fan etched onto it. Itachi passed beneath the arch, setting Willow down at last. There were no ANBU in the surrounding area.

Itachi stopped before a stone oblong that stood upright in the dirt two-thirds of the way into the private cemetery.

"It is custom to cremate the dead," Itachi said quietly. "But I could not bring myself to allow Sasuke to be…treated that way. I couldn't." He turned his head aside, his shoulders rising and falling. Willow reached out a hand to offer sympathy.

"Oh, there, there. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to bring him back. I am glad the body is intact, I don't know how this would work with ashes. Is he recently deceased or-"

Itachi had turned his head slowly at the hand that had the consummate gall to stroke his shoulder in such a fashion. His eyes shot from it to the woman's face as he took in her words. "Bring him back? What are you talking about," he demanded angrily. He turned to her fully.

"What? Oh, yeah, didn't you know that's why I'm here? Raiden came and got me from my world so that I could bring his Papa back, which…now that I think about it…wasn't that blond guy we just saw your Papa?" She turned to Raiden. Itachi, eyes wide with disbelief and dawning rage, turned to his nephew, too.

Raiden had been transfixed by this tall rectangle that was all that was left of his vital Papa. Death had taken him. This was what death meant, that all people got to see was a piece of stone and not the person anymore. It was somehow so final and big and unconquerable. He felt very small and inadequate. He wanted his daddy and his papa to hug him between them like they used to do, to tell him things would be okay, that they would always be there to protect him. That had been a nightly ritual for them. His daddies would hug each other with Raiden squashed between their muscular chests, fighting for breath and giggling madly.

_"We love you, Raiden."_

_"I love you, daddies!"_

Then they would tuck him in, kiss his cheeks and go into their room and shut the door. Raiden usually fell asleep to the sound of them doing that boring thing.

But that wasn't going to happen anymore, unless he, Raiden, could fix this. His papa was in the ground. His daddy was going crazy inside Big Fox. He wondered if he hadn't been stuck at the Halliwell's, would anybody have remembered him and taken care of him. He didn't think so. He was alone until he made things right, and he was so small and so scared and he just wanted his daddies back.

Raiden, unaware of Willow and Itachi for the moment, put his hand on the stone pillar that was all that was left of his daddy and burst into tears. It was too much. The load, the responsibility of putting his family back together was too heavy.

Willow made a clucking sound as she went to the distraught boy and gathered him in her arms. Raiden went to her gladly, needing to be held and reassured. Willow rubbed the small, sturdy back and stroked the soft hair. She cooed and murmured comforting words. Itachi watched all this coolly. He would wait until they were finished before speaking. He had quite a few questions.

Raiden indulged himself for a few minutes, maybe twenty at most. Then he very firmly and deliberately sucked his tears and sniffles in. He focused his mind and shut away all the uncertainties. He was going to fix it. He could do this. Willow-sama was here. It would be okay. Maybe not like before, but it would be okay. He believed that.

Willow watched as Raiden wiped his face and nose on her shirt without asking. He sat up and tried to smile. She laid a hand on his sticky cheek, smiling warmly. "You feel better, now?"

Raiden took a deep breath. "Yeah. We can do this now."

"Okay. Well, I had a question. How come you have two fathers? Where's your mother? Are you adopted?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Actually Wyatt asked that same thing." Raiden explained to her how he came to be. Itachi, listening, supplied further details. Willows eyes were round with wonder.

"How cool is that! So you can change yourself into a woman, too?"

Itachi thought this completely irrelevant, considering he had important questions of his own to ask, but Willow would not let up. She demanded to see Itachi in female form.

Itachi did not know the technique Naruto and Sasuke used, but he performed a simple Henge just to shut the woman up.

Willow stood slowly, looking at the foxy woman who stood in Itachi's place. "Wow," she breathed. The breasts were clearly visible through the mesh shirt and the hips swelled out the black pants quite nicely. The hair was long and thick and- "If I weren't dating Kennedy right now…Wow. Just…wow."

Itachi changed back with a sneer of disgust. "What is it you plan to do here?"

"We're bringing my Papa back to life," Raiden piped up. He was mostly recovered.

"Impossible," Itachi said flatly.

"Possible," Willow countered smoothly. "And I'm thinking, it's time we got down to it. Raiden, honey? You ready?"

Raiden swallowed before nodding. Itachi's eyes narrowed. He watched the woman, Willow, closely.

"Good," she said. "Well, lets all sit here around the grave-"

"Where is Naruto?" Itachi asked suddenly.

Raiden answered. "He's trapped inside Kyuubi. I'm not sure, but I think he's been like that since Papa…since Papa died."

Itachi's nostrils flared as he drew in a sharp breath. "Where have you been, then? Who has been taking care of you?"

"I was on another world. I lost my memory." Raiden explained what had happened. Itachi frowned. He still had questions but the woman was speaking again.

"As I was saying," she said loudly, not liking to be interrupted, "I need to first reach out and see what deities I need to petition. Please be silent and don't distract me."

Raiden and Itachi sat to either side of Sasuke's grave. Willow sat directly in front of it. She crossed her legs and placed the backs of her wrists on her knees, middle, ring and thumb fingers joined. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

The magicks she called on were decidedly different in this world, Willow thought. They had an almost sentient feel to them. Instead of the strong elements she was used to in her world that could be manipulated, she sensed that these magicks tended to manipulate the user. The magick that resided within her rose up in defense and the two warred inside her for a while.

Itachi and Raiden watched Willow's hair turn black, her skin become veined and blotchy. Her eyes opened suddenly and they were completely black. Raiden was a little scared but he remained steadfast. Itachi only looked at her with a small crease between his eyes, disbelieving in what they planned to attempt but willing to hold his silence while they tried. He'd seen too many things in Akatsuki and from his nephew here, to not allow them a chance. God, if they could bring his brother back…

Odd green lights, spirits, malevolent beings sprang up and circled around Willow as she stared into the night sky with her black eyes. The spirits generated wind that blew sharply over the three figures. Cackling of a scornful and malicious nature could be heard in the air and Raiden whimpered. Willow's mouth tightened. "There," she breathed. "Got you."

* * *

Izanami, queen goddess of the underworld, surveyed the ephemeral essence that had entered her domain with neither permission nor assistance. She watched as it ghosted closer to where she sat on her thrown of skulls.

"Goddess," the wisp spoke boldly to Izanami. "I humbly beseech you to release one of your souls back to the land of life and air."

Izanami sat forward, interested despite herself. "How is it you come to be here, mortal?"

"Please, Goddess, I have come a long way. I have powers of my own that allow me to speak to you."

Izanami sat back. This was extraordinary. Never in her time as ruler of the underworld and its inhabitants had she ever encountered such an occurrence. She decided to play along.

"What it is you desire, mortal?"

"The soul of…um…just a minute."

Izanami watched the wisp disappear.

* * *

Raiden jumped when Willow spoke to him, her eyes still staring upward. "What's your papa's name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Right," she said, "Got it. Thanks."

* * *

The wisp returned.

"Sorry about that. Yes, as I was saying, the soul of Uchiha Sasuke returned to his mortal body, to live out his life in its entirety without any ties or constraints put on him from your realm of the dead. I want him freed completely."

"Not asking for much, are you?" Izanami drawled. "What makes you think I will grant your request?"

Willow only bowed her wispy head in deference and waited.

Izanami was a bitter, evil creature. Entertaining as this diversion was, she was not about to release one of the denizens of the underworld so that some mortal could be happy. Still, amusement was very hard to come by down here. She chose to prolong this distraction.

"Very well." She spoke regally. "I can not let one soul go without replacing it with another. Provide another soul for me and I will allow you to attempt to pull the soul you seek from the realm of the dead." Izanami sat back smugly. Even if this mortal were willing to kill another for the soul she sought, there was no way she was powerful enough to forcibly yank a soul from her realm. No mortal had that power.

Willow looked up at the scabbed, decomposing body of Izanami. "Thank you, Goddess. How will I turn the soul over to you?"

Izanami grinned. "Never you mind. I will be watching." And indeed, when the wisp vanished a second time, Izanami sent part of herself in pursuit.

* * *

Willow took a breath, blinked and looked down at Raiden. "Well, good news and bad news," she said cheerfully.

"Good news, first," Raiden said excitedly.

"Bad news, first," Itachi said dolorously.

Willow went along with Raiden. "The good news is that the goddess of the underworld said she'd give me a chance to pull your papa out of there. The bad news is I have to provide her with a soul in exchange for your papa's. Guess that means we need to kill somebody? I can't do that. But maybe we can find some sick person who's already dy-"

"I will do it," Itachi said. "I will give my life for Sasuke's."

"Or," Raiden said, rolling his eyes, "We could kill somebody who needs killing. I have the perfect person." Why did people want to die for each other? Death was bad enough when it came for you without running to it.

He stood up and walked a short distance away from them. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He was scared shitless but he had to get his Papa back. He just hoped he could strike before he was incapacitated. If things got really bad, though…

"Neh, Uncle Itachi? You'll back me up if I go down, right?"

Itachi stood up. "What are you doing? Who are you bringing here? Raiden, wait!"

But Raiden had already made a grabbing motion in the air, pulling on nothing, leaning back and grunting with the effort. Willow watched with her black eyes as someone materialized half-way, vanished and materialized again as Raiden gave a yell, straining.

Madara solidified with a curse, looking at his surroundings before taking in the people. Then he straightened up from his crouch. His eye gleamed in the dark.

"Of course," He whispered. His cracked lips smiled and it was a horrible sight. Itachi moved to stand in front of Raiden. Madara looked at him. "I knew it had to be a powerful being to be able to pull me against my will to another location, but I had no idea it was The Child. I thought Death had come for me at last."

Madara, Itachi and Raiden moved at the same time, with a speed that left Willow breathless. Madara moved to cast a Genjutsu at Raiden, Itachi cast one at Madara and Raiden folded matter.

Madara stood looking around for a second. Raiden had his eyes closed, so he knew his Genjutsu hadn't taken. But Itachi and the woman were gone.

Raiden kept his eyes closed. He'd tried to fold his uncle and Willow-sama to someplace safe, but he'd messed up because he closed his eyes right before he could complete the folding. He tried to figure out what he'd done.

He could sense them close by. In fact, right where they had been. They were in a slightly different dimension though, instead of a different location. Well, he would get them back afterward. Right now he had a bad person to kill.

* * *

Willow edged closer to Itachi, looking at the flat, arid landscape around them. The ground was cracked and the atmosphere was a sickly yellow. They both could see Raiden and Madara several feet away, but it seemed they couldn't see Willow and Itachi. "That is some amazing nephew you have there," Willow said. "His knowledge of alternate dimensions is incredible. Look, we're only a few ticks removed from his dimension, we can still see-"

"Shut up, you stupid woman! My nephew might die before my eyes and I can't help him." Itachi's face was a mask of dread as he watched the unfolding scene between Raiden and Madara.

* * *

Raiden opened every sense available to him except his sense of sight. His sixth sense, which was what helped him communicate with his daddies and feel them, and his seventh sense, which allowed his awareness of worlds and people in them, were on the highest alert possible. He was aware of every particle of Madara's body, of his powers. Raiden recalled all that he'd learned while training with his daddies. It was not dulled from living with Wyatt, he was happy to discover.

Raiden called up his chakra, called it up strongly. He called up all the types he had: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water and Lightning. It swirled around him, black and crackling. Eyes still closed, he molded the chakra, lining up attacks, analyzing his surroundings and Madara so he would know when and if he had to dodge.

* * *

"My god," Itachi breathed. "Oh, Sasuke…what kind of son did you create?"

Willow had never seen anyone so powerful. She didn't even know what the black stuff did, only that she could sense unbelievable power from it. Her own magick reacted to it, wanted it. She forcibly controlled herself.

* * *

Madara sweated as the force of the chakra sucked the air around them away. He grimaced in determination before he attacked.

Raiden sent several Death Spheres at Madara a fraction of a second before he folded the katon attacks away from himself. Madara frowned before vanishing himself, avoiding those spheres.

Raiden sensed him coming long before he materialized. He had the Death Spheres ready to converge on Madara the second he materialized. The old Uchiha screamed as various parts of his body were obliterated at once. He vanished again, and reappeared miles away, but Raiden Pulled him back. This time Madara didn't have the strength to resist.

He appeared at Raiden's feet. Uzumaki Raiden formed a Rasengan in his hands and slammed it down on Madara's head, reducing it to a bloody smear in a sizeable crater. At last he opened his eyes.

Willow and Itachi, silent, awestruck spectators to the brief battle, were suddenly present with Raiden and Madara's corpse. They all stood staring down at it for a few seconds.

A screeching, howling mass of gray smoke appeared over them. It swirled madly before taking the shape of an old and putrefying woman. She hovered over them, glaring at the live faces.

"So! You have provided me with a soul," She grated out. She held out a skeletal hand and the three people below her watched as some white, gaseous thing rose out of Madara's body. They could see his likeness in its face. It screamed at them silently. The smoky woman waved her hand and the image of Madara disappeared.

"Goddess," Willow sank to her knees. Raiden and Itachi hastened to follow her lead at learning who the creature was. "We have done as you asked. Please allow Sasuke's soul to be released."

Izanami was silent as she considered the boy. She had never seen power to equal his, not in a mortal. The woman's words recalled her to the bargain she'd struck. "Of course. You may attempt to pull his soul from my domain. I will tell you now, girl, that you will not succeed."

And with that, she was gone.

Raiden ran to Willow. "She's wrong, right? You can get him back? We gave her a soul, we-"

"I really," Willow said as her own power exploded, blowing her hair about, "don't like being told what I can or can't do."

Itachi and Raiden stepped back, shielding their faces as wind swept through the graveyard, emanating from Willow's angry spirit.

* * *

Izanami returned to her throne, completely re-assimilated with the part of herself she'd sent above. She released the new soul she'd acquired and let one of her _Shikome_ lead it to where the others dwelled.

It was with no small amount of surprise that Izanami saw the woman appear before her again, this time all trace of subservience gone from her.

"I _will _get him back, you old hag." Willow said ominously.

* * *

By the graves, Raiden felt Willow-sama's powerful mind invade his own as it sought an image of Sasuke and an impression of what his soul was like. She found what she was looking for and left him. Raiden took a shaky breath.

* * *

Willow searched among the countless souls that wandered through the dreary landscape, speeding the process by filtering them through the image she had in her mind of the tall man that Raiden called Papa.

She spotted him sitting on a rock by himself. No other souls were around. He had his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped in front of his mouth. He stared moodily into the distance.

"Hey! You!" Willow floated up to him and waved energetically in his face.

Sasuke looked through her for a few seconds before bringing his focus to bear on the apparition in front of him.

"Leave me alone," he said monotonously. He brushed at her, thinking she was another of the depressed souls in this place.

"Look, mister, your son has gone through a lot of trouble to get you out of here, so I don't have time for your _bullshit,_" Willow said furiously. "Not to mention, some uber-bitch of a goddess thinks I can't pull this off so _work _with me here, okay?"

Sasuke raised his dead eyes to her. "Raiden?"

"Yeah, Raiden!"

"I don't understand."

"We're bringing you back to life. Gimme your hand."

Sasuke did not question her. At the word 'life' the image he carried inside him burst in his mind in brilliant color. "Naruto," he whispered. He held his intangible hand out to hers. Though they were both without substance they felt solid to each other.

Willow began extracting her consciousness, firmly holding to Sasuke, out of the realm of the dead. It felt like she was pulling up several huge houses made of solid concrete. She couldn't do it.

* * *

In the cemetery, Itachi could feel ANBU coming to investigate the surge of Chakra Raiden had released while killing Madara. He estimated that they would arrive within minutes. He could deal with them, but what worried him was Willow.

Blood leaked slowly from her eyes and nose as she strained, her wind becoming more turbulent. "She needs help," he said to Raiden. He didn't know how he knew this, only that he did. What to do? Stall ANBU so that she might complete the ritual or try to help her bring back his brother?

* * *

Willow was now floating above the milling souls, Sasuke's hand in hers. He looked up at her, pleading with his eyes for her to make this work even though he could see that she couldn't.

Izanami watched and cackled delightedly. "See?" she said to herself. "I told you that no mortal has the power to-" Izanami screamed as another shape joined the woman, holding the soul's hand as they pulled in unison.

"Hey," Willow said as Itachi appeared next to her. Itachi only had eyes for his brother. He latched on to him and pulled with all his strength.

* * *

Raiden had seen his uncle lay his hands on Willow-sama's shoulders, closing his eyes in concentration. After a minute Raiden put his hands on her stomach so he could see what was going on, too.

* * *

"Sasuke," Itachi said as he pulled. Sasuke put his other hand up so that Willow and Itachi were now each pulling a hand. The three of them hovered a couple hundred yards above the wailing, meandering souls below in the barren, rocky land of the dead. The souls were starting to take notice now as they realized one of their number was escaping. They began shrieking and pointing, jumping to try and catch hold of Sasuke's legs. Sasuke inched upward in excruciatingly small increments.

"Pull," Sasuke said desperately. Willow and Itachi gave it everything they had.

* * *

Raiden was able to see this going on, but he couldn't immediately participate. He found the conduit of Willow-sama's powers strange and incompatible with his own. His uncle Itachi was probably able to slip right in because he didn't have powers of his own. Raiden examined the magicks Willow-sama used and the way they merged with the powers of his world with his busy little mind, looking for a way in so that he could help. He felt Willow-sama sink to her knees, weakening. Itachi followed a minute later. Raiden worked faster, beginning to sweat. _I can't let this chance go by without bringing Papa back._

_

* * *

  
_

Willow's hand slipped on Sasuke's, slipped, slid, and then she was gone with a mouthed apology. Sasuke's eyes held hers until she vanished completely. Itachi held both Sasuke's hands as he pulled futiley. Then he, too, was gone with a howled, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke hung in the air briefly before he began settling slowly, leisurely, towards the waiting hands below. He hollered in raging disappointment, calling his brother with all the force he could muster. He sank closer and closer to those eager hands, tumbling in the air like a feather.

Izanami smiled comfortably, sitting back on her throne.

* * *

Willow fell against the dirt, Itachi on top of her. Raiden, still pressing his hands against her, stumbled as he redoubled his efforts. He could still feel a small thread of Willow-sama's powers connected to his world and the place where his Papa was. He felt along this thread frantically with his own powers, with his mind as he heard people approaching the place where he, his uncle and Willow-sama were. If that thread snapped before he could find a way to use it…

* * *

Sasuke watched in resignation as he floated down to those solicitous hands, those vapid yet fervent faces. The dead waited to claim him, to keep him as their own. He wasn't as far gone as they were in the depressed madness that gripped them since he hadn't been here that long, but he could feel it creeping up on him. He closed his eyes as he felt the first hand grip his wrist strongly.

Too strongly.

He turned his head and there was his son, his boy, holding his wrist while floating in the air and looking considerably more solid than either his brother or the woman had done.

"I got you, Papa," Raiden said fiercely. "I'm not letting you go."

Sasuke felt the dead hands below him graze his feet as he was yanked through the air with a strength his brother and the woman hadn't come close to exhibiting. "Raiden," Sasuke managed. It was all he could say as he started to feel things, physical things. His body-

Izanami, incandescent with rage, latched onto Sasuke's legs preventing him from leaving.

* * *

In the burial grounds, ANBU had reached the small group of people at Uchiha Sasuke's grave. The only one who seemed conscious, a boy, was not responding to commands to state his name and business. ANBU called up their chakra. Raiden, more Away than he'd ever been, did not see or hear any of this.

He, too, fell to his knees in the graveyard as the evil spirit woman grabbed his Papa and pulled, intensifying the already monstrously difficult task. ANBU saw the unidentified boy cry out as black chakra spilled out of him in amounts that covered the entire Uchiha plot. The boy's body transformed. The creature he became spread its wings as it growled a very foul curse.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the old bitch who ran this place. He tried to kick her off, but it was impossible. _Not again, _he thought. _Don't let me get close to leaving here and then fail again. Please. _

"Raiden," Sasuke called urgently to his struggling son. "Baby, pull! Pull, boy, do it!"

Raiden, pushed beyond his limits, sought assistance from any means available. He sensed life near him, energy. Still using the conduit of Willow-sama's powers as he was, he realized that this was something that could potentially help him. Careful to avoid the life source signatures of his uncle and Willow-sama, Raiden drew deeply on the living energy around him.

* * *

The ANBU unit never knew what hit them. One minute they were launching restraining jutsus at the boy, the next they were dead. The grass and trees were similarly sucked of life. Raiden unleashed a cry of desperation as his Papa entreated him to pull harder. This circle of death spread quickly in a widening ring out from the place Raiden stood, past the graveyard, and toward the populated part of the village.

* * *

Sasuke positively flew behind Raiden's suddenly titanic strength. Izanami was left behind with a dwindling scream of fury as Sasuke left the underworld entirely.

He didn't know where he was, couldn't see, but he could feel Raiden holding onto him. Again, he felt physical sensations in his body that he hadn't felt since he was alive. Pain, blood in his veins, his skin thickening, becoming solid. All was utter blackness. "Raiden!" Sasuke screamed. He couldn't hear his voice and Raiden didn't answer. Sasuke held tightly to his son's hand.

* * *

Raiden's small body couldn't sustain that amount of foreign power for long. Eventually it gave out as he fell forward on top of Itachi and Willow. He tried to hang on to his Papa, to keep pulling, keep trying. His breath escaped him in a soft sigh as he went limp in a dead faint. His last thought was that he'd failed.

* * *

The circle of death halted its path of destruction at the very toes of an old woman sitting in her home, the last house on the edge of the village before the plots of clan cemeteries. Every plant and bush, every tree and blade of grass from there to Raiden was completely dead. That lifeless circle would later be measured at a diameter of five kilometers

A breeze fluttered in the night as clouds rolled in from the north. A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. Rain sheeted down in torrents, soaking the bodies in the graveyard. Sasuke's grave stood sentinel over them reproachfully, as if asking why they hadn't tried harder.

* * *

Heartbeat. Lungs screaming for air, a gasp, a spasm.

Then

A white fist, muddy and coated with dirt, punched through the wet soil in front of that accusing gravestone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, your reviews are absolute AWESOMENESS! Millions of thanks to each one! The people who wre singing thriller at the end of last chapter had me hysterical, no lie. I would hear the song periodically for the next few days and bust out laughing. I don't know why that song occured to you people for that scene but it sure cracked me up! I'm going to adress a few:

To **Jordash00**: thanks so much for recommending my fic! I will definitely look up the author you mentioned and give her work a read when I have a chance.

To **iceyxstrawberry**: my age? LOl...uh...old enough to vote, I guess.

To **Tata**: Yes, Raiden unknowingly killed the ANBU unit.

Lastly, the next two weeks is going to be chock full of 'fun' the family has cooked up. I'll try and find time to write.

Who am I kidding, I will so totally blow family off with a fake stomach flu so I can find time to write. Please bear with me and continue to give me the courage to lock them out of the house with your great reviews!

I love you guys! Onward.

* * *

Part 1- Chapter 3

Sasuke woke in darkness and couldn't breath. He tried to draw air into his starving lungs and couldn't do it. Just when he thought he might die all over again from the lack, his lungs expanded, taking in foul air with a huge gasp. His entire body spasmed from the blessed infusion of oxygen.

That seemed to be all the air available in the small space he was in, though, that one lungful. Sasuke couldn't draw a proper breath after that. He wheezed, feeling along the interior of his prison, not knowing, understanding or caring where he was. He only knew that he was not in that place with its dead souls.

Wood. He was touching wood. Sasuke, now dizzy and beginning to faint, stopped thinking. His ninja instincts took over as he crashed his fist through the wood, punching and clawing through the dirt beyond it until his hand came out into air and rain. He continued digging upward, pulling himself up and out of his death box, into the land of life.

Sasuke was born from the womb of the earth and flopped on the soaked, muddy ground. He drew in lungfuls of sweet air, feeling his head clear. After a few minutes he registered that he was seeing again and took in his surroundings as he turned wearily onto his back.

He stared upward into the torrential rain, ignoring the discomfort it caused his eyes. He welcomed the discomfort. It was night. He was cold and wet and hurting. _He was alive! _Sasuke lay there, taking in that fact for a long time. When he finally turned on his side, the pain and stiffness in his body had begun to lessen.

His gravestone jumped at him through a flash of lightning. Sasuke stared at it, remembering that he had been dead. Then he remembered his son had brought him back. He sat up.

There he was, his boy. He lay partially on top of Itachi who lay on the woman who'd tried to save him. He could see them all breathing so he knew they were okay. He looked around curiously, wondering where Naruto was. Naruto wouldn't have let Raiden bring him back alone. Naruto would have been the ringleader of such an attempt. Naruto, not Raiden, should have been the one to snatch him from Death.

There was no trace of blond hair in the night. Sasuke got slowly to his feet and looked around.

Aside from a dead ANBU unit, Sasuke could see nothing but graves and dead trees. He leaned on his own gravestone as a bout of dizziness claimed him. Rain plastered his long hair to his face and neck. He thought with a touch of that every major event of his life was accompanied by a thunderstorm: his transformation into a woman and Raiden's conception, his near death and Raiden's birth, his rebirth as Raiden yanked him back to life. Maybe the storms had something to do with Raiden? he thought whimsically.

He shook himself and made his way over to his kid. It was time he got a handle on this situation. Sasuke fell to his knees by the boy, noting that he'd grown since he'd last seen him, and gently turned him over. He held Raiden in his arms, feeling his warm body, his breathing. He lowered his face to the boy's neck and just let himself feel the life in his son, echoed in his own body, for awhile

"Raiden," Sasuke said. His voice was hoarse, his throat working painfully to produce sound after months of disuse. "Raiden, baby, wake up." He patted the boy's cheek softly, kissing the little lips, smelling him while taking in his strange clothes, drinking in the sight of his boy.

Raiden came around very slowly. He opened his eyes a slit, groaning and shutting them again when rain hit them. Sasuke jostled him, trying to get him to stay awake, but Raiden was really out of it. Sasuke wondered worriedly just what kind of toll the resurrection jutsu had taken on his son and Itachi. And where was Naruto? That question took precedence over everything. He was starting to get a very bad feeling whenever he thought about his blond demon. "Raiden," he said sharply. Tired his son might be, but he needed to know where Naruto was.

This time Raiden uttered a soft "huh" when his eyes opened. "Raiden, stay with me, okay? Raiden?" Sasuke sat the boy up on his lap, wiping his dripping hair back from his little face as his head flopped backward.

"Dammit," Sasuke cursed softly. He looked around for anything that might help him. He didn't see anything and felt guilty for his urgency; Raiden had done the unthinkable by bringing Sasuke back. He had no idea what it had cost his son, and shouldn't be trying to force him to do anything else right now. _But I need to know where Naruto is. If he didn't make it…_

No. He refused to think that Naruto was dead, too. He looked down at Raiden. He was knocked out. His head rested against Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's heart swelled with love and pride. "It's okay, baby. I'm sorry, I won't push you. Rest. I got you, now. You just rest here with Papa."

Sasuke scooted until he was leaning against a gravestone. He saw that it was his father's, Uchiha Fugaku. He rested his back against it while he held Raiden protectively, rocking his little boy as it rained through the night. He sang softly to his son.

* * *

Souls were knocked aside, flying into the air as Izanami stormed through her kingdom. She sat peevishly on her throne as she told one of her _Shikome_ to bring the soul she'd just taken. Izanami would not be thwarted, never!

Madara was brought. He stood before her, gazing at her with poorly-concealed hatred. Good. She loved hatred, it was easily manipulated.

"Who are you," Izanami barked.

"Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha. Some time ago I had an influx of Uchiha souls. So you are related to the one who escaped me just now. You witnessed that?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I'm sure everyone did. The people responsible for that can not bear you any love if they killed you to free the other."

"We are enemies."

"Excellent. What do you know of that boy, that extraordinary child who pulled the other Uchiha out of here?"

"Everything."

"Begin, then. And leave nothing out."

Madara, compelled to obey this creature, began telling everything he knew of the child called Raiden.

* * *

Dawn arrived like a thief. It came and went without detection. Sasuke only knew it was morning because of the faint gray light that filtered through the storm clouds and pouring rain. Raiden stirred in his arms.

The first thing Raiden became aware of was the fact that he was being held closely next to a gratifyingly male chest. Whenever any of the Halliwell sisters had hugged him he'd allowed it with a repressed shudder of dislike. Their soft bodies, their breasts, their weak arms just weren't the same as being squeezed by his daddies-

Raiden's eyes flew open. A pair of dark, familiar eyes gazed down at him.

"Papa!" Raiden screamed. He scrambled up and threw his arms around his father's neck, Sasuke hugging him just as tightly. "Papa, you're here, you're alive!" Raiden vibrated with the force of his happiness and relief.

"All thanks to you, Raiden," Sasuke said huskily. "You came and got me. How did you do it?"

"I got Willow-sama from Wyatt's world and she did it. I only helped." Raiden was raining kisses all over his father's face.

Sasuke would still be rotting in the underworld if it had all been left to the woman, Willow. It was his son who'd brought him back, Sasuke was sure of it. He kissed his round cheeks now, smiling at the boy's excitement. "Words can't describe how much what you did means." He got to his feet as his son continued to shower him with affection.

"Oh, Papa, I almost forgot-"

"Where's your daddy?" Sasuke asked now that Raiden was fully awake.

"I was just going to say that. He's stuck inside Big Fox. He can't get out."

"You're daddy went completely Kyuubi? What happened?"

"I don't know. I was in Wyatt's world for three months, I only got back yesterday. I lost my memory there. I think Daddy has been stuck in Big Fox since you…died."

Sasuke frowned. "I see. Take me to him, Raiden."

"Okay!"

* * *

Itachi rolled over, off of the woman, to see a man standing in the ashen light of daybreak. The man turned his head and Itachi gasped. "Sasuke," he whispered.

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Coming right back, got to get Naruto."

Itachi noticed Raiden's head peeking over Sasuke's shoulder…and then they were gone. Itachi stared at the place they'd occupied in shock. He was literally numb. That had been Sasuke just now. He'd been standing, breathing, talking..._living. _They'd done it! Raiden and the woman had succeeded, they'd brought his brother back. Itachi felt Willow stir beside him now, murmuring. Happiness, joy, relief, gratitude and all manner of other positive, buoyant emotions burst through him. He turned to the woman with a fierce look on his face.

Willow had to conclude that sleeping outside in a downpour was definitely not the way to go. She was just starting to sit up when Itachi turned to her with an odd look on his face. She paused, wondering if he were about to attack her for failing.

He leaned down and kissed her hard.

Itachi could not say what came over him except that the emotions racing through him needed some kind of outlet and Willow was available. More, she was the reason his brother was alive again. His hand slid along her neck until it gripped her wet hair tightly. He moved so that his body half covered hers, their drenched clothes cold against their feverish skin.

Willow hadn't been kissed by a man since Oz. She'd been happily gay for the past three years, she had a devoted girlfriend in Kennedy…and she was liking this kiss way too much. She didn't even try to resist, which didn't sit well with the part of her that managed to stay detached enough to be horrified. Heat uncoiled inside her, her body responding to the lips and tongue with dismaying speed.

Itachi had never kissed a woman, but found the experience to be very good indeed. Everything was very good, he was brimming with goodness and he found that it translated into insistent, devouring lust. He didn't know this woman but he wanted her. His hand ran down her fitted shirt, down her thigh, then came back up, snaking under her shirt to caress her ribcage.

Willow thought she should maybe try to protest the heady sensations taking over her mind. "We don't know each other."

"No, we don't," Itachi murmured. His hand pulled some contraption she wore over her breast down and cupped the warm globe.

Willow arched into that rough hand. "We shouldn't be doing this." Her voice came in short, high gasps as he kissed her neck, pinching her nipples. Her bra had now been stripped away entirely.

"Perhaps," Itachi admitted. Her wet shirt posed no difficulty as he ripped it with his fingers, seeking more of her wet skin. It was fragrant, smelling of some exotic perfume. He silenced her with another soul-shattering kiss.

She couldn't help herself. Willow's arms wrapped around him, pulling him down on her fully. He was nothing like anyone she'd ever been with.

Her first and only boyfriend, Oz, had also been a werewolf. Naturally they'd never had sex while he was wolfy. Still, despite his darker side, he'd never exuded the strength and danger Itachi did, the power. Then Oz had left and she'd been with Tara. A kinder, sweeter soul never existed. And now there was Kennedy and she was aggressive and devoted, but…something in Willow just responded to this killer that touched her like this, this _man_ that made her feel more than anybody, male or female, had ever made her feel.

Itachi's hand rubbed firmly down her belly, under the waistband of her pants and curved over her pubic bone. When his fingers slipped inside her, Willow knew she was in serious trouble. She moaned, clamping her thighs around that hand, but the fingers were adamant and she yielded.

Itachi sat up to drag her clinging pants off of her white legs, taking her boots in the process. Willow raised herself enough to take off her jacket. His clothes seemed to float off of him and then they were pressed together skin to skin, mouth to mouth, her legs wrapped around his waist.

The head of his cock touched her entrance as if asking permission to proceed. "I'm gay," Willow said in a last ditch effort to exert sanity over this lunacy.

"So am I." Itachi pierced her forcefully, swallowing her cry of pleasure with his lips.

* * *

Where they ended up, Sasuke had no idea, but it was a large, deep valley, redolent with wildflowers and the musky odor of the Kyuubi. The Nine-Tail's big orange body lay curled at the farthest end of the valley, dwarfing Sasuke and Raiden completely, though they were several hundred yards away. Sasuke took in the sight with a wary eye.

"Okay, Raiden, listen. If Kyuubi gets wild before I can control him, you go back to your uncle Itachi and wait for me, okay?"

"But Papa, I-"

"No buts, son. I don't want you to get hurt. Got it?"

"Yes, Papa," Raiden pouted.

Sasuke set him down and faced Kyuubi. He concentrated as he activated his Sharingan.

* * *

Naruto sat morosely, picking his nails. "I shouldn't have let him try to do it," he said to his father now. "What if it's dangerous? I mean, that woman said something about magic and deities and other shit. I don't even believe in that crap. Maybe I should call Raiden back?"

Minato regarded his son shrewdly. "You don't want Sasuke back, do you." It was a statement.

Naruto stared at his hands, thinking. It took him awhile, but he finally got his thoughts in order. "I do want him back. And I don't. Well…not 'don't', but…as bad as it hurts and as much as I can't stand it…I've accepted that he's dead. That's _why _it hurts so bad. Him coming back will just make it worse, I think. Anyways, I can deal with all that. I just can't deal with him seeing me like this."

"Like what," Minato asked softly.

"So lost. He sacrificed himself so that I could live and look at me. I didn't live. I didn't take care of our son. I didn't do anything but wallow in grief and let the Kyuubi have me."

Minato understood his son's point about not wanting Sasuke to see him like this…but he also knew that love like those two shared would be compassionate. Forgiving. It was something Naruto was going to have to realize on his own, though. Instead, he said, "Self-pity isn't like you, Naruto."

Naruto only shrugged a shoulder.

* * *

Kyuubi felt the familiar presence enter his mind with disbelief. He hadn't really expected the kitling and the woman to succeed. It was that brief moment of disbelief that had Sasuke taking complete control in a matter of seconds. Kyuubi howled, snarled, but could not break free. It had ever been so with the Uchihas and their damnable eyes.

* * *

Sasuke took a moment to note that it required more effort than usual to put a fully released Kyuubi back. That and the fact that the seal was somehow different caused the process to take a little more time than it normally would have. He stood in his usual place outside the gate but he couldn't see Naruto and didn't waste time looking for him. Once he had everything in place he shoved Kyuubi back where he belonged with a grunt of effort.

* * *

Naruto found himself sitting outside the gate, behind –

It was Sasuke standing in front of him, really Sasuke. Kyuubi was behind the gate…a gate with no seal. Kyuubi roared.

"Yosh," Minato moved into place and ripped Naruto's shirt up. Naruto yelled in surprise at seeing the gaping hole in his stomach, not having felt a thing in all this time. Minato's hand glowed with chakra has he placed his fingertips precisely around his son's navel and made a twisting motion. The hole closed, the seal markings reappeared on Naruto's abdomen and the seal appeared on the seam of the large gate with a dull clanging sound. Sasuke dropped to his knees in relief. He'd been using every ounce of strength he had to hold that gate closed. He turned now to look at the two men behind him.

It was awhile before Naruto could meet those eyes. Instead, he turned to his father, who was already fading.

"I didn't relish being trapped inside Kyuubi, but I got to spend quality time with my son, to see him grown up, so I guess it's all good," Minato said as he hugged Naruto.

"Thanks, Dad. For everything." Naruto held on until he was hugging nothing but air. His dad faded away with a smile.

Sasuke, attuned to Naruto's moods despite their separation, exited his mind first, sensing the blond needed a moment. He opened his eyes to find Raiden staring up at him anxiously and Naruto still several hundred yards away. The blond was stark naked. Sasuke watched as Naruto sat up.

"Daddy!" Raiden shrieked. He ran towards Naruto before Sasuke could stop him. After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke followed.

Naruto sat in the fragrant grass a moment, adjusting to the feel of having his body back. He heard Raiden call his name in the distance and made up his mind then and there that whatever issues he had, whatever bullshit his mind coughed up at having Sasuke back, he would swallow it and keep it to himself. He wasn't going to burden Sasuke with his nonsense. Sasuke had _died _for him. Naruto was going to welcome him back with all the love he felt. He got to his feet.

Raiden threw himself into Naruto's arms. "Hey, boy!" Naruto smiled. Raiden wiggled delightedly as Naruto nuzzled him. From the corner of his eye the blond could see Sasuke strolling up. Naruto set Raiden down.

Sasuke stopped a few feet in front of Naruto, waiting cautiously to see how this would play out. Death had come between them. No doubt the pain of that had turned Naruto Kyuubi….maybe they needed time to get past-

Naruto made a leap and grabbed Sasuke to him fiercely. Sasuke, after a moment of surprise, hugged him back just as hard.

Right up close Naruto had been unable to keep himself from embracing his lost man. He was _here_, solid and breathing. He'd found himself wrapped around the taller man before he knew it and it was what he'd needed. Naruto had needed to feel Sasuke's warm, breathing body. It didn't erase the months of pain or the shame, but it helped for the moment. It helped. Naruto's feelings were too complex to analyze just then. He held on to Sasuke fervently, unwilling to let go.

Raiden skipped around his daddies joyfully, pleased as punch that his family was reunited at last. He watched as his fused daddies lost their footing and fell to the grass, still holding on for dear life. He fell on top of them, laughing and kicking up his legs.

Naruto's head rested on Sasuke's chest. The strong, steady heartbeat helped dispel the feeling that he was dreaming. There had been countless times when he'd been lost in his grief where he'd envisioned Sasuke miraculously coming back to life. He'd seen this exact moment so often that he wondered now if it was his mind playing tricks on him again. But Sasuke's heart assured him that this was real, that his lover was back.

The sun climbed into the sky, arced and began its decent before a word was spoken between them. Raiden had fallen asleep ensconced between Naruto's legs. The late afternoon sun's rays slanted across the naked man and the filthy one. Sasuke and Naruto breathed as one, their chests rising and falling together. Sasuke broke the long silence.

"Was it bad?" he asked hesitantly. Sasuke bit his lip. Of course it had been bad; Naruto had been in Kyuubi mode.

"The worst." Naruto's voice was barely a whisper. He didn't want to talk. It occurred to him that he should thank Sasuke for sacrificing himself, but the deed was beyond thanks. To thank him would cheapen it somehow, Naruto was sure. "Was it bad where you were?"

Sasuke's hand paused in stroking Naruto's back. "Bad enough. I'm starting to forget, though. Now that I'm here with you."

Naruto swallowed hard. He didn't want to cry…and yet he did. He held his tears in, though. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," he whispered in anguish.

Sasuke was taken aback. "For what?"

_For everything. For fucking up so that you had to do what you did. For not being strong enough afterwards. For not being the one to come get you. I'm so sorry. _Naruto said none of this.

Sasuke frowned as he tightened his arms around Naruto. He could feel his blond demon shaking. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. It's okay. Everything is okay. We're here now, together and that's all that matters."

This didn't help Naruto at all, but he pushed his thoughts away. He was going to ignore it until it didn't exist anymore. He would focus on Sasuke. "Are you…you know, alright? I mean, I don't know what Raiden and Willow did…"

"I'm fine. Itachi helped Raiden and the woman, but it was really Raiden who did it. I'm not even sure what all he did, but he was amazing, Naruto. It was unreal, he just hauled me out of there and then I was back. Inside the …the coffin. It tired Raiden and Itachi and the woman out, but I think they'll be fine. Raiden bounced right back and I saw Itachi awake before we left to come get you. Are _you_ okay?"

Naruto's hand traced Sasuke's bicep. Okay? What did that mean, anyway. Okay. How did one define that word. The very worst thing that could ever have happened to Naruto, had happened: Sasuke had died. The biggest thing he was afraid of in all the world had taken place: He'd had to endure life without Sasuke. It had been as painful as he'd known it would be. Once, last year, in the desert, right before they'd gone into hiding, Naruto had told Sasuke that he couldn't live without him. It had been true. But here he was alive. The worst had happened and he'd survived it. He knew things were very different between himself and Sasuke, but he wasn't going to acknowledge it right now. Okay? Naruto thought that despite having Sasuke back, he'd never be okay again. He had been broken too completely. He could pretend, though, for Sasuke's sake.

"I'm okay now that you're back." He turned and pressed his lips to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke had been getting worried the longer Naruto took to answer, but he relaxed now. He kissed Naruto's hair. It made him wonder how soon before they were reunited in every way. Maybe tonight? Sasuke needed it. Badly.

Naruto sat up as Raiden stirred, yawned, and announced that he was starving. Sasuke sat up as well, still holding Naruto's hand.

"Well, then, buddy, maybe you should put us back," Naruto said energetically.

"Back to our house in the woods?"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a look. "Probably not, Raiden. Madara knows that place, remember?" Sasuke said.

"I killed Madara. We traded his soul for yours with that evil spirit lady goddess who lives where you were, Papa." Raiden said this as he scratched his head, speaking like the act itself had been nothing. Naruto eyed his son.

"You killed Uchiha Madara?" the blond asked.

"Yup. Rasengan to the head, squish."

"Oh," Sasuke caught Naruto's eye again. Naruto looked back at him as they sat in the grass. They weren't sure how they felt about Raiden killing when he was only a year old. "I guess we don't have anything to hide from anymore, right?" Sasuke said.

"No, I guess we don't," Naruto said quietly. "Why?"

"Well, we can go to Konoha and live with my brother. I think Raiden should be around other kids."

"What do you think Konoha will say when they see you alive?"

Sasuke deflated. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about that. Well, I at least need to go back and see Itachi. He's probably worried about me by now. We'll cloak ourselves so no one sees us."

Naruto agreed.

* * *

Itachi was in his house, supposedly showering off the dirt and mud he'd picked up in the graveyard. Instead, he was fucking Willow for the umpteenth time.

He stood in the tub, the spray of water dousing them both as he moved her tired body up and down on his member, making her shriek and shake as she came yet again. Her legs slipped from around his waist, losing their strength to hold on. Itachi let her slide to the bottom of the tub. He'd cum a second before she had.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sasuke asked Raiden as he looked up at the big house. It was in a quiet part of the village, not in the ruins of the Uchiha compound.

"I can feel Willow-sama inside. She and Uncle Itachi weren't at the graveyard so maybe he's here with her." Raiden was being carried by Naruto.

Sasuke turned the doorknob slowly and entered. Naruto came in behind him and shut the door softly.

It was a nicely appointed dwelling. There were pleasant curtains, bright decorations. It reminded Naruto somewhat of Gaara's palace. Sasuke pointed upward where he could hear water running. They crept up the stairs silently.

Naruto paused outside of a door in the hall. He, Raiden and Sasuke could hear the shower being shut off with a squeal of pipes. A shower curtain was raked back and murmuring met their ears. Sasuke frowned. Who could Itachi be talking-

The door was pulled open suddenly. When the steam cleared, Itachi could be seen standing naked in the doorway. Blue and dark gray eyes went to the red-haired woman peeking from behind Itachi's shoulder. She had a fluffy green towel wrapped around her nudity.

Silence reigned.

"Raiden, baby, why don't we go downstairs and I'll find you something to eat," Naruto said into the tense stillness of the hallway. He ran down the stairs, burying his face in Raiden's neck, overcome with an indecent urge to howl with laughter.

Sasuke said he'd help Naruto and disappeared just as quickly. Itachi watched his brother leave, then ran to his own bedroom. Willow followed.

Itachi dressed as hurriedly as possible. Willow tried to talk to him, tried to ask him questions but Itachi was out the door and down the stairs before she'd even dried off.

Naruto _was_ laughing. It felt strange and good to laugh after so many tears, but he couldn't stop himself even if he'd wanted to. Itachi, that weasel, was fucking the first pussy to drop from another world and the dude was gay. Life just couldn't get any crazier.

Sasuke came upon Naruto smothering his laughter in Raiden's back. He cracked a grin as well, but then Itachi came thundering down the stairs and flung himself onto his younger brother. Naruto brought himself under control as he and Raiden watched this touching reunion.

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered brokenly. "Oh, Sasuke."

The man in question laid a hand on his brother's wet hair as he fought down tears. "I know. I'm here."

This went on until Willow crept into the kitchen. She stood in a corner until she was noticed.

Naruto put Raiden down and came to stand in front of her. She was wearing a pair of Itachi's pants and a shirt. Her hair straggled around her face as Naruto bowed low to her.

"If there's ever anything I can do to repay the debt I owe you, please let me know. You've rendered us a great service." Naruto did not raise his head until Willow acknowledged him.

"Oh. Well. It wasn't really me, you know. I think it must have been Itachi, he helped." Willow shifted nervously on her feet. This big blond man had very intense eyes. He was pretty scary. And he was naked. Very naked.

"It wasn't me," Itachi said. "I was too weak to maintain the link, I thought it was you," He said as he turned to Willow." He too cast an eye at Naruto's naked ass.

"It was Raiden," Sasuke said proudly. "He came after you and Willow left," Sasuke stumbled over the name. "He pulled me out of there, even though Izanami tried to hold on to me."

"Wow," was all Willow could say. They all turned to stare at the boy.

"I'm hungry," Raiden said.

* * *

"I see," Izanami said softly when Madara had finished his tale. "To think the Kyuubi could be involved, could sire a child. Lovely," she breathed.

Madara couldn't care less what the hag thought was lovely. He, immortal that he was, was dead. And Sasuke had lived. Intolerable.

"Here is what I will do," Izanami said now as she came back to the moment. "I will resurrect you. And you, you will bring the child to me. Alive."

Madara didn't respond for a moment. To be living again…he would do anything. Anything. But…

"Goddess," Madara said with as much obsequiousness as he could. "The child is beyond my ability to control. I would need help," he finished slyly.

"What sort of help," Izanami asked suspiciously.

"My comrades. Together we could bring you the child and whomever else you wish."

"Who, pray tell, are your comrades?"

Madara named nine individuals. Izanami studied him as she considered his request. An idea, a tempting and alluring idea had come to her. Ah, the power that would be hers!

"Very well." Her dead eyes gleamed as she signaled her _Shikome_ to bring the souls mentioned.

When all were assembled before her, Izanami spoke. "Madara has told me a marvelous tale. You all will be my minions in the living world. I will return you to your bodies and you will do my bidding. But first…" Izanami waved her hand and several large, smoky spirits materialized, grabbing the souls lined up before Izanami. Madara and his companions screamed in their grip, but Izanami gestured and they, herself included, were all gone from the underworld.

Madara couldn't tell where they traveled to, though it was vaguely familiar. He was in too much pain, could hear his comrades shrieking in even greater agony, to take in his surroundings. He heard otherworldly howling. Chakra of epic proportions seemed to be everywhere at once. Then all was darkness.

* * *

Willow, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Raiden all sat around the kitchen table. Naruto was now dressed. It had taken Sasuke's grinning face to make him realize he was nude. He'd gone months without thinking of clothing. Willow kept sneaking looks at Itachi though he was busy talking to his brother. Naruto noticed this.

"Are you alright, Willow?"

She looked at Naruto sadly. Willow was not alright. She was sore and shaky from all that sex, sex with someone she didn't know and who didn't seem to know she was there now that his brother was back. She didn't know what she'd expected, but it wasn't to be completely ignored after all that incredible intimacy. True, she and Itachi hadn't spoken really, and she was in a relationship with Kennedy, but…

Naruto watched the blue eyes brim with tears.

"I think," Willow said softly, "that I should go home. I've been here long enough and clearly I'm not needed anymore."

Naruto understood how she felt. He couldn't imagine what had come over Itachi, but whatever it was was gone now. Raiden was licking his fingers from the sandwich Naruto had made him. "Sure," he said quietly to Willow. "We could go now, if you want." She nodded.

Itachi only glanced at the departing trio briefly before returning to Sasuke. "Then he killed Madara and the goddess Izanami appeared," he resumed. Sasuke was hanging on to every word, finding out at last how he'd come to be resurrected. He noticed Naruto leaving, but guessed he was just taking Raiden outside to give him time with his brother.

Once out in the yard, Naruto saw that it was night. He looked at the moonless sky, seeing stars for the first time in months. He took a deep breath of the cool night air, feeling Raiden's hand in his own.

Willow stood hugging herself next to them, feeling miserable. She'd acted like a slut. Raiden turned to her suddenly.

"Do you _have_ to go, Willow-sama? Can't you stay?"

"No, Raiden, I'm sorry, but I can't. I have people who need me in my world. I should go."

"Oh. Okay," Raiden said glumly. "Should I Boom you?"

Willow took a moment to understand he meant traveling the way they'd done when he'd brought her here. "That was awful. Let me try my own magicks first."

Naruto stood back as Willow called on some beings they'd never heard of. Her hair turned black, as did her eyes. Naruto stepped back farther as the atmosphere in front of Willow warped and twisted. Willow frowned. "Something's wrong."

* * *

Izanami hovered over Madara as he was the one to regain consciousness first. He opened his eyes and looked up at the vaporous shape of the goddess of the underworld.

"Ah, I see you are awake. Well, now, pay attention, as I have important things to say to you." She paused as Madara sat up. The others were stirring, coming to their senses, looking at her with trepidation. They listened as well.

"Very good," Izanami beamed. "Listen carefully. We are in the cave where Uchiha Madara stashed the Bijuus. I have integrated them with eight of your number to increase the success of your mission. Your mission is this: Bring the child, the one called Raiden. Destroy all who would stop you, all those important to him. Bring him to me alive and I will release you."

Madara, stunned, nevertheless possessed enough wits to ask, "Release us? Aren't we alive and released from Death?"

Izanami laughed, making the occupants of the cave shiver at the sound. "You may be released from Death for the moment, but I still hold your souls. Disobey me and you will be brought back to my kingdom immediately. I will know if you are not working steadily towards the completion of your mission."

She left them then, disappearing in a wisp of air. Her laugh echoed in the cave briefly.

Madara sat where he was, digesting all that had been said. He was alive. That fact eclipsed everything else.

Apparently, the others didn't think so. "Did I hear her right?" Orochimaru asked. "We are each now Jinchuuriki?"

The others broke out in speech. "I think so," Hidan said in disbelief. "Fuck! That bitch fucking fucked us up! Can anybody tell which sonofabitch Bijuu they got-"

"Silence," Madara hissed. "The sooner this is over, the sooner we can have our souls back completely. We end this now."

"No," Orochimaru countered. "We know nothing about our new powers or this Raiden she's interested in. We must take time and plan. I will not have you ruining our chances to regain our souls with your foolishness."

"I know the boy and his powers," Madara began.

"And look where it got you," Kakuzu stated. I say we let Orochimaru run things for now."

Madara thought to protest, but he was overruled.

"Good," Orochimaru smiled. He looked around. They were sitting in a rough circle. "How nostalgic this is, us reunited here. Let's make it official. Sasori, my old friend?" Orochimaru lit the wall sconces with a katon jutsu.

Sasori obediently got up and hunted in the back spaces of the cave. After a few moments he came back carrying several small objects in his hands. He tossed them to the other members of the group.

They spent a few minutes applying their nail polish in silence. After awhile Sasori held up his hand to look at his work. "I'd forgotten how flesh and blood feels. I can't believe I'm returned to my living body." He examined the teal color he was applying before deciding to add another coat.

"Yes," Kakuzu concurred as he brushed on dark green polish delicately. "I feel young as a babe without my hearts. I must acquire some more immediately, nothing else will do."

"This bottle of black is almost finished," Deidara complained. "Konan, let me have some of yours."

Konan said hers was almost finished too and for Deidara to borrow Pein's. Pein tossed him the bottle as he fanned his toes.

Madara had had enough. "This is madness," he exploded. "How do you plan to get the boy sitting around here! Izanami-"

"Right," Orochimaru called them to order, cutting off Madara's rant. "Let us determine who has which tailed beast. I confess, I feel myself brimming with power. I won't be surprised to learn that I have the Eight-tails within me."

They closed their eyes as they each concentrated, searching within his or her self . Pein and Madara watched.

"You were not given a beast?" Madara asked Pein.

"No. Neither, it seems, were you. That is logical seeing as there were only eight and there are ten of us. Izanami gave the beasts to the least powerful of our group." Madara nodded thoughtfully.

"I have the Eight-tails," Kisame said after a moment.

"Damn, I have the Three-tails," Orochimaru lamented.

It was discovered that Deidara had the One-Tail, which he thought was delicious irony, Konan had the Two-Tails, Sasori had the Four-Tails, Zetsu the Five-Tails, Hidan the Six-Tails and Kakuzu the Seven-Tails.

"What in the name of all that shits am I supposed to do with some giant slug living inside me??" Hidan was disgusted.

"Madara, tell us of this boy called Raiden," Orochimaru said over Hidan's cursing.

It was actually Konan who gave the explanation. Orochimaru, hearing how the Cursed Seal of Heaven came into play, was beside himself.

"By rights the child belongs to me. I'm directly responsible for half his powers. Perhaps-"

"Whatever you're thinking, don't," Zetsu said quietly. "I went up against the boy when he was nothing but a seedling. He was formidable then. If what Konan says is true, we will need every ounce of power we have to subdue him. We are not keeping him. We turn him over to Izanami and retrieve our souls. That is our mission."

"Zetsu is right. We can't deviate from the plan at all," Kisame said. "Or it may be that Madara does need to be in charge."

Orochimaru held his peace for the time being, but all could see by the light in his reptilian eyes that the idea had not gone away.

It was decided that they would try to get near the child in order to test him, and themselves, to see if the job could be done immediately or if it would require time. Madara wholeheartedly supported this decision.

"He might yet be near the graveyard where they killed me. Let us go there and see. Perhaps we can learn something to aid us if that fails."

It was agreed. They stood and moved closer to Madara so that he might teleport them with ease. Halfway through the jutsu, Madara cried out. The others could hear him, but were unable respond. Something was wrong; what normally took seconds seemed to be stretching out to minutes. They seemed caught in some kind of opaque bubble that allowed light to enter but no sound. And they could not speak, under Madara's control of the technique as they were. It seemed night turned to day and back again rapidly, countless times before the bubble burst and they fell to the dirt.

They looked around, cautiously, picking themselves up and dusting themselves off. They were in the graveyard and it was morning. Apparently, it was also Spring since the trees and flowers were in bloom. A voice behind them had them turning around swiftly. They saw a boy, blondish, of around 15 years of age.

"Who the living Jesus are you people," Uchiha Shouta said. Then he saw Zetsu. "Hey…I know you!"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Willow said. She released her magic, turning to Naruto thoughtfully. "It felt like someone tried to do another space/time spell near mine. Things like that cause a ripple effect. My ripples collided with someone else's ripples and made my spell act funny. I'm glad I wasn't in it or I could be anywhere by now. Do you people travel like Raiden a lot?"

Naruto was blinking, mildly stunned. There was no shutting the woman up once she got started. "Uh, no. Raiden's the only one I know who can travel like he does. Well, him and Madara, but his powers are a little different. And Madara is dead."

"Right. Well, maybe Raiden should Boom me just to be on the safe side. Do you mind?"

"No. But I'll be coming with you, just to make sure you both are safe. Okay, Raiden," Naruto turned to his son. "Let's take Willow home."

Sasuke heard the booming sound in the kitchen and leapt to his feet. Itachi was right behind him. Out in the yard, there was no one. Willow, Naruto and Raiden were gone.

"I can't believe they left without saying anything," Sasuke said. Itachi clapped him on the back, leading him into the house again.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and the boys were all sitting in the solar when the familiar booming sound came and the black sphere swelled to larger than it ever had for Raiden alone. They sat staring at the big, rugged blond, Raiden and the woman Wyatt had conjured the day before. They said nothing. Wyatt ran to Raiden and hugged him, the taller boy hugging him back. The rugged blond spoke.

"Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Raiden's father. I'm sorry if he's caused you any trouble in the past. We're just here to bring Willow back home then we'll be out of your way." He gave a little nod as he met each of their eyes. He noticed two of the women looking at him suggestively before Raiden tugged on his hand.

"Daddy this is my friend Wyatt. Wyatt this is my Big Fox Daddy."

"He sure is a fox," Phoebe muttered. She fanned herself vigorously. Paige muttered something in agreement and undid the top button of her blouse.

"Hello, Wyatt," Naruto bent down to him. "I'm glad you and my son are friends, but I don't think he can come here anymore." Wyatt pouted. Raiden sent a thought to him and Wyatt cheered up.

Phoebe, nudged by Piper until she was black and blue, stood and retrieved the DVD Willow had been conjured from. While she was putting it in the player, Piper and Leo introduced themselves to Naruto as Wyatt's parents. Naruto explained to them why he hadn't come for Raiden during those three months. Piper and Leo smiled politely while checking to see that Phoebe was getting things under way. They wanted this strange, oddly forceful man out of their house.

Phoebe got the episode up and the scene in place. Willow looked at it while Wyatt put her back in the TV. "Bye, Raiden!" Willow called. Then she was gone.

The Halliwells and Leo looked at Naruto pointedly. Naruto waved, took Raiden's hand once the boy was done hugging Wyatt, and was gone as well in a black bubble or energy.

"He can drop by my room, anytime," Phoebe said. She gave a little grunt of appreciation at the way Naruto had filled out his clothes, especially the front of his pants. She fanned herself again.

* * *

Willow appeared in the living room of the Summer's house. The room was empty except for Dawn who was talking to Xander. She saw Willow solidify out of thin air and gave a shriek.

"Willow's back!" Dawn hollered. She ran up to the subdued witch. "Willow, what happened, where were you? We've been trying to find a spell that would bring you back, but Giles couldn't even locate you? Are you okay?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kennedy said. She'd come into the room running, along with Buffy, Giles, Andrew and several potential slayers. Kennedy folded her arms, eying the hickies, bite marks and other telltale signs of recent sex. Willow's guilty eyes didn't help at all. Kennedy's eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine," Willow assured everyone. "Some little boy needed my help and I helped him. It's done and I'm back now. Buffy, Xander, can I talk to you guys alone?" Willow didn't wait for an answer. She turned and hurried up the stairs to Buffy's room.

* * *

"Wow," Buffy said faintly when Willow had told everything that had happened to her. "And you say this kid is more powerful than even Glory was? Could he take out The First? I mean, maybe we should recruit the little guy."

"Yeah, forget that," Xander interrupted. "Let's go back to the wild monkey sex you were having with the ninja. How many times was it again?"

Willow ignored him. "Way more powerful than Glory. At least potentially. I'm sure he could take out The First if he had to, I don't know. And I don't think we should bug them. They looked like they have enough to deal with. I only told you guys because we're best friends and we share everything." Willow tried to smile. Buffy hugged her.

"But the sex…I mean, you said it was amazing, right?" Xander wanted to know. "Does this mean you're straight again?"

Willow threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Xander. I'm never mentioning it again."

"Except to Kennedy, right?" Buffy asked. "I mean, you have to tell her. Don't you think she knows something is up? No offense, Will, but you look like a horde of vamps have been at you. The guy must have been a sex freak." She stifled a giggle.

"I guess," Willow sighed. "I guess I will have to tell her. I just hope she's as understanding as you guys are."

It turned out that Kennedy wasn't. She tried to be understanding, tried to see Willow's side of things, but the argument ended by Kennedy telling Willow that she needed space. Willow, feeling as if she couldn't get any unhappier, said okay.

A few weeks later, shortly after The First, and Sunnydale, was annihilated, Willow found out she was pregnant.

* * *

Naruto and Raiden came back to their world and ended up in the kitchen of Itachi's house. It was deserted. Raiden yawned and held his hands up to be lifted. Naruto obliged his son, walked to the living room and sat with him on the couch.

"Raiden, I want to talk to you," Naruto said to the sleepy boy. "You listening?"

"Mmhmm," Raiden said. He yawned.

"Good. Well, the first thing I want to say is how proud I am of you. You're a great kid, Raiden. I couldn't ask for a better son. Your Papa and I love you more than our own lives and that's never going to change. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, I really am, but I'm going to make sure that it doesn't happen again. I'm going to get stronger, baby. You hear me? If you could face your grief enough to find a way to bring your Papa back, then I should have been able to do nothing less. I love you Raiden. Your Papa and I are going to take better care of you from now on, I promise."

Naruto looked down at Raiden's face. The boy was sleeping soundly against Naruto's chest. Naruto kissed his hair and held him, relishing the feel of his body. He'd missed this while trapped inside Kyuubi.

Sasuke came down a little while later. "I thought I heard voices. Was Willow returned safely?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Sasuke looked at Raiden's sleeping form. Naruto didn't meet his eyes. "Naruto…come to bed."

Naruto had tensed the moment Sasuke entered the room. He'd known it was going to come to this. Just the two of them alone. He couldn't refuse, though.

Sasuke led the way upstairs, showing Naruto into a room that had belonged to his nephews. Naruto set Raiden down on a bed and covered him. He lingered by the bedside, but Sasuke took Naruto's hand gently in his and led him to another room. This one had a single large bed in it. Sasuke closed the door and stood against it, his hands behind him, flat on the door. Naruto had gone to stand at the foot of the bed. His heart beat wildly inside him and not in a I'm-about-to-have-sex-with-Sasuke kind of way. He turned around.

Sasuke and Naruto regarded each other by the light of the single candle on the bedside table.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: -bows down in thanks to wonderful, lovely reviewers- Muchas Gracias! I love yall! -blows kisses-

**roxxihearts**, I like how your review rhymed in the beginning. To another reviewer, yes Akatsuki got blown ten years into the future. We'll be seeing them after the time skip.

Onward!

* * *

Part 1 - Chapter 4

Sasuke had been more or less riding a high consisting of happiness at his return to life and the ecstasy of being returned to Naruto pretty much since he crawled out of the dirt. He took the time now to really think about what it must have been like for Naruto during the past three months. It was probably something he should have done sooner; Naruto was not acting like himself at all.

He could admit that he thought Naruto's joy at having him back would have been boundless. Sasuke could also admit that Naruto's somewhat less than enthusiastic reception of him had hurt him. He would have thought Naruto would be fucking him ten ways to Sunday the second they were reunited. Even now, they were alone yet Naruto kept his distance. He seemed to have to forcehimself to meet Sasuke's gaze.

Something was wrong.

It was one thing to know that Naruto had suffered some sort of breakdown from grief. It was another to try and imagine what that actually felt like. Sasuke remembered holding Naruto's dead body. He'd been grief-stricken, yes, but mainly for himself. For knowing that he would be leaving the love of his life; he'd known Naruto would shortly be alive again.

_But what if Naruto had stayed dead and I was the one who had to face life without him? _Sasuke thought now. That was another matter entirely. Now he had some small inkling of what must have happened to Naruto. Very small, since it was only speculation. The mere idea of it had Sasuke's breathing speeding up, though.

Maybe it was just him being horny, but Sasuke thought a good way to get past all the bad that had happened was to make love with your partner. He would go slowly.

Naruto watched Sasuke across the room. Sasuke seemed to be waiting for some signal from him, but Naruto had no idea what it was. It occurred to him that Sasuke might possibly want to fuck. Naruto felt his balls shrivel at the thought. He had never felt less like fucking. What he felt was derisory.

Sasuke pushed off from the door and came towards him. Naruto dropped his eyes as Sasuke walked at a measured, nonthreatening pace. The dark gray orbs had been searching Naruto's eyes, asking if it would be alright, if they could possibly get it done tonight. Naruto knew that look. On the rare occasions when Naruto hadn't initiated things, when he would sit back and watch Sasuke squirm with an inward laugh of delight, Sasuke would eventually throw him that look. He'd creep toward Naruto with those searching eyes, initiating things in his quiet way.

Naruto couldn't answer with his usual cocky grin. He couldn't pounce on him like he'd done in the past, not when he was feeling like the worst unworthy shit. _But I can't refuse him either, not after what he's done for me. God, I wish I was back in Kyuubi. _

Naruto was brought up short by this thought. He'd never been afraid to face life before, never. It was with a sickened feeling of ignominy that Naruto realized all his confidence was gone. He felt like he was nothing.

Sasuke reached Naruto and studied the lowered lids. He leaned in for a kiss, to give his man a brush of his lips. Naruto turned his head very slightly, closing his eyes and swallowing. Sasuke stopped. It had been a small gesture on Naruto's part, very small indeed, but it had enormous implications.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered against the side of his mouth. "What's wrong, baby? Tell me, please," He begged. Sasuke brought his hand up to cup Naruto's face gently, turning it back towards him. Their foreheads rested against each other.

Naruto could not stand this. He'd disappointed Sasuke just now, he knew, and he couldn't stand the pleading tone of Sasuke's voice. He grit his teeth and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, feeling his stomach squirm in self-disgust.

Sasuke was elated at first, but soon noticed the strained quality of the kiss. He pulled back, seriously alarmed. His eyes looked into Naruto's.

It was his demon…and it wasn't. This Naruto was not all there. It was more than something wrong; something was missing. The blue eyes begged understanding while hiding volumes. "Naruto," Sasuke said shaken badly. "Talk to me. We promised we would always talk out our problems. Tell me what it is."

Naruto dropped to the bed in defeat, crying bitterly, noisily, his head in one hand, the other dangling from his knee. Sasuke sat next to him, crying himself at realizing just how badly their bond had been broken by his death. Sasuke didn't want this, hadn't thought it would be this bad when he'd saved Naruto's life. It had never occurred to him that the unsinkable, indomitable, eternally confident, emotionally versatile Uzumaki Naruto could ever be really broken. The time when Itachi had come into his life hadn't even come close to this, was nowhere near it at all.

Sasuke felt horrible. He felt horrible because he had never taken Naruto's dramatic words of 'I can't live without you' seriously. It had been nothing but simple truth. Had he really stopped to consider what his death would do to Naruto, he might have gone Raiden's route and found another way. Which is stupid, really. He himself knew, though he didn't like to think on it, that there was no life for him without Naruto. Why hadn't he thought it would be the other way around?

As bad as he felt, a part of him thought Naruto was being extremely selfish right now. Jesus, he'd died for the guy, what more did he want? He rested his own elbows on his knees as he listened to Naruto's crying, his own tears coming slowly and silently. He was ashamed to admit that the sound Naruto made annoyed him a little.

Naruto would never have guessed that hell could come in so many forms and varieties. It seemed there was a wide selection to choose from. There was the hell of unconquerable pain he'd lived through just recently, and now it seemed there was the hell of guilt and shame.

Well, fuck it. He was not going to wallow in tears a second longer. Not one. More. Second.

Naruto used every ounce of willpower he had to stop his tears and regulate his breathing. He pushed down every painful emotion warring inside him and brought forth a state of calm, stern self-control. It was a state he adopted whenever learning some outrageously difficult move that also happened to be ridiculously painful.

He swallowed, sniffed, blinked, and turned a perfectly blank face to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt dull resignation. Naruto wasn't going to tell him what the problem was.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I want to tell you, really I do. I just…can't talk about it right now. I know, I suck, here you are back from the dead and I'm pissing all over it-"

"No, you're not," Sasuke said while privately thinking that yes, he was. "I just want to know what's wrong."

"I don't really know," Naruto said quietly. "It's a lot of things, but I can't put my finger on any one thing specifically."

"Well, it obviously has to do with me. I mean you don't even want to touch me." Sasuke gazed steadily at Naruto, hoping he would deny this. He didn't. Sasuke stood up, unable to bear the apologetic glance Naruto threw him.

"I guess it has to do with you because you're such a part of me. Mainly it's just me, though. It's not your fault, Sasuke. I do want to touch you, I just…don't feel like sex right now. This is something I'm going to have to work out on my own."

Sasuke, arms crossed, turned to face Naruto. "On your own. I seem to remember the last time you said those words. I thought we agreed we'd discuss our differences?"

Naruto sighed shortly. "Yes. We did. I'm not shutting you out, though. I just can't talk about this, okay?"

"_Why?_ We share everything, Naruto, or has that changed?" Sasuke held his arms out to the sitting man.

_Everything's changed, _Naruto thought. His great plan to pretend everything was fine and dandy had failed miserably. He might as well tell the truth now, it was what Sasuke wanted. He said the words out loud.

Sasuke felt anger come raging to the surface of his mind, smothering his hurt, bolstering him enough so that he could say, "What about me? Did you stop to think what it was like for me down in that place? Or what it felt like giving my life for you? Why don't you stop being selfish?! You know, if you hadn't left me to run off with Pein, we wouldn't even be in this situation!" Sasuke's voice rose with each word, bludgeoning Naruto for hurting him like this when he'd been so sure the blond was dying to see him again.

A knock on the door before it creaked open. Itachi's head poked around the corner. He looked at them warily.

Naruto got up and left the room quietly, his face stony, eyes dry. Itachi stepped aside to let him pass. Naruto paused in the doorway, seemed about to say something to Sasuke, then thought better of it. Sasuke listened to his footsteps walk to the room Raiden was sleeping in, then trudge down the stairs. Sasuke collapsed on the floor, reaching for his brother, who came running to him.

Itachi held Sasuke as they knelt in the middle of the room. He tried to offer what comfort he could. Sasuke cried as if his heart was broken.

* * *

The next morning, the three men and Raiden met over breakfast at the kitchen table. Breakfast was cereal. Raiden ate with gusto. Sasuke picked at his, Itachi ate silently and Naruto dumped his in the garbage after letting it get soggy. He paused by the sink, thinking.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Naruto's face was still a mask of indifference. Sasuke got up and followed him into the living room. He hoped they could end this estrangement now. Sleeping in another room while they were both in the same building was absolutely unheard of.

"You ready to communicate now?" Sasuke's voice was perhaps sharper than he'd intended it to be but he didn't apologize. He was pretty furious right now.

"I'm always ready to communicate. Hear me out," Naruto said when Sasuke began to protest. "You seem to equate 'I can't talk about this' with 'I won't talk about this'. That's not the way it is at all. However, for Raiden's sake, let's just ignore my problem for the time being and try to provide him with a stable environment. This has been hard on him, too. I have my shit to deal with and I will, but we should show Raiden that we're here for him and that he doesn't have to shoulder responsibility like what he took on ever again."

"Ignore your problem?"

"Well, at least in front of him, yes."

"So…pretend everything is fine between us." Sasuke stared at Naruto, realizing that somewhere during the three months he'd been gone, his lover had become a stranger.

"To an extent."

"Since when do you run from life?" Sasuke asked it baldly, wanting to jolt Naruto out of whatever the fuck this was.

"Since life died on me," Naruto said just as baldly. That hurt Sasuke while appeasing some of his anger. That Naruto equated life with him…

"Naruto," Sasuke edged closer. "We can fix this, just _talk_ to me. I love you-"

Naruto staggered back, his arm thrown over his face. He caught himself against the wall, breathing heavily through his nose, his lips clamped tightly together.

Sasuke made as if to rush to his side, calling his name sharply, but Naruto held up his hand to ward him off. He stood with his back to Sasuke, catching his breath, calming himself down.

Sasuke had no idea why those words should-

Yes. Yes he did. It was what he'd said to Naruto at the very end. It was the only time Sasuke had said those words to him. Of course saying them now would remind Naruto of that moment, that ghastly moment. Sasuke watched helplessly as Naruto brought himself under control. God, how badly was his demon damaged?

Naruto turned back to Sasuke with his mask in place. "Naruto," Sasuke began.

"So we're agreed? We'll try and put on a good face of things for Raiden while we deal with our issues…I mean while _I_ deal with my issues privately?"

Sasuke wanted to talk about what had just happened. He didn't, though, because it was obvious it would get him nowhere. "Yeah, sure," he said bleakly. "Whatever you want."

Naruto forced a tremulous smile. Sasuke turned around and went back into the kitchen. Naruto leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a killer headache.

Itachi announced that he was going to Danzo and the council to work a miracle. He informed Sasuke that he would likely be accompanied back to the house by ANBU. When he laid out the story he planned to tell the council, elders and Hokage, Naruto and Sasuke each wore a look of disbelief. If Itachi was able to sell such a pack of lies, it really would be a miracle.

Itachi groomed himself carefully before setting out to explain Sasuke's miraculous return from the dead. Sasuke and Naruto sat in the living room, letting Raiden tell them of his time with the Halliwells.

* * *

"Explain what happened again, Itachi," Homura wheezed. "The tale is too unbelievable for me to hear it just the once. Madara came back to Konoha for what?"

Itachi cleared his throat and began the story for the second time. Danzo, Koharu and the rest of the council listened as if this were the first telling.

"I was at the graveyard, mourning the loss of my beloved brother, Sasuke. Madara appeared before me, saying he wanted to revive the entire Uchiha clan to its previous glory with a forbidden jutsu he picked up in Akatsuki. Undoubtedly, it was some technique he learned after I left the organization, for I'd never heard of it before. I naturally attempted to fight him, but alas, he was too strong. He then offered me a bargain. He said that if he could prove to me his technique worked by bringing back my brother, that I should agree to rejoin him. I let him believe that I agreed."

Itachi paused for dramatic effect, holding his head up proudly while lying through his teeth spectacularly.

"Madara performed a jutsu wherein he called on the goddess of the underworld, Izanami herself. The jutsu worked, but Izanami was angered at Madara taking one of her souls. She took his in payment as well as those of the ANBU who'd showed up at Madara's display of chakra. Madara is no more. Sasuke was brought back to life and even now sits in my home." Itachi finished with a small bow.

The elderly rulers of Konoha stared at the young Uchiha in silence. Danzo spoke.

"And the Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes, Hokage," Itachi continued with admirable aplomb. "He and his adopted son were being held hostage not far away, by the remainder of Akatsuki. Sasuke and I traveled there last night and freed him, killing his captors. The organization is finished, all in it are dead. Naruto and the boy are with us."

"Except you. You lived," Danzo rasped. Itachi clenched his jaw to keep from killing the man responsible for the downfall of the Uchihas.

A new ANBU unit was told to check out the site of this supposed jutsu, while Itachi was made to wait with the council and elders. Itachi displayed remarkable patience and confidence. Danzo regarded him with barely concealed dislike.

The unit came back and reported that the scene was left as Itachi had described it though Madara's corpse was missing a head and sporting very curious wounds. A five kilometer circle of dead vegetation spread from Sasuke's empty grave which did indeed look as though a body had crawled from it. The coffin was broken from within. Nothing could be found living within the five kilometers, all animals and insects were dead. No other human casualties were found.

"How do you explain that dead circle," Danzo asked Itachi smugly. The Hokage was sure the man would be unable to answer. He underestimated Itachi's determination.

"It was Izanami's doing, Hokage," Itachi said gravely. "Her presence, the essence of the underworld itself, robbed all around her of life."

"Then how are you still alive?" Danzo asked in triumph. He'd caught Itachi in his lies.

Itachi was indeed stumped, but Homura came to his rescue. "Enough, Danzo. If it is true that Izanami herself walked the earth last night then we must be grateful that more souls weren't lost to her needlessly. Itachi, we will be sending officials to your residence to inspect your brother and the Jinchuuriki. The boy's parents are unknown?"

"Sasuke and Naruto are his parents, they've raised him since he was born," Itachi stated.

"Yes, but his birth parents?"

Itachi remained silent, lowering his eyes as if the telling would be a shameful thing. Which it very well was, but for different reasons than the council was probably thinking. The elders did not press him further. Itachi was free to go shortly afterward in the company of two medic nins, an ANBU unit and Koharu.

* * *

Naruto looked up when Itachi entered the house ahead of the small entourage of people. Raiden was playing a game of Shogi with Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto both caught the guarded look Itachi shot them and the half wink. They nodded imperceptibly, ready to play their parts. Even Raiden had been drilled on what he was to say.

Sasuke was asked about his version of events. One of the ANBU men, one wearing a cat mask, asked him in hushed tones what the underworld had been like. Sasuke answered in a haunting voice that had the entire group shivering before Koharu brought them sharply back to the matter at hand. Sasuke told of Izanami letting him go peacefully once she had Madara's soul, though she'd killed everything in her presence except Itachi. Sasuke had the brilliant idea to tell everyone that Itachi had been spared because Izanami said he was 'special'. This had the ANBU, Koharu and the medic nins shuddering all over again, thinking what made Itachi seem 'special' to a goddess of death. Itachi stood straighter in their fearful glances, trying to seem mysterious and morbidly special. Naruto had to turn his head aside and choke back a laugh. Sasuke, too, ducked his head and cleared his throat suspiciously.

Naruto was called back to the present when asked to explain his captivity. The merest flick from Itachi's eyes had Naruto reciting the story of how Raiden had been kidnapped by Akatsuki to lure him. He told how he'd gone and been caught, basically exactly what happened in truth. He merely changed the end to say that Sasuke had tried to save him, but failed and Pein, with Madara, had moved them to some other location, keeping them in Genjutsu.

The listening people all noticed how Naruto stumbled over the part about Sasuke failing to save him. Once Naruto was finished speaking, they stood contemplating his words. Then Koharu turned to Raiden.

"And you, little one. Are these your parents?"

"Yes, ma'am," Raiden said respectfully.

"Were you frightened during your captivity?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said truthfully.

"Do you remember much of it?"

"I don't like to, ma'am, because it gives me bad dreams. My daddy and Papa were very brave. I want to grow up to be just like them. Your hair looks nice," Raiden added for good measure.

"Oh!" And Koharu was smitten just that easily. Naruto smothered a proud smirk while Sasuke laid his hand on Raiden's shoulder in approval.

The medic nins examined Sasuke and Naruto and found them to be in excellent health. When it came time to examine Raiden, his fathers tensed. They'd never taken the child to a doctor for fear of what would be found. Naruto caught Sasuke's eye and they each edged backward, giving themselves space.

They'd decided, before Itachi came back, that if anything unusual was discovered about Raiden and the medics or ANBU said Raiden needed to be hauled in for further tests that they, Sasuke and Naruto, would blast their way out of there, take Raiden and just book. They could be declared missing-nins or whatever but the village and Danzo weren't getting Raiden and using him as a weapon or some property of Konoha.

Raiden stood quietly through the examination. Naruto, hand behind his back, formed a Rasengan and held it ready. One of the ANBU looked toward him at feeling the chakra, but the medic examining Raiden spoke at that moment.

"Other than unusually strong chakra the boy seems as healthy as an ox. How old is he?"

"We don't know," Naruto said. "He was some months old when we found him. About two-ish?"

"Hmm," the medic frowned. "He's very advanced for two. Well, he has exceptional parents. I'm done here," he straightened from Raiden and went to stand with Koharu. Naruto released the Rasengan.

"Right. Well, Sasuke, I'm sure this is inadequate, but welcome back to Konoha. You and Naruto report to the council building tomorrow morning at 9 am. I'm sure plenty of work can be found for you both." Koharu gave them a little bow, which Sasuke, Naruto and Raiden returned. She left, her group following behind her. Itachi shut the door behind them with palpable relief.

After a few moments, Naruto picked Raiden up and threw him to Sasuke who caught him and swirled him around. Naruto ran over to Itachi and picked _him _up, swinging him around like a new bride. Itachi went Sharingan and threatened to put Naruto in Tsukuyomi. As it was, Naruto received a punch to his head that had him gasping on the floor, trying not to vomit. Itachi stalked over to Sasuke to celebrate with him instead.

Naruto rolled over and watched the two brothers, wondering idly how Itachi was able to hit so hard when he was so skinny. He got shakily to his feet and joined his family in the living room.

Sasuke turned to Naruto with a smile that the blond returned. For a second, things felt like they were back to normal. But then Sasuke remembered that Naruto was pretending, that things were far from good between them. Naruto's smile faltered when he remembered Sasuke's words from last night, when he remembered the pain that was between them, that he couldn't get over or forget. The pain that had made Naruto its bitch for months. The pain that had broken him, broken them.

Itachi saw Sasuke and Naruto turn away from each other, both exclaiming to Raiden at how well he had done and how proud they were of him. They were there for their son, but not for each other. It reminded Itachi that his own house wasn't in order. He needed to mend things with Gaara and get his kids back. Now that Sasuke was alive, he could focus again.

He looked speculatively at Naruto. Itachi saw the faint lines on the blond's forehead, scars that marked what he'd been through. Itachi had suffered the unbearable pain of Sasuke's death, but he was restored now that Sasuke was back. Naruto wasn't. Itachi could only guess at the kind of hurting that tore a man so thoroughly that he couldn't be put back together again, even when the cause of the pain was gone. Sasuke was back and it did not alleviate Naruto's sorrow one bit. Itachi felt certain that for whatever reason, Naruto was still grieving.

Itachi had no idea how to help either of them. He could understand Sasuke's side of things, but at the same time, he knew what Naruto was going through. He watched as they deftly avoided touching each other, how their eyes evaded contact. It killed him to see them like this. He would never have guessed that anything could break their bond, not even death.

Watching Raiden play with his daddies, Itachi decided he would stay with Sasuke for a few days then head to Suna and get his man and his children back.

* * *

The next day, the council assigned jobs to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was assigned to teach in the academy, Naruto was assigned to help with reconstructing the village. Raiden was watched by Tenten.

Sasuke and Naruto came home that night cursing blue streaks and ready for murder. They each _hated_ their jobs, _hated_ Danzo and _hated_ being back in the village and told what to do. They'd lived on their own for years, they were used to their independence and freedom. Even Raiden came home complaining. He hated having to dumb himself down so that no one knew how powerful he was.

"You know what, fuck it," Naruto spat as he slammed himself into a kitchen chair. "I fucking give up, I don't want to be Hokage of this place. Fucking Danzo can keep this shitty village."

Sasuke looked at him over his shoulder from his position in front of the fridge. He was looking for the last can of soda. He saw it sitting in front of Naruto and walked over to snatch it up. Naruto lunged for it, but Sasuke danced out of his reach. "Yeah giving up seems to be your MO lately, neh? Quitter." Sasuke was sick unto death of Naruto's moody self-pity or whatever the shit this was that was going on with him. It wasn't like Naruto was the only one going through a hard time, or did the selfish fuck think re-acclimating to life was easy? He swigged the soda before continuing, meeting Naruto's steely gaze unflinchingly.

"What, I'm not supposed to mention it?" Sasuke belched. "Pretend everything is fine all you want. I'm done pretending. You know, when I look back on the kind of person you were when I first met you...I see that you are nothing like that now. You've changed over the years, Naruto. And not for the better. I wouldn't support you for Hokage if you were the last Leaf ninja on the planet. You're nothing but a weak, cowardly bastard who can't face life. You-"

Naruto was turning to leave the kitchen. Sasuke paused with the soda halfway to his lips. A movement had his eyes dropping to Raiden's shocked face.

_Shit._

Then he saw Itachi standing just outside the kitchen doorway looking at him as if he didn't know him.

_Shit and fuck!_

Sasuke lowered his soda until it was almost spilling on the floor. Itachi held his hand out to Raiden, who wordlessly took it. He led the boy out of the house. Sasuke looked at the closed front door for a few seconds before hurling the soda against the wall as hard as he could. "Dammit!"

He stormed through the house until he found Naruto standing in the upstairs bathroom, leaning his hands on the sink and staring at his reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror. Sasuke didn't even pause at seeing Naruto's tears but hauled off and punched the back of the blond's head as hard as he could. Naruto saw the blow coming, and did nothing. He even closed his eyes as if waiting for it to land.

Sasuke beat the shit out of Naruto, wanting him to hit back, wanting him to get angry, to access his feelings for Sasuke in any way at all, but Naruto just took every blow. Blood splattered the walls, the tub, the sink and mirror. The wounds healed even as Sasuke opened new ones with his fists. Sasuke screamed at Naruto to fight back, fight back, fight back-

Itachi grabbed his brother's fist before it could land again. He looked at Naruto's bloody form on the bathroom floor. Naruto stood up, washed his face calmly and left the bathroom.

Sasuke snatched his arm away, washing his bleeding and swollen knuckles in cold water. He let the tap run over his bruised hands, his face a mask of rage. Itachi stared at his brother's reflection in the mirror.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Itachi's voice held genuine shock. "You're like an animal, going at him like that and saying the things you said…I left Raiden with Tenten. I think you and Naruto need to settle this once and for all, without him here, but not like this! God, Sasuke, don't you think he feels bad enough?"

"Yes," Sasuke bit out. "I guess he does feel bad, but why doesn't he get over it? Why is he only thinking about himself? What about me?"

"Get over it? You think if Naruto died for you that you could get over it?"

"Yes! If Naruto came back from the dead, yes, I would get over it!" Sasuke turned from the sink, his eyes wild.

"All I did was think of him when I was down there. His face was all I saw. I jumped at the chance to come back to him. And I was willing to talk to him about whatever the problem was, ready to help him but he's shut me out. I died for him and he's shut me out completely! How am I supposed to feel?"

Itachi didn't know. What he did know was that this situation was making Sasuke angrier and angrier until he was being cruel to Naruto. Naruto was hurting but he wasn't lashing out at Sasuke.

"Why can't you give him time, Sasuke?"

"I _am! _Fucking hell, you got over your grief, why can't-"

"I only loved you, Sasuke. You are only my brother. You and Naruto are much more than that, your bond goes beyond love. Or don't you feel that?"

Sasuke shut off the water and leaned against the sink. "Yes. I feel that. That's why I can't understand him not being happy that I'm back. It's like…it's like he still wishes I was dead."

Itachi's eyes widened. "I'm sure he doesn't think that. I think he's just in pieces, Sasuke. You need to help him be whole again."

Sasuke seemed to waver, but then his face hardened. "I've done enough for him. It's always me doing for him and him never doing for me. I turned female for him, I had his baby, I saved him, died for him and now I have to put him back together again? No."

Naruto, standing five feet down the hall, covered his mouth to stifle his sob. He ran noiselessly down the stairs and into the night.

* * *

Naruto asked Danzo the next day if there were any apartments available. Danzo informed him that all houses were overbooked thanks to the destruction Pein had wrought. Naruto next asked Neji if he could stay with him. Neji welcomed him with open arms. Naruto moved into the Hyuuga estate and met his little namesake in Neji and Ino's son.

Raiden was distraught over his daddies' separation, but moved in with Naruto and Neji. Sasuke picked Raiden up every morning and took him to Tenten's house where other small pre-academy children were being cared for by her and Mrs. Akimichi. Sasuke then went to teach at the academy while Naruto and Neji helped with the reconstruction going on in the village. Naruto would pick Raiden up at the end of the day and go over to Itachi's where he, Raiden and the Uchiha brothers would sit down to dinner. Sasuke and Naruto were painfully polite to one another, but only spoke to each other when absolutely necessary. Raiden was often subdued when his parents were together, picking up on the tension in the air. After dinner, Sasuke would kiss Raiden, hug him and Naruto would take him back to the Hyuuga estate.

A month passed. Then two more.

Naruto was the first to notice that Raiden wasn't growing as quickly as he had been his entire life. He seemed to slow down to the rate a normal child grew at, which at first puzzled him. He consulted Sasuke on it one afternoon when they'd both finished work.

Sasuke opened the door to Raiden's knock, saw Naruto and arranged his face into the stoic mask they both used with each other. He stood back to let them in.

Naruto didn't see Itachi around, which was odd. The older Uchiha usually spent every second with Sasuke whenever they were both home. "Itachi out somewhere?" Naruto asked.

"He finally went to the Sand village to try and convince Gaara to come back. And to get his kids." Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's. The words brought their own situation into the open, but neither of them addressed it. Naruto looked away first. Sasuke's lips tightened. "What do you want?" he snapped. "I have papers to grade."

Naruto got to the point, not wanting to start a fight. "It's Raiden. I think he's stopped growing. Well stopped growing at the rate he has been."

Sasuke looked down at his son. He hardly ever saw the kid anymore. He missed the him, but it got a little easier each day to live with. Sometimes he went whole hours now without even thinking about him. Naruto was another story. Sasuke thought about him incessantly.

"It's probably Kyuubi's influence," Sasuke said at last. "I think foxes reach maturity around ten months to a year. He's a year old, well older than that now. He's probably just going to grow like a normal kid from here on out." Sasuke bent down to Raiden. "You feeling okay, buddy?"

Raiden was still pretty mad at his Papa for saying those mean things to his daddy, but he answered. "Yes."

Sasuke straightened up. "Anything else?" he stared hard at the blond willing a reaction, anything, even a curse. If only he could break through Naruto's impenetrable wall…

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, noting a single gray hair near the front of Sasuke's hair line. There was a shadow of stubble around his jaw and smudges of fatigue under his eyes. _So he's not sleeping either._ "No," Naruto said quietly. "Nothing. Unless you want Raiden to stay awhile?"

But Raiden backed away, hiding behind Naruto's leg. Sasuke scowled. Naruto took Raiden and left. They walked home to the Hyuugas in the snowy evening.

* * *

Gaara was in his Harem when his guards came and told him that Itachi was waiting in his office. Gaara, currently having a buxom brunette ride him to glory, told the guard to show Itachi into the Harem, to bring him to this very room, in fact. The guard bowed and left to obey.

Itachi walked into a room of the Harem some minutes later to find various men and women reclining or having sex around a raised dais. Gaara himself was on this dais with a woman on top of him, bouncing on his shaft with high-pitched delight. Itachi lowered his eyes and waited for Gaara's humiliation of him to be over.

Gaara took his time. Once he was done with the woman, he summoned a tall, hirsute male who'd been prepping himself on the floor. Gaara entered his ass doggy style, fucking him leisurely, his oiled skin seeming to have incredible depth in the lamplight.

Itachi stood by while his angry lover fucked four people without pause. Gaara came silently all over the hair of a petite blond man. Attendants rushed forth to clean Gaara's cock with scented cloths before putting a golden robe on his shoulders. Finally, the redhead turned and stepped regally down the dais as he put his arms into the sleeves and belted the robe to stand before Itachi. Gaara couldn't have looked more uninterested in Itachi and whatever he had to say.

Itachi, however, knew what to say to catch the Kazekage's interest. "Naruto is returned."

Gaara's head lifted sharply at this. His eyes searched Itachi's. "Come to my office," he said shortly.

* * *

Itachi held his thick coat against himself in the frigid desert air as he followed Gaara back to the building that housed his office. He admired the fact that Gaara seemed to ignore both heat and cold equally. It didn't escape the Uchiha's notice that Gaara hadn't invited Itachi to his palace. Once in the heated office, Gaara went to sit behind his desk while Itachi was left to stand before it. Gaara did not ask him to sit down.

"How are the children," Itachi asked before Gaara could begin.

"Fine. They're doing very well, actually." Gaara studied the man before him. Itachi didn't seem to be exhibiting the slightest signs of grief anymore. If he came here to talk about more than Naruto, perhaps there was a chance for them. He would hear Itachi out. He missed him more than was healthy or wise to think about.

"Oh. Good. I'll want to have them return to Konoha when I leave. I'd like for you to return, too, Gaara. If you could forgive my obstinacy of a few months ago."

Gaara sat back in his chair and laid a finger across his lips. "And what's changed since the day I walked out on you? You might shut me out again any time you-"

"Sasuke is also back, Gaara."

Gaara sat forward so suddenly his chair tipped and would have spilled him to the floor if he hadn't already been standing up.

"_What?_"

Itachi sat without permission and told the entire tale, both Sasuke and Naruto's sides of it, from beginning to end. He threw in Raiden's part in the affair and told of the woman, Willow, though not of his personal activities with her.

Gaara sat with his mouth and eyes wide through much of the telling. He'd searched for Naruto after Sasuke's death but had been unable to find him, of course. Now he knew why. My god, _Sasuke _back from the dead. And Naruto in full Nine-Tails glory for three months?? His poor brother…Gaara suddenly thought of something.

"And now? Now that they're reunited? I'm sure their meeting was passionate, that your house smells of sex constantly now that those two are together again. I can't imagine how happy Naruto must-"

"I've never seen two more broken people. It kills me to see what's become of them, after everything they've been through. "

Gaara frowned, coming around his desk to sit next to Itachi on the couch. "What do you mean?"

Itachi explained this too, to the best of his ability. He told of Naruto's different personality, of Sasuke's constant anger. Of their separation and how Raiden was passed back and forth. Itachi finished by saying that he didn't think they would ever be able to recapture what they'd had. "I just hope that doesn't turn out to be us, Gaara. I admit that were Sasuke still dead, I probably wouldn't be here right now, but he _isn't_ dead and I _am_ here. I miss you. I need you. I love you and want to be with you. I apologize for pushing you away, but-"

Gaara laid a hand on Itachi's knee. He needed a moment to get Naruto and Sasuke out of his head before he could focus on him and Itachi. He stood and went to the door. He opened it a crack and told someone in the hall to bring hot _sake_ and food.

Itachi watched the preoccupied look on Gaara's face as he sat back down next to Itachi. Nothing more was said until the food and wine arrived. Itachi was gratified to see that Gaara handed him a cup of _sake _personally. They ate and drank in silence.

Itachi hadn't been eating too well on his own. Now that Sasuke was back, he ate marginally better, if his brother felt like cooking. Overall, though, Itachi hadn't had such tasty vittles since Gaara left. He ate heartily, while Gaara, finished with his meal, sat back and watched. When he was finally finished, Gaara spoke.

"You know I want to be with you, Itachi. I just want us to share everything. No matter what you're going through."

Itachi, thinking of Sasuke and Naruto, nodded. "I see how it tears two people apart, not communicating. I see it in my brother and Naruto. I don't want to end up like that. Sasuke cries himself to sleep almost every night. Neji said Naruto has horrible nightmares and doesn't sleep much. I know forgiveness is going to take some time and…perhaps there's someone else in your life now, but I want you to know I won't shut you out again. Not intentionally. My door is always open if you ever decide to drop by Konoha."

Itachi stood up. Gaara stood as well. "You're leaving?" Gaara asked in disbelief. "You just got here!"

"I'd like to see my children, tell them they'll be coming home and about their uncle. Then I should get back. If the children could be sent along with an escort once they're sufficiently prepared and packed…I know you have your duties here and mending things between us might take some time-"

Gaara stepped to Itachi and kissed his rambling mouth. It was light, tentative. Itachi didn't push. Gaara grew bolder, moved closer, kissed harder as passion mounted between them and Itachi's arms came around the younger man.

* * *

"Sasuke-sensei, is it true you died and came back to life? My dad says you met the death goddess, Izanami. Did she make you have perverted death-sex with the other souls in the underworld?"

One thing Sasuke hated about teaching was how kids raised their hands and began speaking without being called on. As if by virtue of their hand being raised, they were automatically allowed to speak in his class. Another thing he hated was how every day seemed to spawn at least ten variations of the same question: had he really died and come back. He usually responded by throwing the kid's ass in detention or assigning extra homework. This was the first time a kid had mentioned Izanami, though. Sasuke turned from the blackboard and regarded the little fucker who still had his hand up.

"Which ANBU mask does your father wear? Is it a cat mask?"

"H-huh?" the kid stammered. "M-my dad's not in ANBU, I-I was just ask-"

"No homework for the person who tells me if this fuck's father is in ANBU and what his name is," Sasuke barked to the rest of the class.

Confirmations positively flew his way of the kid's father definitely being the ANBU who'd come to Itachi's house wearing the cat mask. Sasuke gave the boy two weeks of detention and told his class that anyone else who had the balls to bring up his past would be failing the academy summarily. The kid who received detention pouted and said he was telling his father that Sasuke had called him a fuck.

Sasuke threw a kunai at the boy's head and dared anyone else to backtalk him. Not a soul peeped. The kunai quivered upright on the boy's desk, the boy himself hiding under it. Sasuke's Sharingan receded. He told his class to copy what was on the board and give him an essay on it by tomorrow morning. Whines were heard about no homework for the people who'd sold out the ANBU kid, but Sasuke said tough shit and stormed out of the room. School was over for the day.

He was held up by Iruka-sensei, who told him he was wanted in the superintendent's office. Sasuke barely prevented himself from growling as he followed the shorter man to the offices of admin on the upper levels of the academy.

Instead of the portly man who presided over the academy, though, Sasuke entered the room to find Danzo standing behind the desk, watching snow fall outside the window. Sasuke knew his reflection was visible to the Hokage in the window and so did not bother to announce himself. Iruka had not entered with him. Silence stretched between them until Sasuke thought longingly of sending Izanami another soul.

"Sasuke," Danzo said in his raspy voice. "It's come to my attention that you're not conducting yourself in as professional a manner as we would like from our academy teachers."

The younger man caught himself before he could say 'and?' He did tap his foot impatiently, looking around the room as if he were bored stiff, which he was. Danzo turned from the window.

"It doesn't seem like this job is the right fit for you. You're being reassigned to construction, the same as the Jinchuuriki."

"The Jinchuuriki has a name," Sasuke spat. Then, "Wait, what?! I'm to be working with Naruto?"

"Yes. I'm told you two work well together and will no doubt accomplish much for the village. You two are in charge of rebuilding blocks nine and ten of the residential district. You both will be given further instructions in the morning. You may clean out your office here, you're dismissed."

Danzo shuffled past Sasuke and out of the room, leaving Sasuke to stare at his pale reflection in the window. It took everything he had not to let loose a fireball. By God, he'd see that Naruto died in a construction accident and _stayed _dead this time.

* * *

Raiden watched Chokichi toddling around the bright living room while Tenten talked with a parent who'd come to pick up their baby. Raiden was usually the last one to leave Tenten's. He hated it here, he was bored to tears. He'd tried talking with Chokichi and gotten a load of baby garbage that made no sense. Then the kid had gone into some kind of seizure from the presence of Raiden's mind in his head. Tenten and Chouji both had almost died of fright. Raiden had been both sorry and relieved that the boy couldn't speak to tell on him.

Raiden hated to admit it, but he actually wished he were still living with Wyatt. His life sucked, his daddies hated each other and nothing was as it had been. He wished they were all living in the little house in the woods again.

Raiden saw his daddy come to pick him up, late as usual, since his construction job finished only when the sun went down and they could no longer see properly. Raiden picked up his bag, waved to Tenten and Chokichi and left with his daddy.

Naruto asked how Raiden's day went. Raiden mumbled a reply. Naruto hated seeing what the separation was doing to Raiden and wondered for the hundredth time if he shouldn't move back in with Itachi and Sasuke. For the hundredth time he told himself that even if he did, he and Sasuke would likely only fight more often and expose Raiden to worse than what he was experiencing now.

And all of it, everything, was Naruto's fault. That alone was enough to kill him. The guilt of fucking his kid up this way, on top of hearing that Sasuke thought the very worst of him, was slowly making Naruto less and less social. He didn't know himself anymore, cared about no one and nothing. He hardly ate, hardly slept…and he couldn't find his way back to who he'd been. The pain of Sasuke's death was markedly less now that he'd been back for three months. It was starting to sink in now that he was really alive. He was also starting to forget what his whole Kyuubi episode had been like. That helped.

But he still had his feelings of worthlessness and shame. It was exacerbated by Sasuke's words and the Uchiha's continued anger. At least twenty times a day Naruto worked up the courage to approach Sasuke, only to lose it at the last minute. This new assignment with him would probably force a confrontation if it did nothing else. He was sure Sasuke had heard of it by now. He avoided going to Itachi's house, not wanting to face Sasuke's anger and continued hatred of him.

* * *

At the Hyuuga estate, Naruto gave Raiden a bath, fed him and read him a story. Raiden turned over and closed his eyes before Naruto had gotten even halfway. He sighed, allowed the boy to pretend he was sleeping, and left the room.

Neji met him in the hall.

"How you holding up," the Hyuuga asked quietly.

"By a thread," Naruto said.

"Well, Hinata's here tonight. She and Kiba had another fight. I was just going to go down and talk with her a bit. Want to come with?"

Naruto reflected that he had nothing better to do. It was definitely preferable to facing his room alone and trying to sleep.

Hinata had changed since Naruto had last seen her. She'd filled out some from childbirth and she had a confidence and authority about her that came from running her clan. She was respected and recognized as a no nonsense kunoichi of excellent combat skills and judgment.

She walked quickly to Naruto when he entered the room and hugged him warmly. Naruto hugged her back noticing the hard and soft contrasts her body offered in a detached sort of way. "Oh, Naruto," she lamented when she leaned away from him. "You look worse than last time. Aren't you eating?"

"I'm fine," Naruto said with an attempt at a smile. It was his response to everything everyone said about his appearance or whenever they asked how he was. He was only truthful with Neji. "How are Hisa and Hiroshi?"

"Ugh," Hinata said, pulling away from Naruto to go sit on the couch. "They're as loud and wild as ever. I swear, they both take after their father, though Hiroshi has the Hyuuga eyes. I can't believe they're only a little over a year. Kiba actually wants more."

"Oh," Naruto said awkwardly. "And you don't?"

"Not from him, I don't. He's too controlling as it is. More kids will only give him more leverage, or so he thinks." Hinata drew her hair to one side as she crossed her legs. Neji and Naruto sat, not knowing what to say to this pronouncement.

* * *

Raiden waited until his father left the room. He checked to make sure no one was outside his door, left a clone in his bed and Boomed.

Wyatt was sleeping when Raiden appeared in his room. Raiden spent a few minutes listening to the familiar night time sounds of the Halliwell manor. It seemed everyone was asleep. He knew Phoebe and Paige had moved out. The woman, Billie, slept like a rock and never heard anything.

Raiden leapt and landed softly on Wyatt's mattress next to him. He snuggled under the blankets, wrapped an arm around his friend, who wrapped one around him in turn sleepily, and drifted off to sleep himself.

It was a nightly ritual for Raiden since his parents separated.

* * *

Buffy, Xander and Giles stood with Willow and her luggage in the room assigned to her. They looked at each other solemnly. Their new headquarters in Scotland was mostly quiet; slayers were on patrol or researching this late at night.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Willow?" Buffy asked sadly. Her arms were folded over her chest, one fist near her neck. "We kind of need you here. I mean, we don't even know how long you'll be gone. How will we know you're alright?" Her light green eyes lost the battle to not cry and spilled their tears down her cheeks.

"Yeah, Will, what if you can't get back? I suggest you rethink this whole decision," Xander added. He had his thumbs hooked onto the back pockets of his jeans.

Giles wiped his glasses, frowning toward Willow in a concerned way.

Willow let them wind down with their protests. She'd heard them all several times, ever since she announced that she was leaving. When they were silent, she spoke in her quiet voice.

"I'm sure. I know you guys need me, but you have other witches here who are perfectly capable. And before you go saying that I'm the best," Willow cut Buffy off, "If things get really bad you can summon me and I'll come as fast as I can."

Giles fingered the amulet Willow had enchanted to act as a sort of 'cell phone' between dimensions. They could contact her on it in case of an emergency.

"Come on, guys. I don't ask for much. I need to do this. Kennedy isn't interested in fixing our relationship, not now that…well…" Willow put a hand on her stomach. Xander, Giles and Buffy lowered their eyes to it. She was way bigger than was normal for three months gestation. "I have to see about my life and I think this is the way to do it. If things don't work out, I'll come back, I promise."

Xander looked around at everyone before holding out a hand to Willow. "I don't think we're worried about what happens if things don't work out. I think what we're all worried about here is what happens if they do. Are you going to stay there indefinitely?"

Willow shrugged, meeting their eyes with her big blue ones. "I don't know? I mean, I guess. I just have to wait and see how it plays out. I'm sorry, guys, I feel like I'm abandoning you-"

"'Cuz you are!" Xander said.

"-but this is something I just have to do. I need to take care of me and…you know." She gestured at her swollen belly.

Buffy was the first to give her friend an encouraging smile. She walked over and hugged Willow tightly. "It's okay, Willow. We understand and support you. Go. Do what you have to do."

Willow hugged Buffy back, starting to cry herself. Xander and Giles came and wrapped themselves around the crying women, still unable to believe that their companion of eight years was off to parts unknown for an unnamed period of time. They stayed that way for as long as possible.

Finally, Willow said she needed to get a move on. They kissed her, hugged her again and left the room. Willow had told them earlier that to be in the same room when she traveled might throw off her magicks, already an iffy thing with her pregnancy.

Buffy closed the door behind herself with a final tearful wave to her best friend. Willow sat down cross-legged amongst her red luggage and closed her eyes. She concentrated.

* * *

Itachi was currently thrusting through the homestretch toward his orgasm. Gaara moaned softly, lifting his legs higher as he pumped his cock in time to Itachi's wild thrusts. A noise had him turning his head.

"Did you hear something," he panted.

"Nothing," Itachi said. He shut his eyes. He was so close!

"It sounded like someone calling you. Maybe one of the kids are u-u-up!" Gaara came on them both, shuddering in satisfaction.

Itachi didn't answer. They'd all gotten back to Konoha a few days ago. The kids had been overjoyed to have their father back, in more ways than one. They'd spent a few days re-bonding in the Sand village with Gaara and Itachi all together. Shikamaru and Temari had been informed of Sasuke and Naruto's return. There had been much celebrating and partying.

Back in Konoha, the kids and Itachi had settled into their old routine. Earlier tonight Sasuke had come home in more of a rage than usual, saying he was no longer working at the school. He didn't elaborate. Itachi hadn't pressed.

Gaara had tried to find Naruto when he'd returned to Konoha, but the blond was avoiding him. Gaara decided to allow him a little space while he and Itachi repaired their own relationship.

This time Itachi heard the voice calling him as well. He refused to stop what he was doing, though. His children wouldn't dare interrupt him and whoever it was could wait a few minutes. He was just cumming profusely in Gaara's ass when his bedroom door unlocked by itself and there stood Willow, a ball of light in her hand that illuminated her rounded belly.

"There you are, Itachi. I think we need to talk-" Willow's eyes widened when she saw the red-haired man sit up from under Itachi. Both men stared at her in shock.

Willow was a bit nonplussed herself. She smiled shakily. "Uh…bad time?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: **Blood Zephyr**, your review had me rolling. No, I don't like putting them through the grinder, I just don't see how people as attached as these two were could just 'bounce back' from something like this. And **Unbelievably Believable**, you really hurt my feelings. I don't write the way I do to garnish reviews, though those are always appreciated and welcome. The summary says bonds get broken and can new bonds be formed. Anyone familiar with my work knows my shit is never all sunshine and roses. I said Sasuke and Naruto have their happy ending, can't you trust me? Gosh, throw some angst in a story and people want to crucify you. How realistic would the crap be if Naruto was like," Hey, man, glad you're back, how was it down under? Wanna fuck?" Honestly :( And what do you mean Gaara and Itachi, they got back together in Chapter 4…

I guess, for those too squeamish to read about other people's pain, I should warn you that part one is probably best classified as angsty, wangsty darkness and what have you. There. Other than that I'm genuinely sorry if this story loses me the readers I earned in Bonded. I'm not going to change how it is, though. As for Akatsuki, I feel sorry for them. Really.

I want to thank everyone for their great reviews! Please keep them coming!

I don't know why but listened to Miley Cyrus and David Archuleta's 'I wanna know you' throughout the entire writing of this chapter, even though I HATE Hannah Montana. I found the melody, if not the words, fit the mood perfectly. It was an exceptionally difficult chapter to write. I tweaked it until I had it the way I wanted it, though, and the music helped.

**Update:** One reviewer, **Arayelle Lynn,** asked if Sasuke and Naruto would be having more children. I'd originally made up my mind that Raiden would be the only child of this union, but I've decided to put a poll on my profile about it to let you guys have a say. It would really test my writing abilities to add another kid. Anyways, vote and let me know. I won't put chapter six up until I have at least 30 votes, enough to see how the decision is swinging.

* * *

Willow remained by the door while first Itachi, then his red-haired companion stood up and came toward her. She tried not to look at their nudity. There were embarrassing drippy white stains on them.

"What are you doing here, Willow," Itachi asked. He looked down at her stomach and felt his insides roll over. _Dammit, not again!_

"Willow?" Gaara said, looking at Itachi. "The woman who helped bring Sasuke back?" he looked at the woman again with new interest. He'd never seen anyone of maturity from another world. He found the woman quite scrumptious to look at, her eyes very pretty and feminine. Females here tended to look too challengingly at a man.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that we, uh, well, you know, kind of…have a little problem." Willow smiled timidly.

Itachi still looked at her stomach. Gaara narrowed his eyes as Willow's meaning became clear. He turned to Itachi, arms crossed.

"You had sex with this woman? Is that your child in her?"

"Yes and yes," Willow answered. "I'm Willow Rosenberg, by the way. And you are?"

Gaara turned back to her and took her incredibly soft white hand. "Sabaku no Gaara. You may call me Gaara. Itachi? A moment, please." Gaara led the way out of the room, Itachi following. The bedroom door was shut with Willow standing inside.

Itachi started talking before Gaara could begin. "It was an accident. Well, no, not really, but it only happened…twelve…times. It wasn't planned, is what I mean to say and I certainly didn't mean to impregnate her."

Gaara pursed his lips, arms still folded as he regarded Itachi's flaming face. He wished he had a camera. "I'm not upset about that. After all, I had my comfort while we were parted. What I want to know is what you plan to do with her now that she's here and do I get a say in it. Are we together in this, Itachi?"

"Yes, yes of course," Itachi said fervently. "Whatever happens, we decide it together."

Gaara nodded and went into Itachi's arms, each giving quick support for whatever this new chapter in their lives was about to reveal.

Willow turned when the door opened behind her. Gaara offered her a chair and handed her into it. Itachi stood before her and said, quite formally, that he was ready to hear what she had to say. Gaara stood next to him.

It was intimidating to have the two handsome men staring down at her while they were naked and smelling of sex. Willow swallowed.

"Well, I figured since you're the father, you had a right to know about it. And it's not like I can take care of these babies myself with no partn-"

"Babies?" Itachi asked with dread. Why did it always have to be more than one? He hadn't minded or cared when he'd been trying to rebuild his clan, but now that he was living with his children and knew first hand what work they were, the plural noun had him hunching his shoulders in defense.

"Oh, yeah," Willow blinked up at him uncomfortably. "I've been sensing three-"

"_Three?!" _Gaara and Itachi spluttered. Itachi grabbed Gaara's shoulder for support.

"Yes, three. Triplets. I haven't been to the doctor…I mean, I've been pretty busy in my world, but I'm fairly sure? We can check, of course…you do have doctors here?" She looked apprehensively back and forth between the two men.

Itachi covered his mouth with his fingertips and turned to pace toward the window where he stood looking out at the snowy village. Gaara came and sat next to Willow, taking her hands. Willow decided she liked Itachi's partner much better than Itachi himself. His partner was courteous and nice and not a big ole meanie. Why couldn't she be having the partner's babies instead?

"Willow," Gaara said her name carefully. "What do you want to do now?"

"Oh, well. I don't know. I was hoping Itachi would…be willing to…see if we could make something work. I don't know and I didn't know he had a partner. I mean he seemed really into me, I just…I don't know. I just know I can't do this by myself."

Gaara frowned at her. "You want to be with Itachi?"

Willow's eyes teared up. "I thought maybe he liked me a little and would like to know he was going to be a father."

"Well, he already has twelve kids," Gaara said, watching her expression.

Willow stood up. "I see. Well, I guess he gets around, then, and I was just one more. He told me he was gay."

Gaara rushed to comfort her. "He is. At least he realizes now, after he sired those kids, that he is. Though," Gaara amended looking at her stomach, "I guess he has bi tendencies. I think you should hear his whole story before you make any decisions. Okay?" Willow nodded. "May I offer you tea?" Willow nodded again.

Downstairs, Gaara looked at the large red bags. They were very strange. There had to be at least a dozen of the huge things, probably more. He led Willow to the kitchen, sat her down and belted his robe more tightly before setting about making the tea. Itachi came down a few minutes later, also robed, and sat at the table, looking at Willow over his clasped hands. When they all had a steaming cup before them, Itachi launched into the tale of the Uchihas, his personal story and how he came to have so many children. Willow listened attentively, chewing the biscuits Gaara had set out. When the long account was finally over, she looked at them with horrified eyes.

"So you expect me to leave my babies here? Just go back to my world and leave them?"

Gaara looked to Itachi to answer this one. Itachi caught his glance before leaning forward on the table again and addressing Willow. "Is that what you want to do? I will of course accept them and care for them with my other children. We both will." Gaara nodded.

Willow looked at her empty cup. "Well, I was hoping I could stay here, too, but I can see that you and your partner…well…"

"We would be happy to have you stay, Willow," Gaara said. Itachi murmured his agreement to this.

"No, I don't want to be in the way," Willow protested weakly.

Gaara looked at her dark red hair, very like his own. "Who says you would be? The babies would belong to all of us, correct? Well, why can't you be with both of us as well?"

Itachi cut his eyes at Gaara, wondering where he was going with this. Willow seemed puzzled as well. Gaara said his next words with as much delicacy as he could.

"You wanted to be with Itachi, Willow, correct?"

She nodded. "If he wanted to, but-"

"Itachi is with me," Gaara continued. "I don't mind being with you. Itachi do you mind?"

Itachi stared at this man. How had he forgotten the man had a Harem and had sexual proclivities best left unspoken? He had to admit, though, that the idea appealed to him in a way he would never divulge to a soul. The damned man was rubbing off on him, Itachi thought sourly. He told the two waiting individuals that no, he didn't mind Willow being with him and Gaara both. Gaara smiled and turned to Willow expectantly.

Willow looked Gaara up and down. "A threesome?" If Xander could hear this now…

"No," Gaara corrected. "That implies a one-time occurrence. I propose you live with us as our wife. We will be the babies' fathers, you are their mother, so it seems only right to me that you live with us in such a manner. Besides, I'm interested in you."

"Oh," Willow looked at Itachi staring red daggers at Gaara's head. "So, there will be sex, then? Group sex?"

Gaara smiled lazily. "I hope so. Are you opposed?"

Willow, much bolder than she'd been a few years ago, didn't know if she was quite that bold. It showed on her face.

"Tell you what," Gaara, said. "Why don't you try us once? Then you can decide."

Willow found herself being led upstairs by both men, without really remembering if she'd said yes or not. She guessed it didn't matter at this point, since she was already pregnant…and what girl hadn't fantasized about being a juicy female sandwich between two gorgeous men, gay or not?

* * *

Wyatt woke Raiden a little before dawn, like he always did. They spent a few minutes cuddling under the blanket. Chris was asleep in his crib across the room.

_It's still bad?_

_**The worst. I just wish everything was back to normal. **_

_I remember when my parents were separated. It was bad, too._

_**How did it get fixed? Did you do something?**_

_They kind of fixed it themselves. I think having Chris had something to do with it. Basically their love brought them back together again. Do your daddies love each other?_

_**I thought they did. I don't know anymore. I know my daddy loves my Papa but…I don't know about Papa.**_

_Well, if they love each other then it might get fixed. But if not, then they might get divorced. Then they never get back together, I saw it on TV. Also, some kids in my school have divorced parents. _

_**I hope it gets fixed. I have a tummy ache all the time now.**_

Wyatt rubbed Raiden's stomach in sympathy. He kissed Raiden's cheeks softly, making him feel better the way his mommy made Wyatt feel better when he was sad. After a few minutes, Raiden said he had to leave. Wyatt hugged him tightly, whispering for Raiden to come back tonight. Raiden smiled and Folded himself to another location a few blocks from their house. He materialized behind some bushes and Boomed from there. To Boom in the Manor during the morning when people were awake, would have caused problems.

* * *

Naruto stomped his feet in the snow, wondering how much longer Sasuke was going to be. The blond had been at the site for at least forty-five minutes. He was wondering if he shouldn't just start without Sasuke when the taller man came striding up the deserted road, kicking snow in his agitation. He saw Sasuke stop, form the hand seals for a katon and execute a huge fireball that effectively melted all the snow around him.

He jerked his collar to protect his neck from the cold and walked up to Naruto, shoving the blueprints at him without a greeting. "I got lost," Sasuke muttered by way of an explanation for his tardiness.

"Oh." Naruto took the rolled blueprints and went into a small structure built for the foreman of every construction job, which in this case, would be him. Sasuke followed him in, shutting the door on the howling wind.

"Yosh," Naruto spread the papers in the cramped space, looking at them with a professional eye. He ran a thick, reddened and cracked finger down the illustrations, talking to himself.

Sasuke looked at the damage Naruto's hands had suffered from the cold and wondered if the man had a pair of gloves. He felt an urge to kiss the fingers of their hurt. Hell, he wanted to kiss Naruto. Sasuke ran his eyes over Naruto's hunched frame.

He'd lost weight, but the work he was doing here only made him more muscular. His hair was long, past his collar. There were the beginnings of a beard. For some reason, Sasuke got off particularly at the way the workman's boots looked on Naruto. They were sexy. He was sexy.

Sasuke suddenly felt very hot in his coat. He unwrapped his scarf.

Naruto straightened up, informed of what they had to do today at last. He looked at Sasuke standing on the far side of the little room, against the door. There was maybe four feet of space between them.

"We should get started," Naruto said quietly. He eyed the flush on Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke met his eyes and Naruto felt a slow roll of desire in the pit of his stomach.

Whoa.

Naruto stopped, examining this forgotten sensation.

Sasuke straightened from his slouch when Naruto's face went slack. For a second, he'd thought he'd seen something other than the dead look in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke turned and pushed the door open, letting in a blast of freezing air, but Naruto grasped his shoulder and turned him back around. Sasuke looked at him, his breath shortening, his scalp tightening. _Please, _he thought desperately. _Please, Naruto, I'm right here._

Naruto held his gaze, the desire still turning over in his gut. It made him swallow. Then he remembered what Sasuke had said in the bathroom. It effectively killed whatever he'd been feeling, leaving him cold and shaken. His hand dropped from Sasuke's shoulder with a whispered apology. He pushed out of the door, past Sasuke and into the wintery morning. Sasuke leaned his head back against the wall in disappointment before he pushed out of the door after him.

"Naruto, when is this going to stop?" Sasuke caught up to him and swung him around to face him by an arm. Naruto jerked from his grasp. "Because if things aren't going to change between us, let me know. I'll try and find love elsewhere."

Naruto actually jerked forward from the pain that caused. It felt like Sasuke had kicked him in the stomach. He coughed weakly, his breath steaming into the air as he straightened up. He looked at Sasuke steadily. Would he never stop hurting? When had life become so bad?

"If that's what you want," Naruto said. "Just know that I don't wish you were still dead. I never wished that."

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's back, not understanding. When he remembered his words from a couple of weeks ago, he cursed. Naruto had heard that?? Jesus!

Naruto heard Sasuke running to catch up to him, but didn't turn around. His hands were in his pockets as he looked at how much foundation they'd need to lay today. Looks like he'd be using the clones again.

Sasuke jogged up and turned Naruto toward him again. Naruto waited, but Sasuke didn't seem to be able to say anything at first. He knew Sasuke couldn't say he hadn't meant it, couldn't apologize for the way he really felt. He wondered what Sasuke _would _say.

"I'm sorry you heard that. It's just…you're not letting me help you and you don't seem to be dealing with it on your own like you said."

"I am dealing with it, Sasuke. As much as I can."

"Oh," Sasuke was given pause. "And? Is it working? Are you better?"

Naruto considered the question as he paced the length of the first section they'd be working on. "Yeah, I guess I am. I guess I can talk about it now…now that it doesn't hurt as much."

"Really." Sasuke tried to hold back his eagerness, tried to wait and see what else Naruto said.

Naruto faced Sasuke across the frozen patch of ground. "Will you meet me for dinner? Around eight tonight?"

Sasuke was flummoxed good and proper. "Dinner?" he said as a gust of wind had him moving closer to hear Naruto's words. Naruto nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Yeah. Yes. Where?"

"Just meet me in front of the Hyuuga estate at eight." Naruto watched Sasuke nod until his head looked as if it would detach itself. "Sasuke…I'm not making any promises. It's just…talking. And dinner. Okay?"

"I understand," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked away then and pulled a pair of gloves from inside his coat. Sasuke, operating in a haze of disbelief bordering on hope, followed Naruto's instructions as they worked side by side in the frigid air. The only talking Naruto did after that was work-related. Sasuke paid attention and they did indeed get a lot done.

* * *

Willow was still in bed. She didn't think she'd be able to move if her life depended on it. Not anytime within the next month. She hadn't slept a wink at all.

Willow had been deliciously, orgasmically, explosively occupied for the entire night and an hour or two after dawn. The men only left her alone when they heard the children stirring in other parts of the house. Itachi had left her with a stroke of her stomach. Gaara had leaned in and kissed her lingeringly. Willow touched her swollen lips now.

If she'd ever known what sex with real men would be like she would never have looked at women. That was God's own truth, the spent wicca thought now. She'd never known such pleasure could be real on this plane of existence. God.

Willow moved her legs experimentally, wincing at the soreness between them and in her butt. She used the sheets to drag herself to a sitting position. She bit her lip at the flare of pain in her rear, but forged ahead and stood up. Her legs were definitely less than steady. Willow hunted up some kind of cloak thingy and wrapped it around her nudity. A whispered incantation had one of her bags materializing from downstairs. Willow selected clothes to wear. She shuffled her way to the bathroom down the hall, hearing distant cries of 'bye, Daddy, bye, Gaara!' Willow made it to the shower and stood for long, heavenly minutes under the hot water.

Itachi watched Willow come hesitantly down the stairs, looking around her for signs of life. He nudged Gaara who turned around from the dishes he was washing. Willow entered the kitchen, saw them and stopped, shifting her feet nervously. Itachi liked how she looked in the morning. Her hair was clean, shining in the white light coming in through the kitchen window. Her blue eyes were darker now, her mouth rosy.

Gaara thought she was breathtaking. He pulled out a chair for her, admiring the crushed velvet texture of the long gown she wore. Her clothes were bizarre, but beautiful. The indigo shade she wore today suited her coloring perfectly.

Itachi and Gaara sat at her elbows, waiting patiently to hear her decision. Willow took her time, looking for flaws in what she'd decided. She took a deep breath.

"I'm staying. With both of you. And I want us to raise the babies. Together."

Itachi cracked a small smile. Gaara beamed. "Great! Well, then we should think of a story to tell the council. Itachi? I hear you've become an accomplished liar recently, any ideas?"

"A few."

They spent the rest of the day perfecting Willow's story which was kept simple. She was fed and pampered by Gaara, while Itachi laid his hands on her stomach, feeling the chakra sources of the children within her. She was right. There were three. Later, his other children came home and lined up in front of her the way he told them to. They introduced themselves.

"I'm Kaito, I'm eleven," A sturdy boy smiled.

"Kenta, Kenji, Hiroto, Hiroko, we're ten." The blond girl, Hiroko, pointed to each of them as she made the introductions.

"Sumiko, I'm nine."

"Asami, Akane, Akiko, we're seven."

"Juro, Yuukio, we're six."

"Shouta, I'm five." He made a merry little bow and stepped back in line.

Willow was enchanted. She shook each small hand, noting that they were stronger than her own. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Willow."

"Willow will be living with us from this point on," Itachi told his wide-eyed children. "I know things have been rocky in your lives until now, but things are going to be stable from now on. Gaara and I are together and Willow will be your mother. Come, hug her."

The children crept closer to this beautiful lady with her gentle smile. They took turns hugging her and kissing her. Some bowed to her reverently; the children had never had a mother before. It was like a fairytale come to life. Willow's exotic clothing only enhanced the effect. When they stepped back, Gaara came and placed a hand on Willow's round belly.

"And there's another surprise," he smiled at them. "Willow is pregnant and you will all have three new brothers or sisters or both."

Exclamations of wonder and delight fell from the children's lips. Three! At the same time! Willow let the little hands touch her stomach. Some of the younger ones talked at the mound earnestly, promising love and protection. Willow grinned up at Itachi and Gaara.

Itachi loved Gaara beyond anything except Sasuke and his children, but he could get used to that smile.

Gaara found that it was possible to love two quite different people and not have either love lessen the other. He would kill for that smile.

The children did their homework around their new mother, Itachi lending aid for the first time in months. Gaara put Willow's clothes away in the large bedroom they would all be sharing, fingering the fabrics in her wardrobe appreciatively. There were odd things, candles, books and other materials that he left alone. He would question her later on where to put them.

* * *

Sasuke came home with a smile on his face. Itachi looked at it and stood up, waving Gaara to his side as he approached his younger brother. He wanted to ask Sasuke if something good had happened, but Sasuke was staring at Willow, who sat on the couch, surrounded by his nieces and nephews.

Willow saw Sasuke inching into the living room and struggled to sit up. The children helped her, pushing Shouta rudely off her lap. Sasuke opened his mouth at the same time Willow did, but Juro beat them both to the punch.

"This here's our new mother. She's pregnant with three babies that are going to be our new brothers or sisters or both. Daddy says she'll be living with him and Gaara from now on, with all of us. Her name's Willow."

This was delivered with a distinct air of menace. The kids had steered clear of Sasuke's bad mood since they'd gotten back to Konoha, but they were not about to let him be mean to their mother. Willow eyed the line of children defending her and smiled. Sasuke listened to what they had to say and held out a hand to her.

"Welcome back, Willow. Raiden will be happy to see you."

Itachi could stand the suspense no more. He dragged Sasuke back by his collar and cornered him in the kitchen. "What happened," he asked beadily. "Are you and Naruto…?"

Gaara, too, stood right in Sasuke's face. The taller man pulled his head back slightly in order to properly see them and allow himself some breathing room.

"No, we're not. But he asked me to dinner tonight. He wants to talk."

Itachi and Gaara exchanged sugary glances that had Sasuke shoving through them to get to his room. He felt them following him and ran up the stairs. Gaara and Itachi pounded after him. Sasuke tried to slam his door but Itachi threw his shoulder against it. Gaara added his weight and Sasuke gave up. He let them in.

"So what do you think this means," Gaara asked as if only a second had passed.

"Do you think you'll be back together soon?" Itachi ventured.

"I don't know," Sasuke said exasperated. "But I'm hoping something good will come out of tonight. I don't want to get my hopes up too high, though."

Gaara made sympathetic sounds while Itachi contemplated the change in his brother that 'dinner and a talk' brought on. Sasuke's cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright with life instead of anger. He was talking to them, not closeted in his room and he had smiled, really smiled, several times. Itachi felt the constant cloud of worry he lived with recede a bit. Maybe things were finally looking up for Sasuke. He hoped so.

Sasuke kicked them out of his room a moment later. He spent the rest of his evening until eight obsessing over what to wear and how things might end. Please, God, please let him get laid tonight.

* * *

It was a showered, pressed and cologned Sasuke who stood resolutely by the side of the Hyuuga's estate gate at 8 o'clock sharp. He heard the locks disengaging and straightened up, running a hand over his hair nervously.

Naruto came out, saw Sasuke and closed the gate with a clang behind himself. He gave Sasuke a half smile before turning to lead the way down the road. Sasuke found his entire chest felt as if it were being slowly constricted in a vise. He had trouble breathing.

"You okay?" Naruto asked without looking at him.

"Yeah. Why?" Sasuke kept his eyes on the deserted, slushy road.

"You seem nervous."

"Aren't you?"

"…I guess not."

"Oh. Well, this is our first date."

Naruto coughed out a little laugh. Sasuke brightened at getting such a reaction from him. Naruto never showed his feelings anymore.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Weird."

Naruto lapsed into silence again. Sasuke wracked his brains for something to talk about, but nothing came to him. Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets so he could exactly reach for his hand and he kept his blue eyes straight ahead. Sasuke wondered where they were going. He didn't really feel like eating, but he hoped it wasn't Ichiraku Ramen.

"How's Gaara?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Fine. Oh, that reminds me," Sasuke said abruptly. "Willow is back. She arrived last night."

This got Naruto's attention fully. "Really? What's she back for?"

Sasuke snorted laughter. "The way I understand it, Itachi knocked her up that time he was fucking her. Looks like she's having triplets. She came back here, found Itachi and Gaara living together and was offered a home with them. As their wife. The kids say she's their new mother and are ready to assassinate anyone who says a word wrong to her. I swear, Itachi has got some potent seed. Ain't that some shit?" Sasuke was laughing by the end of this recitation. Naruto was chuckling, too.

"Jesus, those are going to be some steamy nights. Threesomes! Gaara and Itachi are such lucky dogs," Naruto commented. "Raiden is going to be overjoyed to see Willow again, neh? God, triplets. How does he do it?"

Sasuke, overjoyed himself that Naruto was talking so much, shook his head. "I don't know. I was thinking the same thing about Raiden being happy to see her. You should bring him over to the house, or…you know, you both could come over and…stay with us." Sasuke bit his lip.

Naruto's smile dwindled until it was gone and he looked ahead again. "Yeah, maybe. I'll bring him by, though."

Sasuke cursed himself for killing the lighter mood by pushing Naruto. A moment later they arrived at a restaurant that looked as if they'd never even heard of ramen. It was dark inside, lit by little lamps over each table, creating an intimate atmosphere. Naruto spoke to the hostess, who led them to a corner in the back, where it was even more private. Sasuke and Naruto sat.

They both looked with embarrassment at the small tea light candles shaped like red hearts that dotted their table. "Sorry," Naruto muttered. "Hinata said this place was quiet and conducive to talking, I didn't know it would be-"

"It's fine," Sasuke assured him. He took his coat off, sat back and gripped his hands tensely under the table. He watched Naruto divesting himself of his heavy coat.

It was amazing how months away from someone's body made you aware of that body whenever it was close enough to look at.

Naruto's hands seemed rougher, coarser from working construction. Sasuke could understand this since his own hands were sore and stiff from today's work. Naruto's broad shoulders were heavier with added muscle, his neck thicker. He was lean, while being muscular at the same time. His face was thinner, his eyes had fine lines at the corners. Sasuke saw that Naruto had shaved and trimmed his hair.

"You're staring," Naruto said with a small smile.

"You're beautiful, what can I say." Sasuke wasn't going to hold back tonight. That decided, he felt himself relax considerably. He leaned his elbows on the table, sitting forward.

A waitress came to take their order. Sasuke had a salad, Naruto ordered _oden. _Once she'd gone, Sasuke asked what Naruto wanted to talk about.

Naruto took a deep breath. One got used to being alone rather quickly, he mused. Being around Sasuke shredded his nerves. It hadn't been so bad when they'd been working today, but now was different. Sasuke was wearing some kind of cologne that was literally driving Naruto up the wall. Sasuke never wore any scent. Naruto was naturally attracted to him the way he was, or at least he had been. The cologne added to Sasuke's attraction in a powerful way.

Then there was Sasuke calling him beautiful. That really hadn't helped. None of Sasuke's actions tonight fit with the angry individual he'd been dealing with for the past three months. It threw Naruto off his stride.

"What was it like for you? When you were dead?" Naruto had one arm over the top of his side of their booth. The other played with his water glass. Sasuke thought Naruto was the very picture of cool calm collectedness. The question had him frowning. He hadn't expected this to be their topic.

Sasuke took a sip of water, thinking. "Numbing. You forget everything in life unless you're really trying to hold on to an image. Most of the souls down there felt remembering their lives was too painful, so they opted to forget. I chose to hang on to my image of you. It was agonizing, but I preferred it to the madness that comes from the depression of being down there."

"But it was bad, right?"

"I don't know how to answer that without…hurting you."

"We're being honest here, just tell me the truth."

"Well, then it wasn't that bad…what was bad was coming back and not finding you. By that I mean not finding the demon I left. You're so different, Naruto…I feel like I haven't really come back from that place, like I'm still dead. This…this is worse than being down there, and that's the truth. I'm dead without you in my life, man."

Naruto rubbed his hands down his face, scrubbing away tears that seemed to spring up a lot these days. Sasuke watched him. The blue eyes lifted to regard him seriously.

"Then…you don't hate me?"

Sasuke swallowed. Well, they were supposed to truthful, right? "I did. When you turned away from me that night. For a long time afterward. I mean I've seen you laughing, but when you get around me, it's like…you wished I never came back and it hurt more than anything in the world or underworld."

Naruto nodded his head slowly, eyes still moist. "And now?"

"Now…Now, I'm hoping something can be done because I would never hate you unless I loved you, Naruto. And I do love you. More than life."

Naruto picked at his food, aware that the ball was in his court now.

"I know my reaction to you coming back wasn't what you expected." Naruto said quietly. "I guess the best way to explain what happened is that I died, too. Most of me did, anyway. I think my dad helped keep me from dying completely, as did Kyuubi's control of my body. I think the only reason I came back to some version of myself at all was because my dad mentioned Raiden. I was so gone that I hadn't even thought about him."

Sasuke felt his own eyes stinging.

"I was glad you were dead, Sasuke, so you couldn't see how weak I really was. You sacrificed yourself so that I could live and I couldn't even do that. I dishonored your deed, your memory. And you wouldn't have had to do it at all if I hadn't been so scared of you dying that I took on the rest of Akatsuki by myself. I should have had more faith in you. It was nothing but one fuckup after another on my part. I got myself killed, nearly got Raiden killed, got you killed and after all that…I couldn't even honor your memory or your sacrifice by living my life and taking care of our son."

Naruto was staring out the window by now, his voice hoarse. Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand and the blond didn't pull away.

"For you to come back and see what had become of me…I was happy that you didn't have to be dead anymore, but I felt so guilty for getting you killed…I still do. And the shame of you having to 'save' me again from Kyuubi…I felt like shit, Sasuke. It was like I couldn't do _anything_ for myself anymore. I was worthless. And then…then when you got so mad and confirmed my own worst opinions of myself…"

Naruto let out a short breath, pulling his hand out of Sasuke's and running it through his hair. Sasuke, hearing what Naruto had been feeling finally, didn't even notice.

"And do you…still feel those things?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto met his eyes. "Yes. Some. I'm getting over it, though. I'm not the same as I was before, but I'm coming around slowly. I guess the bottom line is do we want to be together?"

Sasuke felt his heart lurch. Was Naruto saying…? "What," he cleared his throat, "What do you mean?"

Naruto kept looking at him, his face set and his eyes direct, unblinking. "I want to try again. With you, if you'll have me. I still love you, Sasuke. More than before, if that's even possible. It's been instrumental in getting me through this, the fact that I want to be with you."

Sasuke was definitely hyperventilating. His dick was trying to poke a hole through his pants. "Yes, Naruto. God, yes, I want to be with you. I won't apologize for how I've been acting, but the fact is I _need _you."

Naruto nodded slowly. "So then you agree we should…maybe start over?"

Sasuke thought about it. Start over? Fuck, he'd agree to anything at this point. "Okay."

Naruto felt relief of such magnitude that he briefly let his head fall back while he closed his eyes. He sat up straighter and regarded Sasuke with more animation. "Good. I'm glad that's out of the way." He smiled.

Sasuke returned the smile. "So how does this work? We're just going to date for awhile?"

"You mind?"

_Hells yeah, I mind! I want you, Demon! _ "I guess I don't have a choice."

Naruto grinned, showing a glimpse of his former ebullience. "Nah, you really don't."

* * *

The bill was paid after Naruto asked that their orders be placed in take-out containers. Having aired their innermost feelings, the walk home was a silent, awkward affair. Without conferring on it, they found themselves walking to Itachi's house.

Sasuke wondered, since this was a date, if he'd at least be getting a kiss out of it. Jesus, he hadn't even gotten that much since he'd risen from the dead. He swore to himself that he wouldn't ask for it.

Naruto was helplessly reminded of his date with Hinata, the only other date he'd ever been on. It seemed like a lifetime ago, which it was. He'd been a kid of fifteen. Now he was twenty, a man. He remembered suffering some form of ambivalence toward kissing her at the end, only to end up nearly killing her because of some damn perfume she'd had on. _And the same thing is happening now, what are the odds? _Sasuke's cologne was distracting. What was even more distracting was how much he _wanted_ to kiss Sasuke. He didn't feel an urge to take it beyond that as yet, but who knew what would happen when he kissed him?

Because Naruto was definitely going to kiss him, that much was plain fact.

There was Itachi's house, coming up on the right. Naruto felt his skin heating up. He clenched and flexed his hands inside his coat pockets, trying to relax himself as much as possible.

Sasuke got to his door and turned to ask Naruto how Raiden was before he headed inside. His words died in his throat when he saw that Naruto was stepping onto the porch with him. Then Naruto came right up to Sasuke, like right in his face. Sasuke saw Naruto's nostrils flare slightly and then a pair of blood red eyes met his.

Naruto moved slowly, inching is face towards Sasuke's at a snail's pace. He wanted to be sure, yes, but he also liked how Sasuke's breathing shortened dramatically, liked how his lips parted, how his eyes were locked on Naruto's own mouth. Naruto had almost gotten up and walked out of the restaurant when Sasuke had said he'd hated him. This evidence of Sasuke's desire for him after all the last three months had held was a balm to Naruto's recuperating heart.

God, the smell of him! Naruto's eyes flicked up to Sasuke's before lowering to his mouth again. He touched Sasuke's lips with his own.

* * *

Inside the house, Gaara, Willow and Itachi sat in the living room, talking quietly. They jumped when they heard something slam against the front door hard enough to make wood shavings filter down from the jamb. Itachi motioned for Gaara to stay with Willow while he went swiftly to the window and jerked aside the curtain. Then he was beckoning them both frantically to join him and see what he was seeing.

* * *

Sasuke saw stars. One second Naruto was kissing him lightly, the next his mouth was grabbed in a vise and his back was crashing into the door, Naruto pressing against him. It was awhile before he realized that he was still being kissed. He kissed back with all the desperation in his starving soul, dropping the take-out bags.

Naruto tried to hold back, he really did, but he wanted him too much. He heard Kyuubi distinctly snarl '**_finally_**' and then he was pushing Sasuke against the door so he wouldn't fall to the floor. The cologne drove him, multiplied his arousal until Sasuke was moaning in response to Naruto's claws and fangs.

Sasuke heard growls, tasted blood, wanted more. He fisted his hands in Naruto's coat, yanking him closer, feeling the frozen hurt in his soul begin to thaw. _This _was what he'd needed, _this_ was life, _this _was what being back really meant. God, let it never, ever end. His cursed seal leaked across his skin, his own fangs appearing.

Naruto pulled away, panting heavily. He turned from Sasuke with his hands on his hips. He paced to the end of the porch and hung his head, getting his breathing under control.

Sasuke tried to regain his sanity as well. He straightened against the door, letting it hold him upright while his knees remembered how to support him. He felt a draft and looked down. His clothes and coat were in shreds.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's back. The blond stayed where he was for a while, then slowly walked down the few porch steps. Naruto stopped a few feet into the road. Just then it began snowing. Fat flakes spiraled lazily from the inky sky, falling around Naruto's blond head.

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke over his shoulder, his eyes blue again.

Sasuke stared back.

Naruto pivoted and ran at Sasuke so fast that Sasuke barely got his hands up in time to catch him. They both crashed through the door, past the three shocked people in the front hall and skidded into the living room. They ripped at each other's clothes, kissing as if their lives depended on it, which, when you stop to think about it, they did.

* * *

Gaara had an arm up protectively in front of Willow. Itachi wondered how to get the two insane people upstairs when it was taken out of his hands. Naruto slung Sasuke over his shoulder and ran up the stairs three at a time. He heard Sasuke's door slam a moment later. He turned to Willow and Gaara, grinning.

"What just happened," Willow asked fearfully.

* * *

Beyond telling Naruto which door was his, Sasuke didn't speak, didn't want to speak. It was happening, finally happening, sweet Jesus. He gasped when Naruto gashed his leg with a claw, tearing his pants off. Then they were both naked and breathing heavily. They stood in the middle of his room, the bed a blatant backdrop to this scene unfolding between them.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked finally.

"Yes." Naruto said. He hadn't been, not really, not until he'd kissed Sasuke and found his whole body going up in flames. He'd known then how this was going to end. He could mouth platitudes about taking it slow and starting over but the truth was the passion he and Sasuke shared had always had a mind of its own. And now that he actually felt like fucking, Naruto couldn't stop himself. He just couldn't. He didn't want to.

Sasuke went to Naruto.

It was slower this time. The kiss was molten lava instead of a bomb going off. The heat drugged them both, slowed their movements until Sasuke shivered at the poignancy. Naruto grabbed both of their erections in one large hand, massaging them against each other and Sasuke nearly came from just that. He moaned into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto walked them in a slowly revolving circle to the bed where he tipped them both. He couldn't get enough of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's legs crept around him as the kiss deepened. Naruto hooked an arm under Sasuke's shoulder, cupping it as he shifted, laying half on Sasuke and half off. He released the kiss long enough to moisten his fingers in his mouth. Sasuke just had time to relax his sphincter before he felt those rough fingers pressing against his entrance. Naruto kissed him again as his hand worked its remembered magic.

Sasuke yelped. He pulled back from the kiss; Naruto's hand wasn't gentle. He didn't ask the blond to stop, though. He wanted this. And he wanted it however Naruto gave it to him. He lifted his leg higher. Naruto scissored his fingers in Sasuke's tight hole a few more minutes before replacing his hand with his mouth.

"Uhhh!" Sasuke's head fell back against the pillows. Naruto's mouth was hot and demanding.

Naruto held the back of Sasuke's knees, pressing them toward the taller man's chest, giving himself access to the ring of flesh that quivered beneath his lips. He was doing his best to hold back and not kill Sasuke all over again with his need for him, but it was getting pretty hard. He almost felt like this was their first time. He tried to clear his mind as he took the time to prep Sasuke properly. He knew that once he entered him it would probably be days before he pulled out again.

Naruto intended ripping Sasuke a new asshole with his cock. Oh, yes.

Sasuke was already leaking. His body shivered as it approached an orgasm just from Naruto's ministrations on his ass. He grabbed his cock, not wanting to cum just yet. "Ah, shit, Naruto…"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He released Sasuke's legs and let them fall around his hips as he grabbed his cock and placed it at Sasuke's wet hole. He looked at Sasuke, waiting to see if he'd be stopped.

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"OHMYFUCKING JESUSCHRIST_SHIT_!"

Gaara, Itachi and Willow's heads jerked up, looking at the ceiling. Willow covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes large with concern. Gaara collapsed in hysteria, laughing so hard that he made not a sound. Itachi said a silent prayer for Sasuke's health. He remembered the size of Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke bit his hand to hold back his scream. Naruto had entered him so hard that the bed made an ominous creaking sound and settled lopsidedly. Naruto gave Sasuke a second to catch his breath. Only a second. Then he was thrusting, bringing himself down to lie on Sasuke's heaving torso, kissing him, swallowing his cursing pleasure with his hungry mouth.

The headboard was annoying until Naruto reached up and ripped it from the bed in a frightening display of strength. He swung it aside, never having left Sasuke's body. It crashed partly through the window and stuck there.

Sasuke had cum almost soon as Naruto began thrusting. He held onto the big body he'd missed, noting that it was indeed bigger than the last time they'd made love six months ago. The body was harder, Naruto was stronger, his lovemaking was fiercer and everything was somehow better inside him now that he was in Naruto's arms at last.

Naruto was reborn. He felt it, all the horrible things he'd been feeling seemed to ease back with that first thrust into Sasuke's body. He couldn't say that he should have given in to Sasuke that first night, but he definitely wasn't going to be holding back from here on out. He fucked Sasuke and remembered the pain he'd felt, the horror of his death. The more he remembered, the harder he thrust. He held Sasuke's eyes with his own, silently apologizing for the fact that he couldn't slow down or let up, not now, not ever.

Naruto was reunited with his soul at last.

* * *

Willow listened as Itachi told of Sasuke and Naruto's epic love. She thought it was the sweetest, most romantic story she'd ever heard. Buffy and Angel had nothing on the two lovers upstairs. When Itachi finally stopped speaking, they all listened to Sasuke's moans and occasional hoarse screams for a few minutes. Then Gaara picked himself up from the floor.

"I don't know about you two," he said pleasantly, "but all this puts me strongly in the mood to make love myself. Can I interest either of you?"

Itachi took the hand Gaara held out and was pulled off the couch. Willow, who was holding Itachi's hand, was pulled up with him. The two men stood where they were for a moment, Gaara kissing Willow passionately, while Itachi held her from behind, his lips nibbling her gown off her shoulder. Gaara deftly undid the gown completely and slid it off of her, still kissing her. He rubbed his hand over her belly and into the cotton underwear she wore. Willow broke the kiss, her head falling back on Itachi's shoulder as Gaara's fingers rolled her clit gently.

"Oh, god," she moaned.

Gaara got on his knees and pulled her panties down, helping her step out of them. He used his thumbs to spread her hairless pink lips, exposing the darker pearl of flesh he sought. He covered it with his mouth, sucking it to attention. He curved his hands around her soft ass to push a finger into her tight hole.

Willows knees stopped supporting her. Gaara placed one of her legs over his shoulder, still sucking her, while Itachi held her under her arms, across her ribcage. Her head was twisted to the side, Itachi kissing her expertly, fondling her breasts until her nipples were painful peaks. The sound Gaara's mouth made as it sucked and licked at her and the sounds coming from upstairs had Willow cumming with a small whimper, which made Itachi scoop her up and hurry to their bedroom. Gaara followed closely.

* * *

Sasuke was on his hands and knees, Naruto hitting his prostate with each devastating thrust. He lowered his head to the coverlet on the bed as another orgasm swept through him, leaving him faint. Naruto had cum a few times but hadn't slowed down. Their bodies were drenched with sweat, the room steamy and muggy from the heat they were generating, despite the cold air that blew in from the broken window.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's shoulders until he was lying flat on his stomach, Naruto on top of him. Naruto laced his fingers with Sasuke's on the pillow and slowed his thrusts until he was giving long, deep strokes. Sasuke felt Naruto's hand reach under him and grab is cock.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm here. Don't stop."

"Never. Oh, god, I love you!"

"I love you, too, so mu-AHHHH!"

Sasuke's hips pumped into Naruto's hand as he came again.

* * *

Willow sat in Gaara's lap, liking the way it felt as he penetrated her ass. She didn't ride him, only sat on him with her legs spread. His hands cupped and fondled her full breasts. Itachi's head moved slowly as he fucked Willow with his tongue, her thighs held open by his hands. Willow's keening murmurs excited Gaara until he reached past Itachi's face and cupped three fingers inside Willow's pussy, wanting to fuck her but waiting until Itachi finished.

She cried out sharply, shuddering, and Gaara lifted her to the bed, entering her pussy quickly, almost dizzy with lust. He fucked her gently, mindful of their babies inside her, but firmly. He angled his cock upward, stimulating her g-spot. He'd been most pleased to discover that someone in her world had spent time awakening it. She came easily and profusely, something that never failed to excite him.

Itachi pressed lube-coated fingers into Gaara's ass before entering him roughly, causing Gaara to catch his weight on his hands so he didn't crush Willow or the babies. Willow wrapped her legs around both of them, making the men groan in unison.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were fused at the mouth, kissing hotly. Sasuke was leaning down to manage it as he rode Naruto slowly, He grabbed at the blond hair when his prostate hit that thick shaft in passing. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and rolled, taking over the movements, holding Sasuke's hands above their heads. He moaned through another orgasm, but didn't go limp and didn't stop kissing and fucking Sasuke.

* * *

Gaara came, gasping, and pulled out of Willow. He lay next to her as Itachi, forced to leave Gaara's ass, entered Willow instead. Gaara was kissing her, holding her leg up to give Itachi room.

"Oh..oh, I'm cumming again," Willow squealed.

"Cum, darling, cum all night," Gaara whispered against her face. His dick was hardening again as Itachi cried out at Willow convulsing around him. He collapsed on Willow's other side. Gaara hopped over her to roll Itachi onto his back and spear his ass with his cock. Itachi hissed; he'd been dry. The little moisture still on Gaara's cock hadn't been enough to ease the penetration.

Gaara leaned back, spat on where they were joined, and continued to pump Itachi hard, giving into the strength he couldn't use with their Willow.

Willow decided to get creative. She maneuvered on the bouncing bed until she was straddling Itachi's face. She offered her pussy and Itachi accepted, holding her hips still with his strong hands. Willow braced herself with her hands against the headboard. Her head was thrown back as she sighed the Uchiha's name, giving in completely to sexual abandon.

* * *

When Sasuke fainted for the third time, Naruto stopped his movements at last. He didn't pull out, though. He simply settled them both as comfortably as he could on the broken bed and held Sasuke while he fell asleep.

* * *

The kids woke up the next morning and crept into the hall from their various bedrooms. It was freezing. They didn't hear any noise from their father's bedroom. Shouta suggested that maybe he was already up. Huddled in a shivering group, they crept down the stairs.

The house door was gone, leaning drunkenly against the kitchen doorway. A drift of snow covered the hall and had blown into the living room. The wind was positively vicious, howling around the entire downstairs of the house. Sumiko, spying something under a pile of snow, cried out and ran forward. The others followed her.

It was a blue gown. The gown Willow had been wearing yesterday. Sumiko held the frozen garment up in her hands and raised frightened eyes to her siblings. "Our new mother!" she wailed. "Something's happened!"

Kaito took in the broken door, the fact that neither their father nor Gaara was downstairs cooking breakfast and took charge.

"Someone's been here, maybe kidnapped our mother. We should check and make sure no one's in the house. Then we'll go and get uncle Naruto."

This sounded like a plan. The kids trooped back up the stairs silently, those able to use Sharingan wielding it. Sumiko had her knives out, Kenji had several explosive tags ready and Yuukio had a device that he called a 'brainer'. It was something he and Juro had made.

The upstairs rooms were searched except for two; lately entering their father's or Sasuke's room without express permission tended to end in someone getting bloody. They were cautious, even in their worry. Half the kids listened outside Itachi's room, while the other half listened outside Sasuke's.

"I hear something in Uncle Sasuke's room," Hiroto whispered. "If it was Uncle Sasuke, don't you guys think he would have heard the door downstairs?"

"Or daddy would have," Kaito whispered from outside his father's door. "An intruder couldn't have gotten in, taken our mother and our daddy or Gaara not do anything about it."

"I think it's a bad person in there," Hiroto concluded. "They're probably waiting for us to go in, trying to trick us. You hear anything in Daddy's room?"

"Breathing," Sumiko said after a moment.

Kenji laid a tag on his father's door, then waited while Kenta laid another on Sasuke's. "I say we attack and get uncle Naruto later. Maybe we can torture whoever is trying to ambush us into telling what they did with our mother," Kenji said.

Vigorous nods, deadly determination. The three harpies, each with Sharingan, retreated with Shouta, Juro and Yuukio down the stairs. The older kids moved to the far ends of the hall.

The doors were blown inward with a stupendous dual explosion. The kids flooded both rooms before the smoke had cleared, screaming and attacking wildly. The harpies rushed into Sasuke's room while Shouta, Juro and Yuukio went into Itachi's.

All hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So more people seem to be voting 'no' for Naruto having Sasuke's baby than 'yes'. I don't have 30 votes yet. Ultimately, I'll decide whether or not there'll be another baby, but it's nice to have feedback and see what ppl think about the idea. It does play a part in my decision, even if it doesn't dictate it.

Thank you for the many kind, wonderful reviews. Imagine yourselves being violently glomped by a shortish person with dark hair and big breasts. That's me.

**Unbelievably Believable, **you are most definitely forgiven. No worries.

* * *

Chapter 6

Willow had been comfortably ensconced between Gaara and Itachi, marveling that she never suffered from morning sickness despite the fact that she was handling a multiple pregnancy. Her two sleeping men had their arms around her.

She turned her head to regard Itachi. He treated her well. It was clear, though, that he was more interested in the babies than in her specifically. Willow turned her head the other way. Gaara was another story. She was still hurting over the loss of Kennedy, but not as much as before. Gaara genuinely liked her. She was concerned because she was really starting to like him, too. More than like.

The whispering outside the door recalled her to the fact that she was now supposed to be a 'mom'. That had surprised her a bit yesterday, but the kids were so sweet and earnest and respectful that Willow thought she'd enjoy being their mother. It would be good practice for when her own babies arrived.

Willow was trying to sneak out of bed without waking Itachi and Gaara when the world went up in a blast of sound and flames. She threw a protective shield around herself and the men automatically, her eyes and hair black. She levitated, ready to do battle with whatever demon dared threaten her this way.

* * *

Sasuke woke up sore and blissful. Naruto's heavy body lay on him, the blond head resting on his shoulder. Sasuke's ass was full of the soft cock. The wind rattled the headboard in the broken window frame, making a slight knocking sound. It was what had woken him up. He tried to ease his legs from around Naruto's waist without disturbing him.

The explosion had his Level Two leaping out of him before he could control it, his wings folding around him and Naruto both. He felt kunais and other weapons bouncing off of him before a voice shouted that that was Uncle Sasuke. Sasuke opened his wings angrily and caught a fireball to the face as a shuriken embedded in his shoulder.

"I told you that was Uncle Sasuke, nimrod!" Hiroto slammed his fist on the overzealous Juuro's head.

Shrieks and bellows came from Itachi's room. Naruto jumped up, scaring everyone since he'd been forgotten, and ran down the hall.

Naruto entered to see Willow holding a transparent ball of energy near the ceiling by the power of her mind. Several of Itachi's kids were screaming inside that ball, while Gaara and Itachi hollered at Willow to let them down. Willow's head jerked toward the ruined doorway and she threw some kind of jutsu toward Naruto. Naruto hit the floor and heard a shout behind himself; the jutsu had been aimed at Sasuke, who'd come up behind him.

"Demon," Willow spat. Lightning as thick as Naruto's leg shot toward Sasuke who tried to deflect with a wing. The jutsu was burning the rest of the house down as Naruto shoved Sasuke out of the way at the last second. The rest of the kids not in Willow's jutsu took one look and went running down the stairs. Naruto and Sasuke ran after them, getting the fuck out of the way as Willow floated after them. Sasuke scooped two of the younger kids in his arms and Naruto did the same, pounding outside and into the snow. They skidded to a halt as snow blew up right in front of them. They turned. Willow appeared in the doorway, her black eyes looking at them with deadly intent.

"So. Looks like you guys are evil. I should have known." She held her hands out toward them and Naruto cursed the fact that he couldn't go into Sage Mode just then. Sasuke shot lightning at her, then fire. Naruto made two Rasengans and ran toward her but he was telepathically shoved backward, landing with a grunt in a drift of snow.

Sand reared behind Willow and encased her completely, hardening into a compact sphere. Gaara could just be seen behind the sphere directing the sand to-

The sphere exploded, showering them all with rock-hard sand pellets. Willow turned to face Gaara and he called the sand back to protect himself but Willow hurled him against a wall. Itachi tackled her, driving her to the floor, but he too was thrown backward.

_Raiden, get your ass over here, kid! _ Naruto thought urgently. He hated relying on him for this, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

Raiden had just Boomed into his room at the estate from Wyatt's house. He was still smiling from the lingering effects of Wyatt's squishy hug when his father's voice burst in his mind. Raiden folded without stopping to question his daddy.

* * *

Willow saw Raiden appear in front of the cowering group of liars and smirked. She shot crackling energy at him but Raiden performed a tricky thing where he folded the attacks away before they touched him. It looked like the energy just got swallowed by an invisible black hole. It was the same thing he'd done when he'd fought Madara, Willow reflected. She muttered a spell that would explode his little head, but she felt the magicks wither off of him, as if he were naturally resistant. Raiden did something with his hands and a black tornado sprung up around her. She felt the boy in her mind.

_This is my Death Sphere technique. I just changed it so that it looks like a tornado. Let me show you what happens if you try to walk through it. _

Willow received the images Raiden showed her and let her magic ebb. She didn't want to hurt her babies. Dull crashes from inside the house said that the other children had fallen off of the ceiling. Itachi ran up the burning stairs to see to them.

Everyone crowded around Sasuke and Naruto, away from Willow. Tears leaked slowly down her face. Gaara, holding his hands out to protect the children who were blue from cold, approached her cautiously.

"Willow? What-"

"You people are evil! Your children attacked us, attacked me! And that demon there behind Naruto! I should have left him dead, you didn't tell me Itachi's brother was a demon!"

"But," Sumiko piped up bravely, "But we thought someone bad came and kidnapped you! See?" She held up a remnant of Willow's blue gown. "It happened before, some bad people came and tried to take Raiden from us and they tried to kill us…we thought you were gone, mommy, that's why we attacked." Sumiko dissolved into tears.

Willow relaxed a bit at hearing herself addressed as 'mommy'. Sasuke watched in rank disbelief as she made an 'aww, how sweet' face and held her arms out to the kids. They ran to her and hugged her. He just about shit himself in rage when he heard her say next, "But your uncle is still a demon."

Sasuke pushed past Naruto, Gaara and Raiden and stormed up to her, his cock swinging in the icy breeze. He made sure to flare his wings and bare his fangs. "I am not a demon, you stupid bitch, I was bitten by one particular fuck who will remain nameless. You nearly killed us! Look at the house!"

Itachi came down the stairs ushering his children out of the burning building. He joined everyone out in the snow. Naruto shot a funnel of water over the house, dousing the flames as Sasuke rounded on his brother, his Level Two traits fading into normalcy. "Jesus, Itachi, can't you control those murderous kids of yours?! Look at this," he held his hands out to the smoking remains of the house. "Your kids almost got your new 'wife' to kill us in our sleep. I swear to god," Sasuke ranted, "If I or mine suffer one more injury because of your brats, I will fucking castrate you. God only knows what this new batch Willow's cooking will be like. Probably put Akatsuki to shame. Fuck!" He yanked the shuriken out of his shoulder as he stalked angrily back to Naruto. Everyone turned to regard Willow.

Willow offered a sheepish, crooked smile. "Sorry? When you live with Buffy, you get so it's 'attack first, ask questions later'."

They continued to stare at her.

"In my defense," Willow said in her quiet, breathy voice, "I'd like to say that I'm really going though a lot right now, adjusting to the pregnancy and threesomes and life without my friends. Excuse me." She turned and walked calmly into the house, the sheet she had around herself trailing in the snow.

They heard her mutter odd words that they didn't understand and the house was restored to normal, not a charred plank to be seen. The people outside jumped back at seeing this. The kids screamed in delight and ran toward the refurbished house, but Itachi called them back, fearful of such a powerful jutsu. Sasuke turned to his brother with an evil, smug and hateful expression. "Who in God's name did you invite to live with us? What kind of jutsu was that just now??? Do you even research the people you fuck or do you just think with your cock?"

Naruto thought Sasuke had a point. And he didn't want to stand around freezing his own cock off. He scooped up Raiden and beckoned Sasuke with his head. Sasuke gave Itachi once last scornful look before he followed Naruto down the road.

Raiden folded them to the Hyuuga estate while Gaara and Itachi, just as naked, crept cautiously into the house ahead of the kids.

* * *

They would have made it to Naruto's room in the estate safely if Raiden, frozen, hadn't sneezed at a crucial moment. They appeared in the main room downstairs in front of Hinata and Neji who were discussing Hyuuga family affairs. They backed away, startled, from the two naked and shivering men.

"Oops," Raiden said apologetically. Sasuke cast a quick, powerful and extremely complicated Genjutsu at the two Hyuugas, making them think they'd just seen Naruto and Sasuke appear via Shunshin.

Naruto stood up first. He saw that he had an audience and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Neji looked him up and down slowly before turning his eyes to Sasuke. Hinata merely looked downward.

So. It was still as big as it was that day she'd come upon him in the forest, Hinata thought. She licked her lips and tried to avert her gaze. Her eyes ended up meeting Naruto's. Sasuke, resting one knee on the floor, saw the look she gave Naruto and saw him looking back. His eyes narrowed.

Neji was a straight guy. He appreciated Naruto's physical beauty, but it was Sasuke's body that caught his attention. The tall Uchiha had very clean lines, indeed. Naruto was a bit too bulky and raw. Sasuke was more refined and…Neji closed his eyes, swallowed and turned to Hinata.

Hinata's face was pink. She held Naruo's gaze until he looked away, murmuring to Raiden and walking quickly out of the room. Sasuke stared at Hinata who was staring directly at Naruto's flexing ass. This allowed Neji to sneak another look at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Hinata then looked at each other challengingly. Finally, Neji grabbed her arm and led her out of the room, leaving Sasuke to storm after Naruto. He caught up to the blond in his room.

Naruto was pulling pants on over his nudity, Raiden swinging his legs on the bed and talking animatedly about seeing Willow again. He kept up a constant chatter about her babies and was she really staying and why did she think they were bad and-

"Naruto, what is up with you and Hinata?"

Naruto searched in a dresser for something to cover his torso with. He gave Sasuke a brief look. "Nothing, why?"

"She sure stared the hell out of your cock. Seemed like you two had some tension going on."

Naruto pulled the hem of a white long sleeve shirt down over his abs. "There's nothing going on between me and Hinata. I was dying for us to be together again, you think I'd go and fuck Kiba's wife? Hell, even if she weren't married I-"

Sasuke closed the distance between them and kissed Naruto possessively. Raiden, who'd grown quiet at the sound of the familiarly raised voices, jumped onto the bed and clapped happily. Naruto grabbed Sasuke to him, one hand on his lily ass, the other in his midnight hair. Raiden skipped out of the room before he could be put to sleep and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Neji's hands shook as he put Naruto-chan down for a nap in his nursery. The room was across from the one Naruto used. The sounds had been going on ever since this morning. Neji had taken Raiden and Naruto-chan to Tenten's, went to work, finished, picked them up, come home and they were still at it. My god, it was like the tree house all over again.

Ino walked in just then, done with her shift at the hospital. She went into Neji's arms and let him rub her back soothingly as she kissed him. Neji indulged himself for all of three seconds, before Ino pulled back.

"What's that sound?"

"What sound," he asked innocently.

"That sound that is unquestionably someone getting laid. Who is it?"

"Naruto and Sasuke."

"Oh! They're back together? I'm so glad!"

"Yes," Neji said, noticing the way Ino's eyes darkened as she moistened her lips. The sounds were getting to her. He knew what was coming.

"Maybe we should…?"

Neji just happened to be in the mood to accommodate her. Those sounds had gotten to him, too. They went to their own suite with some haste.

* * *

Raiden could tell his Daddy and Papa were still doing that boring thing. He decided to ask uncle Neji if he would take him to Uncle Itachi's house.

He walked in on Aunt Ino bouncing up and down on Uncle Neji and screaming "Yes! Fuck me harder!" and shut the door softly. He stood in the hall, thinking.

Raiden wasn't allowed to fold without express permission. His Daddy and Papa had said if anyone discovered what he could do they might try to take him away from them. He looked up and down the hall carefully. No one was around. Raiden folded himself to Uncle Itachi's house.

* * *

Hinata saw to the day to day running of her clan with an air of distraction. It wasn't that she wanted Naruto, exactly. No. She had just never really gotten over her hero worship. She didn't love him or want to be his wife, even if that were possible. She simply thought he was perfect in every way. While he'd been estranged from Sasuke (she'd passed by Naruto's room during the day and heard proof that _that _situation was evidently fixed) her heart had really hurt for him. She'd hated seeing him in so much pain.

She basically owed her entire life as it now was to Naruto. He'd rescued her from her father. She was certain she would have died down in that dungeon if he hadn't. He'd helped make her stronger when they were exiles. He'd been the first person to give her confidence and help her see herself as someone worthwhile. True, he'd hurt her when he'd discovered his attraction to Sasuke, but they'd been so young then. She really only wanted the best for him.

* * *

Neji watched Ino curl into the sheets lazily after her seventh orgasm with an inward sigh of relief. Ino's sexual appetite would have killed him long ago if he weren't a special Jounin. Letting her come as much as possible before he himself came also helped. Neji turned toward her and draped an arm around her waist. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and buried his face in her golden hair.

"Ino."

"Hmm?"

"You ever think about having sex with other people?"

"Sometimes."

"In what context? With someone in place of me or with me?"

"Well, I don't really think of _sex_ sex with other people. More like I fantasize about people watching me have sex with you."

"Oh? Like who?"

"Mmm. You'll laugh."

"No, I won't. Tell?"

"Well…sometimes I think about…my dad…"

Neji sat up quickly. "_WHAT?!" _

Ino turned around worriedly. "That's sick, right? I know…but it turns me on so bad…"

Neji stared at her biting her lower lip. "And who else?"

"Oh. Nevermind."

"Tell me and I'll tell you mine."

"Okay. But this one I kind of did imagine as sex…"

"Who?"

"Ebisu-sensei."

Neji narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment. Then he gasped. "The one with the glasses who used to teach Konohamaru?"

Ino nodded. "Now you tell me yours."

Neji fidgeted. "Alright. But I would never approach this person, okay, it's merely hypothetical." He stared at her hard.

"Oh. Right. Me too, I would never approach Ebisu-sensei." Ino blinked at him in expectation.

"Right. Well…it's Sasuke."

"Sasuke? _Uchiha _Sasuke? But…baby, I thought you were completely straight."

"I am. It's just…you can't tell me he's not sinfully gorgeous. Those _legs, _Ino."

She considered it as she watched her husband's cock come to life at the subject they were discussing.

"He's totally Naruto's bitch, Neji. Would he be your bitch?"

"…I…don't know what you mean." Neji tried to kiss Ino into silence, to distract her. Ino held his face away with her hand.

"Oh, my God, don't tell me you think about taking it up the ass from that Uchiha??"

Neji blushed. "Least I'm not thinking about my dad or…my uncle, watching me fuck."

Ino tried to hit him, had her hands caught in one of his and was finally kissed into submission.

* * *

Naruto cursed, struggling to keep moving Sasuke's sizable body up and down on his cock. Sasuke helped, pushing with his thighs, but the fact was there _were _both out of practice. Naruto stumbled to a wall, leaning Sasuke's back against it. That was better. Sasuke's legs slipped on him; they were both sweaty. Naruto hooked the insides of his elbows under Sasuke's knees and leaned his palms on the wall.

Sasuke's head banged against the wall with these harder thrusts Naruto was able to give, now that he had more leverage. His skin stuck to the wall as his back rubbed up and down , hitting the wall occasionally. His eyelids fluttered as his prostate took a vicious stab that had him shooting so hard it hit Naruto's chin. He watched Naruto lick it away and then Naruto was cumming inside him, filling him with heat.

They sank to the floor, Sasuke in Naruto's lap, still joined. Naruto's head rested on Sasuke's chest. His hands held Sasuke's hips loosely.

"Was that round fifty?" Sasuke asked tiredly against Naruto's soaking hair.

"Forty-eight. But who's counting."

"The next time I cum, it'll be in blood. Please, Naruto, just let me go take a shit at least. I-"

"Just one more time. Okay?"

"You said that three hours ago."

Naruto listened to Sasuke's heart hammering in is chest. "Alright. But hurry back."

"What, I can't eat and shower? You're fucking me into nothingness, here, I need nourishment!"

"You said a bathroom break. That's all you get. I want to stay inside you until …until Raiden gets married. Go, I'll find food and bring it here."

Sasuke grumbled as he tried to stand up. His legs politely refused to comply and he face-planted on the floor. Naruto watched him idly. He'd offer to help, but the fact was he had been fucking for almost twenty-four hours now. Without food.

* * *

Hinata was just throwing her coat on, preparing to leave the estate for the day, when Naruto ambled into the downstairs hall. He had on a robe, belted loosely.

"Oh, Naruto, hi! I see you and Sasuke got back together. Congratulations." She smiled her beautiful smile as she buttoned her coat and lifted her hair out of her collar.

"Thanks," Naruto said absently.

"Yeah. I don't know all what happened or anything, but it had to be bad what with Sasuke dying and everything…you okay now?"

Naruto nodded, leaning against the wall and watching her pull on boots.

Hinata straightened and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Naruto slouched, the top half of his robe gaping open. His sweaty chest, tanned and muscular, was clearly visible. His hair dripped sweat into his eyes as he gazed at her tiredly in the darkened hallway. Hinata felt goose bumps pimple her flesh. She also felt her old attraction to the guy flare up. Most inappropriate. Especially when an image of how he'd looked this morning danced across her mind. She was glad there wasn't much light so her flaming cheeks weren't visible. To distract herself, she gestured at Naruto's bare chest.

"This house gets drafty. You'll get sick if you don't cover yourself properly."

Naruto, dazed from hours of sex, had only been listening to her with half an ear, if that. He was waiting politely for her to leave so he could continue to the kitchen. He looked down at his chest now, his brain refusing to think of complex issues like closing his robe.

Hinata reached over and closed the robe for him, undoing the belt so that she could tie it more securely. Naruto's brain did protest this. His hands closed over hers as he looked at the top of her glossy head.

Hinata froze.

Naruto did too, not knowing if he'd offended her or something. Her lashes were like dark fans against her cheeks. Lilac eyes rose hesitantly to meet his. Naruto noticed, as if from far away, that their faces were very close together.

Hinata quailed beneath that blue gaze. It didn't blink and didn't seem the slightest bit uncomfortable. Naruto reeked of sex. The smell enveloped him like a cloud and she inhaled it deeply. The action had her breasts brushing his chest very lightly. Where had all the air gone? And why was it so _hot _in here?

Hinata dropped her eyes to Naruto's mouth and remembered what it'd felt like to kiss him. Her first kiss. Her first love.

Naruto was almost asleep from the amount of sex he'd had or he would have stopped her before it happened. Her lips were pressing against his before he even knew she'd moved. Her hands gripped his wet hair. She pulled away suddenly, which was good; Naruto had his hands on her shoulders to push her.

Hinata backed away, her eyes wide. "Oh. Um. I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I don't know why I…I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

She pulled open the door leading to the courtyard and disappeared hastily, shutting it firmly behind herself. Naruto touched his lips, wondering what the fuck just happened. He turned to go back to his room, too tired to even bother eating now, and almost collided with Sasuke.

Those red eyes sure looked angry, Naruto thought.

* * *

Hinata rushed through the snow, mortified. Stupid! Such a stupid thing to do, now he would think she still wanted him and that she was the same silly girl she'd always been. Why had she done that? What had come over her? Damn!

She stopped by her mother-in-law's to pick up the twins before she headed home. She and Kiba lived in a pretty little one-story house. She unlocked her door, dropped the twins on the couch, and took off her coat and boots. She left the items by the door to go chase after Hisa and Hiroshi, who were already toddling in opposite directions. Feeding them, reading to them and putting them to bed effectively wiped the kiss with Naruto completely from her mind.

Kiba usually came home late. Tonight was no exception. Hinata was in their bedroom, brushing out her hair as she sat at her vanity table. She saw Kiba enter their room through her mirror. She smiled.

"I heard you and Shino had a mission today. Successful?"

"Yup. Paid pretty decently, too. Kids asleep?"

"Thank God."

Kiba chuckled and went to go kiss his sleeping kids. Hinata was in bed, about to read when he came back, eating a chicken leg. She pursed her lips, but said nothing. She hated when he ate anyplace other than in the kitchen.

He sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off his boots and groaning with satisfaction. The chicken was made short work of before he tossed the bone into the wastebasket by the bed. At least he got up and washed his hands in the master bath before he stripped and came back to bed, Hinata thought. He rolled over and slung an arm around her hips, nuzzling her waist. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Mmm. I can smell that you're ovulating tonight. You been feeling especially horny today? You always get horny when you ovulate," Kiba said against her hip.

Hinata blushed bright red, reminded of her kiss with Naruto. Kiba saw the blush.

"Ha. I knew it. Let's make a few more babies, neh?" He tugged her nightgown up, running his rough hand up her thigh.

"No, Kiba. I told you, two is enough for me."

"What about our plan to have four?"

"Things have changed. Stop it." She clamped her legs shut, trying to prevent his hands from touching her pussy. She wouldn't be able to resist him for long if he did.

Kiba sat up, knelt between her legs and yanked her ankles over his shoulders, making her slide down onto her back and drop her book. "Kiba!"

"I'm tired of you brushing me off, we hardly ever have sex anymore." He ripped her panties away.

Hinata struggled to hold her nightgown over her crotch, but it was difficult when the whole bottom half of her was in the air. "I'm too busy with my clan," she complained.

"And I'm not? We haven't had sex in a week, I'm ready to pop. Move your hands or I'll bite you."

Kiba never bit her hard, but he did like to bite. She relented and let her nightgown bunch on her stomach as he lifted her higher, settling his mouth between her legs.

His fangs and beard stubble had her arching so that only her shoulders and head touched the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and ate her expertly, reveling in the ripe scent of her, the sweet and salty taste of her juices.

"Ahh…ahhhhh… KibaaaAAAAH!"

Kiba smiled against her skin. No sex for a week and her ovulating had her cumming right quick. He sucked the extra fluids she leaked down his throat as he dove in for more, merciless in his need. Her hips bucked against his chest. Damn, he loved it when she got wild. He nipped her clit and had her screaming. Hells, yeah. His dick was ready to split. Just a little more. A few more strokes of his tongue. Her clit was swelling, standing higher. Right…about…

"_OhmygodKiba!_" Hinata's clit was painfully sensitive now, and still that tongue continued to lick.

That one was stronger than the last, Kiba thought. She'd held in most of her scream. He wanted her to shout the house down. He pushed his tongue deeply inside her, holding her higher so that he could bury his face in her shaved pussy. One more. One more head banger like the last one and he would relent and shove his dick into her.

It took a little longer now, since she'd cum twice already. Her clit wanted a break, wanted to rest, but Kiba kept at it, using his tongue and lips to tease the little bud of flesh back into play. It rallied once more and Kiba curved his lips around it, making his mouth small so that all his attention was focused on it. The morsel of flesh quivered under his stern suction. Hinata's hips were trying to break free of his grasp, but he held her tightly. There, now she was screaming, nice high, forceful screams that would have woken the twins if they weren't used to it. Ah, fuck, it was close, so close. Her body trembled, tensed, her clit grew stiff…

_Bam, pow, boom. _There she goes, Kiba thought smugly as Hinata sobbed and gasped. Milky cum oozed from her twitching pussy. He left it there to ease his penetration, which was coming right up, yessiree. Right here, right now.

Hinata's head came off the pillow when Kiba thrust into her savagely. She cried out in pure lust, his hand lifting her leg out to the side, as he pounded into her fast and hard, the way she liked it when she was horny.

God, look at those titties fly! Kiba used a hand to crush one against his face, smothering himself with it. He licked the erect nipple, sucking it, feeling her pussy tighten in response. Shit, he was near mad with lust, he was. He licked between her breasts, up her throat, sucked briefly, viciously, before moving to her mouth.

Kiba reared back with a low growl, his eyes slits. Then he was leaning in again, sniffing her lips. Hinata, frightened, lifted a hand to his face and Kiba caught it, smelling it suspiciously. He laid her hand right against his nose as he inhaled deeply.

Hinata was shoved roughly, nearly falling off the bed as Kiba stood up, his wet dick shining in the lamp light.

"What is wrong with you," Hinata said furiously.

"Why do I smell Naruto all over you? More importantly, I smell his sex on your mouth. I never forget a scent, Hinata." This was said to warn her against trying to lie about it; Hinata had been shaking her head in denial. Kiba waited.

"I kissed him, but it was nothing, okay? I don't even know why I did it. As for him and sex, well…he's been fucking Sasuke all day. Maybe some of it rubbed off on me when I kissed him."

Kiba stood there, not quite surprised and yet deeply hurt. The bitch didn't even look sorry. She hadn't apologized. It was just another way that she disregarded him.

Their life together had always been a struggle, from day one. Their clans pulled them in opposite directions until they had to force things to work between them. It was debilitating, the constant fights they had about one thing or another. Sometimes, heck, all the time…he just wanted to come home, find his wife and kids waiting for him and just have a nice quiet life, away from missions and fighting and work. Hinata, though, just had to run her clan and be queen bitch amongst them. She hardly ever had time for him anymore and she was entirely too headstrong.

Now this shit. Well, hell no. Kiba didn't play that.

"You kissed him because you wanted to. I'm surprised he or Sasuke let you, to be honest. You know what, I'm glad it happened. I'm tired of fighting and watching you give your time to everyone but me. Get out. Pack your shit and be gone. Leave my kids here. I'll be seeing Naruto in the morning." Kiba started to march towards the door, but Hinata spat at him.

"Good! I'm glad you're leaving me. I've tried to make this work for years and all you ever do is whine about me not being the good little wifey. You knew who I was before you married me, Inuzuka Kiba! You make me sick. And I'm not leaving _my _kids here to be raised like animals." Hinata pushed past him out the door, but Kiba hauled her back by her arm and slapped her. Hard.

He regretted it immediately. He'd never raised a hand to her. Her hair swung to cover her face as he watched, his hand lowering slowly in disbelief. "Hinata, I-"

Her head turned back to him very slowly. Her eyes were wide, the veins around them livid with her Byakugan. Already her face was red with the imprint of his hand.

Hinata remembered something she'd learned while in exile. She concentrated chakra to her fist, drew it back and punched Kiba in his shocked face as hard as she possibly could. Kiba crashed into the far wall and fell to one knee.

Hinata whirled and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Naruto didn't try to defend himself since he'd done nothing wrong. He regretted that Sasuke had seen the kiss because he knew it probably hurt him, but Naruto had done nothing to encourage it.

"What was that," Sasuke asked in a strained voice.

"I don't know. She just up and kissed me without provocation. I didn't encourage her, Sasuke."

"I know. I was watching. You didn't exactly pull away either, though, did you?"

Naruto walked past Sasuke, dragging his hand in the process. Sasuke tried to pull away, but not too hard. "I'm not doing this, Sasuke, I'm not arguing about something I had no control over."

Sasuke trailed mutinously after Naruto. He suddenly felt like fucking another forty-eight times. And oh, was he going to say something to miss bitch tomorrow!

Once in their room, Naruto went right to the bed, turned, and collapsed on his back. Sasuke pounced a second later, digging his elbows into Naruto's ribs.

"Ouch."

"I don't like you kissing other people."

"I don't like kissing other people, either," Naruto said. His eyes were closed, but his hand rested on one cheek of Sasuke's ass.

"It really bugs me."

"Me too."

"I'm pretty upset right now."

"Me too. The nerve of her."

"So, I'm leaving you for Neji. He was checking me out this morning, while Hinata was checking you out."

"No, you're not. You want me and only me." Naruto yawned widely.

"Yes, I am."

"I see. Does that mean I'll be free to take up with Hinata properly then? I haven't had pussy in awhile."

"You son of a-" Sasuke pounded his fist into Naruto's throat and face, before the blond could catch the hand and clamp his legs over Sasuke's deadly knees. He held Sasuke's strong arms behind his back.

"I think to be with someone else would probably make me puke, Sasuke. I didn't push her away because she was already pulling away almost as soon as the kiss started. Honestly, I was half asleep when it happened. I'm half asleep now! You know I'd never cheat on you, Sasuke."

"Yeah, I know. It just…made me want to kill her, is all."

Naruto rolled them over. "I couldn't help but notice, Sasuke, that your dick is standing up. Perchance are you ready to fuck again?" Naruto looked down at him questioningly, neatly changing the subject.

Sasuke stared in incredulity. "Dude, you've got to be hollow, you can't possibly want more?"

"Hmm," Naruto said as he let his gaze travel over Sasuke's fine features. "Let's think about that for a sec, shall we? I haven't had a good fuck in 6 months, am getting over the trauma of your death, and have been known to fuck you for four days straight. Not to mention, there's a certain woman's lips I want erased from my memory. Now, I may not be as young as I was when the infamous four-day-fuck took place, but I'm sure I can manage at least another night. I feel my second wind blowing in right now."

Sasuke's legs were rudely nudged aside by a pair of thick knees. His belly fluttered in anticipation of lethal pleasure.

* * *

Willow, Gaara and Itachi sat at the kitchen table. The kids had been home today, since it was the weekend. They'd played with Raiden when he'd shown up, eaten and trooped off to bed a couple of hours ago. Now it was just the three of them, alone at last and able to discuss that morning's 'incident' in detail.

It began with Willow explaining magic to them and how it worked. Itachi was uninterested, bored almost immediately. Gaara found it fascinating, as he found most new knowledge.

Itachi looked at Willow passively. She was an essentially shy, deferential sort of person. That such power lurked in her both alarmed and pleased him. On the one hand it meant that his children, both those she carried and the others, had a powerful protector in their mother. On the other hand, if he or Gaara ever angered her…

He cleared his throat as Gaara asked a question.

"Is magic something you learn or can it be inherited?" His voice was calm and soothing, the way it always was around Willow.

"Both," she answered. "I'm not sure if my children will be magical, since I wasn't born magical, but it's a possibility. The magic is in me now, in my blood."

Itachi found that marginally interesting.

The discussion was concluded by an in-depth account of the life Willow had led before she'd shown up on Itachi's doorstep. That caught the Uchiha's interest fully. She was a warrior, in her way. This suited him very well. His children would be strong. Perhaps he should get more children on her and bulk up the clan properly.

Gaara explained the life of a ninja, how the ninja system worked and a bit about his past, and that of Naruto and Sasuke. Willow listened as attentively as she ever listened to anything, which was to say very attentively indeed.

Now that it was understood that each was dangerous in their own way, Gaara proposed sex. Typical.

"I'm kind of tired," Willow demurred.

"Alright," Gaara kissed her temple.

They went upstairs. Willow headed for the bathroom. Gaara latched onto Itachi's neck and pulled him into an embrace.

"I was thinking," Gaara said as Itachi undressed him. "That after Willow gives birth, I wouldn't mind putting my baby in her."

"Oh?" Itachi ran his teeth along the muscles framing Gaara's spine.

Gaara shivered. "Yes. I'd like a child of my body. Lower."

Itachi moved his lips lower. "Are we to just take turns breeding her, then?"

"I doubt she'd allow that, but carefully spaced, we might have quite a few children from her. She's obviously fertile. Your seed took within a very short time period. Ahhhh, bite me Itachi. Right there."

Itachi bit Gaara's firm ass, making the younger man buck sharply. Willow came back and lay on the far side of the bed, watching the two men make love. It was an erotic sight.

* * *

Sasuke waited until Naruto fell asleep near dawn and snuck downstairs. Hinata usually arrived shortly after the sun rose, but he found her in the main room, talking quietly to Neji. By the looks of her robe, she'd spent the night here. Sasuke lost no time.

"Hinata, I'd like to speak to you alone."

To her credit, she didn't stutter or hesitate in getting up from the couch and leading him out into the hall. Sasuke was aware of Neji listening from the other room and didn't give two shits.

"I saw what happened last night. Is this going to be a recurring thing?" Sasuke's voice was tight. He'd never really forgiven her for getting Naruto's first kiss.

Hinata found that the fact she'd lost Naruto to this guy still stung, even though she knew she could never be with Naruto herself. "Of course not. It shouldn't have happened at all, I-"

"Damn straight it shouldn't have happened. Naruto isn't interested in you. He's mine. It stays that way. Clear?"

"You have no right to speak to me like in my own home-"

"I have _every _right, you stuck up little-"

"Ahem."

Neji stepped around the corner and coughed softly into his hand. Hinata made as if to storm away, but just then Kiba entered the estate from the door farther up the hall. Hinata froze at seeing him.

Kiba sneered. "Sasuke. Your man around? I got something to say to him about kissing my wife."

Sasuke threw his Sharingan in place. He stepped up to Kiba as the Inuzuka stepped up to him. "Anything you have to say to Naruto can be said to me. And your bitch kissed _my man, _not the other way around."

"I'm the only one who calls Hinata bitch, you bitch. And if Naruto was really your man, he wouldn't be letting Hinata kiss him, now would he?" Kiba's nose almost touched Sasuke's. They were of a height and build.

"Stop it, both of you!" Hinata said irately. She stood at their shoulders, glaring at both of them. Neji leaned against the arch leading into the main room. He had his Byakugan activated, but didn't interfere.

Kiba shoved Hinata. Neji moved to catch her, but Naruto was suddenly there, cushioning Hinata's fall with an arm. His blue eyes stayed on Kiba as Naruto handed Hinata to Neji.

"Am I being discussed?" the blond asked pleasantly.

Kiba tried to storm towards him, but Sasuke blocked him. This caused Kiba to punch Sasuke, who punched back and then they were on the floor, duking it out. Naruto hauled on Sasuke's arms while Hinata delivered a palm thrust to Kiba. That had him flying backward. Kiba snarled and lunged for her. He backhanded her and Neji got involved at last, landing between the four fighting people with his hands glowing.

"Hinata go home and solve your problems with Kiba. Naruto, take Sasuke into the next room."

"She's not coming home with me ever again," Kiba spat. "I'm divorcing you, Hinata. And I'm taking the kids. You can visit them at my mother's house. I'm sick of you, your clan, all of it. Now you can kiss Naruto or whoever all you want."

They all flinched as Kiba slammed out of the estate. Naruto's eyes were wide with remorse, but he dragged a scowling Sasuke into the living room. He heard Neji murmuring quietly, Hinata's higher voice sounding tearful.

Neji came into the living room alone, his face grave. He stood in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Involuntarily, Neji's white eyes took in Sasuke's bare, sweaty torso and the dick that was clearly outlined in his drawstring pants. Naruto, none too happy since discovering Hinata's impending divorce and his part in it, spoke up.

"So. Sasuke was right and you are checking him out. You interested in my man, Neji?" Naruto kept his tone light, but his face serious.

Neji turned his head, his cheeks stained with pink. "Look, I just want to tell you both that things are going to be pretty tense around here for awhile, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't start trouble." He looked pointedly at Sasuke.

Sasuke remained silent. Naruto rammed his heel onto Sasuke's bare toes and the jackass finally deigned to speak.

"Fine. She stays away from Naruto and I'll stay away from her."

"Good," Neji intoned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

Sasuke caught the gaze that ran up and down his body and hugged himself defensively. Naruto chose not to comment, but his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know about you," Sasuke said darkly, once Neji had gone, "but I'm starting to feel distinctly uncomfortable here. Let's go back to Itachi's."

"Best idea I've heard all year. Hey," Naruto turned to his lover suddenly. "Where's Raiden??"

"I don't know, did you take him to Tenten's today?"

"Today? I just got up, what about yesterday?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried to remember when was the last time he'd seen the kid. "Oh, God."

"Can you sense him?" Naruto asked anxiously. Sasuke closed his eyes a moment.

"No. Try communicating with him."

"Okay." _Raiden??_

A few moments passed.

_Huh?_ Raiden's voice came across sleepily.

_Where are you, kiddo?_

_At uncle Itachi's. Sleeping. _

"Whew! Kid's at your brother's." Naruto let out a breath and wiped his brow. He'd broken out into a cold sweat.

"How'd he get there?"

"Don't know. I feel like shit that we forgot about him. That can't be healthy for the little guy."

"Well, we need our own place so we don't forget about him ever again. We can stay with my brother for awhile, but really, I want our own place."

"You're the one who said you wanted Raiden around other kids and you wanted to live with Itachi." They walked quickly back to Naruto's room.

"Yeah, but now that that woman is there? Willow? Shit, forget it."

Naruto packed his few things while Sasuke threw on some of Naruto's clothes. Naruto paused in shoving some shirts into the bag. "Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"You think I should say something to Hinata or Kiba? I mean…they're getting divorced because of that kiss."

"No, I don't think you should say anything. And they're not getting divorced because of that kiss. It was probably a lot of things and _her _kissing _you_ was just the last straw. It's her fault, not yours. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Naruto resumed packing. "I guess. I just can't help remembering when we were all friends, though. When we were in exile."

"Yeah, well, if you ask me she never really loved him anyway. Not if you were her first love. I know first hand it takes a lot longer to get over your first love than the amount of time she had before she started seeing him."

"And how long would you say it takes? I assume you've gotten over your first love," Naruto smirked.

"Well, if you actually get to have a relationship with your love…maybe never. But if not, then years, at least."

"Wow, you really are an expert," Naruto deadpanned.

* * *

Hinata's divorce from Kiba was finalized within a month. She moved back into the estate permanently. She was given custody of Hiroshi since it was obvious he would have Hyuuga traits. Kiba was awarded custody of Hisa.

Naruto and Sasuke moved in with Itachi indefinitely. There was plenty of room in the sprawling seven-bedroom structure. Raiden was beside himself that his family was back together at last. He Boomed a last time one night to tell Wyatt the good news. Wyatt cried silent tears, asking when Raiden would be back. Raiden held him in one of their yummy hugs and said he didn't know.

_You're not going to forget me, are you?_

_**Never. You're my best friend, how could I forget you?**_

_But you won't be back._

_**I'll always be back, isn't that what I said when my dad told you I couldn't come here anymore?**_

_But-_

_**I promise. I'll come back. Maybe it won't be often, but I'll come back.**_

_I love you, Raiden._

_**I love you, too, Wyatt.**_

Wyatt tried to kiss his cheek as he usually did, but Raiden was doing the same thing. Their lips collided awkwardly.

"Eww," Wyatt, wiped his mouth.

"Yuck."

Wyatt managed his brotherly kiss and Raiden hugged him a last time. "Bye, Wyatt. You know if you ever need me, you just have to call me. I'll hear you."

"Okay. Bye, Raiden."

Raiden Boomed into his room at uncle Itachi's.

* * *

"Well, well, _well. _Look at that, Sasuke, our son has gone and disobeyed us. How many times you want to bet he's been Booming behind our backs while we were fighting?"

Naruto stood against the far wall of the room Raiden shared with Juro, Yuukio and Shouta. Those three were in their beds, watching Sasuke and Naruto fearfully from beneath their covers.

"I don't know, Naruto, but I definitely remember drilling into the little shit's skull what would happen if he disobeyed me like this again. You remember that lesson, Raiden? Looks like you don't. Why don't I let your Daddy do the disciplining tonight, neh? The lesson might stick this time around."

Raiden gulped.

"Why thank you, Sasuke, don't mind if I do." Naruto sat on Raiden's bed and patted the mattress beside him. Raiden went and sat with a distinct air of dread.

"Now, Raiden," Naruto began. "Just because you accomplished a miracle in helping to bring your Papa back, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, not to Boom or fold without our permission. Those three months with Wyatt's family are a prime example of why. Something, anything, might happen to you in another world and we wouldn't have any way to get to you. It's dangerous, Raiden. You're just a kid."

Raiden listened, hoping this talk would be the extent of his punishment.

"I know you're powerful, Raiden, but that doesn't give you license to disobey us. You understand?" Naruto's eyes searched his son's face.

"Yes, Daddy."

Naruto nodded. "I think an object lesson is in order, though. I mean it, this is the last time I'm going to tolerate you doing what you feel like doing. After this, you're just going to wish you were never born."

Raiden watched as his daddy closed his eyes and became perfectly still. He glanced at his Papa, who held out his hand for Raiden. Raiden took it, looking over his shoulder worriedly at his daddy. What was going on?

Sasuke led Raiden into the backyard. The moon and stars shone brightly on the hard-packed snow. Raiden stood shivering in the cold until his daddy walked out of the back door.

He was in Sage Mode.

Seeing this, Raiden already wished he'd never been born.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First off, I have to give **Halskr** props for being brave and reading 'Harder' all the way to the end. Probably most of the people who read it, if they did, read the beginning and decided they couldn't continue. LOL, anyways, lemme just say that Sasuke and Naruto never cheat on each other in my Bonded/New Bonds saga. Halskr, thanks for being my first reviewer for that story. I hate lurkers. If you're going to read, review! Reviews help me understand how my writing is perceived by others. It's not an attempt to go fishing for praise. I eventually hope to write original fiction, this whole fanfic thing is practice for me. A few months ago I didn't even know what yaoi was!

Anyways. As you can see on my profile, the poll about Naruto having a baby was pretty even by the time I hit 30 votes. I decided to go with it, but I won't be dwelling on it. The baby will be born by next chapter, which will also be the end of Part 1. I think it will. I'm pretty sure I can fit everything in, if I make the chap long. This one is short. Part 2 will be up in about a week.

For those of you who thought I'd have a Sage Mode Naruto beat his sweet kid, shame. Just shame.

And for those of you who can't read about the kids and their lives and are stuck on the whole NaruSasu thing, then I guess you'll stop reading this story after next chapter. It makes me so sad, the thought of losing readers, but oh well. That's life, I guess. Part 2 will be back to action, drama the whole nine yards. It'll also be longer. Consider Part 1 to be the prelude or prologue for Part 2.

Thank you for the great reviews you continue to send me. I love them, I love you and I hope I continue to be worthy of both your time and your words of encouragement.

* * *

Chapter 7

Konohamaru opened the small gate in the fence and walked up the path towards Uchiha Itachi's house. Snow blanketed everything, obscuring trees and bushes until they were scarcely recognizable. It filtered from the white sky in steady profusion, filling in the footprints Konohamaru made on this little errand.

He stomped his feet on the mat to rid his boots of excess snow and rang the doorbell. It was opened by a blond girl he recognized as one of Itachi's kids. He smiled politely.

"'Morning. Sasuke or Naruto here? I have a message from the Hokage."

Hiroko gripped the knob tightly, trying not to betray her thudding heart as she opened the door wider for the love of her life to enter.

"Uh,um. I think they're upstairs. Should I…go get them?" Hiroko blushed scarlet. She hated stammering in front of Konohamaru.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"HIROTO!" The blond yelled. Another blond head poked from the kitchen. "Go tell Uncle Sasuke there's a message from the Hokage." The boy emerged fully from the kitchen and trotted up the stairs.

Konohamaru refrained from commenting on the amount of noise the girl could produce. His ears were ringing. His sleeve was taken in her shy hand and he was led to a squashy couch in the living room.

"Please sit down, Konohamaruo-dono. Can I bring you tea?"

He almost said yes, but guessed she would only shriek for someone else to bring it. He didn't want his ears bleeding. Instead, he sat on the couch and waited with her patiently for Sasuke to arrive. He pointedly ignored her staring.

Hiroko was in the throes of her first crush. Konohamaru was way older, seventeen, but she didn't care. He was the most wonderful man alive. She stared at him adoringly, her heart in her eyes.

For his part, Konohamaru took care not to hurt her feelings. He knew she had some kind of obsession with him. He'd received flowers and chocolates, even haikus composed about his mouth or fingernails or some other nonsense. These were delivered anonymously to his doorstep, but he knew they were all from her.

The object of Hiroko's affection took after his Uncle Asuma. He was solidly muscular. His dark brown hair was worn in a low pony-tail and he grew his beard in a thin frame around his jaw. No mustache. He didn't smoke, but he usually had a toothpick dangling from the corner of his mouth.

The girl edged closer to him and Konohamaru tensed on the couch.

* * *

Hiroto ducked the shoe that was thrown at his head when he made the mistake of opening Sasuke's door, but he gave the message anyway. He listened to what Naruto had to say from behind the protection of the door he held ajar. Hiroto nodded, repeating the words to himself to make sure he had them right before jogging back down the stairs. When he got to the living room, he found his twin leaning toward Konohamaru-san and that man leaning away.

"What are you doing, Hiroko?" Hiroto's voice was suspicious.

"Nothing." She got up and left, though. Konohamaru breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, looking at Hiroto expectantly. The boy was staring after his sister speculatively.

"Is Sasuke coming down?" Konohamaru asked loudly.

Hiroto was startled out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, right. No. He's sleeping. I told Uncle Naruto about the message and he said, quote, 'for Danzo to go and suck his own dick', end quote."

Konohamaru snorted a grin before he could help himself. "Is that right? Well…just tell him that if he and Sasuke don't show up to work soon, ANBU will be after their asses."

Hiroto nodded seriously, saying he would tell his uncle. He shut the door behind the tall Jounin.

* * *

Shino watched Hinata as she pushed her small children on the swings. Konoha's playground in the park was mostly deserted on this winter morning. He crunched through the snow towards his former team mate, his hands in his pockets.

"Hinata. Good Morning."

Hinata whirled, thinking it was Kiba. She was relieved it was only Shino. Kiba had consented to let her have both the children today, but he'd grumbled about it. "Hi, Shino! Out for a walk?"

"Yes. I heard of your divorce. I'm sorry."

Hinata waved a hand dismissively before bringing it down in time to push the swing her son was in. "I'm not. Kiba and I probably should never have gotten married. We had feelings for each other, but that didn't mean we _had _to get married. We forced it." She sighed, her breath appearing like a white cloud in front of her face. She pushed her children in separate swings expertly. One would go up when the other came down and Hinata switched between them without missing a beat.

"May I help?" Shino asked after a moment.

"Sure." Hinata stepped aside when Hisa's swing went up. Shino moved into place smoothly.

"I wouldn't have chosen to come to the park," Hinata said after a few minutes. "But the twins wanted to come, so here I am. What's your excuse for being out on this glacial morning?"

Shino considered his answer. "I'm hunting."

"Hunting for what?"

"A mate."

Hinata burst out with a merry laugh. She almost missed the downward arc of Hiroshi's swing. "You're out looking for a wife?" Shino nodded gravely. "And how's that working out for you?"

"I am not actually _looking_ for a wife. I have known who my wife would be for many years. Since I graduated the academy, in fact. I sought permission from my family to approach her. Today I'm to see if she might be amenable to having me."

Hinata listened, rapt. "So many years ago? Why haven't you approached her before?"

"I was forced to wait."

"Do you know each other? Do you think there might be a chance?" Hinata couldn't remember the last time she'd had such an interesting conversation.

"We know each other, yes. I don't know yet if there will be a chance for us. May I ask you something personal, Hinata?"

She nodded.

"Did you love Kiba very much?"

Hinata felt a shiver unrelated to the weather sweep through her. She didn't want to talk about Kiba, but Shino was her friend.

"It's hard to face ugly things about yourself. I guess…I needed him. After everything that had happened, I needed him. I was willing to remain with him, be with him, you know? He's not a bad person. It's just, outside of sex, we really had nothing in common. And he has these…control issues. I don't know. I have feelings for him still, but…I don't think I was ever in love with him, no."

Shino pushed the laughing Hisa thoughtfully. "So then your heart isn't broken from this divorce the way it was when Naruto joined with Sasuke?"

This time Hinata did miss the downward arc of her son's swing. Shino caught it before it could crash into her. He took over the pushing of the twins while Hinata gazed at him in wonder.

"You knew?" she whispered. "How did you know my heart had been broken?"

"We were on the same team. I know all the nuances of your moods and your actions, Hinata."

Hinata felt suddenly very warm in her coat. She blinked a few times, staring at Shino as if she'd never seen him before. She'd always known he was a brilliant shinobi, but she hadn't thought he paid attention to subtleties outside those of his insects. She recalled that he'd asked her a question.

"No. My heart isn't broken."

"I see. Do you plan to go after Naruto?"

Again, Hinata was reminded of her kiss a month ago. She still didn't understand why she'd done it. It embarrassed her to no end.

"No. Naruto will always be a hero to me, but I don't love him anymore."

"Even if he were available you would not pursue him?"

Hinata cringed at how obvious her feelings for the blond must have been. "No. I wouldn't."

Shino was quiet for a few minutes, pushing the two toddlers. Wind blew through the park, picking up sparkling flecks of snow and swirling them around the four people. The park was empty now, except for them.

"Do you think you could love another, Hinata?"

The question startled her with its direct delivery from such a private man. She felt like she was learning who Shino was for the first time. He faced the swings, not looking at her. She gave the question serious thought. It wasn't something she reflected on much, her heart and the idea of love. But it came to her suddenly that she was almost old enough to drink and had never been with someone she was in love with. She felt strangely incomplete.

"Yes," she said softly. "I could."

It occurred to her that she was holding up Shino from an important errand. She had a question of her own. "Shino, is the woman you're going to see pretty?"

Shino turned his head to look at her at last. Hinata couldn't see his eyes, but if she could she would know that they were roving over her features in a very un-Shino-like manner. He took in the dark hair framed by a white rabbit fur hood, the lilac eyes adorned with long, dark lashes, the rosy cheeks and mouth.

"She's beautiful," Shino said quietly.

Hinata smiled. "Well, I wish you luck. Thanks for stopping to chat." She took over pushing her children as Shino made her a little bow and left. Hinata took her kids home shortly afterward.

* * *

Naruto sat in a chair near the bed, reading Raiden a story about the First Hokage.

Raiden had been a perfect angel since his 'punishment'. He hadn't touched the kid at all. Naruto had simply told Raiden that since being trapped in Kyuubi he now had complete control of the Bijuu. He'd proceeded to show Raiden and Sasuke both a move that they'd never seen or heard of before. It was small, able to fit in his two hands. Naruto said that if it made contact with its target, though, it would leave a hole the size of the Fire Country itself. The orange chakra flooding out of Naruto melted all the snow in the back yard and around the house. It even peeled the paint off the house, a fact that Itachi cursed over the next day. Raiden had looked and listened and promptly prostrated himself in front of his Daddy. He begged mercy this one last time. He swore on all that was sacred that he wouldn't Boom again without permission. He promised. He promised to obey his daddies perfectly from now on. Just please, please, please don't turn him into a hole, Raiden begged. Naruto had graciously accepted his promise. Later, Sasuke had asked if what Naruto had told Raiden was true. Naruto had said not one word. Except for the controlling Kyuubi part. That part had been true.

The story was over. Raiden took the book, allowed himself to be kissed by Naruto and skipped out of his fathers' room. He passed his Papa on the way out. Sasuke ruffled his hair. "Good night, Raiden."

Naruto watched Sasuke shut the door and begin preparing for bed. These past weeks of indolence, sex and re-bonding were just what the doctor ordered, Naruto mused. He'd been worried that he and Sasuke were too broken to be whole again. What they had now wasn't exactly like it had been before, but it was complete and it was strong. Stronger than before, in some ways. Sasuke crawled naked into the sheets and looked expectantly at Naruto.

"Danzo sent Konohamaru over this morning to tell us we've been slacking off. I guess I can head back to work in the morning. Not like we can't fuck there," Naruto said as he stood up and began undressing.

Sasuke groaned. "Why are we building houses for other people when we don't have a house of our own?"

"I like living here with Itachi. Willow cooks and cleans and all it takes her is the time to mutter a 'spell'." Naruto said the last word awkwardly, still unused to magic and its vocabulary sometimes. "Raiden is with his family, he has us, and there's always someone to baby-sit him when we want to have sex. Your brother is so happy I think he might start smiling all the time soon, having you here. I've never had a lot of family like this. I like it here. Raiden does, too. You're outvoted."

"I hate you," Sasuke said with a scowl.

Naruto paused in unlacing his shoes. Sasuke mentally cursed himself into perdition. This was one of the ways their relationship was different from before. Whole and complete it might be, but there were fragile areas. Easily breakable spots. What he'd just said was an unwelcome reminder of the fact that Sasuke really _had _hated Naruto, and not too long ago. It was a reminder that they, as a couple, were still in recovery.

"Naruto...," Sasuke moved on the bed so that he was closer to the blond. Naruto continued taking his shoes off. He sat on the bed and turned an extremely serious face toward Sasuke. Sasuke stuttered into silence.

Naruto lunged, wrestled Sasuke's arms up and tickled him mercilessly. Sasuke shouted, cursed in surprise. Then he was howling with laughter, trying to buck Naruto off of him, but too weak from mirth to manage it. He wheezed and screamed. Naruto's expression was diabolical with glee.

Naruto stopped when Sasuke's face was beet red. Sasuke gasped in air, hugging himself to prevent Naruto tickling him again. "You fucking bastard," Sasuke panted. Naruto nodded as if this were a piece of prized wisdom.

Then he trapped Sasuke's legs and went to work on his bare feet. Sasuke hollered for forgiveness.

* * *

In the next room Itachi, Gaara and Willow rolled their eyes. "Why can't they have sex like civilized people," Itachi said. He guided his member into Willow's ass as Gaara penetrated her pussy.

* * *

Sasuke punched Naruto's back, but the blond didn't stop. Sasuke was crying through his laughter by the time Naruto rolled off of him. The brawny man draped himself on Sasuke's limp body. "You still hate me?" he asked.

"Y-no."

"What was that?"

"No. No I don't."

"Good. Because I want to ask you something. About what you said in the bathroom that…that night."

Sasuke sobered up quickly.

"Remember when you said you do everything for me and I do nothing for you? Did you mean that?"

Sasuke squirmed under Naruto uncomfortably. He hated thinking about the time they'd been apart. He hated thinking about how he'd acted even more.

"I guess at the time I did. It's over, in the past, though. We don't have to talk-"

"Why did you never tell me how you felt?"

"About what? I would still do those things if I was given a choice."

"Oh. Well, then I should tell you I've been thinking about something."

Sasuke's stomach tightened in dread. "What's that?" He tried to sound casual.

"Raiden. Well…another Raiden."

Sasuke's brows knit in confusion. "Come again?"

Naruto turned his head so that his chin rested on his hands which were stacked on Sasuke's chest. "I know he was an accident and everything and he's way too powerful to make another, but…I'd be willing to have your baby, Sasuke. I would do that for you. If you wanted."

Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him, off the bed so that he landed with a thud on the floor. He hopped up and paced to the door, back, to the window, back, to the door again. He finally spun to face Naruto, whose face was just visible on the far side of the bed. _"Are you insane???" _Sasuke's dark eyes showed white all the way around the irises. His nostrils were flared.

Naruto almost called out his chakra at seeing the stark look of horror on Sasuke's face. "What's the problem," he asked timidly. He really didn't see what was wrong.

"What's the problem," Sasuke mimicked in a high voice. "The problem is that Raiden is almost too much for us as it is. The problem is that if we ever tried to leave the village again to hide such a pregnancy, Danzo would send ANBU to kill us. The problem is that you going around female and pregnant will let the secret about Raiden out of the bag. The _problem, _Uzumaki Naruto, is that I don't want to take care of some pregnant female, I don't want you proving your love to me because I already know and I _don't_ want another kid!"

Naruto clapped his hands deliberately, slowly. "Stunning performance right there, truly inspired. You want it so bad you're almost cross-eyed. You think I can't tell? When should we start?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto resentfully. He turned his head haughtily, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, if you're sure…its not something to undertake lightly. And what if the kid ends up being everything Raiden isn't? A monster? What then?"

Naruto stood up. "I'm willing to have a little faith. And Willow's not sick at all. If it weren't for her stomach, I'd say she wasn't pregnant. She said every pregnancy is different, even in the same person. Maybe it won't be as hard on me as it was on you?"

Sasuke rocked back and forth on his heels, still looking at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"Also," Naruto said sheepishly, "I kind of already spoke to Willow about it. She says she can perform something called a 'glamor' that will make me appear as my normal self while I'm pregnant and female. As for explaining the new baby to people, Gaara said he's willing to say the kid came from some relative of his."

Sasuke thawed a little at hearing how much thought Naruto had put into this before speaking to him about it. He had to admit, Naruto had covered almost all his bases.

"But, if you really don't want another, I understand. The kid might not even have powers, but I get that having Raiden has made you cautious. I feel cautious, too, it's just…I love you, Sasuke. I thought this would be a good way to show it. Plus, Raiden asked why he didn't have brothers and sisters like Shouta did." Naruto waited to see if Sasuke would cave.

He did.

They got in the bed and discussed in detail when they would do it, how they would work around their jobs, how they would deal with any number of things that would crop up. They talked long into the night.

* * *

The next day, before they all left to school and work, Sasuke and Naruto announced that they would be going through with it next week. Gaara and Itachi clapped Naruto on the back. Willow hugged him and Sasuke both. She said she would have the glamor ready.

The next days were spent going over the plan to consciously have another baby. Sasuke and Naruto had to report to Danzo and explain why they'd missed three weeks of work, but Naruto told the truth and dared the fucker with his eyes to say anything against it. Danzo waved them out of his office with a look of disgust after assigning them four extra blocks to rebuild in the district they were working on.

"The old shit probably never had sex in his life," Naruto bit out savagely. He stormed to their construction site and got to work, Sasuke behind him.

As it happened, the next week came and went and no pregnancy. So did the following week. And the next and the next. They tried almost every day. Each time Naruto transformed, he was a virgin. He was getting sick of losing his virginity to Sasuke's considerable cock.

"Look, Sasuke, I wanted to do this for you, but if it doesn't take this time, maybe we should just forget it."

Sasuke nodded his head. It had been fun the first few times, but now it was just a chore. A month had gone by and still nothing. He sat on the bed as Naruto paced. "Maybe it has something to do with Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"No. The mangy dog _wants _another kitling, he said so."

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah. I just remembered something. When you transformed you held it for days, right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Well, maybe that's what we're doing wrong. I'm only holding it for a night. Maybe I should try and hold it longer."

"Well if that's the case let's wait till the weekend when you can be female in here for two whole days."

It was agreed. Friday night, Naruto performed Oiroke no Jutsu for what felt like the thousandth time. Sasuke looked at the tallish blond woman.

It was nothing like when Sasuke transformed. Naruto kept most of his height and a lot of his strength. He was just girly. Sasuke had told Naruto to lose the pigtails after the first time, hating how they looked. The blond hair fell down Naruto's slim back in waves to his ass now. He went past Sasuke and flopped on the bed resignedly.

"Can you maybe try not to slice me in half with that thing this time?" He nodded at Sasuke's cock.

"I'll try. It's not like I enjoy fucking women, you know."

Naruto placed a hand on his chest theatrically. "Sasuke, I'm hurt."

"Yeah, yeah. Spread 'em."

Sasuke got the deed done as quickly as possible. He marveled that he was even able to get it up at all. Naruto didn't enjoy sex as a female the way Sasuke did. Neither of them wanted to linger over it. The only thing that got them through it was their love for each other and their determination to succeed.

The weekend was spent fucking in quick bursts that were the very opposite of their lingering sessions when they were both in their natural bodies. Sasuke was diligent, though. He kept a steady supply of fresh sperm in Naruto. Itachi and Gaara had taken Raiden and the rest of the kids out to give them some privacy. Sometimes the two lovers talked. They ate, slept and discussed what they would do if this proved not to work. They fucked whenever Naruto felt like he could tolerate it. One thing was for sure, Naruto had new respect for what Sasuke had done and gone through. If it weren't for having Raiden he would have cursed the day he ever thought up this dumb jutsu.

* * *

Monday morning dawned bright and early on the snow covered house. The kids were gotten up and sent to school. Raiden was taken to Tenten's by Gaara. Itachi and Willow were alone in the living room when Sasuke walked in with Naruto.

In female form.

Itachi got up quickly, a rare smile on his face. "You've done it? You've conceived the newest Uchiha?"

Sasuke spoke up. "You've got enough Uchihas. This kid is going to be Uzumaki, too, just like Raiden. Right Naruto? Naruto?"

Naruto leaned over and threw up dramatically.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:_ Next _chapter will be the last in part 1 and mostly narusasu.

I'm thinking of getting into writing Yuri…I read one yuri story and it wasn't very descriptive or long…can anyone suggest one with a good plot as well as *ahem*, you know?

* * *

Part 1 - Chapter 8

Naruto's prediction about the pregnancy not being as hard on him as it had been on Sasuke proved true: it was harder.

And by association, it was hard on the entire household. Sasuke caught the brunt of it, though. Naruto started showing symptoms as soon as the shitting seed took root. They continued to escalate alarmingly fast, faster than when Raiden had been conceived. Naruto threw up so often that he became a walking skeleton. The baby continued to grow, leeching whatever food Naruto managed to hold down. Willow tried to comfort him, seeing as they were both pregnant. Naruto told her he'd kill her and her babies if she didn't get out of his face. He was extremely put out that the redhead seemed to breeze through her condition while Naruto was being killed by his. And the bitch was growing three.

Sasuke did the best he could, but he wasn't naturally empathetic the way Naruto was. He tried to massage Naruto as the blond had done for him. Naruto punched him through a wall.

Then Sasuke tried to bring Naruto ramen. "Did you hear me say I craved any of this shit?" the blond screamed. "I hate that stuff!" Naruto knocked the bowls aside, spilling the noodles everywhere.

This morning, Sasuke tried to offer words of comfort to Naruto when he threw up for the third time in an hour. Naruto saved some vomit especially for Sasuke and spat it all over him. Sasuke walked away meekly. Naruto hesitated a moment then caught up to him. "I'm sorry," Naruto whined. "Hold me?" Sasuke cuddled him gratefully, taking off his splattered shirt.

Sasuke was worried. Naruto was so unlike himself it was scary. His eyes stayed red and Kyuubi-like. His fangs remained prominent. He was violent, malicious…it was almost like Naruto had gone away and Kyuubi had taken up residence with them. Sasuke surmised that men simply weren't meant to have babies. It was unnatural. Looking back on it, he couldn't imagined what had possessed them to deliberately knock Naruto up. It was insanity.

Then there was the fact that the baby was growing so fast. They'd conceived when Willow was five months. Now she was seven months and looked ready to pop. So did Naruto. Willow said her babies might be born early because they were multiples. Naruto had said his baby would be born in a few weeks. He sounded sure. Sasuke took advantage of the quiet mood Naruto was in to ask a few questions.

"Naruto?"

"What."

"How are you feeling?"

Naruto refrained from ripping Sasuke's throat out. How did the ass think he was feeling? He knew he was a terror to live with these days, but he just couldn't seem to help it. He hurt all the time, was sick all the time and he kept getting these weird feelings from the baby. And Kyuubi was on edge, had been since the conception. Naruto had a mental image of the fox crouched low on all fours, every hair standing up, his lips writhing in a low growl of menace and fear. That was the Bijuu's attitude toward this new baby. Kyuubi was the one helping it grow so fast; he wanted it gone from him as soon as possible. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to answer Sasuke.

"Not great, I guess."

"Do you ever sense anything from the baby?"

"Just weird feelings. Nothing like what you described with Raiden. These feelings are…cold. I can't explain it."

"Oh. Do you know what it is?"

"No. It's like having a black hole inside me. Kyuubi says…he says if he weren't using his chakra to protect me that I'd be dead."

Sasuke sat up angrily. "What?! Naruto, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know. I'm scared, Sasuke. Scared we made a mistake. I think this kid really is a monster. I…"

"What," Sasuke said apprehensively.

"Kyuubi and I tried to…get rid of it. We can't."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Things were worse than he'd thought. By a mile. No wonder Naruto acted the way he did. "Oh God. Naruto, what can I do?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Just…continue to be patient with me, please? I hate being so horrible to you, but sometimes I feel like I don't even know myself anymore. I feel angry all the time and it's from the baby. It's awful, Sasuke." Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke stroked the long blond hair soothingly. Naruto had been so unapproachable since he'd gotten pregnant that all of this was news to him. This was the first time they'd really communicated in two months. For sure, Naruto's revelations scared the shit out of him. "You think the baby is trying to kill you deliberately?"

"Kuubi says it isn't. It's just…he said his chakra and the curse seal chakra mixed in a bad way. He said the origin of that curse seal is the essence of violence and destruction and that the baby can't really help how its chakra is."

"But Naruto, you should have told me this sooner! This baby sounds dangerous."

"I know."

"I wish we'd left well enough alone. I wish we'd never tried to have another," Sasuke whispered.

"Me too."

Sasuke held Naruto against him and kissed his head. "Don't worry. We'll get through this somehow. I'm just glad you're finally talking to me. You're sure it'll be born soon?"

"Yes. A month at the latest."

They sat in their room, worried and trying to take comfort in each other. Outside their window, new leaves and buds could be seen on the trees. Spring was just arriving.

* * *

A few days later Hinata, slogging through paperwork in her office, distractedly called 'come in' to whoever it was knocking on her door.

Hyuuga Hiashi entered. He shut the door softly behind himself and regarded his daughter's bowed head. Hinata did not immediately look up. When she did, she let her pen fall to her desk as she sat back. Her father never really spoke to her. She liked it that way.

"Yes?" she asked now. Her voice was neutral.

Hiashi quirked up one corner of his mouth as he walked to her window. It overlooked the courtyard. The sunlight made the gray in his hair glitter against the darker strands. He clasped his hands behind his back, taking in the spring day. "Hinata. You have done well."

Hinata turned in her chair to look at him properly. She waited.

"I don't regret my past actions, since they have given me a strong daughter worthy of the Hyuuga name. I only want you to know that I …am proud of you. Quite proud. You have done well by our clan and will no doubt continue to do well. Tell me, what lies between you and the Aburame heir?"

Hinata had to work to remember how to speak. Her father had just acknowledged her and praised her for the first time in her entire life. "Shino?" she said hesitantly. "I don't know what-"

"You and he have been spending a lot of time together," Hiashi said. He turned from the window and looked at his eldest child.

That much was true. Shino came over several times a week to talk to her or play with her children. Sometimes they ran into each other in the village. Hinata welcomed this renewal of their friendship. And, truth be told, Shino was showing her a side of himself that she found very appealing. Their last outing had been to the beach with her twins. Hinata had joked about Shino getting a tan and he had promptly removed his coat to reveal a mesh tank top underneath. She'd been struck dumb at the amount of smooth muscle he displayed. An inappropriate thought of running her tongue along those muscles had assailed her and she'd turned away in embarrassment. Anyway, he was off limits.

"Daddy, I don't know what you mean," Hinata said with finality. She turned and occupied herself with rearranging the papers on her desk. "There's nothing between us. He's supposed to be getting married to someone."

"Yes," Hiashi said with amusement. He wondered if his daughter knew her face was red. She was always so easy to read. "He's just told me. I approve of his choice, you know."

"Shino's here?" Hinata said, standing up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She hurried out of the office and down to the main room of the estate. Shino stood there, facing the large fireplace. He turned when she came into the room.

"Shino! My dad just told me you're here. What's up?"

"Good Morning, Hinata. I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight."

"Tonight? Dinner? I…" Hinata was flustered. This sounded distressingly like a date. "Shino, I don't know…"

"Are you busy this evening?"

"No, I'm not it's just…" She looked at him. He seemed to regard her with puzzlement. It was hard to tell with his shades.

Hinata firmed her floundering emotions. If Shino wanted dinner with her, who was she to refuse? If the woman he was to marry didn't hold his interest then she, Hinata, would make her own interest known.

"I'll have dinner with you. Should I meet you somewhere?"

"I'll come for you here at 9 pm. Thank you, Hinata." He bowed to her and left. Hinata blinked in bemusement for awhile. Then she ran to find Neji. She had to look her best tonight.

* * *

Konohamaru jogged up to the Uchiha house excitedly and pounded on the door. That blond girl answered again. He groaned inwardly. Then he got over it to hold a sheet of paper up in his fist. "Is Naruto home? I want to tell him the good news."

Hiroko opened the door wider and let him in. This time she didn't speak. She kept her cool. Last time had been the first time he'd come to the house. She'd been unprepared. Konohamaru made his way to the living room to wait while she went upstairs and told Uncle Naruto that his friend was here to see him.

* * *

"Who," Naruto asked from underneath the covers.

"Konohamaru. He says he has good news to tell you."

"Shit. Alright, uh…send him up here. Wait, is the glamor still working?" Naruto hadn't been able to report to work in weeks, not throwing up every minute the way he was. He had no idea if the magic was still working. Itachi and Gaara took turns using Henge and filling in for him with Sasuke at the site.

Hiroko eyed the big man in bed. "Yup, still is."

"Okay, send him up."

* * *

Konohamaru was shown into Naruto's bedroom of all places by the shy girl. He took in Naruto's wan face, the fact that he was sitting weakly in an armchair and frowned in concern. "Boss, you okay?"

"Haha, still calling me Boss, huh? Yeah I'm fine, just a touch of flu."

"Oh. You looked alright when I saw you yesterday. You sure you're okay? You look terrible."

"Yeah, fine, promise," Naruto waved his hand. He hoped he wouldn't throw up while Konohamaru was here. "What's up?"

Konohamaru suddenly grinned. He held up the slightly wilted paper. "I got accepted into ANBU. I start next month."

Naruto got up from his chair to give his former student a hug. "That's great! Damn, look at you all badass now. Lemme see that," Naruto said, taking the paper. It was damp from Konohamaru's tight grip but he smoothed it out and let out a low whistle. "Man. I'm really proud of you. This is some awesome shit right here. You celebrating?"

"Yeah, me, Udon, Moegi and some others are hooking up. Wanna come?"

"Ah, wish I could, buddy. I can't. I'm not feeling too hot."

"Oh, well, I hope you feel better." Konohamaru punched Naruto playfully.

"I'll do that. I'll be with you in spirit, man. Have fun!" Naruto waved to his departing friend. He waited a moment. Then he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the sink, hanging onto it as the junk came out of his nose.

* * *

Konohamaru trotted happily down the stairs. Someone moving in the living room caught his eye as he sailed past it. He stepped back and looked.

Hiroko mouthed the words to some song she was listening to on an iPod, dancing energetically. Her blond ponytail swung jauntily, her thick bangs bouncing as she moved. Konohamaru grinned, leaning his shoulder in the doorway. He folded his arms as he watched her.

He'd since found out what her name was when he saw her at the academy during an errand he was running there. He'd seen her sitting in Iruka-sensei's class and asked the Chuunin later about her. Iruka had told him that she was very intelligent, a quick learner. She was also the most accomplished Genjutsu user he'd ever seen for someone her age. Iruka had looked at Konohamaru and smirked. "Her notebooks and assignments are all scribbled with your name inside hearts. Are you interested?" Iruka smiled evilly.

"What! Hell, no, she's a kid!" Konohamaru had been indignant.

"Nevermind that, Itachi would murder you if you were, neh?" That evil smile again. The younger man had paled and gotten out of there. Iruka had laughed loudly.

No, Konohamaru wasn't interested in her. But he thought her dancing was quite nice. He remembered some years ago when that whole mess with music had gone down. Ebisu-sensei had ripped him a new one. He hadn't listened since.

He clapped when she was finished. Hiroko spun around, surprised. She turned bright red and Konohamaru laughed. "That was pretty good," he said heartily. "Do you dance often?"

Hiroko willed herself to speak with coherent words. "Not often. Sometimes."

"What's your dad say about it?"

"Nothing, much. He doesn't mind."

"I see. Well, I'll be going." He smiled and gave her a little salute.

Hiroko didn't want him to go. She was actually having a conversation with the man she dreamed about every night.

"Oh, you don't have to leave…" she took a few steps nearer to him.

Konohamaru, in high spirits since his acceptance by ANBU, decided to end this thing she had for him once and for all. It would be a kindness. He turned and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and gestured for her to sit next to him. Hiroko, almost faint with joy, skipped over and sat down.

"Hiroko," Konohamaru began. She stifled a squeal at him saying her name. "I know you like me or something."

"I love you, Konohamaru-dono." Hiroko said these words in a fervent whisper that made his skin crawl with their intensity. He looked at her.

Her black eyes were bright and inquisitive. She was quite pretty, but she was_ a child. _He was a good seven years older than she was. Konohamaru cleared his throat sternly.

"Yes. Well. I'm too old for you. There are plenty of boys your age who-"

"I want you."

Konohamaru ran his hand over his hair, smoothing it backward. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen. I'm sure you're a sweet girl, but…no. Okay?" He waited for her to say something. He was glad she wasn't crying.

Hiroko made a hand seal. "Bend to my will," she said quietly.

Konohamaru frowned, about to ask what in hell she meant, but then he really looked at her. Why had he never noticed how gorgeous she was? How had he lived his whole life without her?

Hiroko smiled. She'd thought the Genjutsu up on the spur of the moment. She'd worked out a hand seal and cast it at Konohamaru before she'd stopped to consider it. Konohamaru was looking at her differently from the way he had been when he'd been speaking. She fondled her ponytail, pleased. She would enjoy him liking her for a few minutes before she removed the Genjutsu. He need never know about it.

Konohamaru felt blood pool in his loins at that seductive smile. Desire raged through him, heating his skin until he felt sweat beading his brow. He had to have her.

He grabbed Hiroko.

* * *

Upstairs, Naruto crawled his way back to bed, flopping on it with a groan of misery.

* * *

Hiroko gasped as Konohamaru's large hands seized her waist. She was plunked down on his lap, her legs guided around his hips and the back of her head held in a large hand. She gazed at Konohamaru's beautiful face with wide eyes, but she didn't stop him. If he wanted her she would let him do whatever he pleased. She wasn't ignorant of sex, not living in this particular household. All of the adults engaged in sexual activities on a regular basis. The kids all routinely got an eyeful of what the act consisted of. Sexuality was a natural thing under this roof.

Konohamaru brought his face down to hers and kissed her roughly.

Her mouth was tender, so tender and sweet beyond words. Like berries. His tongue forced its way past her pursed lips to plunder this sweetness.

Hiroko felt her body would just melt in Konohamaru's arms. Her bones felt soft, her skin like fire. He was kissing her! Really kissing her the way her mommy and daddy and Gaara kissed! She twined her arms about the thick neck, pressing her young body to the hard chest. Konohamaru groaned at feeling her innocent ardor. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, squeezing the breath out of her as her bashful tongue made contact with his.

The way he was kissing her was making her body tremble. Hiroko felt a keen ache between her legs and moaned in agitation. She shifted on his lap, trying to ease that dull pain. Her budding breasts felt tight and her stomach fluttered wildly. She had no idea how close she was to finding out first hand just what sex really was.

Konohamaru was, though. He wanted to sink his dick into her young body and hear her scream his name. Her soft moans inflamed him, her shifting hips sending him over the edge. He knew what she wanted, even if she didn't. He brought his hand down to slide up her skirt. His big fingers brushed the crotch of her panties and found them moist with her first arousal.

Hiroko stiffened at feeling his hand there. At first. Then she liked the way he stroked her, liked it a lot. He was finally seeing her as a woman and she would not stop him, no matter how scary/exciting his kissing and touching was!

Konohamaru's dick was hard and ready for business. He stood up and lay Hiroko on the couch, settling between her slim thighs, kissing her hard enough to leave bruises. He had one hand under her shirt, against her small breasts, the other he used to pull her panties down.

* * *

Itachi, Gaara and Willow walked up the path to their house with the children all laughing and eating ice-cream. They'd taken the kids out to the woods for a hike and a little training on this Saturday. Afterwards, Sasuke had treated them to ice-cream. He'd parted from the group before they reached home, saying he wanted to pick something up for Naruto.

The first really warm day of spring had the children reluctant to go inside. Willow and Itachi opted to stay outside with them while Gaara went inside to check on Naruto and Hiroko. The girl had been kind enough to volunteer staying with Naruto in case he needed something.

Gaara let himself into the house and started up the stairs. He heard a noise in the living room and swung in that direction instead. He froze, his eyes widening until they were nearly out of their sockets.

Hiroko was spread on the couch, her shirt pushed up and Konohamaru nuzzling one tiny breast. His hand, clearly visible to Gaara, pressed between the lips of her small, hairless pussy.

Gaara turned and went to the door. He pulled it open, located Itachi, and latched onto his arm. Itachi, thinking Gaara was in one of his sex moods, allowed himself to be pulled swiftly into the house without comment.

Once inside, Gaara dragged him to the living room and shoved him a few feet inside. Itachi glanced back at Gaara to ask what was wrong with him, but Gaara was staring into the room. Itachi turned to see what he was looking at.

At first what he was seeing didn't register as anything but Sasuke and Naruto making out on his couch.

But Sasuke wasn't here.

And Naruto was much bigger than that per…son…

Itachi seemed to take in the scene in a series of snapshots that flashed across his brain with staccato brilliance. That was Hiroko. His daughter…and that was some kid he saw around the village from time to time…what….his hand was…his mouth…Hiroko…just no…

Gaara didn't see what happened. He only saw Konohamaru leaning over the girl one moment, then flying through the air to crash into the wall the next. Hiroko sat up quickly, squealed 'Daddy!' and then was silent, her father's fury scaring her. Gaara saw Itachi land next to the dazed Konohamaru and begin beating him to a pulp, his fists drawing blood with each blow. His eyes were livid with Sharingan.

"Daddy, no! Stop it!" Hiroko shrieked pitifully. She tried to run to her father, but Gaara halted her with a tendril of sand around her waist.

Konohamaru's mind cleared of Genjutsu after the first blow from Itachi. He attempted to fight back, landing several vicious blows of his own. He knew he was no match for the senior Uchiha, though. Before he could be put in another Genjutsu, for instance Tsukuyomi, he decided he'd better explain what happened.

"She tricked me," he shouted at Itachi's furious face. "She put some Genjutsu on me and made me do it!" Itachi did not bother to listen, but Gaara did. Itachi's next blow was prevented from landing by the sand that wrapped him up from head to toe. Gaara came around Itachi and addressed the bleeding teenager.

"Konohamaru?" The brown-haired Jounin looked up at him through swollen eyes. "Tell me what happened."

Itachi struggled in the sand, but Gaara tightened it. Konohamaru spat out blood as he winced to his feet.

"That girl, Hiroko. She put some crazy Genjutsu on me. She made me go insane with lust, she's got some kind of obsession with me. I swear, I would never have touched her, Itachi-sama." He addressed this last to the struggling man in the sand.

The honorific did nothing to ameliorate Itachi's wrath. "I will kill you. Release me, Gaara."

Gaara ignored him. He was using every bit of chakra he possessed to hold Itachi back. Best if he concluded his questioning before the furious father broke free. "Hiroko, is this true? Did you put Konohamaru in a Genjutsu?"

Hiroko had heard Konohamaru's words. Her tears made her eyes over bright, but they didn't fall. "Yes, but I didn't make him do those things. I only wanted him to like me. I love him, daddy, I want to marry him!"

Itachi did break free then and Konohamaru ran for the door. He slammed out of the house while Itachi went to his daughter and slapped her hard. She was knocked free of the sand, to the floor.

Willow and the children, having seen Konohamaru shoot past, crept into the house warily. Willow cried out and waddled as quickly as she could to rescue Hiroko from the open-palmed slaps that rained down on her.

"Itachi! God, what are you doing," Willow said, outraged. She pulled Hiroko up by an arm and sat with the silent, shivering girl on the couch. Itachi was unrecognizable in his rage.

"The little whore was seducing an older man! Where is he, I'll kill him." He turned to go after Konohamaru, but Gaara blocked him. The red-haired man explained to Willow what had happened.

Willow looked at Hiroko. The girl's face was red from Itachi's hand. So were her arms and legs. "If you weren't trying to make that boy do those things, what were you trying to do?"

Hiroko's words came haltingly, her breath hitched in and out of her. "I was trying to make him like me. He did those things on his own, he wants me!"

"What sort of Genjutsu did you use?" Gaara queried.

"I-I made it up. I don't know."

Itachi turned to his daughter. He was the resident expert on Genjutsu. "What do you mean you made it up? Explain yourself!" he barked when Hiroko cringed from him.

"I made a hand seal that I usually use to execute katon jutsus and focused my chakra the way I do for Genjutsus. I said 'bend to my will' and …and then he…"

Itachi was interested in spite of his anger. He'd never heard of anything like this. "Show me."

Hiroko looked from Willow to Gaara. They nodded in encouragement. "Okay," Hiroko whispered nervously. She took a minute to calm herself down. When she looked at her father, he braced himself, ready for whatever she was about to do. Hiroko formed the seal, focused her chakra and said the words.

Itachi felt the Genjutsu slide into place. He anger vanished, replaced with adoring love for his daughter. He examined this technique, how it worked, _why _it worked with the part of his mind he kept detached. Then he copied the jutsu, before breaking out of it.

"Fascinating," he said. "Genjutsu manipulates another's mind into seeing what isn't there or trapping them in their own mind. It has never successfully been used as mind control before. How did you come up with it?"

Hiroko shrugged.

Willow spoke up. She addressed Hiroko. "Honey, you can't go messing with mind control. Especially not with some boy you hardly know. He would have raped you if your father hadn't stopped him. Love is never something you can control, sweety. You never know what will happen. You don't have any idea how strong sexual desire is or how it can overpower someone's mind. Promise you won't try to do that spel- I mean that jutsu again, okay?"

"But," Hiroko sobbed. "But I love him." Tears fell at last. Willow pouted sympathetically and held her adopted daughter to her mountainous belly.

Itachi had had enough. "You don't love that boy. And even if you do, you are not to go near him again. Do so and you will regret it." He left the room then. Walking past the quiet children to slam the front door and go up the stairs. Gaara looked at Hiroko thoughtfully. If she was devising techniques of her own…obviously the strength of her jutsu was enough to overpower the mind…the possibilities…

* * *

Neji surveyed Hinata thoughtfully, his finger rubbing his lips. "Okay, what kind of look are you going for?"

Hinata was freshly bathed and creamed. She had a white towel wrapped around her nudity. They both stood in her old room at the estate. It was 6 pm.

"I want to look as casually stunning as possible," she said.

"Hair?"

"Nothing elaborate, but make it look great."

"Sex later?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll pull out the thong just in case. What kind of guy are we talking about?"

"It's Shino."

"Oh," Neji tossed his hands in the air as if praising the gods. "I know _exactly _how to do you."

Hinata put herself into her cousin's capable hands. He always had Ino looking sharp. She expected nothing less.

Neji went to work. He brushed her hair until it was a shiny fall of black silk. He fashioned it into a low chignon made of loose curls. The two locks of hair at her temples were left alone, as were her bangs. Neji fastened the entire hairdo in place with two silver _bira bira kanzashi_. Small silver flowers swung from the tip of each one.

He next selected a black silk dress that had silver _yuki yanagi _blossoms embroidered in one corner of the hem and near the cup of the right breast. It was sleeveless and short, coming to mid thigh. Strappy black heels finished the look, making Hinata's 5' 4" rise to 5' 6". Neji stood back to examine his work with a critical eye. He reached forward and combed his fingers through her bangs.

"You need to grow these hideous bangs out, you're not a child anymore," he said. "Other than that, I'd say you're ready."

Hinata looked down at herself. "Really? Nothing else?"

"Not for Shino, no. Natural, that's what he likes. No strong smells, so no perfume. Nice bare legs and arms. No jewelry. Look at your cleavage, it's mouthwatering. You're perfect." He folded his arms in satisfaction.

"How do you know what Shino likes," Hinata asked with narrowed eyes.

"I know what every man…every person I meet likes. It's a gift."

Hinata glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "Only 7:30, what am I supposed to do until 9?"

"Gossip with me, of course. Ino's working late so I have time, too. Now," Neji said as he stretched out on her bed. "Tell me all about what's been going on with you and Shino."

Hinata laughed.

* * *

Shino dressed himself carefully in a gray long sleeve shirt that hugged his body. He wore black pants and black shoes. His sunglasses were in place.

His family and Sai waited for him in the hall. "Good luck," Sai smiled.

Shibi and Shino clasped forearms. "We'll be waiting for your news," Shibi said. Shino nodded solemnly.

At precisely 9 pm, Shino rang the bell by the Hyuugas gate. Rapid clicking of heels on the paved courtyard. Fumbling with the lock. A hissed oath before the door was finally opened. Hinata stood there, framed in the doorway, slightly breathless.

"Hello, Shino," Hinata smiled. A breeze sighed past them, making the flowers hanging from her hair ornaments sway.

"Good evening, Hinata." He held out his arm to her. Hinata placed her fingertips on Shino's wrist.

He led her off into the fragrant spring night.

* * *

Shino walked with Hinata down the dark path that meandered through the landscaped foliage. The restaurant they'd gone to featured a large botanical garden behind it. There were cobble stone paths curving around the beds of exotic flowers and trees. Dinner had gone very well. Small talk was made, more serious matters discussed. There had never been an uncomfortable moment. He felt himself tense slightly at what was coming.

He knew she was ready. Their last outing at the beach had told him so. He'd thought she would require more time, if indeed she warmed to him at all. It seems he'd been fortunate; Hinata might have developed feelings for any other man but him.

Hinata stopped at a stone bench beneath a lotus tree. She sat, looking up at the moon. Shino sat beside her.

No words were spoken at first. The moonlight frosted the flora and the man and woman with pale light.

Hinata peeked at Shino from the corner of her eye. He'd been a perfect gentleman tonight. They'd talked easily about life and the past. Shino, she discovered, had a dry sense of humor that made her laugh unexpectedly. He was perceptive, sensitive to every gesture of her body and expression on her face.

He was sitting upright, his hands clasped in his lap loosely. Her own hands were sweating. She tried to scrub them discreetly on her dress, only to find out how far the black material had ridden up in her sitting position.

Shino turned his head at her movements. Her legs were muscular, but not overly so. The muscles displayed themselves as sensually curved thighs and calves. He looked up at her beautiful face, inhaling the light fragrance of her skin.

The time was right.

He turned toward her on the bench and took her hand. Hinata looked at him with a small lift of her brows.

"Hinata. Do you know why I've been spending time with you?"

"Wha- oh. No. Well, I thought you wanted a friend to talk to…" She could tell Shino was looking at her but it was unnerving staring at those opaque lenses.

"That is incorrect. I have been determining if anything of a romantic nature could blossom between us."

Hinata's eyes widened in alarm. The words fell on her ears like hammers. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. "But…the woman you were interested in-"

"Is you. Has always been you. Will always be you. I hope you have learned enough about me to feel comfortable with what happens next between us?"

"What…what…" Shino's obdurate approach to such delicate subject matter left her head spinning. She could scarcely think properly.

"You are attracted to me Hinata. I know this because of the pheromones you released when I bared my body to you. You are releasing them now. It is custom in my family to show your body to your intended once. As it is also custom to show our eyes only once." Shino removed his shades, folded and tucked them into a pocket.

Hinata felt her sex flood with blood and moisture the moment those gray-green orbs locked with her own eyes. The long, lush lashes were lowered, his eyes taking in her shallowly panting mouth.

"After," he whispered, "the married couple are always unclothed in front of each other. Nothing hidden. Nothing. You smell of your arousal, Hinata." Shino's face ghosted nearer to hers, his nose sliding along hers without touching it. Hinata wanted to _die_, God have mercy! Was this _Shino???_

"Do you want me, Hinata?" The whispered words destroyed a goodly portion of what was left of her composure. She could only nod jerkily, not believing this was happening while simultaneously delighting in how quietly forceful Shino was. Forceful, but submissive to her moods. If she stood up now and said forget it, he would leave her alone.

"Will you have me for your husband, Hinata?" Another whisper. His jaw slid along hers, his lips barely touching her ear.

Hinata actually swayed backward a bit, dizzy from the blood that left her head and pooled in her nether regions. Her whole body responded to Shino. He had a hand on the bench behind her, leaning on it as his big body tilted toward her. She felt like having a big dick shoved into her. His dick. _Oh God._

But she did want him. She did want to be his wife because she had learned more about him. He'd been nothing but wonderful to her and she found that they had many of the same ideas and approach to things. It had embarrassed her, how quickly her heart had opened to him.

She nodded again against his smooth cheek.

"Say it, Hinata. Let me hear the words."

"I…will be your wife, Shino."

Shino drew back from her so that their mouths were an inch apart. He gazed into her eyes and Hinata felt her nipples tighten.

"Do you love me, then?"

She started to nod again.

"No. Say it to me."

"I love you…Shino." Her cheeks warmed at the admission. It had been something she'd held close. She didn't want to be ridiculed for falling for someone so soon after her break with Kiba. And she'd never loved anyone outside of Naruto. She hadn't been sure it was real. Not until tonight. Her eyes questioned him, asking what she was too afraid to voice. Shino understood.

"I have loved you since I first met you, Hinata. I will love you until I die. Do I please you? Physically?"

He loved her. Oh heaven have mercy, this man loved her. Hinata managed to lower her eyes and take in the body that was deliberately without its concealing cloak. His face was that of some God of yore, perfect, sculpted, masculine. Oh, yes. He pleased her. She nodded.

"Then let me please you, Hinata. Physically."

By the time Hinata realized what he was saying, he'd already taken her silence for assent. His face was at her neck, his mouth open on her fluttering pulse. He sucked gently. His arms came around her back, his hands forming a seal. He transported them via Shunshin.

* * *

They landed in a private part of the Aburame complex, surrounded by its own wall. Hinata caught a glimpse of a gorgeous lotus tree in a much smaller walled garden and then Shino was crowding her gently but firmly toward this wall. His mouth hovered over hers, whispering permission, asking if he might, if he could, would she allow.

"Yes, Shino, please." Her voice was ragged, raw with such severe desire that she was almost violent with it. She clutched Shino's broad shoulders, a slave to the force of her need.

Shino took her lips with restraint. He tried to maintain his control, his equilibrium, but the touch of her warm mouth did not allow for any gentleness. He partially broke the kiss just long enough to murmur an apology and then he was unleashing his long-pent-up feelings for the gentle girl he loved. Still, he held back a bit.

Hinata's back was scraped against the rough wall as Shino lifted her; he was 6' 3", he needed to even their heights in order to kiss her. His mouth was insistent, kissing her hungrily. He displayed an urgency that was absent from every other thing he did, but he did not lose control of himself. He supported Hinata's weight with a knee between her legs and his hands around her back. Her arms folded around his head as the kiss deepened. The black dress she wore rode up past her hips due to how wide her legs had to spread to hold onto his waist. The cool breeze raised goose bumps on her exposed skin.

But Shino warmed her with his hot hands, his voracious mouth and obvious desire for her. She was pressed against his broad chest, her breasts swelling over the top of her dress from this action. Shino's hands ran up her sides to curve over this milky and rich show of flesh. He released her mouth, causing her to let out the faintest whimper of disappointment, and let his lips explore the deep valley between her breasts.

He wasn't doing anything new or shocking to her, Hinata thought. She'd been touched like this before. But she'd never felt this much desire coursing through her, this level of excitement. It was disastrous, how she panted and grabbed at him. How much she _wanted_ him. All dignity and pride were gone from her. The touch of his skin on her body, his tongue sliding along hers, their breath mingling, brought her to the very edge of release. She hovered there, teetering, while Shino's fingertips snagged at the waistline of her thong.

Shino was well aware of her need. It was quite as forceful as his own. He wanted to take his time with their initial mating, though. As much time as possible, anyway. Her response to him wasn't very conducive to self-control. He needed to calm her down so that they both might continue. He pulled her undergarment off and pushed her higher on the wall so that the juncture of her thighs was level with his mouth.

Hinata grabbed a tree branch, her hair hanging over the outside of the wall as she put her head back. Shino only touched his lips to her lower ones. Only that, and she came in one frightfully long, drawn out burst of sensation. She bit her lip until she tasted blood.

It wasn't enough. The orgasm only opened the floodgates to her lust, a lust she'd never known existed within her. She sobbed brokenly. "Shino, _please!"_

"Yes, my love. Now. Right now."

Shino learned something. Climax did not appease her desire, only strengthened it. He must deal with her accordingly. He was greatly pleased: it allowed him to stop holding back his own tempestuous need.

Hinata found herself lying on the short, springy grass. Her dress was deftly removed. She wore no bra. The grass was cool and moist against her skin, making her arch off the ground and directly into Shino's bare chest.

Shino had to taste her. That brief kiss he'd placed at her core had done nothing to satisfy his craving to know her flavor and smell. He lowered to her quickly, her thighs coming up to cradle his head. He curved his arms around her thighs.

Kiba was fast in the way he ate pussy. Shino was slow and deliberate, but hard. His lips molded to her folds firmly, licking in long, precise swipes that had her bucking against his mouth. He held her steady with his strong arms. He sucked slowly and methodically, pulling her flesh into his mouth, through his teeth, against his tongue. Hinata screamed as loudly as she could, tears standing in her eyes. She was mad, wild, all sense of herself or where she was gone, gone, gone.

Shino lavished this same attention on her clit and Hinata came hard. He continued to sucked the little bud between his teeth, massaging the head with his tongue, prolonging and intensifying her orgasm until Hinata suddenly squirted all over his face. Her screams were deafening.

Hinata didn't know where Shino had gone, only that he'd stopped sucking her. Her breathing was heavy, labored, wheezing in and out of her lungs. She had a blurry image of stars twinkling against inky black before the sky was blocked from her view by Shino's large body. He pulled her up so that she was sitting in his lap, her breasts crushed against him. He held her head for a long, deep kiss.

Her juices on his mouth recalled her to the fact that she'd cum in a way she never had before. Her body still spasmed from it. Her hips were grabbed in his hands and pulled against his body. Her wet pussy grinded against his…

Hinata looked down. A small bird of excitement, lust and panic thudded in her mid section. Her expert eyes judged ten inches. The width was enormous, more than her hand could encompass. She'd heard that men built like Shino were often small. Obviously he didn't conform to that rule. He rubbed her pussy up and down along his length, holding her drugged gaze with his own. _God, those eyes! _

She was getting wetter, feeling another climax building… building…

"Shino…oh, God…"

"Don't fight it. Let it carry you away like last time…let it, Hinata…now!"

Hinata came in another streaming gush at the exact moment that Shino lowered her onto his huge cock, impaling her even as her fluids squittered around his pulsating member. Her body convulsed and undulated in his hands, trying to alleviate the pressure that had her cumming again before the first orgasm had finished. Shino held her pinned to his cock, savoring the tight feel of her, the way her inner walls were alive with her release.

She calmed at last, long minutes later. He leaned forward, letting her rest against the grass. He brought his weight down on top of her, his cock pressing shockingly deep. His entire weight was behind it and Hinata's mouth fell open in a silent O of pleasure bordering on pain. He leaned into her several times, watching her face contort with the size of him. Finally he pushed up enough to watch himself withdraw part way.

Tight. Shino saw that she was so tight around him that when he withdrew, the inner walls of her pussy were drawn outward, vacuum-clamped around him due to his size. Her opening was stretched to its fullest. Hinata sobbed at these slow thrusts, her body shaking through minor orgasms, liquid oozing from her urethra and coating his pale, thick flesh.

He lay against her once more, gathering her in his arms. "I will be rough now, Hinata. I will not stop until I reach release."

_FUCK YES! _Hinata thought.

He knew she wanted it or he wouldn't have said it. Shino was acutely attuned to her wants and wishes. Every twitch of her face, every breath she took told him exactly what she wanted. It was fortunate that he was in the mood to take her hard.

Hinata thought death would surely claim her. No one could withstand such pleasure and actually live. No one. Least of all her. Godgodgod….

Shino was true to his word. His hips pumped her hard, harsh thwacking sounds coming from the thrusts into her body. He was strong and powerful and both traits were evident in his lovemaking. His lips traveled her screaming face, his fingers entering her mouth, hooking into her jaw. His tongue laved her throat, her shoulder. She came almost incessantly.

He lasted just short of an hour, and he only lasted that long because he'd been holding back his release sternly, maximizing the pleasure for both of them. When he came at last it was in such amounts that the white fluid flooded out of her, too plentiful to be contained by her well-used pussy. Hinata went to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Shino took a few minutes to gather his wits about him. He picked her up and went through a sliding door that led from the small walled garden into a spacious living room. He walked to a bedroom, laid Hinata on the bed and covered her with a dark gray sheet. He wrapped a kimono around his nakedness and left the small dwelling to find his father in the larger part of the complex. He located him, waiting with several of his family members and Sai, in the main room of his father's quarters. He sat with them. Shino sighed in repletion.

"Well?" Shibi asked after a moment.

"Success. She finds my form and abilities pleasing. She has accepted me as husband."

The other Aburames nodded in satisfaction. Shino had chosen well. Sai smirked.

"Your abilities, huh? So that must have been her screaming a little while ago. Where is she?"

"In my apartment."

"When is the wedding?"

"We will set a date later. But soon, I hope."

Sai smiled at his best friend. "I guess I should make my move against her younger sister, neh?"

Shino refrained from commenting.

* * *

Three weeks later, Naruto and Willow both went into labor.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ugh, I had to delete that note I wrote in last chapter. I was over my funk within two hours of posting it. It did nothing but debase me. I'm embarrassed. It will never happen again and I apologize. I want to say thank you to all the people who sent their support via Pm's, though!

As I said before, I do really appreciate (like really, REALLY) the people who have reviewed and continue to review my work. I certainly didn't mean to make you guys feel unappreciated or insult you. I'm very sorry :( I'm still intending to go to your profiles and return the favor. I've gotten a couple of people out of the way (you know who you are!) I have some 200+ names to go through so it'll take me awhile. Patience, pls!

**Thuggy Ninjette** I read your work and OMG. You have to post it here, unless it's original fiction? It's awesome, either way. Did you write the little poem at the end?

**Rebel C, **the ways to maintain a healthy level of insanity weren't mine to begin with so it's cool.

To those who asked, the baby isn't evil, per se, just verrrry different, I guess? More about it's personality in next chap.

This chap...ah, big birth scene, so if anyone is squeamish, just skip it. Next chap I'll discuss the first year after this one, then the time skip.

Thank u, thank u, thank u for all the great reviews! I'll never complain again! (big hugs and kisses)

* * *

Chapter 9

Willow had just come back from one of her appointments at the frighteningly primitive hospital. Though the facilities left much to be desired, she couldn't fault her practitioner, Sakura. She was a fully qualified and certified medic nin. She told Willow this morning that her babies were well-formed and developing nicely. She said they could be born now and would be perfectly viable.

Itachi was filling in for Naruto again at the site with Sasuke. Gaara handed Willow into the house carefully, shortening his steps to her slower ones. He sat with her on the couch, massaging her distended belly in slow, soothing circles. The babies kicked strongly beneath his adoring hand.

"It's a shame we can't have sex with you anymore until the babies are born," Gaara commented against Willow's hair. She had her head resting on his chest.

"Yeah. But the prostaglandins in the semen work to soften the cervix and bring on labor. We want to keep these babies cooking for as long as poss-"

Willow sat up with a frown.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"I felt-"

Willow leveraged herself up quickly, digging her elbow into Gaara's chest in the process. They both heard a trickling sound. A puddle of yellowish fluid appeared by Willow's feet. They stared at it in stunned silence for several moments.

Gaara snapped his head up and flew into action. "Baby bag?"

"Check!" Willow said excitedly. She waved her hand frantically at the house door where her smallest suitcase had stood ready and packed for the last month.

"Contractions?"

"Not yet. Send a clone for Itachi."

"Right." Gaara created a sand clone which sped off to locate Itachi at the construction site.

"What about Naruto?" Willow asked.

"I'll check on him. Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Okay. Hurry, Gaara!"

Gaara sprinted up the stairs and knocked softly on Naruto and Sasuke's door. He opened it when he got no answer.

Naruto was asleep. Gaara walked up to the bed. Sound asleep. Gaara valued his life greatly, so he left the blond a brief note with materials he found in the bedside table instead of waking him up.

Gaara paused as he was turning to leave the room. The shirt Naruto wore had worked itself up over his large belly in his sleep. Gaara could see the seal markings around the poked out navel. They were glowing redly, angrily. He wondered if this meant something.

Willow called for Gaara just then and broke his train of thought. He left the room hurriedly.

* * *

Itachi was notified by Gaara's clone and left immediately, sending a clone of his own to the academy to tell the principal to send his children directly to the hospital after school. They wanted to be present when their new siblings arrived.

Sasuke ruefully watched his brother, looking like Naruto, speed off. Gaara's clone disappeared in a swirl of sand. Sasuke was left with all of the work today, it seemed. He shook his head, smiling at the thought of getting more nieces or nephews. Pulling his work gloves on more tightly, Sasuke went back into the house they were building.

* * *

Naruto was always, _always _exhausted, but he never seemed able to sleep at night anymore. When he managed to stop throwing up long enough to get rest, he slept like the dead.

On this fine morning, he didn't feel his seal sizzling on his stomach. Nor was he aware of the orange chakra that sprang up around him. He was sleeping comfortably, dreaming of blood and gore and screams. Dreams that the baby seemed to have often and enjoy. Naruto certainly didn't feel his own water break and flood the bed with warmth. He actually snuggled down into the balmy wetness, smacking his lips slightly.

* * *

Kyuubi saw when the thing poked the sack it lived in with its small fingernail. The fluid drained from around it and the thing kicked happily, pleased at its actions. The contractions that started some thirty minutes later were mild, at least as far as the host was concerned. Kyuubi knew it would take more than these twinges to get through his sleep drugged mind. The Bijuu watched the thing resisting the walls of its prison pressing on it as the contractions grew stronger. The thing actually smiled. It liked pain. It didn't have room to move around much anymore, not now that it had grown to its full size, but it flexed its legs and arms, pushing against the uterus that housed it.

The thing's chakra lashed out at Kyuubi, the way it always did when it was bored or happy or hungry…whenever it felt like, in other words. Kyuubi refrained from whining in defeat; the thing liked when it hurt Kyuubi.

Kyuubi growled. The thing growled back, a small, high growl that nevertheless set Kyuubi to bristling. By all that lived, let the creature be born swiftly!

He'd been pleased that the host would be carrying a new kitling. He'd aided the host's efforts as much as possible, making sure the egg had been healthy and without defects. He'd drawn a particularly feisty sperm cell from the swarm surrounding the egg at the moment of conception and allowed it to fertilize the egg. It had only taken hours to know that the genetic make-up was off in some fundamental way.

The first sign was the infinitesimal beat of chakra it displayed while it was still nothing but a bundle of dividing cells. Chakra that was strong and different. The way Raiden's chakra was different…but not quite. Then there was the unutterable _glee_ the thing took at discovering Kyuubi. This more than anything caused the Demon Fox to refer to it in the neuter form and call the fetus 'it' or 'thing'.

It leeched chakra from Kyuubi, invaded his thoughts, perused his memories of carnage and destruction. Kyuubi was curiously unable to prevent any of this. By the time he realized this new kitling was more like him than the host or its Uchiha sire, it was too late. It could control Kyuubi, use Kyuubi, subdue Kyuubi whenever it wished. And it wished it often.

Nightly, the thing twined its powerful mind with Kyuubi's and fed off of his natural bloodlust. What sustenance the thing derived from this ritual, Kyuubi didn't know, but it made him want to tuck his tails between his legs. The thing considered its parent to be Kyuubi and nothing Kyuubi sent at it in the way of forbidding images could dissuade the thing.

The only thing Kyuubi was able to do was speed its development and protect his host, ergo himself. The chakra the thing possessed was destructive, corrosive to almost all that it touched. Kyuubi was immune.

Such terrible, terrible _glee. _The thing wiggled happily through another, more powerful contraction.

* * *

At the hospital, Gaara held one of Willow's legs while Itachi held the other. Sakura was the operating physician, Ino assisting her. "Push, Willow-san!" Sakura barked.

Willow pushed, sobbing at the effort. Outside her hospital room, the kids sat or stood around the hall. They talked and laughed spiritedly. They'd just arrived from school.

* * *

Hours passed. The contractions escalated in intensity and frequency until Naruto woke up with a gasp after a particularly sharp one. By the time he opened his eyes, though, the contraction was fading. He looked around the bedroom, blinking at the afternoon light that slanted through the window. What had woken him up? Naruto became aware that he was sitting on a soaked mattress. He started to pull the covers back to see if he'd peed himself when another contraction hit.

"Uhhh!" Naruto panted. His stomach tightened, the pain slicing through his pelvis to radiate down his legs and up his back. A cold, sharp pain. When it receded, he lay back on the pillows, taking deep breaths. He grinned. This fucker was being born at last, thank shit!

"Gaara! Willow?" Naruto yelled. He looked at the window again. _The kids should be home by now. _"Hiroko? Sumiko? Fuck, Kaito?"

Nobody answered. The house seemed really quiet. Naruto threw the covers back and was just swinging his legs over the edge when another pain built. He grit his teeth through it, no stranger to pain. His face wasn't contorted, but his brows descended in a V. If the pain remained at this intensity, he'd breeze through this birth, no sweat.

He got up, left the room and went to the head of the stairs. Naruto paused there, another contraction making his hands squeeze the banister. "Hello? Anybody home?!"

Silence.

He couldn't mold chakra himself, but he could sense that there were no chakra sources nearby. Where was everyone?

Naruto moved down the stairs carefully. Even so, a contraction, stronger than the last few, had him missing his footing and tumbling ass over teakettle. His stomach banged painfully against the stairs and floor.

"Oh, God…" Naruto groaned. He felt a tearing inside him and the baby kicking strongly. "Sasuke…"

_**Nevermind him, you imbecile! Call for someone who can actually hel-**_

Naruto, who'd struck his head on landing, passed out with Sasuke's name on his lips. Kyuubi snarled in disgust and did the deed himself.

_**Kitling! **_

A moment.

_Big Fox? Hi, what's up! You never-_

_**Shut up and listen! Come here to your daddy at once. Do not delay.**_

_Oh, but I'm not supposed to fold or Boom without permission. _

The thing inside the host gave a sharp pull on Kyuubi's chakra, upset that it had been hurt in the fall. He roared balefully at it. Once Kyuubi made his displeasure known, the thing was perfectly happy again. Kyuubi had had enough.

_**GET OVER HERE NOW, YOU TAILLESS CUR! NOW! NOW, BY THE GODS, OR I WILL-**_

"Stop it," Raiden whined. He appeared at Naruto's fallen form in an instant, clutching his head and sporting a small nosebleed. "You're making my head hurt."

Kyuubi growled himself to silence. Raiden looked down at his daddy in a female body. "Daddy?" He saw the blood soaking through the sweat pants his daddy was wearing. "Daddy!"

Raiden fell to his knees and nudged Naruto frantically with his sturdy little hands. Naruto's body rocked back and forth, but he didn't wake up.

_**He is fine, I've healed the injury. Take him upstairs, put him in his den.**_

_His what?_

_**Where he sleeps! **_

Raiden heard Kyuubi mutter dire imprecations, but he folded his daddy upstairs. "The bed's all wet," Raiden observed.

Kyuubi instructed Raiden to bring bedding and pillows to a corner of the room and fix up a 'breeding den' for Naruto to lie in. Raiden arranged the sheets, blankets, pillows and dirty laundry (Kyuubi had insisted on this) into a large pile, with a depression in the middle. Raiden struggled to drag his daddy into this pile until he gave up and folded him to it. Naruto snuggled down into the depression, before his eyes flew open.

"Wha-oooohhhhAAAHHHH! Shit! Fuck!" Naruto slapped a hand to his hard stomach, gasping harshly.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Raiden walked forward on his knees, sharing the 'nest' of blankets.

"Hey…buddy." Naruto bit back a scream as another contraction ripped through him. "The baby's coming and…wait, how'd you get here?" Naruto struggled to sit up from his reclining position but the contractions were too hard now. He moaned.

Raiden's eyes widened as he rushed to explain. "Kyuubi made me. I told him I wasn't allowed, but he made me, he kept yelling in my head and-"

"It's okay." Naruto dropped a feminine hand on his son's head. It fell off as another wave of pain crashed through him. He took a minute to catch his breath. "Did Tenten see you?"

"I left a clone. Daddy, how can I help?" Raiden's eyes were glassy with concern.

Naruto didn't immediately answer. The next contraction had him peeing himself. He suddenly felt nauseous.

"You already did help, baby. I don't-"

Raiden leapt back but he wasn't quite quick enough. The chunks that spewed from Naruto's mouth were warm and odorous. He kept heaving until his stomach was completely empty. It was a long while before Naruto felt recovered enough to speak. He looked at Raiden standing by the window with wretchedness stamped on his female face.

"On second thought, go get your Papa. Fold, Boom, do whatever, just get him here, please!"

Raiden nodded eagerly, vomit dripping off his hair. He vanished.

* * *

"Hi, Papa!"

Sasuke jumped violently when Raiden appeared right behind him. He whirled around with his hammer raised. "Raiden? What are-"

"Daddy says the baby is coming! He said I could fold. He wants you to come right now." Raiden wiped vomit from the side of his face as he said all this. He was bouncing on his toes with excitement. "Can I watch the baby coming out of-"

Sasuke closed the distance between them quickly. "Hurry, Raiden."

Raiden folded them back to the house.

* * *

Sasuke made a clone to take Raiden back to Tenten's when they arrived. Raiden protested, wanting to see his new sibling born, but Sasuke insisted. He watched himself speeding out of sight with Raiden a moment before a howl from upstairs had him slamming the house door. He took the stairs in two bounds.

The bedroom door flew open, torn from Sasuke's hand; the wind whipping about the room had him squinting his eyes. Sasuke had to lean on the door to shut it again. He remained against it, his face pressed to the wood as he took in his surroundings.

The bed was pushed against the far wall, held upside down by the force of the wind. Every thing else, everything, the bedside table included, was swirling around the room, caught in the winds that Naruto seemed unable to control.

Sasuke staggered against the force of the miniature tornado until he could drop next to Naruto. He had to dodge as the bedside table sailed by his face. His blond demon was alternately panting and yelling, thrashing around on the floor. A blanket blew onto Sasuke, snagged there by his head. He ripped it away and cast it behind him, into the wind.

"Naruto!" he yelled. He groped forward so he could hold the wild-haired blond head. "Naruto, look at me!"

Naruto's whole world had constricted so that it consisted of nothing but the contractions that seemed to roll continuously through him. He wasn't the one using his chakra to make the wind blow about, that was the baby. All he could do was hope the baby would come out quickly. He didn't remember Sasuke going through this much shit. God, it hurt!

He opened his eyes when he felt Sasuke grab his head. Thank God he was finally here. He held Sasuke's arms, smiling through his pain. "Oh, Sasuke, make it stop!"

Sasuke caught a whiff of something. His eyes ran down Naruto's body. The blond caught the look. "Sorry," Naruto said. "I shat myself."

"It's okay," Sasuke said. "I'm here now, you're not alone. Have you been breathing like the book said?" He settled in next to Naruto.

"Uhhhhh," Naruto moaned. His body shook with pain. "I can't. I ca-"

Naruto threw up again. Sasuke caught most of it, but didn't care. The wind suddenly died down. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto curled around is stomach.

Sasuke was scared out of his mind. He had no idea where everyone was. No one was here to help him. Just then he couldn't remember a single thing he'd read in Willow's baby book besides breathing and a fat lot of help that was turning out to be. Naruto seemed to be having the birth from hell and he, Sasuke, was all Naruto had to help him. He couldn't. He couldn't do this, Naruto was screaming as if he was dying and the sound, the knowledge that Naruto was in such pain giving birth to _Sasuke's _baby was tearing him up. He tried to hold Naruto but the blond pushed him away, saying it hurt his stomach.

Sasuke wrung his hands near his chest. "Naruto," Sasuke begged. "Tell me what to do, please, just tell me what to do." Naruto seemed faint with fatigue in between his long contractions. He didn't answer.

_Okay, Uchiha, get a grip, _Sasuke chided himself. All he had to do was remember what Naruto had done for him. He thought for a moment. He saw Naruto's soiled and bloody clothes and decided they should be seen to.

With something concrete to do at last, Sasuke's jitters calmed down. He wrestled the sweaty shirt and bloody, shitty pants off Naruto between contractions. The smell had him holding his breath. He moved quickly, trying not to jostle Naruto too much. Sasuke went to the bathroom and ran a bath of warm water. Once the tub was full, he ran back to the room, scooped Naruto's flailing body up and brought him to the brimming tub. He eased Naruto into the warm water.

Almost at once Naruto sighed and relaxed his limbs. The arms and legs stopped swinging and the orange chakra that had been leaking out of him lessened somewhat. Naruto panted in relief for several moments. Sasuke, pleased as a pig in shit that he'd been able to actually help a little, knelt next to the tub and picked up a washcloth. He eyed Naruto's glowing seal concernedly.

After a few moments, the blond turned his head and regarded Sasuke. "Oh. My. God. Do you have any idea how great this water feels? Fuck, the contractions are nothing but itty babies compared to what they were before. Totally manageable. You're a fucking genius, man. Genius." Naruto groaned and stretched in a way Sasuke knew meant satisfaction. He risked a smile.

"Bad, huh?"

"Bad, I can handle. That was some shit that was way beyond bad." Naruto held his arm up to be soaped gently by Sasuke. "Felt worse than your labor looked."

"Looked worse than mine felt. And that's saying something."

"Who're you telling?"

Sasuke dipped the cloth in the water and soaped Naruto's ample chest, his shoulders and then his other arm. Sighs of contentment escaped Naruto.

"You still having contractions?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Yup. But they're nowhere near as bad as they were."

"Oh." Sasuke supported Naruto's torso with one strong arm as he washed Naruto's back. He let Naruto lean against the tub again so that he could move on to his legs and feet.

"Uh, Naruto?" Sasuke said worriedly, looking into the water.

"What." His eyes were closed.

"You're bleeding into the water."

"So?"

"So…I kind of remember something about being in the tub and labor from Willow's book."

Naruto opened one eye lazily."You're not getting me out of this tub. I'll fight you."

Sasuke stood and left the bathroom. Naruto, encapsulated in the bliss of warm water and less painful contractions, couldn't care less. The world could end, so long as those nightmare contractions didn't come back.

Sasuke came back in with Willow's baby book. A glance at Naruto showed the blond to be almost sleeping. Sasuke sat on the toilet and flipped to the section on labor.

He felt a lot better, more secure, with a book in his hands. Here was help, a guide, something he could follow and that would teach him. He read. According to the book, if the woman's water had broken, baths were a no-no. Infection might enter the uterus.

"Naruto?"

"Oh, _what?_"

"Sorry, man. Did your water break?"

"Mmm. Yeah, I think so. While I was sleeping earlier."

"Then you shouldn't be in the tub. You might get an infection."

Naruto appeared to listen to something. "Kyuubi says he won't let that happen."

"Oh. Okay."

"Anything else? I want to take a nap, I'm dog tired."

Sasuke shook his head, reading. If he was judging Naruto's symptoms right, the blond was in the active stage of labor. He glanced at Naruto's stomach. The bulge seemed lower, a little smaller. If the baby had dropped then he might be moving towards the transition stage, where it would be almost time to push. Sasuke didn't disturb Naruto again, but he did place his hand on the wet stomach. After a few minutes, he concluded that the contractions were every two minutes and lasting about seventy seconds. Definitely transition period.

He didn't wake Naruto. Instead, Sasuke went to their bedroom and evaluated the colossal mess. No good. He didn't have time to clean it up and make it comfortable before Naruto was ready to deliver. He went to Itachi's room.

Perfect.

Especially, Sasuke thought wrathfully, since they'd all gone and left Naruto alone. They never would have left Willow alone. Sasuke sighed shortly as he stripped the bed of blankets and left the sheets. It was fine. He was here with Naruto and that was all that mattered.

He and Naruto had always known they would have to have a home birth, with probably just the two of them. Sasuke had been hoping his brother would be around for moral support, though.

Sasuke got an armful of towels from the linen closet and spread them thickly on the bed. He plumped the pillows, lit some candles and then brought one of the heaters they'd used during the winter. He made sure the room was as warm and comfortable as he could make it. He set Raiden's old blue baby blanket near the heater to warm. Sasuke had made a trip out to their old cabin in the woods and retrieved a few things over a month ago. This blanket had been one of the things. Sasuke paused, looking at it.

Shortly, there would be a new baby, a baby he and Naruto had made and that would possibly be some kind of atrocious monster, being wrapped in this blanket. The thought gave him twisty feelings in his stomach. He swallowed hard and finished preparing the room. Once he was done, he went back into the bathroom with a large fresh towel ready. He waited silently, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

About an hour later Naruto woke up with a grunt. "Nnnngggg! I feel like I have to shit," he said to Sasuke. His blue eyes were wide and alert.

"That's probably because the baby's coming down the birth canal. We should get you out the tub." Sasuke reached between Naruto's legs and pulled the plug out of the drain. The water was ice cold, he didn't know how Naruto could stand it.

Naruto whined about the water leaving, but let Sasuke wrap him in the big fluffy towel and carry him into Itachi's room.

"Oh, I'm glad we're doing it in here. I hope I bleed all over their precious threesome bed. Fuckers _left_ me by myself."

Sasuke grinned. _Great minds,_ he thought.

Naruto was toweled dry by Sasuke's gentle hands. Sasuke braided the blond hair into one thick tail so that it was out of the way. Naruto positioned himself in the center of the bed and placed the soles of his feet on the mattress. He spread his legs.

"See anything yet," he asked Sasuke anxiously. Sasuke looked at Naruto's swollen pink labia.

"No…but there's some blood. How do the contractions feel?"

"Lighter…farther apart. I'm starving. Thirsty."

"I'm not leaving you to get food. The baby might come any second."

"Damn. I-"

Naruto ended whatever he was going to say with a long, low grunt as a contraction hit. Sasuke saw Naruto bearing down and rushed to sit on the bed between his spread legs. He held his hands out in a waiting gesture in case the baby came with this push.

It didn't.

Naruto pushed for an hour and nothing came. They were both boiling in that room by this time and Naruto felt drained. "For fuck's sake, at least open the window?!"

Sasuke did.

Another hour later, when the evening breeze was blowing nicely…

"Dammit, Sasuke, I'm freezing, shut that fucking thing!"

Sasuke complied.

"Ah…ah…itaaaaiiii," Naruto panted suddenly. Sasuke came back to Naruto quickly. He gasped.

"Oi! Naruto, I can see hair, it's coming!" He pushed Naruto's legs up, remembering that the book had said this made the birth easier. Naruto protested, but grabbed beneath his knees anyway.

_**Nearly there, Boy, **_Kyuubi rumbled. _**Push hard.**_

_I can't. _Naruto felt like he had as much strength as a kitten.

_**You must! Push with the next birth pain!**_

_Aaaaaiiiii, fuck!_

Sasuke and Kyuubi urged Naruto on, Sasuke telling him he was doing great, Kyuubi grunting that Naruto needed to work harder or they would never be rid of the thing.

Much sweat, tears, blood and pushing later, the baby's head popped free. Naruto squealed in pain.

"What's it look like?" he asked Sasuke tiredly.

"Red face, black hair. Naruto, please, you've got to push harder!"

"I ca…can't. Let me rest." Naruto flopped back against the pillows weakly. Sasuke didn't know what to do. When Naruto abruptly started bleeding heavily, the red fluid slipping around the baby's head, he panicked.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke felt something land in his head and blacked out for a few seconds. When he woke up, there was thunderous shouting-

_**-ke up! Wake up, you useless Uchiha! Help him, pull the thing from his body! It is too large for him to push out.**_

Sasuke vomited a little and swallowed it. He had a raging headache, but managed to focus.

_Kyuubi?_

_**WILL YOU PULL THAT WRETCHED CREATURE FROM YOUR MATE?!?!**_

Sasuke sprang to Naruto and examined the situation. The baby (thankfully human looking!) was definitely stuck. He closed his hand around the baby's head gently. He tugged.

Angry mutters in his head at his stupidity.

_**Reach into the host, locate the thing's shoulders and pull.**_

_But I'll hurt Naruto._

_**Yes. But I can heal him. Get the thing out before the host is beyond my help. Do it, Uchiha.**_

Wincing in silent apology, Sasuke reached past the baby's head. He slid his fingers into the warm wetness of Naruto's vagina. It was a very tight fit, but he located the shoulders and hooked a finger under each one.

It was just about the worst thing Sasuke had to go through, ever. Almost the worst thing. He pulled, hearing and seeing Naruto's flesh rip. The baby slipped forth very slowly, its fat body squeezing out of Naruto's.

Naruto woke up screaming and kicking. Sasuke was crying, but he didn't stop.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, stop, YOU'RE KILLING MEEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed so hard, so loud…

The baby was out. Orange chakra, dark and thick, sprang up around Naruto immediately, silencing his howls and knocking him out.

_Thank you, Kyuubi, _Sasuke thought silently.

He examined the very large, very fat baby in his hands. It wasn't breathing.

Sasuke knew what to do. He brought his mouth to the little face and proceeded to first suck the mucus from its nose, then it's small, rosebud mouth. He spat the mucus aside. He repeated the process several times. A few tense seconds later, the baby took a deep breath, then another, then was breathing normally. It didn't cry.

Sasuke used a towel that hadn't been soiled by Naruto and wiped the baby of all blood and white gunk. He tried to clean the hair, but the white cheesy stuff only clumped the dark strands together. He tied and cut the cord with the kunai he'd set aside for that specific purpose. The baby seemed to be okay, so he only held it as he watched what was going on with Naruto. He stood to one side of the bed.

* * *

Kyuubi was happier than he could ever remember being. He got to work. He expelled the placenta without delay. The damage done by the birth was repaired. He shrunk the uterus and dried up the milk glands that were already trying to produce food for the thing. Kyuubi then set about ridding Naruto's body of any and all pregnancy hormones. When Naruto was finally back to normal, he ended the technique that had allowed the abomination to be born at all.

* * *

Naruto returned to his own body with a _pop. _He remained sleeping, legs sprawled, arms flung wide, head turned to the side. At seeing this, Sasuke grinned. His man was back. It didn't seem real that the horrible pregnancy was over at last. His dark eyes traveled to Naruto's flaccid cock. He felt a sudden staggering burst of desire and almost put the baby down. He and Naruto hadn't had sex since the baby was conceived.

Long minutes passed. Sasuke automatically rocked the baby back and forth with a swaying motion, something he'd always done when Raiden was small. The baby wasn't crying, though. It kept its eyes closed, its fists held under its chin. Sasuke decided to give it a bath while Naruto slept.

* * *

A thoroughly exhausted Itachi opened the hospital room door and greeted his children with tired eyes. They all jumped up at seeing him, firing questions at him mercilessly. Itachi merely stepped aside.

The children became silent, looking at the open doorway and the small part of the hospital bed they could see. They trooped inside quietly.

Willow lay propped on several white pillows. She held one small baby, Gaara held one and Sakura held one. All three babies had bright red hair.

"Oooooh," the kids breathed.

"All boys," Gaara said softly. "This one I'm holding will be called Masaru."

Sumiko broke into happy tears. Some of the other children copied her.

"Can we name one Konohamaru?" Hiroko asked.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a sweltering room. He didn't immediately move, trying to figure out why he felt so different. It was a while before he could put his finger on it.

He felt fine.

His brow creased as he realized that nothing hurt, nothing was kicking his ribs, he wasn't nauseous and he didn't have to pee. Without moving his head or opening his eyes, he lifted his hand to touch his stomach.

Rock hard abs, flat, blessedly male. He opened his eyes at last.

The room was dark, lit with candles. He sat up, looking down at his naked body and was confronted with his cock.

Sasuke, sitting in Willow's rocking chair, watched Naruto's grunting, struggling efforts. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss my dick. I love it. I'm never sending it away again."

Naruto stopped what he was doing. He looked up at Sasuke. "Holy shit. I gave birth! Where's the baby?!?!" He'd had a complete brain fart and forgotten the nightmare of the pregnancy and birth. Sasuke could only shake his head.

"Some parent you are, forgetting you had a baby moments after you had it." He tsked scornfully.

Naruto wasn't listening. He jumped off the bed and came towards Sasuke, his eyes on the baby wrapped in Raiden's blue blanket. Sasuke stopped rocking.

Ruddy complexion. Lots and lots of thick black hair that fell over the forehead and ears. Button nose, red mouth. Very fat. Totally and completely _normal._

"It's a girl," Sasuke said quietly. "She looks just like you."

"Not with that hair, she doesn't," Naruto said just as quietly.

At that moment the baby opened her eyes and blinked at both of them. She could obviously see them since she looked deliberately back and forth between one curious face and the other. Her eyes were a clear navy blue, unlike Raiden's eyes which Willow termed 'air force blue'. She smiled at both her daddies, displaying dimples in both fat cheeks.

Sasuke smiled back, but Naruto melted. "_Awwwwwwww! _She's beautiful! Gimme her."

Naruto tamped down the low growl Kyuubi set up and took his daughter. He straightened with her in his arms and made sick gaga noises while tickling her chin. Sasuke resisted the urge to throw up. He stood as well.

"Just out of curiosity," Sasuke said casually. "Do you even remember the pregnancy and birth? How horrible they both were?"

"Shhhh. I'm back to normal and I can tell myself it was a bad dream. Isn't she adorable? What should we call her? I admit, I kinda thought we were having another boy."

Sasuke, who wasn't someone who displayed mushy feelings for anyone besides Naruto, didn't feel as emotional about his new daughter as the blond did. It had been that way with Raiden, too, but this was different. All Sasuke could seem to remember was what hell this daughter had put Naruto through. He distinctly remembered Kyuubi, a mystical, powerful force of destruction, referring to the baby as a 'thing'. Happy though he was that the birth was over, the Uchiha was leery of the baby.

"I don't know. You can name her what you like." He stood at Naruto's shoulder, looking down at those dark blue eyes. They looked right back at him.

"What," Naruto said, examining the fat feet and hands. "You don't care?" Naruto looked at him at last.

"I care…I just can't think of anything."

"Want to name her after your mom?"

Sasuke looked at his daughter and remembered Naruto saying he got cold feelings from her. "No."

"Oh. Okay, then I think we should call her Aimi. It's perfect, she's so beautiful, neh?"

Sasuke had to admit, the girl was good-looking. She was a lot bigger than Raiden had been when he was born. "Aimi. I can live with that. Can you talk to her the way you could when Raiden was born?"

"No. I've been trying. I think she understands me, but she's not responding. Maybe she doesn't know how?"

"You think the kid," Naruto made an angry 'you'll hurt her feelings' face and Sasuke corrected himself. "You think _Aimi_ is completely normal then?"

Naruto snorted. "Hell, no. Can't you feel her chakra? She just doesn't talk, is all. I'm sure she'll communicate with us when she's ready. Should we feed her? You nursed Raiden right after…"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Umm…I think there's formula and junk that Willow collected for her babies. I'll go look."

There was indeed formula. Sasuke fixed a warm bottle and then went to pick up Raiden while Naruto fed Aimi lovingly.

* * *

Hours later, when Itachi and Gaara came home with the kids, it was to find Sasuke and a manly Naruto sitting on the couch. Raiden was between them with a fat baby wrapped in blue on his lap. The kids rushed forward.

Naruto sat with Raiden and introduced Aimi to her cousins. Sasuke stood and confronted Gaara about leaving Naruto to go into labor alone. Gaara said he'd left a note. Sasuke wanted to know what a note was supposed to do when a woman was having a baby. Itachi approached Aimi and examined the huge, healthy girl. He noted that the sons Willow had given him were nowhere near as large and felt slightly jealous. Aimi's blue eyes regarded her cousins with interest, a small smile in place.

Sasuke, who'd never really liked Gaara, threw the first punch. Gaara's sand was suddenly all over the place. The kids played in it, trying to catch the fist made of sand as it went after Sasuke. Lighting surrounded the younger Uchiha as he dove after Gaara.

Willow, Itachi told Naruto as the two fought behind him, had given birth to three identical boys named Masaru, Ryota and Kei. All four could come home in a few days, Sakura-san had said. Naruto expressed congratulations which were returned. Itachi asked if he could hold his niece. Raiden gave up the heavy baby.

Later, Sasuke went up to clean his and Naruto's room. Gaara put the kids to bed, while Naruto cradled Aimi until she fell asleep. He set her in the cradle they'd bought several weeks ago. Naruto was just tucking the blue blanket around her when Sasuke's arms came around him from behind.

Naruto turned into those arms with a grin. He was thrusting hard into Sasuke's body when Gaara and Itachi both set up a roar of outrage at their bloody bed. Sasuke snickered into Naruto's neck.

* * *

Kiba sat in a crowded, smoky bar downing one cup of Sake after another. He'd gotten back from a six week long mission only that morning. He'd been greeted by his mother with the news that Hinata had married Shino last week and they were on their honeymoon to the Tea Country. He'd gone white with rage, but remained silent.

Now here he was.

He couldn't get the bitch out of his mind. It was why he'd taken that mission in the first place, to try and forget how much he still loved her and how much she'd hurt him. He'd just about made up his mind to take her back and work things out somehow when his mother laid that bomb on him. He felt gutted. Whipped. Hinata could never have married Shino, if she'd ever loved him.

No, wait. She'd married _him _when she'd still been in love with Naruto. Maybe he could still get her back! He stood shakily and turned from his stool.

A pair of white hands settled on his shoulders. "Where are you going?" A pleasant voice, issued from a pleasant face. Kiba couldn't focus properly, but he recognized Sai's scent.

"Leave me alone." Kiba's words were slurred.

"I think not. You have a disturbing expression on your face. Why don't I take you home?" Sai eyed Akamaru when he gave a small yip of approval. The big dog didn't like his master drunk.

Kiba stated emphatically that he was going to get Hinata back. Sai agreed with him wholeheartedly. He even offered to take him to her in Shino's home. Kiba stumbled along in the night, Akamaru padding behind them.

Kiba was almost unconscious by the time Sai led him, not to Hinata and Shino, who weren't even in Konoha, but to Kiba's own little house. Sai dug in Kiba's pocket and brought out his house key. Kiba kept up a running commentary about all the reasons he loved and hated Hinata. Naruto's name came up often.

Sai had to practically drag Kiba into the house. Akamaru went through every room, sniffing all the corners and furniture. Sai manhandled Kiba's larger frame into the bedroom and half threw him on the big bed. Kiba bounced on the mattress. By now, he'd convinced himself that Sai was Hinata. He alternately cursed Sai and pleaded with him to leave Shino and come back to him. Sai listened in amusement.

Akamaru gave Kiba's face a sympathetic lick at hearing the begging tone. Then he left to go curl up in his large dog bed out in the living room. Sai straightened from pulling off Kiba's shoes. His work was done. He turned to leave the room, heading back to his own place, but a large hand hooked into the collar of his shirt and dragged him against a hard body. Sai stiffened.

Kiba's mind was a whirling, aching mass of confusion, but he wasn't letting Hinata walk out on him again. He held her with her back pressed against his front, reveling in the fact that she was in his arms again. "Hinata," he breathed into her hair. It didn't smell the same and was shorter, but he didn't care. It was still the same inky black. He lowered his nose to her neck, inhaling.

It didn't smell like Hinata. Then she turned in his arms and kissed him and Kiba forgot about that fact. He noticed that her breasts seemed to have withered away. Probably due to grief over their divorce. And she was kissing him passionately. She did want him back!

The night was a disjointed concoction of lust and half-remembered, poorly perceived actions. Kiba found himself and Hinata naked in the bed, under the sheets, touching and kissing ardently. A hot mouth deep-throated him, swallowing and sucking around his throbbing cock. His fangs bit deeply into the flesh of her shoulder, noting there was a lot more muscle there than the last time he'd bedded her. She seemed to want doggy style, a personal favorite of his. He mounted her and groaned at how tight she was. That was to be expected if she hadn't fucked since the last time he'd had her, but still…so tight!

Hinata's moans and cries of his name were uttered in a deeper voice. She didn't scream the way he liked. He fucked her harder and harder, willing her to scream, but she didn't. Instead, when Kiba had come excessively, she reversed their positions quickly and stuck something hot and long into his ass. Kiba swung out, cursing, partially coming out of his drunken haze, but then she angled the long hot thing and he gasped in pleasure. He whimpered, waiting for her to do it again.

Kiba's face burrowed into the pillows, muffling his own screams of dire pleasure. The long hot thing plunged into him over and over, dragging shudders of pain and intense sexual gratification from him. His overloaded mind passed out just as the long hot thing emptied warm wetness into Kiba's ass.

* * *

The first thing Kiba became aware of the next morning was his splitting headache. He remained on his stomach in bed, his head half hanging off the mattress. He fought the urge to vomit.

_At least I got my woman back, _he thought muzzily. He turned over to wrap an arm around her waist-

A man.

In his bed.

Sleeping.

_Naked. _

Kiba raised himself on an elbow to verify what he was seeing. He combed through the jumbled mess that was his memories of last night.

He'd come back from a mission. His mom. Hinata. Married. Bar. _Sake_. Sai.

Sai.

Sai was in his bed.

Naked.

But-

_I had sex last night, _Kiba thought. _I had sex and something was shoved in my-_

Oh, hell no.

No and no, just no, fucking no!

Sai sensed an intent to kill and opened his eyes in time to roll off the bed. Kiba's fist, holding a sharp kunai, sank into Sai's pillow.

"Son of a _bitch!_" Kiba roared. "I'll kill you!"

Sai grabbed his clothes and got out of there.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: First off, I wrote an unofficial version of Naruto Manga chapter 459 titled **Secret Promise**. I'm quite pleased with it. I had to update it with an extended lemon, since the first version I wasn't completely pleased with. Feel free to check it out!

About this sequel. I think New bonds is just ging to deal with the first year and be all NaruSasu-y and stuff. The whole Akatsuki thing will be put in another story. This way, people interested in reading about a bunch of OC's can read if they want and those who don't like that can just stop reading when this story is finished.

Crap. That means I have to go back and take off all those 'part 1's' from chapter numbers.

I bow down to you all in humble thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm still reviewing ppl's work, but it takes away from my writing so I'm going slowly. Don't worry, I'll get to everyone in time!

* * *

Chapter 10

Aimi grew normally. She was undoubtedly advanced for an infant of her tender age, but she grew at a normal rate, nothing like how Raiden had grown for the first year and a half of his life.

She definitely understood what went on around her. She was constantly happy and laughing. She never uttered a sound that wasn't a laugh or a giggle or a high-pitched squeal of mirth. She didn't cry and she never seemed to be frustrated or unhappy about anything.

Naruto was in his element, deep in 'mother mode', a fact that disgusted Sasuke to no end. The blond threw himself into raising their two children with a thoroughness that effectively pushed Sasuke aside. Everything the little girl did was cooed over and praised until Sasuke secretly wished she'd never been born.

It began when Sasuke and Naruto had taken the newborn Aimi to Danzo and presented her as their new adopted daughter. Danzo had asked why Gaara wasn't adopting his own relative. Naruto had responded soulfully that they had asked to have her so that Raiden could have a little sister.

"Why do you feel any of this concerns me?" Danzo asked disinterestedly.

"Because," Naruto said proudly. "I want maternity leave so that I can bond with and take care of her."

Sasuke's lips thinned, but he remained silent. Naruto must have pulled that one out of his ass, because it sure as hell hadn't been discussed between them.

"Out of the question," Danzo said, shuffling papers on his desk. "This audience is over, leave. You'll be expected back at work tomorrow, no excuses."

Sasuke had turned to leave but Naruto held his ground. "About that. Why are Sasuke and I assigned to manual labor when we're both trained ninja? And why did you turn down our applications for the Jounin exam?"

"I don't need to explain-"

"With all due respect," Naruto said handing Aimi to Sasuke, "I think you do need to explain. I'm a Jinchuuriki. _The_ last Jinchuuriki, to be exact. I think my strength and talents can be put to better use. So can Sasuke's. We demand to be allowed to take the Jounin exam and be useful to our village in a way that isn't demeaning."

"You don't have any right to demand any-" Danzo raised his head to glare at them. His eyes inadvertently fell on the girl-child Sasuke was holding. The girl looked back.

Naruto had his head thrust forward, waiting to hear what the piece of shit had to say, but Danzo didn't continue. Sasuke was holding Aimi around her chest, his hand supporting her bottom. Sasuke couldn't see her face, but he knew she was looking at the Hokage.

Danzo shook his head, raising his hand to catch the trickle of blood that leaked from his nose. He turned away from them a moment.

Naruto cast a glance at Sasuke, who looked back.

"Yes," Danzo said as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I will give you three month's maternity leave, Naruto. Sasuke, you will work construction during that time. At the end of your leave, Naruto, I will reevaluate both of your requests. Dismissed."

Naruto broke into a huge grin. He took Aimi from Sasuke, thanked the Hokage with a mocking little bow and left the office. Sasuke remained, staring at Danzo.

The sixth Hokage was partially facing away from Sasuke but the younger man could see that Danzo's eye was out of focus. A small amount of drool coated his aged chin. The eye not covered with his bandage seemed to be seeing something not in the room. Sasuke recognized the signs of a powerful, if blunt, Genjutsu.

And he knew who'd cast it. _Son of a bitch and she's only a week old. _

Not knowing how long the Genjutsu would last, Sasuke took advantage of the opportunity Aimi had handed them by requesting that Danzo put everything he'd said in writing. Sasuke found it interesting that the older man complied without comment. He received the documents, signed and stamped with the Hokage's seal, with a murmur of thanks.

Sasuke caught up to Naruto at the house. The blond was swinging Aimi around and around through the air, the baby cackling loudly.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. Laughing blue eyes regarded him for a moment before they returned to Aimi. Sasuke marched forward, took the girl, handed her to the nearest person -which happened to be Raiden- and drew Naruto upstairs.

Naruto looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke took a moment to shape what he wanted to say.

"Naruto, you know that Aimi did something to Danzo, right?"

"Something like what?" Naruto's face was puzzled.

"You think he gave you maternity leave out of the kindness of his heart? Or reversed his stance on us remaining Chuunins because your words got to him?"

"I don't see what that has to do with-"

"You deserve to stay a Chuunin if you've become so unobservant. I know we haven't been in battle for awhile, and having Akatsuki dead has caused us to relax our guard a bit, but this is ridiculous. _Aimi cast a Genjutsu at Danzo _or didn't you see how he stared at her??"

Naruto considered this with a tilted head. "So? If she did, then it's to our benefit. What are you complaining about?"

"I'm not complaining. I just want you to be aware that she's not all that she seems to be."

Naruto lost his patience. "Alright. I know. I get it. Jesus, I carried her inside me, don't you think I know that? But she's not some malignant evil thing either, Sasuke. You're scared of her because you don't understand her."

"And you do?" Sasuke shot back. "God, you act like…like…"

"Like what?" Naruto said stepping up to Sasuke. "Go ahead, I act like what? Like I'm her father? Look, I don't care if she's not like Raiden or if she's weird. She's my daughter. Don't you believe in nurture over nature?"

Sasuke spun away from Naruto before he gave in to his anger and punched the ass. Why was Naruto so blind when it came to her?

"You know what," Naruto addressed Sasuke's rigid back. "You're jealous."

Sasuke threw a furious glare over his shoulder but Naruto didn't back down. "That's right, you're jealous of Aimi. Jealous of my time with her and the attention I give her. Admit it!"

Sasuke refused to even dignify the claim with a response. He slammed out of the room, leaving Naruto to ponder this newest snag in their relationship.

Raiden struggled into the room some time later, dragging Aimi along the floor by her arms. "Nnng, she's so heavy! Daddy, I think she's ready for her nap."

Naruto rescued Aimi from Raiden's clutches and set about preparing her for her nap. He changed and fed her, rocked her in his arms while he studied Raiden.

The boy had been nothing but ecstatic over his baby sister. This past week, Aimi and Raiden both had been going to Tenten's while Naruto and Sasuke worked. It had been torture for the blond. Meanwhile, Tenten reported that Raiden never left Aimi's side and the little girl seemed to smile and laugh only when her brother was around.

"Raiden, what do you think of Aimi?" Naruto asked now. The girl was asleep in her cradle by the bed. Raiden and Naruto lay stretched out on the floor.

"Mmm. I love her. She's funny."

"How so?"

"Because she thinks everything is funny."

Naruto found this interesting. "Do you talk to her?" he asked casually.

"Not talking, exactly. But I know what she's feeling and stuff."

"Really? How?"

Raiden scrunched up his face in thought. "I don't know. It's different from me and Papa. I can feel Papa, like when he's hurt or where he is and stuff. That's, um…um…"

"Physical?"

"Yeah, physical. With Aimi, it's different. It's like I hear her feelings."

"What's she feeling now?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"I don't know, she's sleeping. But when you were feeding her and rocking her, she just felt like she loved you. When I dropped her a little while ago-"

"You dropped Aimi?" Naruto asked quietly.

Raiden tensed, edging away from his daddy in case one of his deadly fists came down on Raiden's head. "Yes, but she didn't get upset. I think she liked it. She thought it was funny."

A thought occurred to Naruto. "Can she heal herself, Raiden?"

Raiden actually laughed. "I don't think she gets hurt easily, but yes I think so."

That was a relief to Naruto. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for the past few minutes and it helped if Aimi was as hardy a baby as Raiden had been.

* * *

Sasuke woke up one morning the following week and found Aimi lying next to him in the bed with a note attached to her yellow jumper. The note read:

_Hey lover!_

_Gaara, Itachi, Willow and I took the kids to Suna. We'll be staying there for a week or so. This will give you a chance to bond with Aimi. Don't worry, if you feel overwhelmed and think you just can't handle it…get over it, because I'm not coming back until you accept our daughter._

_Love, Naruto._

_P.S. If you think of summoning Raiden to take Aimi to Suna, I'll come and kick your ass for you. Have fun!_

_P.P.S. I told Tenten she won't be watching Aimi while she's with you, so you can forget dropping her off over there._

Sasuke had to read the note three more times before it sank into his brain that he was stuck with a two-week-old baby and no help. He stared at Aimi.

She watched him with a happy little smile, her eyes looking like clear ocean depths in the ray of sunlight that slanted across her body. She demonstrated her advanced motor control by holding her arms up to be lifted.

Sasuke threw back his head and screamed in rage. Aimi burbled a merry laugh.

* * *

Sometime later, Aimi was fed and changed as Sasuke stalked his way to work. He carried her in her baby seat, the thing swinging back and forth in his hand as his long strides ate up ground. Once at the foreman's hut, he set the seat on the floor a little harder than was strictly necessary. Aimi bounced slightly.

Sasuke slung the baby bag onto his desk and studied his blueprints. He was deeply engrossed in mapping out what he had to do today when a brief knock sounded on the hut door before it opened. Kiba walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke eyed Kiba curiously. Akamaru squeezed through the door as it was swinging shut. His big white body took up what little space there was. Sasuke watched as the ninja dog maneuvered so that he was facing Aimi. His black nose left wet trails on her face as he sniffed, chuffed out a high-pitched whine and sniffed again. The hairs on the dog's back rose up stiffly. His fangs were bared.

"Get that dog's filthy mug off of my kid," Sasuke said. Kiba ignored him, bending down to sniff Aimi himself.

Sasuke climbed on his desk, reached down and hauled Aimi and her seat onto it. Both Akamaru and Kiba's heads swung to follow her. Sasuke wiped Aimi's face clean of dog spit with his hand.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said irritably.

Kiba, like a lot of people in the village, had attended the party Sasuke and Naruto had thrown last week to welcome Aimi and Itachi's new children to their family. Their names had been jotted down in the Konoha records. Aimi and the new triplets had been asleep, though, not shown around to the guests too much. Kiba had only gotten a brief glimpse of black hair before the baby had been whisked away. This was his first time seeing her up close. She smelled like power. Raw, dangerous power. Something like ozone, but more metallic. He kept his eyes on her as he answered.

"Danzo assigned me to assist you while Naruto is on maternity leave."

"I see. And what's that dog doing here?"

"A ninja is never without his weapons. Even on a shit eating job like this one."

Sasuke couldn't argue. He shrugged his shoulders, adjusting the sword on his back.

They were working on a new house today. Kiba asked if Aimi should be around all the loose timber and equipment. Sasuke said he didn't have a choice in bringing her. Kiba chose not to comment; Sasuke was in a surly mood. Akamaru elected to curl his body around Aimi's baby seat. He rested his big head on the handle. Sasuke saw this and made a note to keep his eye on the creature. He wouldn't put it past the dog to attack his kid when his back was turned. Aimi dug her small hands in Akamaru's fur, giggling.

A few hours passed with the two men working side by side. So much had happened to both of them since Hinata and Naruto's kiss that it had been completely forgotten. Neither brought it up. Sasuke took a break after awhile, got Aimi's baby bag and fed her a bottle. Kiba sat down near them, watching the baby glug down the milk greedily as he ate a sandwich.

A pile of old, heavy wooden planks leaned against the wall behind them. It shifted, settling.

Sasuke looked at Kiba after a few minutes. "You work well. We got a lot done today."

Kiba looked up, the sandwich in his mouth. He bit and chewed before answering. "Thanks. You sound like you and Naruto don't get much done."

"We don't. We're usually fucking in the foreman's hut."

Kiba snorted, spraying bits of sandwich. He covered his mouth with a hand, swallowed and then laughed for real. The sound echoed through the empty room they sat in, causing the planks behind them to settle further.

Sasuke grinned in response as he put the empty bottle in the baby bag, burped Aimi then dug out a fresh bottle. He plugged this into his daughter's mouth as Kiba calmed down.

"She sure eats a lot," Kiba commented.

"Yeah, she does." Sasuke saw that the bottle was already half empty. Aimi drank thirstily, breathing and sucking expertly.

Kiba glanced nervously at Sasuke. He seemed like he wanted to ask something. Kiba opened and closed his mouth several times before Sasuke finally said, "What."

"Huh? Oh. Um. Nothing. It's just….you and Naruto…you know…"

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Gay," Kiba finished lamely.

"And?"

"Well…I remember when you…I mean before you got with Naruto. You weren't with anybody. Did you used to like women?"

"Never."

"So you've always been gay?"

Sasuke burped Aimi again as he thought about it. "I don't know. I…guess so."

"You've never been attracted to another person? I mean besides Naruto."

"No."

"Not ever?"

A glare.

"If, hypothetically speaking, you could be with someone other than Naruto who would it be?"

_What an asshole question. _Sasuke gave it due consideration, though. He wouldn't be with anybody if he couldn't have Naruto, but there were times when other men caught his eye. Very rarely.

"Not saying I would be with the person," Sasuke clarified before he said a name. "And this stays between us, got that? But…Neji's hot."

Kiba's eyes were round as saucers, a distinctly canine grin stretching his face. "Is it the hair?"

"And the eyes."

"The body."

"That mouth…" Sasuke's eyes had a faraway look in them as he rubbed Aimi's back. Kiba bit back his hoot of laughter.

"But I would never cheat on Naruto," Sasuke said, abruptly coming back to himself. "Never. Not for anything. Sexy as Neji is, Naruto's a thousand times sexier."

"I see," Kiba said. "So…Naruto, now. He hasn't always been gay, right?"

"He's bi."

"Oh. So…can I- I mean can a person be bi without knowing it?"

Sasuke eyed Kiba thoughtfully. "Meaning?"

Kiba ran a hand through his brown hair. He frowned. "What if someone's been with women all their life and then suddenly, through no fault of their own, they found themselves having sex with a man. And they liked it. Like…can't-stop-dreaming- about-it-since kind of liked it. Does that mean they're bi?"

Sasuke got up to lay the sleeping Aimi in her seat. Akamaru stretched out a tongue to lick her face but Sasuke turned his Sharingan on the hound and Akamaru docilely put his head down on his paws instead. He turned back to Kiba and resumed his seat.

"You know, a lot of men enjoy anal stimulation. It doesn't mean they're bi or gay. Did you-"

Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"I mean," Sasuke resumed tactfully, "Did the person just play around with his ass or was actual sex involved?"

"Actual sex."

"And…the person liked it?"

"Yes."

"Does the person want to do it again?"

Kiba looked away. "I suppose," he whispered.

"And what about the partner?"

"What about him?"

"Well, does this person have feelings for whoever he had sex with?"

"Who, _Sai?"_

At first Kiba couldn't understand what Sasuke was choking over. Then he realized the Uchiha bastard was literally hysterical laughing. He rocked back and forth with it, slapping his hand on the floor, positively hollering and screaming like no tomorrow. Sasuke's eyes ran with tears. His face was red. Kiba thought the fucker might actually suffocate, so tortured did he look while laughing. He hoped Sasuke really did choke on his own tongue.

Kiba sat, staring at the can of soda he idly twirled in his hands. It was empty, the tab jingling faintly inside it. Sasuke finally wheezed himself into silence. He wiped his eyes as the last of his laughter trailed away. He looked at Kiba, burst out laughing again and apologized while _still _laughing before really getting himself under control. He regarded Kiba with an attempt at a serious expression.

"Yeah…why don't you just tell me what happened, Kiba."

Bruised though his ego might be, Kiba complied. He went through the drunken night he'd had two weeks ago and Sai's involvement. He finished the tale (Sasuke needed several moments to calm his screaming laughter again) by telling of the morning after.

"A-a-and you thought," Sasuke stuttered through his hysteria, "that bony old Sai was Hinata?" Kiba nodded curtly. Sasuke just about died then and there, so funny was the image in his mind. He was laughing so hard that only squeaks could be heard from him.

"Okay," Sasuke said briskly. His fit seemed to blow over after several minutes. His voice was hoarse and scratchy from all the laughing. "You and Sai had a one night stand. What exactly is the problem besides the fact that you enjoyed it? Which isn't a problem as far as I'm concerned. You fucked him, he fucked you, done. It didn't happen again and he hasn't approached you, right?"

"Right."

"Then why are you still thinking about it?"

Kiba didn't answer right away.

"Look a lot of people have bi tendencies, so what? You never thought about guys before, right?"

"Right."

"And you never thought about Sai like that, right?"

"No, I haven't."

Something in the way Kiba's eyes shifted had Sasuke asking, "But you're thinking about him now?"

"Not him, exactly. The sex. I just…want to know if it will be like that…if I will like it, if…"

"You want to have sex with him while you're sober to see if it will be as good as you remembered and if you'll enjoy it. You think it was all because you were drunk."

"Yeah," Kiba said gratefully. "That's it in a nutshell."

"Well, you know what you have to do, right?"

"No, what?"

"Go to Sai and tell him you need another round, for …for survey purposes or some shit."

"Fuck that! I can't-"

"Of course you can. What interests me is why Sai even had sex with you to begin with. He wasn't drunk. He must have the hots for you or something."

"Jesus," Kiba stood up. He turned his back on Sasuke, thinking. He absently looked at Aimi and Akamaru sleeping.

"Look, what if I-" Kiba turned to say to Sasuke. That was as far as he got.

The planks stacked against the wall behind Sasuke settled a final time before they began collapsing. Kiba saw Sasuke turn toward the rumbling sound. He lunged to push Sasuke out of the way... Kiba felt one of the large, heavy planks strike him on the back. Then darkness.

* * *

When next Kiba opened his eyes, he was face down on the floor. Akamaru was licking his face so all he saw was a bunch of white fur and the pink tongue. His dog was whining worriedly.

"Move, boy," Kiba rasped. Akamaru padded aside.

Directly in front of Kiba lay Sasuke. His face was turned towards Kiba. The end of one of the planks had fallen on Sasuke's head. It had a long, rusty 3 inch nail protruding from it. The nail was embedded deeply in Sasuke's temple. A small trickle of blood left a line of red that just touched the corner of Sasuke's black brow.

Kiba stared at the open dark gray eyes. "Sasuke?"

There was no answer or response. Not even a blink. Kiba tried to get up, to go to him, to help him.

Kiba couldn't feel any part of his body below his neck. He tried again, to no avail. He was paralyzed. And Sasuke wasn't moving.

"Sasuke!" Kiba yelled. Someone had to get help. "Akamaru! Go get mom or Hana! Hurry, boy!" Akamaru woofed deeply before bounding off.

Kiba continued to call Sasuke's name. The Uchiha just stared blankly. Kiba finally admitted that the man was probably d-

A smell of ozone suddenly hit his nostrils the same time that strange lavender light was suddenly all over the room. Everything spun, swirled. There were noises. He heard himself calling Sasuke's name, Akamaru woofing, planks falling…

* * *

"Look, what if I just assume it was the _sake_?" Kiba said as he turned to Sasuke. "I mean, I've never had thoughts about men or sex with men before, so it's gotta be the fact that I was drunk."

"Don't chicken out now," Sasuke said as he stood up. "You're only going to wonder about it for the rest of your life. Honestly, how bad can it be?"

"It's not how bad," Kiba said. He took his work gloves out of his back pocket. "It's how good it might be."

"Consider yourself lucky if it is," Sasuke grinned. "Let's get back to work."

"Hey…wasn't there a whole mess of planks right here?" Sasuke walked up to the wall were at least thirty old wooden planks had been leaning not a moment ago. Sasuke looked around the room curiously.

"Yeah there was. What the fuck?"

Sasuke's eyes drifted over Aimi, who was awake and watching them, over the sleeping dog, and to the doorway to the next room. He went and investigated.

Kiba heard Sasuke exclaim that the planks were in there. How'd that happen? Weird. Kiba shook his head.

* * *

That night Sasuke gave Aimi a bath. She was oddly dusty from the construction site. She'd been subdued for the entire day. She hadn't laughed or giggled once after he'd fed her her morning bottles.

He dried her off, rubbed her with baby lotion and put a fresh diaper and a white T-shirt on her. Her hair was slightly damp still. He warmed up two bottles and sat with her on the couch in the living room. He offered her one.

Aimi pushed it away, turning her head.

"Come on, you haven't eaten in three hours," Sasuke said. "I know you're hungry."

Aimi only stared at him. Sasuke tried smiling at her to bring out one of her happy grins. Nothing. He made a sad face, blinking large eyes at her and poking out his lip.

Again, nothing.

He tried a silly face, an angry face, Sharingan and Henge.

Nothing. His perpetually happy little girl was not cracking a single smile tonight. All she did was stare at him. Finally, he stared back.

Right at that moment, Sasuke couldn't say why it was he'd been leery of her. Just because the Kyuubi didn't like her was no reason to alienate his own daughter. When you think about it, who in their right mind wanted to be on the same page with the Kyuubi, for crying out loud? That was utter bullshit. Naruto himself had said the baby wasn't deliberately trying to kill him. Maybe Naruto felt coldness coming from the baby because he couldn't talk to her or sense her feelings. Such an absence after the close communications Naruto shared with Sasuke and Raiden might feel cold in comparison. Aimi was definitely different, but she wasn't evil. Sasuke stared into her deep, dark blue eyes and felt as if an arrow pierced his heart. His eyes grew blurry as he lifted her higher and kissed her soft cheek.

"I love you Uzumaki Aimi. I'll never doubt you again."

Aimi split her face in the biggest grin she'd ever given anyone. Her eyes fairly glowed with happiness as her laughter pealed through the room. Sasuke cried in earnest, noting that fatherhood just about robbed a man of his balls, but it had its moments. He laughed with his little girl.

Aimi rested her head on Sasuke's chest, breathing deeply. She seemed to take comfort in the sound of his heartbeat. He rubbed her back gently for a time, feeling something pass between them that left his throat tight with tears. After awhile he picked up one of the bottles, now cool, and placed the nipple against her rosy lips. She sucked it into her mouth eagerly.

Sasuke sat there, feeding his daughter and feeling closer to her than he'd ever felt to Raiden, even when the kid had pulled him back to life. He even felt closer to her than to Naruto in some ways. The feeling left him shaking.

Sasuke burped Aimi and fed her the second bottle before leaning back with her on the couch. They slept through the night with him on his back and Aimi stretched out face down on his broad chest.

The rest of the week flew by. Sasuke grew closer to Aimi with each day, taking her to work and coming home. Kiba and Sasuke worked well together, accomplishing ten times more than he and Naruto ever did. Kiba told Sasuke he hadn't asked Sai for a repeat of their encounter yet. He was trying to work himself into it gradually, he said. Sasuke laughed.

Aimi never slept at the construction site anymore. Sasuke noticed that since that first brief nap she'd had the first day that she resolutely stayed awake until they were home. She often fell asleep the second they were in the door. Sasuke took to bringing extra bottles with him in order to be able to feed her on his way home from work so the poor girl wouldn't be hungry.

Sasuke could not stand to be parted from his little girl. She went everywhere with him, not just work. He showered with her in her baby seat in the bathroom. He took her from room to room as he cooked or cleaned. He had her tucked firmly under his arm as they slept in his big bed.

He played with her, laughed with her, sang to her. She especially liked it when he sang to her. Sometimes they played a little game: Sasuke would grin, then Aimi would grin. Sasuke would frown and Aimi would imitate the look. Sasuke made a sad face and Aimi poked out her little lip. Once Sasuke had made Sharingan and Aimi had even done that.

Sasuke stared at this sight with complete stupefaction the first time he'd seen it. She had all three tomoes. He let his Sharingan go and she let hers go. He brought it back and there hers was. He wondered if she'd been born with it. He guessed that she had. Raiden was a wild, rule-breaking powerhouse of a kid…just like Naruto. Aimi, it seemed, had more discreet abilities. She seemed to take after Sasuke. He felt himself swell with fierce pride. _She definitely cast that Genjutsu. What an Uchiha she is!_

They played that copying game every night before bed. Sometimes he made Chidori or Gokakyu no Jutsu, but she only looked at these with a smile. Sasuke's heart twisted every time he saw that smile.

* * *

Naruto and crew stayed away for ten days. They trooped back into the house late in the evening on the tenth day, making a ton of noise. Raiden and Naruto made a beeline for Sasuke, who was sitting on the couch. Itachi came in the door behind his kids carrying two of the triplets. Willow carried the third.

A loud, jumbled account tumbled out of all the children's mouths. Shikamaru had a daughter named Kumiko and Temari was pregnant with a second child. Gaara had stayed behind to catch up on Kazekage business and give Temari a much needed break. They'd all had intense, backbreaking lessons with some old geezer named Baki, the kids said. Everyone had a tan.

Sasuke listened to all of this until Willow announced it was bedtime for everyone. She and Itachi spoke with Sasuke for awhile before heading upstairs to put their fifteen kids to bed. Naruto and Raiden sat on either side of Sasuke, who held Aimi. Raiden was rubbing noses with her and making the girl laugh.

"So how was it?" Naruto asked smugly. "Did you dream about killing me?"

"Nope," Sasuke said, stroking Aimi's ebony hair.

"Did you dream about fucking me?"

"Nope."

Naruto was mildly taken aback. He'd been hoping for some kind of reaction from Sasuke for leaving him stranded with Aimi for ten whole days. "Did you at least dream about me fucking you?"

"Not once."

"Really. You haven't been cheating on me, have you?"

Sasuke appeared thoughtful. Naruto's stomach tightened as his smile dropped from his face. "No," Sasuke finally said. "But Kiba asked me who I'd fuck if I wasn't with you and I told him Neji."

"You…Kiba…Neji…_what?_" Naruto stuttered badly while trying to speak.

"Mhm. But I told him I'd never cheat on you with Neji."

"What the hell are you doing talking to Kiba anyway?"

"Oh, he and I have become pretty close. Danzo's assigned him as my partner at the site. We get quite a bit of work done, yes we do." Sasuke bent down and kissed Aimi's chubby cheek at the same time that Raiden kissed her other cheek. Aimi screeched happily.

Naruto noted that Sasuke wasn't all over him as he'd anticipated; any separation between them usually made them go insane with lust. Sasuke should be frothing at the mouth to take Naruto's fat cock, but he wasn't. He'd hardly even looked at Naruto.

"Well, I guess I'm glad you'd never cheat on me with Neji. What have you been dreaming of if you haven't been dreaming of me? I dreamed about you," Naruto pouted.

"The truth is, Naruto…I've met someone."

Naruto stopped his fake pout immediately. He took Aimi from Sasuke's lap, handed her to Raiden and told him to tell his Uncle Itachi to put her to bed.

"And you get ready for bed, too," he called up the stairs after the boy. "Don't you come back down here, your Papa and I are having a discussion."

Naruto had gone to the middle of the room to watch Raiden until he safely made it up the stairs with the heavy baby. He turned back to Sasuke now with a cold glint in his blue eyes. He crossed his beefy arms over his thick chest.

"Now, what was that? You met someone?"

Sasuke ducked his head to get his face under control. God, he wanted to die laughing! "Yes," he said as he straightened up. "I did. A girl."

Naruto's mouth dropped open as his brows met in anger. "What? _Who??_"

"You don't know her."

Naruto suddenly grinned. "Ah, you're joking. You had me going there for a sec, I thought-"

"It's not a joke. I met her the day you left. Our first night together was right here on this very couch. I've never felt this way about anyone ever before, Naruto."

Naruto's hands dropped to his sides. His face lost its angry scowl to be replaced with stark hurt. "You slept with her?"

"Yes. Every night for the past ten nights. We've even showered togeth-"

Naruto turned away from him. He had a hand over his eyes, the other hand held up to Sasuke in a 'please, no more' gesture. Sasuke continued relentlessly.

"She's like me, Naruto. She has Sharingan and she's so incredibly beautiful. I can't imagine my life without her. I-" Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto turned around, tears swimming in his eyes. "I love her Naruto. More than I've ever loved anyone, I think."

Naruto broke. He just sank down to his knees and felt himself crack in two. Sasuke watched with hooded eyes. Naruto's tears made dark patches on his pants. A single, shuddery inhalation made his slumped shoulders rise and fall.

Sasuke's lips thinned in rage. "That's it? You just accept that I've found someone else without protest? You're not going to fight for me?"

Naruto mumbled something. His forehead was resting on the floor, his words were muffled.

"What was that?" Sasuke barked.

"I said not if it's what you want. But Sasuke…how could you? You... how could you cheat on me? I thought what we had was stronger than this." Naruto's eyes were naked pools of agony. Sasuke felt fury at how easily Naruto let some unknown 'girl' have his man. There'd been a time when if Sasuke had said what he'd just said, the blond would have gone Kyuubi and demanded to know who the bitch was so he could rip her throat out. Now he just folded up in defeat.

_It's because he already lost me once. God, he is never going to be the same, is he? _Sasuke didn't bother answering his own question. Instead, he went up to Naruto and leaned into his face. "Want to know her name?"

"No."

Sasuke barely stopped himself from slamming his sword through Naruto's back. "I'll tell you anyway. It's Aimi." Sasuke folded his arms and stepped back, waiting for realization to sink in.

It took a few seconds. Naruto's shudders and quiet sobbing stopped. He lifted his face and looked at Sasuke suspiciously. Then his eyes widened. "You better not mean our Aimi. If you've touched her like that-"

Sasuke swung his sword from his back and at Naruto's neck in one move. His eyes were alive with Sharingan.

Naruto jumped backward as Sasuke raged at him about his week with their daughter, how they'd become close and how much he loved her.

"But…then why did you make me think-" Naruto tried to say as he ducked another swipe.

"_Payback, you clueless ass! _For leaving me with her in the first place!"

Sasuke sheathed his sword angrily and stalked to the far corner of the room. He stared hatefully at Naruto with crossed arms.

Naruto stared for a few seconds before his own eyes turned red. Sasuke realized that Naruto hadn't gone Kyuubi since…since Sasuke had died and Naruto had gone completely nine-tails. He knew the blond had full control over the Bijuu now, so this had to mean that he was accessing the demon chakra deliberately. Which meant Naruto was probably nice and angry with old Sasuke-chan.

Good, Sasuke thought.

Naruto lunged at him, claws going for Sasuke's throat. Sasuke went Level Two and knocked Naruto aside with one powerful wing. Naruto landed on the wall on all fours, pivoted and lunged at Sasuke fluidly, moving with animal grace and speed. Sasuke created a wall of lightning around himself, burning Naruto before the blond shot a bolt of wind at Sasuke. They met in midair, snarling and cursing for all they were worth.

Itachi and Willow peeked their heads down the stairs at all the noise. The house shook from the force of the two powerful ninja. Itachi heard the kids settling in around him on the stairs to watch. He located a certain sandy brown head. "Raiden," he said. "Fold your parents outside, please. The house can't take another catastrophe."

Sasuke and Naruto paused for only the barest of seconds at finding themselves in the backyard before resuming their argument/fight.

_"How could you hurt me like that after I already lost you once," _Naruto screamed.

_"How could you give me up so easily,"_ Sasuke yelled back.

Both knew, on some level, that the fight really wasn't about any of those things. This was the last of the horrible anger, betrayal and pain that had settled between them after Sasuke had come back from the dead. It had never really been addressed. Their bodies had taken over and pushed everything else aside for a long time. Now that their anger towards each other had risen to the surface again, it was ten times worse for having been ignored.

Sasuke flapped in the air a few times before diving at Naruto. Naruto flared orange as he formed two Rasengans and slammed them toward Sasuke.

Itachi, Willow and the kids watched from upstairs windows. Itachi knew the surges in chakra would bring ANBU in a moment if he didn't stop them soon. He decided to let them battle it out. He performed a set of rapid hand seals and cloaked the house and the surrounding area in Genjutsu.

No sounds escaped the seemingly serene environment around his home now. They could start a fourth ninja war and no one outside the Genjutsu would be the wiser. He watched Naruto and his brother going at each other for a few moments. Such barbarians they were. They loved, hated, fucked, fought with such fervid passion, such vehement intensity. Everything they felt for each other was either all or nothing. No middle ground. Itachi thought that if he ever had to feel so much for one person, for anybody, that he would probably go mad. What he felt for Sasuke was as strong as it got and the loss of him had ruined Itachi's life. And Itachi's love wasn't a fraction as strong as what Sasuke and Naruto felt for each other. He was quite happy with the civilized love he and Gaara shared.

He wished them the best. Truly.

Itachi turned from the window and ushered his children to bed. They had an early morning. They'd needed to work extra hard to catch up on the ten days of school work they'd missed.

* * *

This was one fight that didn't end with sex. It ended with Sasuke's sword bloodied, Naruto still wearing fangs and both men tired to the bone.

Sasuke fell to his hands and knees, his wings drooping. He panted heavily. Naruto crouched on all fours, breathing through his bared fangs, demon chakra gone for the moment. Their bodies returned to normal slowly. Sasuke fell out in the grass with a muffled curse. His muscles felt like jelly. He'd gone all out on Naruto.

Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and rested his head on Sasuke's heaving back. He gazed into the distance; the sun was just peeking over the horizon.

Sasuke was at last able to speak. His throat hurt from all the yelling he'd done during the fight. "Just because I left you once doesn't mean I'll leave you again, Naruto. Never. It won't ever happen."

"I guess I'm still learning to trust that," Naruto replied quietly. "Somewhere in the back of my mind I just wait for the day you'll leave again and I need to get past that. I'm sorry."

Sasuke turned over and spooned with Naruto. They watched the sun come up from the remains of the backyard in silence. Awhile later Sasuke jumped up, saying that Aimi was awake. Naruto suddenly remembered everything Sasuke had said about her before their fight and dashed into the house after him.

Aimi was sharing a crib with one of the triplets in the nursery. She was indeed awake and lifted her arms immediately upon seeing Sasuke. Naruto watched enviously as Sasuke nuzzled her neck, singing some kind of 'good morning' song. Aimi laughed delightedly, beating Sasuke's whiskered cheeks with her small hands.

"So my plan worked and you two have bonded, I see," Naruto observed.

Sasuke replied in the affirmative as he changed Aimi, dressed her and went to the kitchen to pack her baby bag. Naruto followed, feeling left out.

"Does she really have Sharingan?" the blond asked.

"She sure does. I think she was born with it. It would partially explain why the Kyuubi hates her. She must have been raising hell with him before she was born." Sasuke laughed to himself at this idea. Naruto cocked his head thoughtfully. He only realized Sasuke was taking Aimi to work with him when he was dressed in his construction clothes and carrying the girl in her baby seat.

"Hey…hey, what are you doing?!" Naruto spluttered. He tried to take the baby seat from Sasuke.

"Going to work. Let go."

"I'm back now, you don't have to take Aimi to work with you. It's dangerous anyway." Naruto tugged on the seat harder.

"Well, I'm used to her and she's perfectly safe with me. _Let go before you make me drop her!_"

"I haven't seen her in over a week, let me spend some time with her, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was stern, but he let go of the seat. Sasuke seemed to think about it. He reluctantly agreed that Naruto could spend today with Aimi but come tomorrow his daughter would be back at work with him. Naruto glared stonily. He looked down at Aimi.

The girl stared at the door that had just closed behind her father. She didn't cry, but her face had a sad pout to it that just about broke Naruto's heart.

* * *

Kiba lay in his bed, on his back, wide awake. He hadn't slept at all last night. He'd been too busy finding out if he was gay or not. He knew Sai was awake beside him, also on his back.

_12 hours ago…_

Sai was ANBU. Kiba knew the best place to find out where he was would be at ANBU headquarters over on the east side of the village. Kiba hunched his shoulders as he quickened his steps in that direction. Akamaru trotted easily at his side.

At the ANBU building, Kiba spoke to the captain and discovered that Sai's unit was doing local patrol this week. Sai himself should be back no later than 9 pm. Kiba opted to wait in one of the few chairs in the lobby. Akamaru reclined at his feet.

It was a quarter after 10 when Sai walked in with the rest of his unit. Kiba saw him disappear into the captain's office. Some of the unit stood outside in the lobby discussing the disturbance they'd had to quell in the village. That explained why they were late, Kiba thought.

Sai came back out with his mask pushed up onto his head. He went directly to Kiba who stood up nervously. Sai's lean body looked particularly fine in his tight uniform, Kiba noted.

"Captain said you wanted to see me," Sai said neutrally. His voice was pitched low; his unit members were suddenly quiet and listening.

Kiba was an inch or two taller than Sai. He looked down into the black eyes and clenched his jaw, forcing himself to go through with this. "I need to talk to you. In private."

Sai's face gave away nothing as he led the way out of the building. Night had fallen while Kiba had been waiting inside. He automatically oriented his body so that it was facing west, heading toward home. The breeze was chilly. ANBU headquarters was one of the few buildings that had escaped destruction, located at the edge of the village the way it was. They were walking through the center of Konoha now, though, and tents were strewn everywhere. Sai was silent. Kiba started to speak several times before he actually got the words out.

"That night. You, uh. You remember that night?"

"Vividly." Sai's voice was guarded, his eyes straight ahead.

"Well…I was pretty confused." Kiba waited to see if Sai would comment. He didn't, so Kiba continued. "I didn't know who you were and…"

Sai's continued silence and blank expression were making this more difficult. Kiba lost his patience and got right to the point. He stopped in front of one of the tents. Sai kept walking. Kiba grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"I know you weren't drunk that night, Sai. Why did you do it?"

"Because I've wanted to for years," Sai said simply. "I never thought I'd actually get to, but that night I saw my chance and took it…it was good, even if you were drunk."

Kiba just about swallowed his tongue. Sai had been secretly lusting after him for years? He'd thought that night had been good too? What planet am I on, Kiba thought. He mustered his courage.

"I…also thought it was good. I was…sort of wondering if it was good because I was drunk or…for other reasons. I'm willing to, uh…to find out," Kiba finished in a rush.

Sai's eyes widened in comprehension as they searched Kiba's. After a moment, Sai nodded. They headed back toward Kiba's house.

* * *

By the time they'd gotten to where they were going, Kiba was a wreck. His hand shook so badly that he dropped the key while trying to unlock his door. Akamaru lowered his head to sniff at it. Sai stooped and picked up the key, pushing it into the lock. Kiba took over and twisted it before entering quickly. Sai shut the door behind himself and Akamaru.

It was dark in the living room. Kiba stood where he was, hyperventilating and unable to control it. This was _such _a bad idea. He wasn't gay. Jesus, he was just broken up over Hinata, that's all, no need to be doing these drastic and thoroughly irreversible things. He could cope some other way. He'd leave the village again, travel, anything, so long as he didn't have to turn around and face-

Sai came up behind him and rubbed Kiba's tense shoulders. Kiba's thoughts frazzled and dispersed, leaving nothing but enjoyment at the way Sai's strong hands kneaded his anxiety away. Kiba hung his head in relief, giving Sai full access to the back of his neck.

A warm kiss dropped on the top of Kiba's spine, making him shiver. "How do you want to do this," Sai whispered.

Kiba lifted one shoulder in an inadequate response that Sai understood nevertheless. Sai took charge.

He continued massaging Kiba's back, his shoulders, his neck and arms, all without turning him around. He took off Kiba's vest and shirt, running his artist's hands along the muscles in admiration. Sai's body had fleshed out with muscle as well, but he wasn't as large as Kiba. He lavished oral attention on the tanned body until Kiba finally turned around in the dark living room and drew Sai to him.

Kiba lowered his face to Sai's uncertainly, aware that he was about to intentionally kiss a man. Sai waited, letting Kiba come to him, not pushing or forcing him in any way. Kiba moved his head forward in such a torturous manner that Sai's cock was rock hard by the time their lips finally touched.

Their mouths were moist and ready. Sai was definitely the aggressor for this kiss. His head slanted this way and that as Kiba took his tongue hesitantly. Sai hands roamed the hills and valleys of Kiba's back, plunging into the waistline of his cargo pans and cupping his firm ass. Kiba bucked against him and growled low into his mouth. He dug his claws into the collar of Sai's sleeveless shirt and tore the thing right down the middle. Sai offered not one sound of protest.

The moon came out and illuminated them through the sheer drapes at the picture window. Said undid the thick belt on Kiba's dark pants, dropping the garment down the muscular legs with a muted jangle of the buckle. Kiba toed his work boots off while he unzipped Sai's pants. They both stood naked amidst the dropped clothes for a few minutes.

Sai's body was hairless. Kiba had sparse brown curls around his veined cock. Sai's package wasn't very thick but it was exceedingly long. Kiba eyed it with interest.

Their clothes were kicked aside to make room on the hardwood floor for them to stretch out. Sai went to work showing Kiba what sex with a man was really like.

His hands rubbed and prodded in certain places that had Kiba bowing up off of the floor. It made Kiba grit his teeth to keep from howling. Sai's fingers continued to move back and forth inside Kiba, rubbing his prostate until Kiba's cock was leaking steadily. Sai had been waiting for this. He leaned down and took the pulsing meat in his mouth.

Kiba did cry out then. Hinata had never really gotten the hang of giving head. Sai clamped his mouth around him tightly and sucked as if Kiba's juices were the key to immortality. Kiba's breathing quickened, roughened until he snatched at the back of Sai's neck, emptying richly into his swallowing mouth.

Kiba thought it would end there. He was wrong. Sai reached beneath Kiba's knees and pushed them high, exposing Kiba's puckered hole.

The Inuzuka froze. Sai couldn't possibly be about to-

He did. Kiba's harsh cry did nothing to stop Sai's talented mouth from pleasuring Kiba's entrance. Sai sucked and licked, grazed his teeth along the ring of flesh for nearly half an hour until Kiba begged him to stop, stop, please just _stop_.

Sai stopped. Kiba thought that would be the end and they could fuck at last, but no. Sai proved Kiba was wrong again. The ANBU agent took up his paintbrush and bottle of ink.

The moonlight seemed to brighten as Sai leisurely and expertly drew kanji all over Kiba's torso, arms and legs. Kiba's mind traced the patters the cool tip made and was able to recognize words. Erotic words, words of love and longing, sexy words of what Sai was going to do to him.

The cool ink only made Kiba's body feel more feverish. The long strokes teased his skin, the words swam through his mind until Kiba was hard as a rock again and close to coming. Then Sai spoke.

"Chouju Giga."

Kiba lifted his head and watched as the kanji twisted themselves into fantastical beast creatures. The beasts slinked along Kiba's skin, stimulating his erogenous zones, moving along his cock and into his anus until he screamed at the acute pleasure.

Sai seemed to guide the movements of the small creatures with his eyes. He pleasures the man on the floor for close to two hours in this manner. Kiba trembled through one orgasm, another and long minutes later, a third. The creatures slowed their frenzied movements until they reverted back to kanji. Sai released the technique, letting the ink run off Kiba's body and onto the floor. Even this slight action had Kiba's sensitized body shivering. A tiny spurt of semen came from his limp cock.

Sai settled his slight frame on top of Kiba and brought him back to consciousness with a long, deep kiss. Kiba opened his mouth and devoured Sai, crushing his one-time fellow exile against his muscled chest, trapping the pale legs with his own. His clawed hand sifted through Sai's silky hair. His fangs nibbled Sai's lips.

"I want you standing up," Sai said huskily. Kiba nodded through a last kiss.

Kiba stood and found Akamaru sitting on his haunches, watching the festivities. He ignored his companion dog as he leaned his palms against the wall. Sai moved behind him and wrapped one deceptively strong arm around Kiba's waist. He used his other hand to position the head of his cock at Kiba's entrance.

"Relax. Easy…I'll go slowly." Sai's voice was low, confident, soothing Kiba's sudden nerves.

Kiba felt Sai massaging his precum over his hole before the hot cock entered him gradually, but steadily. Sai's length had Kiba gasping and going up on his toes. The pale young man held him firmly, forcing Kiba to settle back onto his long cock.

Once lodged all the way in, Sai gave Kiba time to calm his breathing. He began moving in short, shallow strokes, only lengthening his thrusts by small increments. He went gently, refusing to give in to the urge to pound Kiba through the wall the way he wanted to. He waited until he received the right signals from Kiba.

Those signals came when Kiba began moaning and pushing his ass against Sai impatiently. Sai spread his legs, took hold of Kiba's hips with both hands and let him have it.

Akamaru tossed his head in agitation at hearing his master's sharp yowls.

Sai displayed a remarkable capacity for aggression in the way he furiously fucked Kiba. His angled thrusts hit Kiba's prostate with devastating results. Kiba's claws left deep grooves in the wall, his fangs worrying his lip until blood coated his chin. Kiba came hard, yelling Sai's name.

"_Sai!_ Oh, God!"

Sai pumped harder for a few strokes before he released his cum deep in Kiba's ass. He didn't stop fucking Kiba until every last drop of cum had been milked from him.

They made it to the bed sometime later that night. Sai proved tireless. Kiba was no slouch in the energy department either. The morning arrived to find Sai making slow love to Kiba's prone body. The latter moaned Sai's name in between wordless murmurs of aching pleasure.

* * *

Now here they were.

Kiba stared at the ceiling. Never in his life had he felt as cherished, as loved, as he'd felt last night beneath Sai's competent hands. He didn't care if he was gay; he wanted Sai. He wanted him in a way he'd never wanted anyone. But he wasn't going to make the mistake Hinata made. He didn't want either of them to get hurt somewhere down the line.

"Sai," Kiba said to the ceiling. There was a slight shifting beside him, but Sai remained silent. Kiba forged ahead. "I'm messed up right now. I've just gotten divorced and things are still pretty ripped up inside me. There's a good chance that this is just a rebound thing. I don't know. All I know is that right now I want to be with you. And for as long as possible in the foreseeable future. I'm not making any promises, but…if you'll have me…I'd like to continue this." Kiba fell silent, waiting with bated breath for Sai's reply.

Sai's hand found Kiba's on the mattress. He held it tightly between their spent bodies.

Kiba, feeling humbled by this acceptance, squeezed back.


	11. Interlude: 1

A/N: Wow. This is the longest I've taken to update anything, ever. Last night I arrived back in the middle east where I live. The flight was 11 hours of torture. The last few days of my trip in the states were hectic, I couldn't write with all the stress. Anyways, I'll be traveling again in a day or two.

This chap and the next one (possibly the next two) will deal with a little arc involving the kids and the Buffyverse. For those of you who hate cross-overs, please just skip this. I'll be getting back to more serious, gritty, angsty stuff after this arc. This chap is short and light.

Thank you for the fabulous reviews! I haven't had a chance to review ppl's work in a while, but I'll get back to that as soon as possible.

* * *

Chapter 11

Uchiha Sumiko watched her classmates file out of the last class of the day nervously. She was left alone in the stadium seats to stare at her test paper. She cast a glance at the doorway again and saw Hiroko give her an encouraging thumbs up. Sumiko took a deep breath and nodded.

Udon wasn't paying attention to his students. He was only peripherally aware that they'd all filed out of his classroom while he looked over the test papers that had been handed to him. A frown appeared between his brown eyes; judging by the majority of the answers he was seeing he'd have to administer the last three chapters of the text book again and make up another test. Dismal scores, just dismal!

Someone cleared their throat softly near his desk.

"Um, Udon-sensei?"

Udon looked over his glasses to see his favorite student standing in front of his desk, holding her test paper as if it were a shield. He set the papers in his hand down so that he could give her his full attention. "What is it, Sumiko-chan?" Udon smiled.

Sumiko tried hard not to let her knees buckle. Udon-sensei was smiling at her.

In all fairness, Udon was nothing like the snot-nosed, apathetic child he'd been. He'd grown to be tall, fiercely intelligent and solid. Not as solid or as muscled as Konohamaru, but his body was nicely fleshed out with his years of training. His long-sleeved T-shirt hugged the strong arms and shoulders, emphasizing a well-built body. His brown hair was perfectly straight, laying over his forehead in floppy thickness. His glasses only served to emphasize his strong, hairless jaw and his chiseled lips. He smelled like the lemon drops he sucked on constantly.

"I had a question about problem thirteen," Sumiko said quietly.

Unlike her older sister, Sumiko didn't behave foolishly around the person she loved. At ten going on eleven, she was self-possessed and calmly confident. Her feelings were held inside her rigidly controlled personality. They burned brightly, intensely.

"Oh?" Udon said raising his brows. "You always get every question correct, I can't imagine you ever having trouble with something I teach."

And she didn't this time, he found out. Her question was one that had him taking out a piece of paper and scribbling her words down. She wanted to know a possible application of the problem under certain circumstances. The answer needed to be multiplied, squared and divided thrice.

Udon had to admit that she was the most intelligent person he'd ever come across. She was smarter by far than the legendary Haruno Sakura whose scores were still posted on the academy wall of fame, along with a few others. Udon's own name was up there. Sumiko was going to be a formidable kunoichi. She already was one. Gai-sensei said her Taijutsu was phenomenal and Tenten, recently teaching at the academy now that another sitter for young children had been found, said Uchiha Sumiko was the only other person, ever, to match her in precision and accuracy when using weapons.

Udon found, to his everlasting shame, that his bright little student quite turned him on with her keen mind. He never betrayed his feelings by so much as a glance, though.

He peeked at her face as he slid the scrap paper across the desk to her. Her hair was shiny, falling around her shoulders in a cascade of dark glory that made his hands itch to touch it. Her equally dark eyes and fair skin were already showing signs of the beauty she'd grow up to be.

_You fucking lecher, will you stop?! She's just a kid! _Udon lectured himself sternly.

"Oh, I see," Sumiko said softly as she studied the paper. Her cheeks warmed with color as she gave him a small smile. She thanked him and left the classroom, her hair swishing from side to side with her gait. Udon reached between his legs and adjusted his pants; they were uncomfortably tight of a sudden.

Udon had reason to believe that Sumiko-chan might harbor feelings for him. She routinely left him an _onigiri_ on his desk at the beginning of each week and he sometimes caught her staring at him. She wasn't bold and bubbly like her sister Hiroko (Konohamaru still cursed in rage every time her name was mentioned. Udon mentioned it often just to see his roommate turn purple). She was quiet and serious. Her stares usually ended with her face turning slightly red. He loved her stares.

Shaking himself, Udon got up and stuffed the test papers into his bag. He needed to get home and grade them before heading back out to help at the rebuilding the village.

* * *

Hiroko was waiting for her sister outside the academy building. "Well?" she asked when she saw her younger sister.

"I didn't tell him. I couldn't. I'm only ten, why would he take me seriously if I told him I loved him? More importantly, why would he care?"

"_Because_," Hiroko said as they met up with the rest of their siblings who were coming out of the building, "he likes you. I can tell. He looks at you more than the rest of us and he always calls you 'chan'. He only calls the rest of us by our name and that's it."

Hiroto decided to chime in. "And you'd be the expert, huh, Hiroko? Konohamaru no niichan still runs in the other direction whenever he sees you."

"Want me to mind-control you into telling dad your real test scores for last week?"

Hiroto edged away from his sister.

"Anyways," the blond girl resumed, "I'm sure I'll convince Konohamaru-dono to love me soon. We're destined to be together."

Kaito spoke up. "Who here has actually kissed someone? Besides Hiroko." A chorus of 'eww' and giggling broke out amongst his siblings.

"Why are you asking," Kenji said.

"Because I'm going to kiss the eternally lovely Hyuuga Hanabi."

The others had something to say to this announcement.

"Liar!"

"As if."

"Yeah in your dreams!"

"I'm telling dad."

"I'm telling Hiashi-sama."

Kenta spoke up. Everyone quieted down to listen since he rarely spoke. "That's never going to happen because she would never look at a younger guy. Especially one who's face is black and blue."

Kaito flushed scarlet. "I'm twelve, she's only three years older than I am. And anyways I'm taller than her."

No argument there. Kaito had shot up in the past six months. He was starting to fill out and he was certainly taller than the petite Hyuuga.

Kaito had been in the hospital for a few days, though. His face still sported the bruises from Sasuke's fists.

* * *

_Last week…_

"Aww, dad, why can't I come to the picnic with everyone else? That is so unfair!"

"Your uncle Sasuke would like to discuss something with you."

"But why can't he discuss it with me there?"

"It's a private matter, Kaito."

"Okay well can I come to the picnic after the discussion?" Kaito was desperate. All his friends were going to be at the picnic. He couldn't understand what his uncle could have to say to him that would keep him home.

"It's unlikely you'll want to come afterwards."

"But-"

Itachi had left then. Kaito had caught the look Uncle Naruto had given him: a look of regret mixed with distaste and resignation.

Kaito had gone to the window by the house door to watch his family walking away. They were laughing, talking, running ahead…

"So," a voice said behind Kaito. He whirled around.

Sasuke was wearing a pair of black shorts that came to his knees. Nothing else. His hair was messy, his eyes lidded and slightly glassy. _He and uncle Naruto just finished screwing, _Kaito thought. He attempted to use this information.

"Uncle Sasuke, you don't want to stay here while Uncle Naruto and everyone else go to the picnic, right?"

"Not especially."

"Good!" Kaito grinned in relief. "Then we can skip whatever this discussion is about and go to-"

"I don't think so. I've already put this off for too long."

Kaito looked at his uncle warily. "Is it a sex talk? Because I already know all about sex."

"It's not a sex talk. Why don't you come into the living room, Kaito."

By now Kaito was curious in spite of himself. He followed his tall uncle into the living room and waited as Sasuke looked around at the furniture, murmuring to himself.

"Right. Kaito, my boy, do you remember when you tried to kill me?"

And as easily as that Kaito forgot all about the picnic. His attention, indeed his entire mind, body and soul was drawn to one point and one point only: How bad this talk was going to hurt.

He hung his head in shame and (secretly) in an attempt to mitigate the pain he knew was coming by eliciting some shred of pity from his uncle. "Yes," he whispered.

"And do you remember when I rescued your ass from Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

"Well, back then you made your apology to me, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ever wonder why I didn't accept it?"

"Sometimes."

Sasuke regarded the lowered head. "Why do you think I haven't?"

"Because you…you haven't forgiven me?"

"That's right."

Kaito felt tears well in his eyes and willed them not to fall. Sasuke interacted with him, spoke to him, but there was always a coolness present that was absent when Sasuke spoke to Kaito's siblings. Kaito couldn't escape the quelling sense of regret and shame whenever he was around his uncle, but he hid these things, hoping Sasuke might one day accept Kaito despite what he'd done.

So different was Kaito's personality, his thoughts, indeed his entire _life _from the time when he'd lived on the mountain that he sometimes had difficulty remembering those years at all. A confused sense of unreality swept over him whenever he looked at his uncle and remembered that he'd deliberately tried to kill him. Had Sasuke looked as he did now, had Kaito known of his uncle what he knew now, he would never have attempted it. Kaito's hero worship of Sasuke had only grown stronger since meeting him in his true form. He admired and looked up to him, feelings that exacerbated his shame.

"So," Sasuke said now. "I want to put it behind us. I want nothing but positive things in my life now, I've had enough bad to last me. I want to enjoy you, Kaito. Enjoy knowing you."

Kaito picked his head up at last. His uncle had never said anything so nice to him. The two Sasukes stared at each other, understanding passing between them: The crime was huge, therefore the punishment would be huge. Kaito swallowed but squared his shoulders. He deserved what was coming. And he would do anything to be accepted by the man he'd been named after.

Sasuke had to firmly bite his tongue to keep from smiling in pride.

The beating was severe. Kaito was almost senseless from the first blinding punch to his skull. Sasuke's revenge was taken in silence. Kaito's lips never uttered a sound. When it was over, Sasuke cradled him, hugged him and took him to the hospital. He sat with him until Ino declared that he would be fine in a few days.

* * *

"What makes you think she'll let your stupid ass kiss her?" Kenji wanted to know.

"I'm going to woo her with a love song. And you, Kenta and Hiroto are going to help me."

Good-natured arguing and teasing followed this statement. This lasted until they got home and found the house empty.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Akane looked around curiously.

"There's a note," Kaito said as he pointed to the fridge.

_Children,_

_I have another meeting with the council and elders this afternoon that might run late. Willow has taken the triplets to Suna to visit with Gaara for a time. Sasuke and Naruto were given a mission this morning and won't be back for another week at least. There should be food in the fridge. Raiden and Aimi are with the sitter, Kaito or Hiroto is to pick them up and return home. Homework is to be done by the time I arrive. Sasuke said Aimi has special ointment for her mouth; she's teething._

_I will see you all when I get home._

_Itachi._

Kenji stepped away from the huddle in front of the fridge to face his siblings and grin. "Y'all thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Does it begin with 'P' and rhyme with 'hearty'?" Yukio spoke up. Kenji nodded emphatically.

"Woohoo, no adults!" Akiko screamed. There was boisterous agreement to this as the kids ran around yelling.

Well-trained as they were, they did do their homework first. Hiroto went and picked up his cousins. Aimi was six months old now, Raiden three. The baby was sat on the floor once everyone was home. Raiden himself got two bottles and a bowl of baby cereal which he mixed himself. He sat in front of his sister and fed her the cereal as fast as he could. Aimi gobbled greedily.

"I want to go sing for Hanabi before we party," Kaito insisted.

"Dude, you are so lame. Hiashi-sama would Kaiten your butt into the afterlife for even going over there. Then he'll tell dad." Juro didn't bother looking up from his homework as he said this.

"I can cast a Genjutsu," Hiroko piped up. Being the romantic that she was, she felt all lovers should have a chance. "We can break into the Hyuuga estate like Uncle Sasuke and his friends did one time. Remember that story Granny Mikoto told us?"

This was received by some and rejected by others. It was pointed out that Itachi would be back at an unspecified time. Should he come home to find his children missing…

"I have an idea," Raiden spoke up. "Why don't I just Pull her here?"

"Thought you weren't allowed to do that without permission?" Shouta said.

"I'm not."

"And you promised," Yukio added.

"I know."

"So what gives?" Asami asked. Her green eyes were alive with curiosity.

"You guys cover for me while I go tell Wyatt that I have a baby sister. If you guys agree to help me, then I'll bring Hanabi-chan here."

The suggestion was mulled over in ringing silence. Ever sensible and careful, Kenta spoke up. "What do you think your dads will do to you if they found out? They were pretty mad the last time and you swore you wouldn't do it again."

"I know I swore and promised and everything," Raiden pouted. "But they won't let me go tell Wyatt about Aimi! And I really, really, _really _want to see him again. After this I promise I won't do it without permission."

"Your promises don't seem to be worth all that much," Sumiko observed.

"They're worth something," Raiden protested, stung. "I did ask their permission…they just said no, is all. And anyways I promised Wyatt I'd be back before I promised my daddies I wouldn't go anywhere without permission, so my first promise comes first."

This made perfect sense to the other kids and it was decided that in exchange for Raiden Pulling the younger Hyuuga heir to the house, they would cover for him when he went to Wyatt. Homework was finished, Aimi was fed, changed and dressed in her footed pajamas. The kids stood in a circle as Raiden closed his eyes and concentrated.

Hanabi appeared in the middle of the circle, reclining. She had a book open in front of her, her dark brown hair swept over one shoulder. She sat up quickly when she saw that she was no longer in her room.

Kaito stepped forward, all smiles, as her white eyes took in her surroundings and the group of children. "Hanabi-chan, you don't have to be afraid. I brought you here so that-"

"How did I get here," Hanabi asked. Her voice was low and throaty, not as high as her sister's. There was a hard cast to her features, one that made people think she was not to be trifled with. Those people would be correct in their thinking. Kaito ignored her question. He gave a wordless signal to his brothers. They moved into position behind him, his sisters sitting to one side as Kaito poured his heart out to the girl he idolized.

"I love you, Hanabi-chan," Kaito gasped fervently. "You are the prettiest, smartest, strongest girl in the whole world. I have a song for you to show you just what I feel." Kaito nodded to his brothers.

What followed was a perfect rendition of Justin Beiber's _One Time_, Kenta, Kenji, and Hiroto singing backup. Kaito's singing voice was pitch perfect, if somewhat deeper than Justin's.

Hanabi watched and listened in silence. Her life was a cold, rigid, lonely affair. Until Hinata had taken over, Hiashi had drilled and beaten into Hanabi's skull daily how she was the future of the head family, and inadequate at that. Her father kept her locked away, training for sixteen hours a day, learning scriptures and jutsus. She wasn't allowed friends. Hinata was kept away from her for fear Hanabi would be tainted with Hinata's weaknesses. Hanabi hardly knew her older sister. It wasn't until Hinata took over that Hanabi got to see her sister on a regular basis, but by then it was too late. They'd lived their lives apart and were uncomfortable around each other. Other than holidays and birthdays they tended to go their separate ways.

Hanabi had been sent to the academy at Hinata's order when she'd taken over running the clan. It was the first Hanabi had been allowed prolonged contact with anyone outside her family. The younger Hyuuga thought about making friends, but she was too cold, impersonal and strong. Years of shutting away her feelings effectively stunted them until, for all intents and purposes, she was an emotionless and barren individual. Kids stayed away from her and she stayed away from them. She graduated quickly.

She no longer felt hurt at the lack of affection in her life.

This boy. She didn't know his name, but she'd seen him at the academy. He was one of Uchiha Itachi's kids. She seemed to recall he'd given her a valentine in February. She'd thrown it away without opening it. Hanabi cared about nothing and no one accept getting her father to accept her as he'd done her older sister.

His words were interesting. She'd never heard them spoken to her before. Love? It was a word, nothing more. One that held no meaning for her. She listened to his song, the words, and wondered why on earth someone would feel those things for her. She'd never spoken to him before tonight.

The song was over. Kaito looked at her expectantly. He took a step forward. A glance around the room showed all the children looking at her and waiting for something. Hanabi had no idea what it could be, but she returned her gaze to Kaito. He was the one who seemed to be leading this event.

She'd never thought about handsome or pretty, ugly or plain, but Kaito's looks pleased her. At least, she found that she didn't want to look away from his face, despite the bruises. In fact the bruises enhanced his looks nicely. His black hair was thick, falling to his collar in the back, to his ears and eyebrows everywhere else. His black eyes were direct, unflinching. Anyone else she looked at tended to drop their gaze quickly. He was a few inches taller than she was, his body solid and sturdy, though still boyish. There was a small cleft in his chin.

Kaito was over the moon. His song had successfully wooed her, since she hadn't protested or asked him to stop. He'd been hoping for a smile from her, but her silence probably meant she was overcome with her feelings. He decided that he was going to kiss her now while he had the chance.

Hanabi watched Kaito's face drawing closer to hers with detachment. His proximity made her nervous; no one ever got so close to her. She responded as she responded to most things that irked her.

The palm thrust sent Kaito partially through the wall of the living room. This was followed by stunned silence before chaos erupted and the Uchihas launched themselves at the lone Hyuuga.

Kaiten had them flying to all directions. Raiden tugged Aimi out of the way before joining the fray. Kaito, Sharingan blazing, yanked himself from the wall and ran to lend assistance, furious that he'd been spurned.

* * *

Buffy, Xander, and one brunette woman materialized in Itachi's bedroom. They glanced around cautiously.

"I don't see Willow," Xander said after surveying the darkened room.

"There's her amulet," Christie said. She was pointing to the glowing triangle that hung on a small pedestal. It sat atop a vanity. Christie held the amulet's twin in her hand, also glowing.

"Great, so at least we know the magic works," Buffy muttered. "Shhh. You guys hear that?"

Xander and Christie, who was a witch, listened. Unmistakable sounds of fighting were coming from somewhere in the house.

Buffy led the way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She and her companions stopped at seeing the brawl going on in the middle of the floor in what looked to be a family room.

"Uh, hello?" Buffy ventured.

The kids stopped fighting. They stared at the three strangers curiously. No one spoke. A baby sitting in one corner laughed.

"I'm Buffy. Is Willow around?"

At hearing her name, the kids jumped up and crowded around her, talking excitedly, saying they'd heard about her from their mommy, Willow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mommy? How did Willow get to be mommy to all of you?" Xander asked.

"She's married to our dad and Gaara," Kenji stated simply. Buffy and Christie frowned at hearing this. Xander's eye gleamed.

"Willow has two husbands?" Xander asked.

"That's impossible," Buffy spoke up.

"Nope," Kaito said. "She has sex with Dad and Gaara both. She's pregnant with Gaara's baby now."

Xander's mouth hung open at the image of their Willow having regular threesomes. Buffy, too, was caught staring before she recalled herself to the reason she'd come.

"Look, I need to know where I can find her, we don't have much time. Willow is needed in her world, now, before the amulet wears off."

Sumiko seemed to be the one to interpret what Buffy meant. She spoke up now.

"Willow is three days away. And anyway, my dad says Willow is supposed to be resting, since she's pregnant so soon after having the triplets. He wouldn't want her going to your world to fight. My dad's not here right now, but I'm sure we can help, right guys?" Sumiko looked around at her siblings.

A chorus of agreement met Sumiko, who looked brightly at Buffy and her friends.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. One of you little munchkins take me to Willow right now," Buffy said sternly.

"Buff, hang on," Xander said thoughtfully. "Didn't Willow say one of these kids was super powerful? Maybe they can help. If Willow is pregnant again, her magic might not even work as well as we want it to. What was the kid's name again?"

"Rider?" Buffy suggested with a shrug.

"You mean Raiden? That's me," a small boy piped up.

Buffy looked at the little boy with sandy hair and a sunny smile. She looked at all of them. "Can all of you fight?"

Glances were exchanged. Several eyes turned red with weird shapes in them. A series of fireballs, tornadoes, water spheres, and other strange phenomena paraded before Buffy, Xander and Christie's eyes. Kenta picked Buffy up and threw her across the room. Hiroto Shunshined in time to catch her easily.

"Okay, then," Xander said cheerfully. "We're taking the kids."

"But only because we're out of time and I'm desperate for help," Buffy clarified. She straightened her jacket. "I'm still not sure that this is a good idea. In fact, I think we should forget-"

"Hurry," Christie said. "The amulet is almost out of power."

Buffy, Xander and the kids crowded around Christie. Kaito scrawled a note at the bottom of the one Itachi had written before running to join them. Green light swirled about them and then they were gone.

Hanabi, though she'd hung back throughout the entire exchange, was sucked along with them.

* * *

The castle hall was subdued as the group sent to retrieve Willow appeared. Giles stepped forward, eyes wide in disbelief as he surveyed the group of kids. "What on earth…"

"Darn," Raiden said. "I forgot to bring Aimi a bottle." He struggled to hold his sister upright.

"My father will not be pleased," Hanabi said, staring around.


	12. Interlude: 2

A/N: Ok, so this chapter ended up with less of the kids than I'd anticipated. More about them next chap. I tweaked the happenings in season 8 of Buffy to suit my story. For those who don't plan on Googling it, Twilight is a villain with lots of powers.

I forgot to adress a few things that came up in reviews:

1. yes Sasuke died and Aimi reversed time to fix that.

2. No, Aimi did not cast a Genjutsu on her Papa. She was just too worried about him to smile or eat.

Thanks for the reviews, they are my treasure! I love yall!

On a side note, I'm traveling tomorrow and won't be back home for several weeks. I won't have regular internet, but I'll be typing my little fingers to the bone as usual. Peace!

P.s. *sweat drops* I actually wrote a yuri fic :S

* * *

Chapter 12

Itachi left the council building in a state of deep satisfaction. After a year of trying, he'd finally achieved his goal of having the Uchihas officially reinstated as Leaf shinobi. To that end it had been agreed that the Uchiha compound was to be rebuilt at once, as befitted one of the founding families of Konoha. Especially since there were so many new Uchihas to live in it.

A glance at the stars showed it was close to midnight. Itachi expected his children were probably in bed by now. He would check on them, check to see that their homework was done, and then go to sleep himself. There was still much to do in order to properly re-establish his family and rebuild the clan successfully.

And to think that the coup he'd just engineered in the council building had all been thanks to his little niece Aimi.

Sasuke had of course imparted the information that Aimi had cast some kind of Genjutsu on the Sixth Hokage. His brother had also given his opinion on it: apparently Danzo functioned normally, uninhibited by the Genjutsu unless Sasuke or Naruto asked him for something. On those occasions, Danzo seemed to become vacant and granted them whatever they wished. That was how, at the end of Naruto's maternity leave, he and Sasuke had been allowed to take the Jounin exam. They'd passed with flying colors and were even now in the process of applying for Tokubetsu Jounin status. That decision was on hold pending an exam from the other Tokubetsu Jounins. Today's mission was the first either of them had had in several years. It promised to be both dangerous and difficult. Itachi had watched Sasuke and Naruto doing a victory dance at being gainfully employed again; the mission was a solid A-rank.

Itachi had examined Danzo's mind when Sasuke told him of the Genjutsu. What Aimi had done was very similar to what Sasori did to his sleeper agents and personal spies. Very similar. Itachi decided to test a theory and asked Danzo a few highly classified questions about Root and his involvement in it. Danzo complied readily, eagerly even, by answering without hesitation. Itachi had decided to push by asking Danzo directly for the things he wanted for his family instead of going through the circuitous route of the council and elders. And it had paid off. Apparently Aimi's Genjutsu worked for anyone in Sasuke's family.

Itachi hated Danzo and the elders with a passion. He well remembered the directive to kill his clan because they were becoming too powerful. It turned his stomach to be back here in the village, but he needed their military power to protect his children. Now that they were officially established as Leaf ninja, he had it. He would do anything to rebuild his clan. Now he had it down in writing and before witnesses from Danzo's own rotting mouth that the Uchiha clan was from Konoha and as such subject to the laws and protection of the village. His children were entitled to every advantage the village could provide and would now be able to seek employment and live their lives here.

It was with a great sense of accomplishment that Itachi turned onto his walkway preparatory to entering his home.

His personal life was also going smoothly, thank God. He and Gaara were deeply in love. His triplets were growing well and were healthy. The triangle between himself, Gaara and Willow had worked itself out with surprisingly little awkwardness: Itachi loved Gaara, Gaara loved him and Willow loved Gaara. In fairness, Gaara also loved Willow, but Itachi could tell that it was a love that was less than what he felt for Itachi. That was enough for the Uchiha.

It had been a surprise to learn last week that Willow was pregnant. It must have happened when they'd visited Gaara a few weeks ago. While she'd been pregnant with the triplets Itachi had engaged in sex with her, but now that they were born, only Gaara made love to her. This was in part because Gaara waned to have a child of his body, but mainly because it was just the way things worked out between the three of them. Itachi preferred only to have sex with Gaara. Gaara had sex with both Itachi and Willow. When they engaged in threesomes now, it was only Gaara who penetrated Willow, though sometimes Itachi engaged in foreplay with her. Maybe if he wanted more children, he would get them on her. Now that rebuilding his clan was well under way, Itachi thought maybe it was time he saw about becoming employed himself. Perhaps as a hunter-nin. It paid well and he was good at finding people who didn't want to be found.

At learning she was pregnant again, Willow had expressed a desire to spend some time with Gaara, who hadn't yet returned from Suna. Itachi visited him sometimes, when his need for the man became too great to contain. Itachi had agreed that Willow should go see Gaara and rest for a time. Mothering Itachi's children, the triplets and now the new pregnancy were taking their toll on the gentle redhead. She deserved to be pampered for awhile.

Itachi turned the key in his lock and entered his house.

At once he activated his Sharingan, sensing that his children were nowhere on the premises. He crept through the silent house, searching every dark room before concluding that his children, all of them and his brother's, were truly gone. He turned on the lights at last.

Itachi surveyed his living room. There was a human shaped hole in the far wall. A crater that was the unmistakable result of the Hyuuga's Kaiten sat in his floor. There were other signs of a struggle. Itachi bent and picked up a small brown book. It was a tome discussing Byakugan and other Hyuuga techniques. Itachi's lips thinned.

A final check through the house yielded the note he'd written to his children and someone's scribbled reply. Itachi read it several times.

_We'll be back soon._

Itachi didn't know what to make of these few words. It helped alleviate his growing concern that his children had all been kidnapped, but at the same time it heightened his confusion, opened the door to anger. The note suggested that whatever had gone on here had been deliberate. His children had actually chosen to leave the house for parts unknown without his permission.

Before he did anything, Itachi went to the village sitter and woke her up with his pounding on the door. He determined that Raiden and Aimi had been picked up hours ago by Hiroto. Next, Itachi went to the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

Neji jogged to the gate to answer the insistent ringing of the bell. Who could it be at this hour? He pulled it open with a squeal of hinges to discover Itachi standing there calmly, eyes red in the night.

"Yes?" Neji queried.

"Whose is this," Itachi said, holding up the book. Neji looked at it.

"Ours. How'd you get it?"

"It was in my home instead of my children. Who, specifically, was reading it?"

Neji did not like the quiet voice that promised all manner of violence. He unashamedly activated his Byakugan, arming himself against the threat Itachi gave with his still posture and evenly modulated words. "I don't know. I can find out. Are you coming in?"

Itachi slid past Neji and into the courtyard. He followed the taller man into the estate, waiting in the main room while Neji sent someone for his uncle. Itachi and Neji stared at each other unblinkingly while they waited.

* * *

Hiashi was being groomed for bed. A servant came and told him he was needed by Neji and a visitor in the main room. Suppressing his annoyance, Hiashi robed himself and made his way downstairs. There had better be a good reason for this. He was not some branch member to be summoned whenever someone wished.

He took in the sight of Uchiha Itachi as he glided into the room, noting that Neji was on the offensive. Interesting. "What is it," he said to them both.

Neji showed the book. "Who was reading this today?"

"Hanabi," Hiashi said, walking over to take it. "She will be tested on it tomorrow. Why?"

"I found it in my living room and my children missing," Itachi answered. "Sasuke and Naruto's children are also absent. What reason could your daughter have had to be in my house today? There were signs of a struggle."

Hiashi curled his lip in distaste. "What reason, indeed. I doubt my daughter even knows where you and your rabid children live. Hanabi does not mix with people beneath her station."

Itachi stared at the man. Beneath the Hyuugas, was he? He prepared several Genjutsu to launch while Neji hastened to interrupt.

"Uncle, maybe I should just check with Hanabi to be on the safe side?" Hiashi did not answer with anything other than his own Byakugan settling in place. Neji hurried from the room.

He returned some time later to find the two men in the exact same position, doujutsus locked on each other. He felt his balls shrivel with the news he was about to impart.

"Hanabi seems to be missing as well. She left no note or message and her guard didn't see her leave the room. No one entered the estate today other than family members."

Hiashi turned to stare hard at his nephew. "How long has she been gone?"

"Unknown, sir. No one knew she was missing until I just asked."

Hiashi spun away from Itachi, striding from the room and ordering that his entire estate be searched.

Naturally, it transpired that Hanabi was nowhere to be found. Hiashi was beside himself with rage and accused Itachi's kids of making off with her. Itachi thought it likely the girl had run away and said so. A fight was narrowly avoided as Neji suggested Sasuke and Naruto be located and informed that their children were missing, too. Itachi said that was impossible since both men were deeply undercover. It was suggested that the council be informed that several children were mysteriously gone from the safety of their homes; perhaps others were also missing. Some kind of attack on Konoha could be taking place under their noses.

* * *

In the Hokage building, Danzo suddenly gasped and came to his senses. He looked around his office as if he'd been gone from it. Memory flooded back to him, giving him the missing moments he'd lost during the past six months. He remembered everything.

That baby, that child Uchiha Sasuke had been holding had looked at him with Sharingan and over-ridden his mind. What would a child from Sunagakure be doing with Sharingan? Especially a child that looked so much like the two people who'd adopted her? The Genjutsu had been powerful. Danzo was experienced with his own hidden Sharingan, but that child had wielded hers expertly. Why the Genjutsu had worn off tonight, he couldn't guess. Maybe the child wasn't around to maintain it?

Danzo seethed with impotent fury at the decrees he'd passed regarding the Uchiha clan. The Jinchuuriki was Jounin now and Danzo had been played too thoroughly, trapped too cunningly with paperwork and witnesses to undo what had been done.

They would pay. They would all pay dearly.

* * *

"Check B out, making like the Pied Piper," Faith commented. "Where's Willow?"

Buffy went to a corner and threw herself into a chair, cradling her aching head in her hands. Andrew and the other slayers watched her warily. Dawn came over to her sister and crouched in front of her.

"Buffy?" she said softly. "Are you okay?"

"No." Tears fell between Buffy's boots, letting Dawn know that her sister really wasn't okay right now. "We're on our own. I can't get to Willow and I can't go back to try finding her again. Twilight's goons are right outside this castle, our barriers are crumbling and all I have to help me are a bunch of ninja-freak kids. I'm so far beyond 'okay' that I don't even remember what that means anymore."

Dawn rubbed Buffy's shoulder soothingly. The blond woman sniffed and put her arms around her younger sister, taking comfort where she could.

Buffy had been fighting the fight too long to give in to self-pity for more than a few minutes though. She stood up and wiped her face with her hands. Looking toward the middle of the large hall, she found what was left of her army pointing at the kids, staring at them curiously. The kids were staring back, taking in their surroundings with innocent interest and delight. Buffy noticed that everyone in her crew sort of kept their distance from the kids. Sighing, she walked forward so that everyone could see and hear her. Dawn followed at her side.

"Okay, you guys it's bad. We needed Willow to transport us to Oz, but it looks like that's not going to happen. The demons are at our door. This is it, our last stand. Unless…" And here Buffy turned to regard the kids who'd tagged along. "Any of you can transport us, all of us, across a great distance without Twilight being able to detect us?"

The kids all looked at each other, not quite understanding what she was saying. Most of them didn't anyway. The one struggling to hold a very large baby finally put the girl on the floor and straightened up, stretching his aching back. He spoke.

"I can move us, if you want, but why don't we just kill the bad guys?"

"Yeah, we can kill them for you and then we'll let Raiden move us to Oz, wherever that is," Kaito said. "What's a demon?"

Giles stepped forward. "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that. I'm sure you're good fighters, but these demons are vicious, quite beyond your abilities to-"

"Sounds like we're being doubted," Kenji said to his siblings. He pulled out a sheaf of exploding tags from his weapon's pouch. Kenta did the same. "Shall we show them what Uchihas are capable of?"

"Hey," Raiden protested.

"And Uzumakis," Kenji amended. "Where'd you say these demons were? Outside this place? Right, Raiden why don't you do the honors?" Kenji nodded at his little cousin.

The other kids readied themselves by turning their eyes red, pulling out weapons or doing weird motions with their hands. The slayers watched with interest, but Buffy thought to protest. "Um, what are you-"

"Will you watch my sister for me? Thanks," Raiden interrupted. He made a shooing gesture with his hand and suddenly the fat baby girl was in Buffy's arms, staggering her with her weight before the slayer could get her balance.

"I'm not-" the white-eyed girl among them started to say. Then the group was gone.

The occupants of the castle stared at each other for a moment before running for the stairs. They emerged on the roof a few moments later to look out across the field of demons. A small pocket of space in their midst revealed the kids all standing back to back. "Giles, quick, we have to save th-" Buffy began. She stopped as it became clear that none of the kids would need saving.

* * *

Raiden smiled as he felt his cousins unleashing every jutsu they knew. He hadn't known there would be hundreds if not a thousand or more of the demon creatures. Oh, well. Just meant he'd be able to really let fly with the jutsus. Yay!

* * *

"Holy shit, B," Faith breathed. "Where'd you find these kids?" Faith, like Buffy and everyone else, was clocking the way fire, water, lightning, dirt and wind seemed to shoot out of the kids and annihilate the demons on contact. The kids were also using the sickest moves she'd ever seen. She, hell none of them, could hold a candle to any of the kids down there, not even the two youngest boys. The white-eyed girl used some kind of spinning energy move that killed anything that touched it. Faith briefly thought she and the other slayers had the kids on strength but she saw one of the boys punch a demon and send it flying several feet.

"Yo, these kids could totally own us, Buffy." Kennedy said now. "I vote we keep them."

Buffy could only stare at where the demons were slowly being eradicated by a handful of prepubescent children who were doing her job better than she'd ever done it herself.

* * *

Hanabi found herself on her back. She'd tried to use Juuken on a demon only to be knocked fifty yards through the air to land in the dirt with a grunt of pain. Seemed only Kaiten worked on these creatures. The demon and four of its hairy, fanged friends descended on her quickly before she could get to her feet.

"Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The huge fireball enveloped the snarling demons, almost catching Hanabi herself if she hadn't jumped out of the way at seeing Kaito land behind them. They were reduced to a pile of ash at her feet. Hanabi looked at Kaito. "I could have-"

"Yeah, whatever. You owe me, Hyuuga." Kaito turned away from her in disgust. Bitch had been about to be killed and she couldn't even thank him.

Hanabi watched him take a running leap to land a kick that sent another demon's head flying from its shoulders. Kaito didn't stop to look at this, but jumped from the demon's falling body to attack another. Hanabi was forced to stop staring at him when another creature tried to slice her in half with his claws.

Kaito fought with a mixture of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, dodging the wide attacks with agile ease.

Hiroto, stocky and flinty-eyed, wasn't quite as quick, but he made every blow count. The demons he encountered went down shortly after engaging with him.

Hiroko never received a single blow to her body, nor did she lift a hand in combat. Her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu alike were very poor. Instead, the blond girl used her mind to ensnare dozens of demons at a time in Genjutsus, forcing them to kill each other.

Kenta and Kenji, demolition demons themselves, ducked and dashed between the creatures, laying explosive tags on their backs. Guts, skin and fur routinely coated everyone as the demons were blown apart.

Sumiko was a blur of deadly knives, kicks and punches, cutting a swath through the demons with ease.

The Harpies were the only ones to have the demons running from them. They were savages, shrieking in glee, blood drunk and killing with joyful abandon. None escaped their wrath.

Juro, Yukio and Shouta worked together, doing their part to kill any straggling demons their older siblings missed.

The majority of the massacre, though, could be attributed to Raiden. Death Spheres and Rasengans did away with hordes of the demons, A Death Tornado went zinging after a group of demons running hell bent for the tree line in the distance, trying to get away from the carnage. They didn't make it.

* * *

Buffy and her army were waiting in the castle hall when the kids, gore-splattered and laughing wildly, trooped inside less than an hour later. The baby girl was currently being held by Giles.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Kenji shouted, thrusting his fist into the air. "Didja see me take out that tentacled thing with the tag I shoved up his ass? Learned that move from uncle Naruto. He said he used it against Gaara in this huge fight they had back when-"

"Ahem," Buffy coughed loudly. The kids stopped recounting the battle they'd just walked away from to regard her. Her face was stern. She looked like she was about to start yelling at them.

Instead, to the kids' surprise, she started clapping slowly. A smile spread her lips as she clapped harder, the other slayers joining in and cheering. The children looked around in shock at the adoration.

* * *

Outside, a dark figure landed lightly amongst the corpses and grisly remains of his followers. He looked toward the castle.

* * *

"I still think we should seek out Oz, Buffy," Giles said as he held Aimi. "Twilight might still know of this location."

"Right," Buffy said. Her good spirits had been restored by their spectacular win. "Uh, Raiden?"

The boy turned from play fighting with his cousins. "Yeah?"

"If you can, I still need you to move us."

"Oh, okay. Where to?"

A blond slayer wearing a red ball cap brought a map and laid it out for Raiden to look at. She pointed to a location as the kids clustered around him and looked down. "Can you do it?" Buffy asked with her arms folded.

"Mmmm…from here, which direction would this be in?" Raiden asked looking up at her.

"Northeast," Giles said. He came over to put the baby down near Raiden. Raiden looked at his sister absently. "I guess. All of us? Everyone here?"

Buffy nodded.

"What about your stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"All this equipment and weapons and stuff."

"You can do that?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to do that," Raiden frowned.

Buffy exchanged glances with her group. "Uh, yeah, be my guest. Bring us and as much of our things as you can."

Raiden looked around the castle hall and lowered his chin, calling up his chakra so that he could fold everyone.

* * *

Itachi took one look at Danzo and knew the Genjutsu Aimi cast had worn off. Bad, but it told him something: Aimi had to be very far away for the Genjutsu to wear off suddenly like that. The only reason it had held as long as it had was probably because she'd been in the village and maintained it. Where were they?

Danzo listened to Hiashi rant vituperatively about Itachi's kids kidnapping his daughter. Danzo was staring at Itachi, who stared back. The Sixth Hokage was currently remembering that he'd told Itachi some highly sensitive information a few months ago. Danzo seriously considered if he'd be able to murder the Uchiha before him and get away with it.

"Hokage, are you listening? My daughter-"

"Yes," Danzo intoned, still watching Itachi. "I heard."

It actually explained a lot, the fact that the kids were missing. for instance it explained why Aimi's Genjutsu had worn off of him. The girl was gone, God knew where. Danzo called for one of his assistants. He instructed the masked man to mobilize the domestic units of ANBU and have the village and the surrounding area searched.

"Find out if other children are missing and report back to me. Send a unit to Itachi's residence to find out if any clues were left behind."

Itachi heard what wasn't said: the ANBU unit would probably also be searching for clues about Aimi. He tried to think if there was any incriminating evidence that Aimi and Raiden were Sasuke and Naruto's biological children. He didn't think so, but he couldn't be sure. If he tried to excuse himself to go check the house for himself, Danzo's suspicions would be aroused further. Itachi could see knowledge of the Genjutsu and who'd cast it swimming in the Hokage's one visible eye. It stood to reason that Danzo had also seen Aimi's Sharingan. Itachi could practically see the wheels turning in the bastard's diseased head.

* * *

Raiden's eyes turned red as his chakra blasted out of him. He sat on the floor near his sister when he was finished. He'd never had to use so much chakra to fold before.

Buffy and her gang looked around. They were still in the castle. So were their belongings.

"It's done," Raiden said. He sounded the faintest bit as if the effort had tired him out. Aimi crawled into her brother's lap and laid her hand on his cheek.

"What's done? I hate to break it to you, bro, but we're still right where we were," Faith said. "Your little light show didn't move us anywhere."

"Wait a second," Buffy gasped. Her eyes widened as she ran to the large castle doors and threw them open. "Oh, my God."

The entire castle was sitting under the bright Tibetan sun in front of a small house-thing. Sitting on the porch of this house-thing cross-legged was none other than Oz himself. Buffy stumbled out of the castle, mouth agape as she took in the fact that the entire castle had been transported to another continent without magic. By a kid. Willow had been right: Raiden was extremely powerful, probably more powerful than Willow in some ways.

"Extraordinary," Giles said. He too was examining the castle from without. The slayers all gathered in front of the structure, the Uchiha kids running onto the porch to meet this Oz.

"Yes," Twilight said standing on the castle roof. "Extraordinary indeed."

Buffy and the slayers backed away, settling into battle formations.

* * *

The Uchiha kids and Hyuuga Hanabi, the only missing children, were nowhere in the village or the surrounding countryside. Hiashi had a frown firmly lodged between his eyes, worry evident on his face. He'd stopped sniping at Itachi when it became clear that his children were truly missing along with Hanabi. Gate security reported no one unauthorized had entered the village.

Danzo privately couldn't care less about the missing youths. He even rejoiced that Itachi's offspring were mysteriously gone. Hiashi was the problem. The man would not stay out of Danzo's face, vowing to marshal the entire Hyuuga clan to have this disappearance investigated.

"Do you what you must," Danzo said dismissively. Hiashi stormed out of his office, Itachi behind him. Danzo scarcely noticed. His mind was on other things. ANBU had discovered nothing in Itachi's residence that shed any light on Aimi's origins.

Danzo summoned his assistant. "Find Sai and tell him I need him immediately."

* * *

Kiba asked Sai to move in with him a month after they began seeing each other. Sai accepted graciously.

He treated Kiba with all the love he felt for the bigger man. When Sai wasn't working or on missions, he cooked, cleaned and was generally there for Kiba whenever Kiba wanted him. He gave Kiba massages, listened on the rare occasions that Kiba wanted to sit and talk and made sure Kiba relaxed after particularly stressful days. He was deferential and submissive to Kiba in all things.

Except sex.

On this particular evening, Kiba crashed into the side of the bathtub, catching himself on his hands before his face was rearranged on the hard surface. Hands reached down and roughly turned Kiba over. Sai placed one foot on the side of the tub as he guided his long cock into Kiba's mouth. He pressed forward until the head of his member came up against the back of Kiba's throat. Kiba gagged slightly.

"Take it," Sai panted. "Take it all."

Kiba controlled his gag reflex with difficulty, working to keep his mouth closed around the meat sliding in and out of it. This went on until Kiba pushed Sai's hips away, unable to take anymore without vomiting. Saliva ran from his mouth as Sai pulled out and pushed Kiba to lean over the toilet. He entered Kiba's ass in a single move, causing Kiba to cry out in pleasure.

Sai sank in until his balls were nestled warmly against Kiba's. He fucked Kiba slowly, reveling in the tight heat, the way Kiba cursed and gasped, the way his clawed hand reached out blindly and dragged the shower curtain from its rod in a clatter of broken links. Sai held Kiba's head on the toilet tank, shoving all the fingers of one hand into Kiba's mouth. "Suck," Sai bit out. Kiba sucked. Sai stiffened as his balls tightened.

Kiba felt the long cock swelling, stretching him as Sai neared his orgasm. He pushed his hips backward on the pumping cock, thrusting as Sai thrust with increasing speed. He beat his own meat frantically. His lover erupted in Kiba's ass a moment later, groaning Kiba's name as his breath hitched and stuttered. Kiba came at almost the same second.

They were both recuperating on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, Kiba kissing Sai leisurely, when they heard knocking on the front door.

Kiba answered it. Two ANBU agents regarded the Jounin's bare chest and the towel slung low on his hips. "What," Kiba said.

"Sai is wanted urgently by the Hokage."

Kiba was about to ask what for, but Sai appeared behind him fully clothed. He and the two ANBU conversed in low voices while Kiba watched from a distance, giving them some privacy.

* * *

Danzo was at his home by the time Sai appeared before him. It was an hour before dawn.

"You asked to see me?" Sai knelt before the Hokage.

"Yes. I need you to get information for me. On the Jinchuriki's children. Obtain it by whatever means necessary."

* * *

Itachi was home, packing a single bag. He needed to talk to Gaara and Willow. Maybe Willow would be able to locate the children. If not, he'd have to tell his brother and Naruto that he'd lost Raiden and Aimi. Itachi's hands stilled as the thought of the rage those two would fly into entered his mind.

He packed a few extra weapons just in case.

As Itachi was leaving his house to begin his journey to the Sand Village Hiashi landed with a thud in front of him. Itachi scarcely recognized the man in his old Jounin uniform instead of his usual flowing kimono. His dark hair was tied back with a cord around his forehead.

"What-" Itachi began.

"Silence. As head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata was informed of her sister's abduction. She instructed me, as 'the most capable Hyuuga after herself', to assist you in finding all of the children. Believe me, were it up to me Neji would be embarking on this road trip, not I."

Three days with this, to quote Sasuke, consummate motherfucker? Itachi didn't think his day could have begun any worse.


	13. Interlude: 3

A/N: Oh God. The internet here sucks balls. Like big, fat, hairy kiwi-looking ones. Unbelievable what I'm going through here. Can't wait to go back home!

This is the last installment for this little arc. Millions of thanks for the reviews!

Note: in season six of Angel Los Angeles is sent to hell. The place is over run with demons and hell-spawn.

* * *

Chapter 13

The children stood on the porch watching this development. Oz stood as well, gazing at the lone figure on the castle roof. He had to tilt his head back and shield his eyes from the sun to do so. The slayers and Giles looked ready for battle, holding various weapons. Dawn and Andrew ran onto the porch, joining the kids.

* * *

Twilight didn't immediately do anything but stand and watch the turmoil his presence caused. It amused him greatly. What didn't amuse him was how an entire castle and its occupants were able to skip continents without so much as a hint of magic. He was only able to trace these hags because of the magic they used. Had he not been standing on the castle when it vanished from France he would have had no idea where they'd gone.

He needed to end this, end them, now. Before anymore surprises cropped up. But first…

"Buffy. Wonders never cease, do they? How on earth did you manage this feat?" he called down to her.

"Eh, you know me. Always have something up my sleeve," Buffy retorted. She kept her eyes on Twilight, watching his every move. She gripped her Scythe tightly.

"Yes. I do know you." Twilight didn't bother bantering with her anymore. He leapt from the roof and hovered over the group of slayers, before diving down to break one of the turrets from the roof. He held it over his head, ready to launch.

* * *

"Whoa," Kenji breathed. "That man is strong."

"Really strong," Juro whispered. "What's he saying now?"

"Didn't catch that. Something about he's going to kill all the slayers?" Hiroko hissed. She, like the rest of her siblings, was busy watching the fight. It looked like it was going to be good.

"I don't know what you guys are so amazed over," Raiden said. He was bouncing Aimi on his lap. His little sister was giggling happily. "My dad is way stronger than that when he's in Sage mode."

Yukio tore his eyes away from the fight – the masked man had just thrown that stone rampart thing at the group of huddled slayers, who'd scattered – to give Raiden a skeptical glance. "Bet you think that makes you something special, your daddy being all powerful like that?"

"Well, I don't notice your dad learning Sage mode," Raiden retorted. He knew Yukio and the others were probably just jealous that he'd moved the entire castle. He hadn't actually meant to do that. He'd been trying to move all their stuff and ended up overcompensating a bit. He _was_ more powerful than his cousins; this wasn't the first time small resentments had cropped up.

"Don't you talk about my dad," Yukio said as he watched one of the witch/slayers send some kind of magic at the man called Twilight. "He's letting y'all live with us so-"

"He wants us there," Raiden shot back. "We're not just there for no reason!"

"Yeah, well there's getting to be no space now that the triplets are born. Soon Willow will have another baby and then we'll be kicking you out of our house," Yukio said meanly.

Raiden was hurt. "Oh yeah? Well I don't want to be in your stinking house anyway! You're just mad because I can do things you'll never be able to do!"

Juro now turned to enter the argument. Twilight had just killed his twentieth slayer. "Well if you're so great why don't you go ahead and deal with Twilight then?"

Raiden set Aimi down on the porch. "Fine! I will! You'll see, he's no big deal. Watch." So saying, Raiden transformed into his winged state and shot off of the porch. Giles, dawn and Oz barely noticed, glued to the battle before them as they were.

* * *

Twilight was enjoying himself. The slayers were no match for him. He hovered in the sky, watching them try to come up with a way to execute attacks that would reach him from the ground. His back was to the small house so he didn't become aware of the brown creature zooming toward him until he heard the faint sound of flapping wings. Twilight turned his head in time to see the thing about to smash some spinning ball of black energy into the center of his back.

"Crap," Raiden said softly. Twilight had dodged at the last second so that the Rasengan only grazed his shoulder. Raiden formed several Death Spheres. All he had to do was think about it and they materialized in front of him, floating before his face, waiting for his potent little mind to direct them at a target. Raiden held off sending them. He called up wind chakra and molded it so that it solidified into something more than air. He made a throwing motion and snagged Twilight.

Twilight couldn't see what was coming, but the strange boy seemed to have very odd powers that weren't magical. He concluded that this was the one responsible for moving the castle. If that were the case then it behooved him to be prudent and not engage in a fight with the kid. He flew away. Twilight felt something snag his ankles.

"_Damn _it!" Raiden swore. He'd been trying to wrap Twilight's whole body in air. The guy was fast. Raiden chanced a glance down at his watching cousins. He couldn't fail here.

Twilight broke free of the invisible bindings with brute force. He zoomed away. Or he tried to.

Raiden, still holding the Death Spheres ready, Pulled Twilight back to him. Once the man was in range, Raiden launched the Death Spheres, perforating Twilight's body with five sizable holes. Twilight screamed in agony. Raiden released his telekinetic hold on the guy and let him fall to the ground. He watched for a moment as the slayers crowded around the writhing body before swooping down to land at Twilight's drumming heels.

"You," Twilight tried to curse Raiden. Blood gushed from his nose and mouth.

Raiden returned to his normal state, staring at Twilight coldly. He held out a hand and shot a thick bar of white-hot fire at what was left of Twilight. The slayersjumped backward, shielding their faces from the intense heat that seemed to catch the very air on fire. Twilight went up in a flash of brilliant flames without so much as a sound. Raiden lowered his hand and the flames disappeared. There wasn't even ash left to mark Twilight's existence. There was only a glassy patch on the ground where he'd been.

* * *

Buffy, whose hands were covering her mouth, stared wide-eyed from Raiden to where Twilight had lain and back. No one moved or spoke. Raiden seemed lost in thought, looking at where Twilight had been also. Giles spoke up.

"Well. I can't say I wouldn't have liked to learn Twilight's identity but there's no denying that you've done very well, young man. Yes." Giles removed his glasses and wiped them nervously. "Quite well, indeed. Tell me, how are you trained? Your powers seem to be different from your, er, companions there. And I couldn't help but notice that you, ah, well you seem to be somewhat more than human, yes?"

Raiden raised his eyes towards the old man who was talking. He turned and walked away without answering. Buffy watched her little savior walk several hundred yards, past dead slayers and broken pieces of the castle to sit on a hill in the distance. Alone.

The Uchiha children looked at each other nervously. Raiden didn't like to be called anything other than completely human. And they'd hurt his feelings earlier with their comments about him being unwanted, they knew.

"Wow, B, you should totally get the little tyke to move in with us. This world wouldn't even need slayers with him around, am I right? Woo!" Faith's exuberance was a little out of place, but the other slayers took up the cheer and let loose joyful noises at Twilight's demise.

Buffy stood looking at Giles and Xander amidst the celebrating girls. Dawn joined in the fun and yelling. Oz came down from his porch and stood silently with Giles, Buffy and Xander. The four of them made up the eye in the center of the storm of whooping and hollering girls.

* * *

"Somebody should apologize to him," Hiroto said. He and his siblings were standing on the porch, away from the wildly screaming girls. "And by 'someone' I mean you, Yukio. You're the one who insulted him."

"What!" Yukio screeched. "Juro said stuff, too! Why do I have to be the only one to apologize to him?"

"Because," Kenta stepped up to his younger brother. "We said so. Or do I have to make you?"

Of all Itachi's boy's Kenta was probably the strongest, physically. At eleven years old, he was a lot bigger than Yukio's seven year old self. The younger boy held off from answering, not wanting to receive one of Kenta's rare, but horribly painful punches to the stomach.

"Hey," Asami spoke up suddenly. "Where's Aimi??"

The children looked around the porch, but the baby was nowhere to be found. They looked frantically at the crowd of stamping girls.

* * *

Actually Aimi was sitting on the hill with her brother. Raiden had been resting his forehead on his drawn up knees when he felt her presence suddenly appear out of thin air. He looked up and found Aimi sitting in front of him. Her mop of thick black hair blew lazily in the mild breeze. Her eyes squinted slightly in the bright sunlight as she looked up at her brother's tear-streaked face.

"How'd you get here, Aimi?" He gazed at her intently, trying to hear her feelings. "I know you didn't crawl. Can you Travel like I can?"

He suspected that she could. At any rate, no other explanation fit. He stared at her beautiful little face with its rosy cheeks. She stared back solemnly. After awhile, Raiden whispered, "At least you like me, even if I am 'somewhat more than human'. I hate when people say that. What they're really saying is that I'm other than human. That I'm not normal. That I'm a monster. One time Paige called me a demon. I'm not. I'm not a demon."

Raiden told this more to himself than to his sister, but he dropped his head onto his knees again as fresh tears coursed hotly down his cheeks. The truth was he wasn't normal.

Nothing had brought this home to him more than living in Konoha. When it had been just him and his daddies he hadn't felt different at all. His fathers loved him unquestionably. His own Papa was just like him, able to turn into something else, but no one called him strange or abnormal. Raiden's cousins loved and accepted him, true, but they also let slip little comments about Raiden's greater strength and different abilities. And whenever he and his cousins fought (which was often enough; kids tended to fight no matter what) they always pulled out the fact that he was not like them. They called him a freak for being born of two men. They called him a monster for being able to change his looks. It hurt Raiden terribly. He was never anything but nice and friendly and loving to his cousins. Afterward, when the reason they'd fought in the first place was forgiven and everyone had made up, they always apologized. Things would return to normal and be good again.

But Raiden never forgot what was said or the fact that on some level his cousins really felt the way they did.

Being with Tenten and the sitter only made it worse somehow. Having to curb his talents around all those babies and toddlers made him aware of how truly different he was. It didn't matter if he told himself he was normal or his daddies assured him that he was no different than anyone else. He _was _different and nothing anybody said would change that. Besides, he hardly ever saw his daddies anymore. When it had just been the three of them, his daddies had been with him all the time. It had been wonderful, that year in the woods. He wished he could go back to that time. Now all his daddies did was work. He only saw them for a little while at night.

* * *

Aimi watched her big brother crying and hurting. She hated when things hurt her family. It made her want to hurt things to make her family feel better. She touched his sleeve softly, wanting to show him that he was not alone.

Raiden lifted his wet face and looked at Aimi. He stared in wonder.

Aimi's hair was white, curly and considerably longer than her normal black locks were. Her eyes were a golden yellow, the corneas black. Her skin was reddish brown. She didn't have wings, but she did lave a long tail that curled in the air and ended in an arrow-head point. Her hands were webbed. She smiled, showing two sharp little fangs.

Raiden wiped his eyes and smiled back. So Aimi was different, too? Guess that meant he wasn't such an oddity after all. He took in her transformation with curious eyes, noting how similar her altered state was to his Papa's. The eyes were exact.

* * *

Aimi saw that her brother was feeling better. That made her happy. She turned her head to regard the people who'd hurt him. They were cavorting at the bottom of the hill. She'd perused the minds of the people who spoke to her brother. One of them, the blond girl, had an interesting image in her mind from something that had happened several years ago. The girl, Buffy, had apparently sent someone close to her to a hell dimension. Aimi couldn't get a clear picture of it because Buffy herself hadn't been there, but it was understood to be a place of unspeakable torment. Aimi did get a clear picture of the person she'd sent there, though, someone called Angel. Perhaps this Angel was still in that hell dimension and Aimi could send them all, her cousins included, to that place by sending them to Angel. No one hurt her family and got away with it. Aimi did not consider her cousins to be family. Only her daddy, Papa and Raiden were family.

* * *

Raiden saw Aimi hold up her hand towards the people down the hill. A large blast of translucent light shot from her small palm, swelling until it enveloped everyone down the hill. The light froze, making the people halt their motions, as if time inside that bubble of light stopped moving forward. Then the light bubble vanished, taking the people with it. Only the broken castle and the house remained. Nothing else.

Aimi lowered her hand. Smiling in contentment, she turned back to her stunned brother. Her frilly little shirt ruffled in the breeze, exposing her frilly shorts. Her fat legs kicked in happiness as she clapped and laughed.

Raiden got to his feet slowly and shielded his eyes as he stared down the hill. "Oh, my God!" He turned to Aimi. "That was freaking awesome! I couldn't even tell where you sent them, how'd you do that? Wow!" He spent some minutes skipping around, holding Aimi and nearly falling several times in the process.

They finally did collapse on the warm grass some minutes later. Aimi lay snuggled against her brother's side, letting the sun lull her to sleep with its heat. Raiden gazed up at the sky. He wasn't particularly worried about where Aimi had sent his cousins and those people. He was feeling uncharitable at the moment. Besides, if he had to, he was sure he could find them, given enough time.

No, what Raiden was thinking about was the yummy fact that he now had someone who was like him. Aimi could do the things that he could do, maybe even more. He'd never felt so close to his sister, had never loved her so much. He turned toward her now, curling his arm around her smaller body. She burrowed deeper into his side. This revelation meant he could have all kinds of fun with Aimi! And if he happened to get caught and was punished, he wouldn't be the only one. That made all the difference.

Suddenly, Wyatt popped into his mind. Raiden was visited by an overwhelming urge to share his happiness with his best friend, the only person outside Aimi and his daddies to ever truly accept him. Raiden held his sister to him and Boomed.

* * *

Wyatt was eating dinner with his family in the dining room when he saw Raiden fold into the foyer holding a baby. As yet, his mother and father hadn't noticed. Neither had Billie.

_Wait for me upstairs in my room, _Wyatt thought at him ecstatically. _I'm so glad to see you!!!_

_**Okay. Me too. I missed you, Wyatt!**_

Wyatt ate as fast as he could.

"Whoa there, young man, what's your hurry?" Piper said. "Why are you eating so fast?"

"Um…I just want to go and play that new game Daddy bought me."

Leo smiled at his son and reached across the table to ruffle his hair. Piper rolled her eyes, but let Wyatt go upstairs once he'd eaten all his vegetables. Chris sat in his highchair, pounding the tray for more juice.

* * *

Wyatt swept into his room at a dead run. Raiden closed and locked the door behind him telepathically as Wyatt threw himself into Raiden's waiting arms. They fell to the floor hugging as tightly as they possibly could.

"Oh, my God, Raiden! I thought I would never see you again!" Wyatt had his eyes squeezed shut against the fierce happiness that was almost too much for him to contain.

Raiden was beneath Wyatt on the floor, kissing Wyatt's face enthusiastically. He couldn't speak, didn't want to speak. All he wanted was to continue smelling Wyatt's strange, but clean scent, to feel his shiny hair and soft, soft body. Wyatt was always so deliciously squishy, nothing at all like the hard bodies of his daddies, uncles and cousins. Not even Willow and Aimi were this soft and squishy. Willow was mostly bones. Aimi was just solid fat.

After a minute Wyatt picked his head up and looked down into Raiden's face. He kissed Raiden's chin.

"Guess what," Raiden giggled. He felt ten million times happier now that he was with Wyatt. "I got a baby sister."

"Really?" Wyatt turned to look at the girl who was still sleeping, tucked away on the cushiony rocking chair that sat in a corner of his room. His mom and dad sat in it when they read him stories. "Is she powerful like you?"

"Yup!"

"What's her name?"

"Aimi."

"You like her?"

"I love her. She's the best little sister ever."

Wyatt grinned, still lying on top of his friend. Raiden didn't seem to mind and Wyatt didn't want to move. They stayed that way for some time while they caught up on everything that had happened in their lives since the last time they'd seen each other.

Two happier people did not exist anywhere on Wyatt's world.

* * *

They were certainly happier than Itachi's kids, Hanabi, the slayers, Xander, Andrew, Giles and Oz were at that moment. Those unlucky people had indeed been sent to Angel.

The problem was that Angel was currently in Los Angeles and Los Angeles was currently in Hell. Demons and hell beasts were everywhere, surrounding the new arrivals with unspeakable glee.

No, they most definitely were not happy.

"What is this place," Hanabi said fearfully. These creatures looked worse, more terrifying than the ones they'd fought earlier. Kaito stood a few feet away. She unconsciously edged closer to him. He was the only one out of all these people, his brothers and sisters included, who felt remotely familiar to her.

"Oh, God. Giles, where are we?" Buffy cried, staring around in alarm.

"It would seem that we're in Hell," Giles said faintly. His British accent managed to make even this dire statement sound cultured and refined. Hardly anything to be worried over.

"Twilight's doing?" Faith asked.

"Doubtful. Raiden took him out, didn't he?" Xander said as he tried to keep the many demons in sight with his one eye.

"How did we get here," Dawn asked in a small voice.

Kaito privately thought that Raiden had exacted his revenge on them. He hadn't thought the kid had so much hate in him to send them all to a place like this. Raiden didn't seem to have any hate in him at all. He forgave people who hurt him almost instantly, so why had he done this? They might all die here! His red eyes shifted constantly, noting the number, the sheer volume of monsters in this place. He barely noticed Hanabi's cool arm brushing against his own as she stood near him.

Buffy stopped trying to analyze the situation, her instincts overriding all her thoughts. "Alright girls," she said in a carrying voice. The demons were howling and screaming around them. She counted thousands upon thousands. And that was just what she could see. "You know what to do! Get to it!"

The slayers rushed outward from their tight circle, slashing and hacking with an assortment of axes, stakes and swords. Buffy wielded her Scythe. Giles went down in the first two minutes, torn apart. Xander lasted a little longer, but eventually he went down, too. Buffy didn't see. She was too busy fighting for her life. Only five minutes had gone by.

The Uchihas and Hanabi called upon their years of breeding and what training they had. These were very different enemies, even from what they'd fought before outside the castle, but they gave it their best. They were the descendants of two of the most noble and elite families in Konoha. They acquitted themselves well.

But they were children. They were far from home and they were pretty scared at the sight of these creatures and the way they just seemed to keep on coming.

And coming.

And coming.

There was no relief to be had, no end in sight to the things. Kill ten and a hundred more sprang into play. Kill a hundred and a thousand more were waiting to take their place.

Things did not look good.

* * *

Hanabi dropped from exhaustion after an hour. The fighting continued around her as she gazed up at the red and black sky. She could see flying demons swirling among the horrible clouds. The stench of sulfur and God knew what else burned her nose. Sweltering heat cracked her skin. Her eyes drifted closed. She was succumbing to a faint. She knew she'd be killed soon. Very soon. She heard her name being screamed as if from a great distance.

* * *

Kaito fell to his knees next to Hanabi, cradling her bruised and bloody head in his lap. He really couldn't afford to have his back to these demons. He might be skewered at any moment, but Hanabi had fallen. _Please don't let her be dead!_ He might be mad at her, resentful of her cold ways, but she couldn't die.

"Hanabi-chan! Hanabi!" Kaito screamed into her face. Her eyes fluttered open. She was drowsy and about to pass out again, Kaito could tell.

"Good, stay with me, Hanabi. Stay with me," Kaito whispered fervently.

Hanabi stared up at this boy. At Kaito. He had his face bent down to hers so she could hear him over all the noise. He dripped sweat and blood onto her face. He smelled like his sweat. His hair was stringy with it. For some reason she wanted to touch his wet hair. Short hair was such an oddity. All her family had long hair.

Kaito smiled encouragingly at her when she reached up and touched his bangs. Her hand came away wet. She looked at the moisture on her fingertips. Kaito thought maybe she looked more awake, more alert. "Are you with me, Hanabi?" he asked.

Hanabi raised her eyes to his again. It felt strange to be held like this. Strange and embarrassing and …and kind of good. Very good. Too good. She pushed herself up and sat. She was in time to see a demon running toward Kaito, a spear aimed at his back. She released chakra from her palm and sent him flying. Kaito whipped his head around at the scream that was cut short from the demon. Sweat flew into Hanabi's face as Kaito's hair spun with the movement of his head. She didn't wipe it away; the drops of moisture were soothing to her burning face.

"Thanks," Kaito said. "Guess we're even now, since you saved my life." He grinned.

Hanabi looked at Kaito grinning at her and thought of his words from before. They seemed like a lifetime ago. He'd said he loved her. _He's just a boy, _she thought as he stood up with her. _A good-looking boy, but still a boy._

The two young people resumed their fight for their lives.

* * *

"Then they kissed and started doing that boring thing and I knew everything was going to be fine again. My family was fixed, just like you said it would be," Raiden concluded for Wyatt.

Wyatt's eyes were wide. "Wow. I'm really glad it all worked out. What's the boring thing?"

"You know. The sex thing. Don't your parents do it?"

"Oh, gross! I guess so…I see them kissing sometimes."

"But you never see them on top of each other, humping away?"

Wyatt tried to visualize this action. "No. They probably do that at night when their door is closed."

"They don't go into their room during the day to do it? God, my parents do it all the time. Day, night, afternoon, morning…when they're around each other they never stop."

"But they have time for you, right?"

"I guess," Raiden frowned.

"What," Wyatt said softly. They were lying on the small oval rug in the middle of his floor, facing each other. Wyatt traced the frown between Raiden's big eyes.

"It's just…I wish things could be like they were before. You know? When we all lived together in this little house in the woods. Then they always spent time with me. Do your parents work all the time?"

"They used to. When my mommy was fighting demons and my daddy was a whitelighter. He gave that up, though, so he's always home with me and Chris. Billie does a lot of the demon fighting now, so mommy doesn't go out as much to do it."

"Lucky. I wish my parents were around more. I miss them. I really miss them. Especially my daddy. He understands me best."

Wyatt didn't know what to say. He understood everything Raiden was going through because he'd gone through it himself.

"And then there are my stupid cousins. I love them, but sometimes I…sometimes I hate them. Like today. Today they told me they want me out of their house, that there's no room for me." Raiden's lower lip trembled as he tried manfully not to cry. He lost that fight as Wyatt hugged him closer.

"That's mean," Wyatt whispered.

"I'm always nice to them and share my toys and candy with them." Raiden cried harder, though silently.

"Can't you tell your daddies on them?"

"They're never there, I said. By the time they get home my cousins are sleeping or getting ready to sleep."

"Well then tell Willow or your uncle."

"No. It's not a big deal. I don't care."

Wyatt thought that if it was making his friend cry then it was a big deal. Raiden did care.

"You know what?" Raiden snickered suddenly. "Aimi just sent them to someplace 'cuz they hurt my feelings. I know that's why she did it. It makes me feel all nice inside to know she's on my side."

Wyatt smiled in response. "Where'd she send them?"

"Don't know. Don't care. I know it was someplace not nice, though."

"You don't think they're getting hurt, do you?" Wyatt frowned.

"Well, if they did it would serve them right. If it weren't for me and my powers they wouldn't have a daddy or a mommy. I'll go look for them when I feel like it." Raiden suddenly grinned. "Let's not talk anymore. Let's just hug and smell each other and nothing else."

"Okay." Wyatt liked hugging and smelling. When Raiden used to sleep with him every night, they would do that in the mornings.

* * *

People were definitely getting hurt. The non-fighters, people without mystical strength and combat know-how, went down first. Giles, Xander,Andrew, Dawn. Oz lasted quite awhile in werewolf form…until he went up against some kind of similar creatures who were both bigger and meaner. He died guarding Buffy's back.

There were only a handful of slayers left now and they were being assisted and protected by the kids.

Incontestably, the kids were more powerful than the slayers by a country mile. They were able to execute techniques that killed several demons at a time. A few Uchiha who had yet to display Sharingan had the ability woken in them now, the battle was that stressful and desperate. All twelve Uchiha children had Sharingan. Itachi could be very proud indeed; When the clan had been at its height the ability had not resided in every Uchiha family let alone in every member of one.

Kenta and Kaito were dominating. Hiroko continued to devise ever more chilling Genjutsus. Sumiko and Hiroto survived only through blinding speed and accuracy. The harpies were drained of energy, but guarded their older sibling's backs. Juro and Yukio took up fallen weapons and wielded them to the best of their abilities. Kenji had used up the last of his exploding tags hours ago. Shouta tried not to get in the way. He discovered an affinity for earth chakra during the battle and caused several moderate earthquakes.

Hanabi's attacks required close range fighting. She was no match for the brute strength of the demons. She assisted the younger children in guarding the older one's backs.

On and on the fight dragged. Hours passed. Night and day were the same there. The demons were winning. That had never been in question. The only thing that had been in question was how long the humans would last.

* * *

Buffy dropped to her knees, the Scythe clattering to the stony ground from her nerveless fingers. She'd seen Dawn go down and immediately blocked it from her mind. It was just her and the kids now. They'd be finished soon, too. Buffy fell sideways, blinking slowly as sound faded from everything around her.

* * *

Sumiko looked down at Buffy. "She's dying. We'll be next." Buffy had a gaping hole in her back. Her left arm was torn almost completely off.

Shouta burst into tears. "I wish Raiden was here! He could save us! Oh, why did you have to piss him off, Yukio?!" Shouta screeched and let loose a fireball as a demon reached for him.

"Maybe we can call him," Kaito panted.

"I can't do that mind shit," Kenji gasped. He sent a bar of lighting zinging through three demons at once. "I think he can only talk to his parents that way. Has anybody ever spoken to Raiden with their mind?"

Everyone said no. "I have," Kaito said after a moment. "Once. Sort of."

The kids agreed that they should try to call Raiden to them. It was there only hope.

Kenta, Juro, Yukio and Hiroto set up an enormous ring of fire around what was left of the humans. This kept the demons at bay temporarily.

"Okay, let's hold hands," Kaito said. "Pull up your chakra and channel it through me. Hurry," he added as a few demons started to brave the flames.

* * *

Wyatt rubbed noses with Raiden, making him giggle. Aimi was still fast asleep. The two boys rolled around on the floor, trying to be quiet, but failing utterly as their little tickle war escalated.

…_raiden_…

Wyatt bit Raiden playfully on the ear, making the other boy clap a hand to his mouth to stifle his squeal. Raiden was breathless with laughter, lunging after Wyatt to get his revenge.

…_RAIDEN …_

Wyatt orbed to the bed, to his closet, then back to the middle of the floor as Raiden folded all over the place, chasing him down, determined to get him back for-

_**!!!RAIDEN, HELP US!!!**_

Raiden fell to his knees. He'd missed a step at hearing Kaito's voice amplified in his mind. Pictures came with the voice and Raiden's smile dropped from his face. His eyes changed from bluish to red in the space of a heartbeat. Wyatt stared at his friend, knowing something was wrong.

"Aimi," Raiden said. His voice was deeper, all business. Aimi woke up at once, as if she'd been waiting for his call. She sat up in the chair. "Where are they?"

Aimi held up her hand and light encased her and Raiden both. Time seemed to stand still.

* * *

"I…I can't…do anymore," Kaito fell face first into the dirt. His siblings fell around him, every ounce of chakra drained from them completely. Kaito's nose was bleeding. The ring of fire winked out and the demons closed in, roaring and snarling in victory.

Hanabi had held back. She hadn't participated in trying to call the one named Raiden. She stepped forward now, chin lowered, Byakugan blazing with the last of her chakra. She was all that stood between Kaito and his family and certain death.

The demons were close.

Getting closer.

She could see the way their eyes rolled. Smell their rancid breath.

One leaped forward, arm outstretched to claw her face off.

Its long nails grazed her cheek, leaving a deep gash-

-and then it was gone. All of the demons in front of her were suddenly gone. A boy landed in front of her, a baby girl under one arm. Black chakra rose off of him in undulating waves.

Raiden and Aimi. The cavalry had arrived.

* * *

Hiashi started the trip off by listing any and every reason known to man why this entire mess was Itachi's fault. He droned on and on in this vein until Itachi left him behind, sprinting ahead at full speed.

Itachi made good time. He was at the border between Wind and River countries by late afternoon. He set about making camp.

Hiashi caught up to him a few hours later, hair very windswept. Itachi ignored him. When Hiashi reached for the food Itachi was cooking, the Uchiha singed his fingers with a minor fireball.

The Hyuuga was outraged. He got up, yelling stridently about how he, as the elder among them, was due Itachi's respect and how Itachi should submit to him. Itachi stood up as well, out of patience.

"What exactly is it about me that offends you so much? Have I ever done anything to you or your family to deserve your hatred?" Itachi's eyes seemed to catch the firelight and refract it so that the red appeared to swirl with orange and yellow.

Hiashi fell silent. His face colored up in defense. He didn't answer. How could he? It was his own private shame that he was attracted to the man. He hid it by remaining angry with him, but if it ever came out that he'd volunteered for this mission, had threatened to lock Neji in the dungeon again if he didn't hand it over…

Itachi saw Hiashi turn his head away and rummage in his pack. He'd seen the blush on his cheeks and wondered at it. Itachi didn't pursue the matter, though, turning to his food instead. Maybe now the bastard would shut up and give him some peace. He was too worried about his children to put with bullshit.

* * *

They reached Suna in record time traveling at Itachi's breakneck pace. By noon of the following day, Gaara was ushering them into his office, sending a guard to summon Willow from the palace.

Gaara listened in deep concern to Itachi's tale. Hiashi didn't interrupt. Willow arrived out of breath half an hour later and joined Gaara in hearing the rest of the story.

"There's a chance they've returned while I was on this mission to get you guys, but…" Itachi lifted his hands, palms up, and let them drop again.

"There's no time to lose. Gaara, can the triplets-" Willow began.

"No. I'm coming with you and so are the babies. Temari's recovered from childbirth, she can handle things for a little while. My family needs me."

Willow nodded. "Okay, send someone to bring them here while I prepare a sp-" she looked at Hiashi guardedly. "I mean a jutsu to take us home and locate the children."

Gaara nodded as he followed her orders. Itachi looked at his 'wife' with pride. She was everything a mother should be: strong, decisive, a formidable fighter and dangerous.

The triplets and their belongings were brought in record time. Willow sat cross-legged on Gaara's desk, her eyes closed. She muttered strange words that Hiashi didn't undersand-

-and a crackling ball of energy landed them in Itachi's ruined living room. Willow got to work, feeling around the room with her hands, seemingly deriving information from the air. Her eyes were black. Hiashi watched all this with keen interest.

"Buffy was here," Willow said. "She and Xander and a witch I don't know. The kids left with them."

"Who is this Buffy? What is a witch? Why have they taken my daughter?" Hiashi directed these questions at Gaara, Willow and Itachi. The triplets sat in their baby seats, staring at the adults.

Willow sat down on the floor. "I'm going to bring the kids back."

* * *

Hanabi was the only one conscious, so she was the only one who bore witness to the destruction Raiden and Aimi unleashed. Until the day she died, she never forgot the things she saw in those few minutes.

Whatever Raiden did, large craters miles wide and fathoms deep erupted everywhere. He hovered and darted, flew and dived, killing everything that moved. Five chakra elements were used by him, devastation followed wherever his eyes fell. He'd instructed Aimi to protect Hanabi and his cousins, Buffy included, and the baby girl had thrown up some kind of lavender light shield that repelled everything that touched it. Demons tried to penetrate it and were incinerated on contact. Hanabi used her Byakugan to discover that the lavender light was Aimi's chakra. Aimi sat calmly on the bloody ground, laughing delightedly every time Raiden unleashed a move.

The baby also sent what looked like lavender lightning spiking everywhere that Raiden couldn't reach. These deadly bolts were dozens of feet thick. She handled the flying demons and dragons, guarding Raiden's back.

Raiden was not holding back. Every ounce of power he possessed was used to its full advantage. He threw Rasenshurikens everywhere. After awhile he stopped thinking, his baser nature taking over. The sight of his cousins lying bloody and maybe dying had galvanized him into action.

And using all of his powers at last was extremely liberating. He was having fun.

* * *

When he landed near Hanabi some time later, passing harmlessly through Aimi's chakra, Raiden was exhausted. He smiled tiredly at his sister, ruffling her hair. "Good job, sis. You can stop using your chakra now."

Aimi obeyed her brother. She had a demon's severed hand in her lap, playing with the claws and sucking on them.

Raiden knelt by his cousins. They seemed alive. Buffy was fading fast. He considered bringing Wyatt to heal her. He didn't know if he would have enough time, before she-

-Some kind of force field surrounded them, gathered them-

-then they were all at Itachi's house, Gaara, Itachi and Willow rushing towards them. Hands reached toward Raiden's cousins, Hanabi was yanked away by her father and Raiden stood to one side, holding Aimi in his arms. No one looked at him or asked about him for several minutes.

The sound of Hanabi being slapped seemed to silence everyone's anxious talking or moans of pain. They watched as the girl was led by her arm from Itachi's house. The door slammed behind the two Hyuugas.

"Buffy!" Willow cried.

This was the first Raiden knew that Willow had healing powers. True, she did it with magic, but still. It was pretty awesome. She healed the kids as well until, shortly after arriving, everyone was sitting up groggily and trying to answer Willow and Itachi's questions.

"It was me," Buffy said. "I had Christie – you don't know her, Will – bring me and Xander here. We were looking for you. The kids said you were unreachable and pregnant and the magic in the amulet was fading…the kids said they could help and they did, they really did…oh, Willow!" Buffy threw her arms around Willow's neck and cried as if her heart were broken.

Willow hugged her back, knowing bad news was coming. Buffy never rambled unless it was bad news. "What happened," she asked her sobbing friend.

"I don't know. One minute Twilight was defeated and the next we were all sucked into a hell dimension. I've never seen so many demons before, Willow. It was worse than when we went into the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. Much worse. Willow…Xander, Giles and D- D-Dawn are de-dead…Oh, God, they're dead Willow…everyone's dead."

Willow's hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she took it in, really stepped back for the first time and took in the fact that she had abandoned her friends to live in this fairytale life she had. She'd left them. They'd never left each other, not for anyone or anything and she had abandoned everyone for her own selfish needs. She could have prevented this from happening.

"Buffy…" Willow didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. She'd failed her friend in her greatest hour of need.

"The kids saved us. We wouldn't have lasted as long as we did if not for them. Raiden was awesome. I just wish…Oh, God, Dawnie…" Buffy buried her face in her hands. Willow wrapped herself around her friend and cried with her.

Itachi had heard enough. He turned to his children. "How did you all end up in this hell dimension?"

No one spoke for a few seconds, but eyes darted toward Raiden more than once. Raiden saw this betrayal and felt anger rise up in him. Itachi walked over to his nephew. He gazed down at him with cold eyes.

"Was it you," Itachi asked. "Did you do this? Did you almost get my children killed?"

Raiden met his uncle's gaze directly. "No," he answered truthfully.

"Liar!" Yukio screamed. "It was you! Who else has the power to move people, huh? You were mad because I said we didn't want you in our house anymore and you know what? We don't! We hate you, look what you did! Admit it, you sent us to that place and nearly got us killed!"

Kenta silenced his brother with a kick to his stomach. Yukio doubled over, nearly vomiting in pain. Itachi, who'd turned his head to listen to his son, now turned back to Raiden."

"Is it true?" Itachi's voice was a deadly whisper.

"Yukio did say those things but I didn't send them to that place."

"Who did then?"

Raiden remained silent. He didn't look away from his uncle's forbidding face, but he could feel the hateful stares from his cousins, the questioning glances of Willow, Buffy and Gaara. They didn't believe him. Oh, God, they didn't believe him and he couldn't sell out his baby sister.

"Dad, we called Raiden to help us when we couldn't fight anymore and he came. I saw him appear before I passed out. He wouldn't have helped us if he sent us there," Shouta said into the silence. He really believed that Raiden was innocent.

Itachi didn't. He was angrier than he could ever remember being. He'd been worried sick over his children, found that they'd endured unspeakable danger and near death…no. He did not believe his nephew was innocent in all this.

"I'll ask you one last time, Raiden. Did you send my children to that place?"

A tear escaped Raiden's control to roll down his filthy cheek. "No, sir."

"I don't believe you, Raiden."

"I'm not a liar."

Itachi stared down at the small face. It was very hard for him to remember that this boy had returned his brother to him from the dead. All he could see was that Sasuke's abnormal offspring had endangered his family. He rarely thought of Raiden in those terms but he did now, the stress of the past twenty-four hours clouding his judgment.

Gaara came forward then and spoke to Itachi. "I'm going to put the kids to bed," he said now. "Willow wants Buffy to spend a few nights here before she takes her back to their world. Raiden," Gaara bent down to his nephew. "Come upstairs so that I can get you cleaned up."

"No," Itachi said. "He stays down here, I'm not finished with him."

Gaara started to protest then decided against it. He left the matter for Itachi to handle. After all, Itachi had had more contact with the boy in the past few months than Gaara had. Maybe Itachi knew something about the kid that Gaara didn't.

Raiden watched everyone file upstairs. Aimi watched her big brother, feeling his fear and pain.

When they were alone, Itachi took Raiden by the hand, scooped up Aimi and left the house. He walked them to the sitter's house across the village. On the way there, Itachi gave Raiden an earful.

"I think my children are correct and you don't belong with us anymore, Raiden. You have endangered them, gotten innocent people killed. That you helped in the end means nothing when weighed against that. I will not let you endanger my clan, Raiden. Your father has made it clear that you are no Uchiha or I would deal with you differently. Therefore, you will remain with the sitter until your parents come back in a few days. They can decide what to do with you. You are not to come near my children without one of your fathers present, do I make myself clear?"

Raiden didn't answer. So foreign was the idea that family, his family, would reject him, that he had a hard time grasping it. His uncle didn't want anything to do with him. He was to stay away from his cousins.

The eternally sunny nature Raiden had been born with received a blight that never faded. A crack appeared in his unshakable faith in the adults around him. His daddies were always gone. Gaara was always gone. Willow paid more attention to her babies and Itachi's children than to him. And now Itachi had kicked him out of his house, out of his life.

Raiden was alone in the world, save for Aimi.

Aimi.

"What…about my sister?" Raiden said through his tears.

"Aimi can remain with you. She will probably be more comfortable that way."

So they wouldn't even accept his sister. Raiden gulped, swallowing his cry of grief. They arrived at the sitter's house a few minutes later. It was sunset.

The sitter received them good-naturedly. She was a plump older woman, very maternal and loving. She said she'd watch Raiden and Aimi until Sasuke and Naruto returned from their mission. Itachi turned to walk out the front door. Raiden tried again.

"Uncle Itachi, please don't send me away. I didn't send them to that place, I swear."

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at his only nephew. Then he was gone, swallowed by the setting rays of the sun. The sitter closed the door softly after him.

Raiden sat on the floor, his heart breaking. Aimi stared at where her uncle Itachi had stood. Her eyes were yellow.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the sitter's house. They asked for Raiden and Aimi. The sitter called for Raiden to come downstairs and to bring his sister with him. Raiden appeared at the head of the stairs, carrying Aimi. He greeted his parents with a smile, handed Aimi to his Papa and left with them. The sitter closed and locked her door, happy that everything had worked out. She returned to her sitting room to continue her knitting.

* * *

Raiden watched the clones of his daddies, himself and Aimi leave the house from an upstairs window. "Yosh," he muttered. He turned to his sister.

"That was the best idea I've ever had, cloning Daddy and Papa and me and you. Nobody has to know anything different."

Aimi saw that the gleam usually present in her brother's eyes was gone. Something in him was broken. She'd wanted to hurt Itachi and the kids but Raiden had stopped her.

"Okay. I'm just about out of chakra. I don't know if I can even do this by myself, not after everything else I did today. Think you can help me, sis?"

Aimi smiled.

"Good. Gimme your hand."

Raiden held Aimi's small hand in the dark bedroom they used upstairs. She pumped her strange chakra into him and Raiden used it expertly.

First, he Pulled all of his and Aimi's belongings from Itachi's house to the room he was standing in. He pulled suitcases and bags from other people's houses and then packed everything in them using telekinesis. When all was in readiness, he gathered Aimi's chakra and Boomed with her. Their bags went with them.

* * *

The next few days were subdued ones in Itachi's house. The kids went back to school, eager to forget what they'd lived through. Gaara was furious that Itachi had sent Raiden away. He argued that the kid belonged with them, but Itachi refused to budge. Itachi insisted that it was only for a few days, until the kid's parents returned to the village. Gaara relented. He was currently worried over Willow and what the grief of losing her friends would do to their relationship anyway.

He was right to worry. Willow came down with Buffy a few mornings after the whole incident and announced that she was returning to her world.

"I'm sorry," she told the two men tearfully. "I love you, Gaara, and I love our children, Itachi, but I was wrong to abandon my friends. We had a job to do back in our world and I left them to do it alone. It cost them their lives. And nothing, not how I feel about you guys or our babies, is worth that. Nothing. So, I'm going back."

Itachi took it better than Gaara did. "The triplets?" he asked.

"Stay here," Willow answered.

Gaara lifted his tear-stained face from his hands. "And our baby?"

"I'll bring it when it's born."

"Will you return to us, Willow?" Gaara choked out.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just don't know." But in her heart she knew she would never be back.

"And what do I tell my children of their mother?" Itachi wanted to know.

"I was never really their mother. But tell them that I'll miss them and if it's at all possible, I'll try and come back." Willow couldn't bear to hurt those sweet kids more than they would already be hurt by her leaving.

Itachi nodded. Gaara walked quickly to Willow and hugged her tightly. He pressed a palm to her flat belly and whispered words Itachi couldn't hear in her ear. Buffy turned away in embarrassment.

Then she was gone. All her possessions were discovered to be gone as well. Gaara went upstairs to their room and shut the door.

Itachi decided to give him space. He looked around his kitchen and marveled that his family could have been torn apart in such a short time. And it was all Raiden's fault. All of it.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto completed their mission a month later. It had taken much longer than planned due to how hard it had been. It had been extremely difficult, had escalated until it was nearly S-rank. They were successful, though, and made their joint report to Danzo upon returning to the village. They left the Hokage building over two hours later thoroughly exhausted.

"It's got to be some kind of record," Naruto groaned. "But I'm actually too tired to fuck. You?"

"Danzo isn't under Aimi's Genjutsu anymore. Did you see the way he looked at us?"

"I mean not being able to fuck _even once _during the entire mission was bad enough, but this? Maybe I'm sick. I think I have a fever. Do I look hot to you?"

"You always look hot to me. Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah, Danzo, Genjutsu, etc. I don't care right now. I'll care about it later. Right now all I want is to find our kids, squash them in the biggest, longest hug ever and flop into bed. All of us. And stay that way for the next week."

"Sounds like a plan. Think they're okay?"

"I didn't get any messages from Raiden. You get any bad vibes?"

"No."

"Then I guess they're okay. Can't wait to see them."

"Me either. Let's hurry."

Sasuke and Naruto sprinted for home.

* * *

Piper and Leo surveyed the two filthy, bloody, smelly individuals in their foyer. Wyatt stood to one side nervously. Billie held Chris.

"Please, Piper-sama, Leo-sama. My family has kicked me and my sister out. My daddies aren't around and I don't want to go home. Please let me and my sister stay here with you. We won't be any trouble, I promise on my life. Please. I'll do whatever you want."

Raiden was down on the floor, his palms placed to either side of his bowed head. Leo recognized it as the ultimate Japanese posture of begging and subservience. Raiden was begging shelter of them for him and his sister.

Piper could not resist the softly crying boy, not when he was accompanied by such a sweet little sister. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she scooped Raiden into her arms. She rocked him back and forth while he cried heart-rending sobs. Leo picked up the little girl.

"Of _course _you can stay with us, baby. Don't you worry, Leo and I will take good care of you and your sister. Shhhh, its okay. You're okay." Piper crooned comfortingly to Raiden, rubbing his back through his torn shirt. His body shook with the force of his crying.

Wyatt felt like crying himself at seeing his best friend so unfairly treated by his own family. But he was very happy that Raiden had returned. Maybe he could stay with them for good this time.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok, so I've found a slightly more reliable internet connection.

Um...right, so I counted three people who wanted to shoot Itachi's brains out. That was funny. In regards the mention made here about Iruka getting married, I covered that in 'Don't Let Me Go'.Willow was never a permanent fixture, was just waiting for the right time to kick her out. This seemed like it.

I appreciate the reviews, they make me laugh so hard! It's hilarious how **Fluffyz babe** just 'dies' or how people get out their guns and start firing at Itachi. Good times...

Onward...

* * *

Chapter 14

Naruto reached the house ahead of Sasuke and unlocked the door. It was midmorning. "Hello?" Naruto called as he propped the door on his foot and slid his key out of the lock. "Anybody home?" Sasuke closed the door behind them.

"Listen," Sasuke said.

Naruto cocked his ear toward the ceiling. The unmistakable sound of a headboard slamming into a wall could be heard. He shook his head.

"I swear, it's no wonder Willow is pregnant again so soon. They never let up." He wandered into the living room, shedding his vest and dropping it on the floor as he went. "I guess Raiden and Aimi are at the sitter's right now, neh? Want me to pick them up or do you want to?" Naruto yawned widely and flopped onto the couch. He put his head back and groaned.

Sasuke could see that his blond demon was exhausted, but he wanted to talk to his brother. "You go. I need to ask Itachi something."

"'Kay. In a minute," Naruto yawned again. Then he heaved himself to his feet. "Actually, I'll go now. The kids probably missed us."

Sasuke nodded as Naruto went back out the door. He made his way upstairs where the banging sound was louder. He decided that a shower would do wonders for him. Besides, it didn't sound like the banging would stop anytime soon.

* * *

The hot spray of the shower was like heaven. There'd been no opportunity for such niceties during the mission. Sasuke put his head back and let the water wash away a month's worth of grime and filth, using his nails to scrub at his itchy scalp. He mused that the shower would have been even better if Naruto had been there to share it with him.

By the time he stepped from the tub, Sasuke reasoned that his brother should be available. He took a few moments to go to his room, dress and run a comb through his hair before knocking on his brother's door.

Gaara answered. The smell of sex hit Sasuke's nose as he looked past the redhead to see his brother lounging in the sheets. Itachi looked ready to fall asleep. He smiled at seeing his younger brother.

"Sasuke," Itachi wrapped the sheet around his waist. He came to his brother and they clasped forearms. "When did you get back?"

"Little while ago. Naruto's gone to get the kids. They're okay, aren't they?"

"Yes. At least, I hadn't heard otherwise."

"Good," Sasuke said. "I wanted to talk to you, if you have a moment?" He looked back and forth between Gaara and Itachi. Gaara waved them away.

"Go ahead. I have a letter to write to Temari before I speak with Danzo on a few things," Gaara said. "Take your time."

Itachi stood back and let Sasuke into the room as Gaara exited it. Sasuke saw Itachi watching the way Gaara's naked ass flexed and released as he walked. He cleared his throat to get Itachi's attention.

"What is it," Itachi said, going back to the bed. Sasuke took a seat in Willow's rocking chair. "Was the mission successful?"

"Yeah, it went fine. Dragged on forever, but we completed it successfully. I wanted to ask you about Danzo. Have you noticed that the Genjutsu has worn off?"

* * *

At that precise moment, Naruto was engaged in a heated argument with the village sitter.

"What do you mean my kids aren't here? Where the hell else would they be?!" he shouted into her frightened face.

"B-but Naruto-kun, you and Sasuke- kun came to pick them up a month ago. D-d-don't you remember?"

"Impossible. Sasuke and I weren't even here a month ago. You better start explaining to me _exactly _happened or this village will be looking for a new babysitter. Start talking."

The elderly sitter looked up into the livid face of the big Jinchuuriki and felt her bladder loosen. Naruto-kun's hands were on his hips, but she could well imagine the big fingers closing around her frail throat. She swallowed with difficulty as she began the short story from the beginning, stammering badly throughout the entire thing.

* * *

"Well, I just assumed it vanished when Aimi did," Itachi said after he confirmed that he had indeed noticed the Genjutsu was gone.

"Vanished?" Sasuke asked blankly. "What do you mean when Aimi vanished?"

"The same day you and Naruto accepted the mission, the children were requested by Willow's friend to help her in her world. All of the children went with her, Raiden and Aimi included. Hiashi's daughter, Hanabi, happened to be in the house at that time and got sucked along with the rest of the children. Actually, that caused me no small headache. And your son is indirectly, though I prefer to think of it as directly, responsible for Willow leaving. Gaara was heartbroken."

Sasuke was struggling to follow along with what his brother was saying. "What? I don't understand-"

"SASUKE!! ITACHI! GAARA!" Naruto's voice boomed through the house as they heard the front door slam. "Get your fucking asses down here _right the fuck now_!"

Sasuke had been eyeing his brother suspiciously. He jumped up now and ran down the stairs at hearing the stark panic and rage in Naruto's voice. His entire body was tight with dread as he skidded into the living room, Itachi right behind him, struggling to keep the sheet from tripping him. Gaara appeared a moment later.

Naruto had his back to them, hands on his hips, staring at the wall. He was quivering. Sasuke recognized it as a posture that meant Naruto was trying hard not to kill someone.

"Our kids are gone, Sasuke. Your righteous fuck of a brother kicked them out of his house, the sitter said. She also said you and I picked them up from her house the same evening that Itachi dropped them off. A month ago. Ask your brother if he's seen our kids in the past month, Sasuke. If I look at or talk to him now, I'll kill him. I swear to God, I will."

Sasuke turned to his brother with a half smile of disbelief. He was sure there had to be some mistake. His brother wouldn't have kicked his own niece and nephew out of the house…no way. At seeing the closed expression on Itachi's face and the way Gaara dropped his eyes, Sasuke's smile evaporated. "Itachi?"

"I had to do it, Sasuke," Itachi said stonily. "Raiden sent my children to a hell dimension, nearly got them killed, got Willow's friends all killed, caused Willow to leave us for good…I left him with the sitter for you to deal with when you got back. I didn't say he couldn't come back here ever, just that he could never be around my kids again without you or Naruto present."

"You put my children out, Itachi?" Sasuke's voice was very soft. His eyes wore Sharingan.

"I will not let anything endanger this clan, Sasuke. Not even your children. You-"

Sasuke held his hand up, turning his head away from him to speak to Naruto. "What do you mean the sitter saw us pick them up?"

"That's what she said. It couldn't have been us, of course. I'm thinking clones."

"But Raiden would know the difference."

"Exactly," Naruto said. After Raiden had been kidnapped by Madara the last time, and once Sasuke was alive again, Naruto had spent time helping the kid learn the difference between Kage Bunshin and the real thing.

"And if Raiden were forcibly taken in Genjutsu, we would have heard something from him, right?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything when Madara took him. But if he was in pain or afraid we would have known."

"Right. Which means…what? Raiden left with the clones willingly?"

"No. I know my son. He probably made the clones himself and left to go somewhere. Those clones were made to fool the sitter not Raiden."

Sasuke digested this as he turned back to Itachi. "When's the last time you saw Raiden and Aimi?"

Itachi was staring at the back of Naruto's blond head. He could sense the man calling up his chakra. He turned his eyes to Sasuke now. "The night I dropped them off at the sitter's."

Sasuke stared at Itachi. "You were under the impression that Naruto and I would be gone a week. When you saw that we were gone for a month you didn't think to go and check on my kids? Because you think Raiden sent your brats to a hell dimension?"

Itachi pursed his lips in annoyance. "He nearly got them killed, Sasuke-"

"Raiden wouldn't do that. He'd never be vindictive like that." Sasuke said. "Never."

"How would you know?" Itachi spat. "You're never around him anyway, all you do is fuck Naruto day and night when you're not wor-"

Sasuke's fist crashed into his brother's face, sending the older man flying in a spray of blood. He followed up with a Chidori spear through his brother's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. He drew his sword from his back with his other hand and held the tip at Itachi's throat. "Say one more word," Sasuke hissed. "And you and I are going to have a serious problem on our hands."

Itachi remained still. Sasuke couldn't take him, he knew that. He didn't want to alienate his only brother, though. He'd wait until Sasuke calmed down, until it was explained to him the magnitude of his son's actions.

Naruto approved of Sasuke's treatment of is brother. He turned towards his own brother now. "Gaara."

Gaara looked away from Sasuke and Itachi to meet Naruto's blazing eyes. "Yes?"

"Don't 'yes' me! If you're my brother how could you let my kids be thrown out like that?"

"I didn't agree with Itachi's decision."

"You didn't go against him either, did you?"

"He's been living here with Raiden full time…I've been away in Suna…I thought he had more right to decide Raiden's immediate punishment than I did. I'm sorry, Naruto." Gaara lowered his eyes again. "You have every right to be angry with me. I've failed you."

"Yes," Naruto said spitefully. "You have."

Gaara winced, making Naruto smile tightly. Good. The bastard should feel bad.

"Call Raiden," Sasuke said to Naruto. He still had his brother pinned to the wall. "See where he is and if he's alright."

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated.

* * *

Raiden was just sitting down at a small desk when he heard his daddy's voice in his mind. This was his first day of kindergarten. He and Wyatt had hung their bags and lunchboxes in their cubbies. They'd chosen seats side by side and the teacher was addressing the classroom full of nervous, big-eyed kids.

_Raiden? Where are you, are you okay?_

Raiden seriously considered not answering. His parents had not bothered to wonder where he was for a whole month. Piper and Leo were taking good care of him and Aimi. He had Wyatt. He could stand the monstrous pain of losing his family so long as he had Wyatt. He looked over at his friend. Wyatt gave him an encouraging smile.

The first few days with the Halliwell's had been hard on Raiden. He'd find himself crying for no reason, sometimes long into the night. He missed his family terribly, even his cousins. Wyatt was always there to comfort him, though, no matter how long or hard Raiden blubbered. Piper had consented to Raiden sleeping in Wyatt's bed when she saw how much calmer the abandoned boy was around her son. Raiden was very grateful.

During the following weeks, Raiden slowly came to terms with the fact that he'd really run away and wasn't going back. He kept expecting his daddy and Papa to try contacting him when they discovered that he was missing, but they didn't. He got a panicky and extremely painful feeling in his chest whenever he thought about never seeing his parents again, so he stopped thinking about it. Sometimes the magnitude of his actions would catch him at odd moments and he'd feel like he had to go to the bathroom, but generally his resilience let him forget that his family had cast him and his sister aside.

Aimi was fine so long as Raiden was around. She didn't communicate with him using words but he knew that though she missed Papa she would remain with her brother.

But here was his daddy contacting him at last. Mad as he was, Raiden couldn't deny the fierce tidal wave of happiness that had coursed through him at hearing the familiar and painfully beloved voice in his mind.

Raiden decided to answer his father.

_**I'm with Wyatt's family. I'm fine. I'm not coming back.**_

_Dammit, Raiden, this isn't a game. Get your ass back home right now._

A part of Raiden wanted to immediately obey as he was accustomed to doing whenever his parents gave him an order. Raiden firmed his resolve, though it left him shaken to do so.

_**Uncle Itachi kicked me and Aimi out. I don't have a home there. This is my home now.**_

A lot of cursing rage came through to Raiden at this statement. It made his stomach hurt and his hands sweaty just thinking about how he'd defied his father. Like, blatantly defied him. He'd never done that before and sure as hell wouldn't have had the balls to do it now if his daddy weren't on a completely different world.

There was quiet from his father for a few minutes. Then:

_Raiden, your Uncle Itachi was worried about his kids, that's all. Your Papa and I are so going to kick his fucking ass for him. You have a home with us, baby, please don't do this. Just come home, okay? _

Raiden didn't answer. He clenched his teeth to keep from folding to Aimi and Booming back to his daddy. His teacher had just introduced herself as Ms. Jennings.

_Raiden? Please? We miss you and love you very much. Come home. I don't care if you sent Itachi's kids to-_

_**I didn't. It was Aimi. She did it for me and I'm happy she did. I hate my cousins, I hate Uncle Itachi and you've been gone a long time. Leave me alone.**_

Before he could be tempted further, Raiden did something that blocked his daddy's voice from his mind. He didn't know he could do that. He took a deep breath and concentrated on what was going on around him.

Raiden listened carefully as Ms. Jennings went over the classroom rules.

* * *

_Damn that kid! _Naruto opened his eyes. He looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke thought he'd never seen such a muted look of horror on his man's face before. He released Itachi and went to his demon, folding him into a tight hug, bracing himself for whatever bad news was coming.

"Our babies," Sasuke choked. "Are our babies…?"

"They're fine, as far as I can tell." Naruto related everything Raiden had told him. He watched Itachi's face over Sasuke's shoulder. At hearing that it had been Aimi who'd sent the kids to hell, Itachi's eyes widened.

"He's not coming back?" Sasuke asked, pulling out of the embrace. "But…why?"

"I got a bunch of peripheral images from his words. Seems he told Itachi that he was innocent and Itachi kicked him out anyway. And the kids said some mean things to him. He's right, we have been gone a long time. We haven't paid much attention to him since you came back from the dead." Naruto scrubbed his hand through his hair. "I'm thinking your brother needs to be dealt with, and then we can figure out how to get our kids back.

Sasuke had been standing as if frozen. It struck a deep chord in him to know that his own son felt abandoned. He knew that feeling. Back before Itachi had come back from Akatsuki and before his mom had quit drinking, he'd felt completely and utterly alone. All he'd had was Naruto. Here it was Raiden had all this family and the kid had still felt discarded? Screw that, his kid _had _been discarded. By his own blood relatives. How much must that have hurt his sensitive son? Raiden was like Naruto: tender, compassionate, a giver. He empathized with people, was friendly and social with everyone he met. To be rejected…no. How could this happen?

And he and Naruto had played a part in it. They'd been so wrapped up in each other that Raiden didn't even want to come home now.

Yes. Dealing with Itachi was the first order of business. Then they would get their children. "Let me handle it," Sasuke said in a low voice.

Itachi watched them, his hand covering the wound in his shoulder. If they thought they were going to drag him into one of their nonsensical solution-for-everything brawls he had news for them. He braced himself.

It shocked Itachi when Sasuke stepped up to him and said, "So. My son pleaded innocence and you ignored him. You kicked a child of three and an infant out of the house because you didn't have the balls to deal with them. My son. You upset him so much that he's run away and your ever-fucking kids have once again hurt my family. How do you feel about that?"

Itachi had to take a moment to rearrange his thoughts. Never in his memory had Sasuke been so angry with him. Not even when Kaito had tried to kill him.

"Sasuke," he began. "I apologize. Of course I regret how my actions made Raiden feel and I'm sorry he ran away, but obviously I was right to put them out. Aimi is an unknown. Who can say what she'll do or why she'll do it? She's proving to be just as powerful, if not more so, than Raiden. I can't have such dangerous people around my family, Sasuke."

"They are your family, Itachi." Sasuke's face and tone were bewildered. Itachi wasn't the slightest bit remorseful. Nor did he answer this last statement from Sasuke.

Naruto had been staring hatefully at Itachi. Now he turned to Gaara, who'd remained silent throughout the discussion. "I thought I could count on you, Gaara. It took me awhile to really accept you as my brother, but you kept insisting that you'd never let me down, kept showing me that you had my back no matter what. I left my kids here with peace of mind. I never would have thought you'd betray my trust by letting my kids be put out to please your lover. Family just doesn't do that to each other."

"Naruto," Gaara said in a tormented voice. "Please, I-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You couldn't even be bothered to check up on them and discover that they were missing. My kids could have been dead for all you knew. I think it's better if we just remain acquaintances from now on. I don't need brothers like you."

Naruto turned away from Gaara's stricken face and went up to his room. Sasuke watched his demon retreating up the stairs for a moment before turning to his brother. "You're dead to me, you hear? I never want to see you again. Never speak to me again, Itachi. Fuck you and fuck the clan, may you never know any peace from it."

"Sasuke, no, please," Itachi reached his bloody hand towards his brother. Sasuke spat at him and followed Naruto up the stairs.

* * *

He found the blond packing everything they owned. "All of Raiden and Aimi's clothes are gone," Naruto said shortly. "Our brothers didn't even notice that detail. God. And Danzo being currently Genjutsu-free at the moment doesn't help. We might have convinced him to give us some place to stay."

Sasuke pitched in with the packing. "Fuck him. We'll find a place to stay on our own. We're adults. It's time we started acting like it and provided a stable home for our kids."

"You're right. But I now understand why ninja families traditionally seem to have one combat-oriented parent and one parent who stays home. Someone has to be there for the kids. Neji and Kiba can get away with having their spouses be ninjas because they have a large familial support system. Which is what I thought we had here, but we don't I guess. We're on our own. Again. You and me, Sasuke. And our kids." Naruto leaned his hands on the suitcase he was packing, briefly overcome with guilt.

The night Sasuke had come back, Naruto had made Raiden a promise to take care of him and not let him down again. How spectacularly he had failed to live up to that promise! Mikoto had been right: he wasn't ready or prepared to be a father.

Naruto grit his teeth and took a breath as Sasuke watched him. Well, he was a father and he had a family to put back together. He straightened and resumed packing. Sasuke continued with him.

"What about our jobs? Are we going to give those up?" Sasuke asked.

"No. You're going to stay home to cook, clean and bear my children just like the _uke _you are. It's only right." Naruto gave a sanctimonious little nod.

Sasuke hurled a full suitcase at the blond's head. Naruto ducked.

"I'm serious," Sasuke said.

"So am I. At least about the staying home part. We can't accept joint missions anymore. One goes, the other stays with our kids. No more sitter. We can alternate."

"Okay, that sounds better than the other statement."

They had their junk together in record time. "Listen, I have an idea of where we can stay," Naruto said as he straightened from closing the last bag. "Why don't you let me handle it?"

Sasuke made his eyes big and worshipful, batting his eyelashes madly. "Awww, look at my man being all _seme _and in control! You go, boy! Do your thang, you know I love it when you take charge. Mwaah!" He blew a juicy kiss in Naruto's direction.

"Ew. Something is seriously wrong with you," Naruto shuddered. He left hurriedly.

Itachi and Gaara had apparently worked up the courage to approach Sasuke and Naruto. They were coming up the stairs. Naruto pushed them down the entire flight on his way out the door without speaking to them.

* * *

Sai learned from Danzo that Naruto and Sasuke were back in the village. He sat in the house he shared with Kiba, thinking.

He didn't want to spy on his friends. How he was expected to get information on Sasuke and Naruto's children without alerting them, he didn't know. The entire thing made him distinctly uneasy. He had been relieved to report a few weeks ago that the children, Raiden and Aimi, were nowhere to be found. Danzo had been interested to hear this, particularly since Itachi's kids were clearly back home.

Sai didn't want to go against his friends, but he _couldn't _go against his superior and Hokage. It was a dilemma. He decided to seek advice from Shino.

* * *

Shino just happened to return from his own four-day mission that morning. He was standing in his apartment, naked, Hinata lifted so that her legs wrapped around his head with his face in her pussy. He supported her weight with his hands.

Hinata was coming profusely in his mouth when the knock sounded on his apartment door. Shino ignored it. He lowered Hinata so that she was impaled on his tumescence, even as her body shook through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her womanhood was slick and buttery with her climax, easing the passage of his thick organ. He slid her up and down lazily, drawing out the pleasure for them both. Her head was thrown back as she clung to his shoulders and Shino buried his face in her abundant breasts.

He came before too much longer, emptying his seed into her tight sheath. Hinata did not climax again, having already done so several times during their coupling. She collapsed against his neck as he walked from the living room to their bedroom and deposited her on the bed there. She would get up soon and return to her duties as head of her clan, he knew. Shino wrapped a kimono around himself, located his shades and went to see who was at the door.

* * *

Sai leaned against the jamb patiently, as if he had all the time in the world. Shino stood aside to let him in. They sat on Shino's gray couch and matching armchair, facing each other.

Shino didn't press Sai for the reason for this visit. He knew his long-time friend well. Sai would get to it in his own time. Shino sat back and enjoyed the drained feeling of just having sex.

"If you'd been ordered to betray a friend by your superior, what would you do?" Sai asked after awhile.

Shino took his time answering, turning the question over in his mind. "If I felt the consequences would not affect my family, I would choose friendship over the orders of my superior. If going against my superior would endanger me or my family, then I would find a way to appear to comply with the order while still preserving the friendship. I would choose not to betray my friend no matter what."

"Yes," Sai said miserably. "That's what I want to do, too." If only going against Danzo didn't mean death. He loved Kiba, he didn't want to end what they had by dying.

Perceptive as ever, Shino spoke again. "Danzo is a dangerous enemy to have. Perhaps you should enlist the aid of the friend he wants you to betray in deceiving him."

Sai brightened. "Shino, that is an excellent idea. I'll be able to appear to give Danzo information without betraying my friends at all. Perfect." Sai gave one of his rare and thoroughly beautiful smiles. Shino nodded in acknowledgment

* * *

.

Kaito snuck out of the academy during recess. He'd been planning his escape for several days now. He wasn't sure if Kurenai-sensei would see through his clone or not. Probably, but he didn't care.

He had to see how Hanabi was doing.

Kaito hadn't seen or heard a word about her since her father had dragged her from the Uchiha house. Not like he ever really saw her before that fateful day, but he used to catch a glimpse of her now and then around town, surrounded by Hyuuga guards. Now he never saw her at all.

He'd mapped out a plan to get into the Hyuuga estate some nights ago. He'd spent the past few weekends standing on a tree outside the place with Hiroko while she cast a Genjutsu that cloaked them. He'd painstakingly drawn up a rough blueprint of the estate. Once completed, Kaito had stood outside various parts of the enclosing wall and tried to sense Hanabi's chakra signature. He finally managed to locate a thin pulse of it at the very northwestern tip of the estate. Kaito concluded that Hanabi's room must be somewhere in that area.

Getting Hiroko to show him how to cloak and layer had been easy. Actually mastering the task had not. They spent long hours at night going over and over it. Hiroko was determined to help Kaito succeed. Eventually Kaito did, but he could only layer five times. It was enough.

He stood outside the estate now, dutifully cloaked and layered. Kaito looked nervously up and down the street anyway, making sure no one was around. The street was deserted. Most likely everyone was inside eating lunch and resting.

Kaito leapt nimbly up to the wall and was over within seconds.

He landed with a soft thud right behind one of the Hyuuga elders. Kaito held his breath and remained perfectly still as the man turned around and regarded the space behind him. Eventually the man turned and continued his walk around the courtyard.

Kaito breathed an inward sigh of relief. He stood to his full height and made his way to the section of the estate he thought Hanabi's room was in.

* * *

Hanabi was brushing out her long, sable hair when the barely audible knock sounded at her door. She paused with the brush hovering over her head, frowning. No one ever knocked. Her father or her guard always just barged right in. After a minute, she set her brush down and went to her door. She was mildly curious.

The first thing she noticed upon opening her door was that her guard was staring blankly into space. The second thing she noticed was that the air right in front of her seemed to shimmer. The shimmer solidified into a person. Kaito stood excitedly before her, shoving her back into her room and closing her door before she could say a word of protest. She watched as he pressed his ear to her closed door, listening.

Hanabi had not been allowed out of the house since that horrible day and night a month ago. She'd remained in her room most of the time, not wanting to see her father or anyone else. Hinata had come by a few times to ask if she was alright and if she needed anything, but Hanabi had pretty much ignored her. Hinata stopped trying to get her sister to open up. Hiashi had cursed her and beaten her for leaving the house to go to the Uchihas. Hanabi had not bothered to correct his assumption that she'd gone over there of her own free will. She didn't think he would believe her. And she hadn't wanted to sell out Kaito's relative.

For the past month, all Hyuuga Hanabi had done was think about the boy who'd said he loved her.

She couldn't get him out of her mind. She'd worked out that she'd been brought to the Uchiha house because he'd wanted to see her. She'd experienced the greatest danger she'd ever known because of him, but she'd also never felt more alive than when she was fighting by his side. The moments that stood out for her from those frightening twenty-four hours were the moments Kaito had spoken to her, protected her, saved her. She felt an aching in her chest whenever she thought of him. Every detail of his person was imprinted on her brain, down to the smell of his body and the memory of his sweat. His voice haunted her dreams. The song he'd sung played in her mind on a continuous loop. Sometimes, at night, when all was dark and quiet, she would whisper his name over and over to herself. It helped lessen the ache in her chest, helped make her life more bearable. It was the only thing that brought relief, that eased her all-encompassing need to be near him again. The sound of his name on her lips wasn't much, but it was something.

Hanabi concluded that she was going insane.

And now, miracle of miracles, he was standing in her room. Right there at her door, not two feet from where she stood. He'd actually touched her just now when he'd rudely shoved her. Her hands came up to brush her shoulder where his hands had touched.

Her stomach hurt. Her throat felt full and constricted. Her skin felt feverish as her eyes ran over him. Kaito had one hand splayed near his cheek on the door. She noticed that his fingernails were dirty. He finally turned around to look at her.

"Whew," Kaito whispered to her blank face. "Nobody seems to know I'm here. Good. The Genjutsu I put on your guard should last awhile. I was only able to layer it five times, but still. Should give me enough time."

Hanabi found herself shaking. Really trembling. His whispering voice did strange things to her legs. Her face felt hot and cold at the same time. God, what was wrong with her??

"So," Kaito continued in that whispering voice. He gave a small smile as he stepped closer to her, away from the door. Hanabi gripped the hem of her shirt in both hands. "I came by to see if you were alright. Are you? I mean after what happened…"

Kaito took a long look at her as she stared at him. She was wearing some kind of ivory satin ensemble. The top didn't have sleeves. The pants came to her knees. The hem of the shirt, bottom of the pants and edges of the sleeveless top all ended in an inch of eyelet lace, threaded with a thin blue ribbon. Kaito thought her clothes were very pretty. Her hair hung around her shoulders to her waist in rich brown waves. Her long lashes and finely arched brows called attention to her creamy skin and pale eyes. Her lips were pink and smooth, perfectly shaped in a bow. A thin horizontal scar marred her cheek. He suspected it was a souvenir from their battle in the hell dimension.

She didn't answer him. Kaito leaned forward. "Hanabi? Are you okay?"

Hanabi had his sweaty smell hit her nose when he leaned forward. She inhaled it deeply. Why was he taller than she was? He was asking her something.

Kaito saw her nod and relaxed. "How come I haven't seen you around the village? Are you on house arrest or something?"

Hanabi swallowed several times before she was able to whisper back. Honestly, this boy _destroyed_ her nerves and composure. "My father thinks I left the house to go to your father's house that night."

"Oh. Well. Thanks for not telling on Raiden, I guess. Nobody is supposed to know about what he can do. You'll continue to keep it a secret?"

Hanabi found that she wanted to do anything Kaito wished of her. She nodded once.

"Good. It would mean my hide if uncle Sasuke found out I let Raiden's secret out. So, what do you do in here all day?"

Kaito turned away from her to look around her room. He shoved his dirty hands into his pockets as he walked around the sunny space. Hanabi followed him with her eyes. She saw Kaito stop at the small flowery notebook open on her bed. He reached for it and Hanabi moved at last, reaching the bed and taking the book before he could see what she'd written. She wasn't quite quick enough.

Kaito repeated what he'd been able to see before she snatched the book up.

_"Eyes black as midnight_

_They draw me in, where I melt_

_I live in his smile."_

Kaito appeared to think about the words as he looked at her. Hanabi felt mortification that he should have read the haiku she'd written about him.

"That's nice," Kaito said. "Who is it about? Anyone I know?"

He tried to make his voice light, but the stab of jealousy he felt was sharp and painful. Here he was worried about her and she was writing about some guy. His brothers were right, Hyuuga Hanabi was out of his league. She was probably already engaged to some jerk of a Hyuuga. Who was he, a mere twelve-year-old, to think he had a chance with a fifteen-year-old goddess, anyway? Kaito suddenly felt foolish and insecure. Neither feeling sat well with him.

"Well, I see you're okay so I'll leave. Sorry to have bothered you." Kaito said this as he made his way to the door.

Hanabi had of course been unable to answer his question about the poem. She'd felt sure he must know it was about him. She hugged the open notebook to her chest as she watched his stiff strides across her room. He was leaving!

"Wait," she said softly.

Kaito turned with his hand on the knob. "What?"

"I…do you have to leave?"

"I probably should…your guard might come out of that Genjutsu at any moment."

"Would he remember seeing you?"

"I wasn't visible when I cast it."

"Then he won't come in here. I…have other poems, if you want to see."

Kaito had never heard her speak so much. He let go of the doorknob to come over to her. He wasn't averse to spending more time with her.

Hanabi sat on her white bed cross-legged. Kaito sat in front of her, acutely aware that being in a girl's bedroom felt very strange all of a sudden. He looked at her bare feet tucked under her knees. They were smaller than his own feet and very clean. He wondered what they smelled like.

That was actually the only haiku Hanabi had written about Kaito. She opened the book to the first pages and handed it to him. He took it and turned the book so that he could read. Hanabi felt exposed as his eyes ran over her words; she'd never let anyone read her poems before. No one even knew she wrote poetry.

Kaito found that not all of her poems were haikus. Some of them were pages long. All of them displayed a quirky, warped and funny way of looking at the world around them. Keen observations were made and presented in a light that had Kaito stifling his carrying laughter more than once. Hanabi felt pleasure well up inside her at seeing her writing affect him this way. She smiled as she watched the sunlight play in his black hair, gilding the strands.

There was one poem about kissing. It told of the longing felt for a first kiss, of imagining what it would feel like, how it would taste…it made Kaito feel funny. He remembered wanting to kiss Hanabi a month ago. He found that he still wanted to. He glanced up at her and caught her smile.

He was blown away. Her smile transformed her face into something beyond the capabilities of his vocabulary to express. The book lay forgotten in his hands as he stared at her.

Hanabi didn't know what he was staring at her for, but it made her body tingle. She reached over and took the book gently from his slack hands. She looked at the page he was reading. Her face warmed at seeing the poem she'd written.

She'd been thinking of him, of course, when she'd written it. It had been dawn and she'd woken from a dream of him. In the dream, they had been leaning toward each other, faces almost touching. She'd woken up right before their lips could meet. Later, she'd known that she would never actually dream of kissing until she'd kissed in real life. It was then that she'd written the poem.

"Are you engaged?" Kaito asked suddenly. He startled her by breaking the silence so abruptly.

"No." She looked at him curiously.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Why was he asking such personal questions? He had a slight frown on his face, Hanabi saw. "No."

"Is there a man you're interested in?"

_There is just a boy I can't forget. _"No."

"There isn't?"

Hanabi shook her head. Kaito wondered who she wanted to kiss and who the haiku was about. He didn't want to ask. Bad enough he'd blurted his feelings to her when she'd been at the house. His face darkened in shame every time he thought about the ridiculous song he'd sung for her.

Kaito suddenly wanted out of that white room.

He unfolded his legs and got off the bed, heading for her door with unseemly haste. Hanabi got up and followed him. At the door, Kaito turned, ready to make his goodbyes and whatever, but he found Hanabi standing right behind him. She was clutching her book to her chest.

Hanabi thought it unlikely that he would visit again. She took her courage in her hands and blurted, "The haiku is about you."

Kaito blinked down at her. It was a few seconds before understanding came to him. When it did, he felt gut punched. "I-it is?" He could feel shock stiffening his face.

She nodded slowly.

"Oh." Kaito went over the words of the haiku in his mind and felt an explosion take place inside him. She felt that way about _him._ Holy shit. "Oh."

Kaito had his back pressed against her door, his hands kneading the material of his shorts nervously. Hanabi kept looking at him and he found that the poem about the kiss wouldn't leave his mind. Kaito had never really been a shy person.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. He didn't want to end up inside a wall again.

Hanabi locked her knees to keep herself upright. She couldn't answer. She just couldn't. Her eyes glazed over with longing.

Kaito didn't hear her say no, so he thought it might be safe to risk it. His hands came up to grasp her cool, bare arms and pull her forward. He was rough with his anxiety. Her lips were cold and rigid, his hot and hard. He pulled back, but Hanabi let her book drop and placed her hands on his shoulders, walking forward so that her body pressed against the length of his. Kaito gasped and then his mouth closed over hers and the kiss changed from being close-mouthed to some kind of soft-lipped, wet exploration between them.

Kaito's mouth was still hot on hers. It warmed her until Hanabi's face was flushed. Her hands tightened on his shoulders, his smell all around her. His hot hands left her upper arms to come around her slight frame. She was drawn close against his hard body, feeling his heart hammer against her own pounding one. His breathing was harsh on her cheek. She felt his hands tangle in her hair, then his arms tighten around her back as he lifted her against him and kissed her harder. Hanabi was dizzy. A soft moan came from her throat. _Not a man, but not a boy, either,_ Hanabi thought fleetingly.

Then it was over and he was lifting his head from hers. She was set on her feet again, right on top of her book, actually. His arms dropped reluctantly from around her as his eyes went Sharingan.

"I have to go now," he whispered. He watched as she licked her lips of his taste. She nodded.

"Will you come back?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," she whispered desperately. She would die if she didn't see him again.

"Then I'll come back."

Kaito cloaked and layered himself into invisibility. Hanabi opened her door. Her guard looked questioningly at her as she felt Kaito slip past them both. She asked for a glass of water before she shut the door and leaned against it. Her heart was still beating frantically in her chest.

* * *

"Where are we going," Sasuke asked. Naruto had come back to the house an hour after leaving it and said everything was arranged. He'd proceeded to make ten clones to carry their things and told Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke, eager to get away from his brother's pleading looks, had been quick to comply. They'd been walking for the past twenty minutes.

"To our new accommodations, of course," Naruto answered. "We lucked out, really. I think it'll do fine. You'll see."

What Sasuke saw was that they were standing outside Ichiraku Ramen. The old man was standing in front of it, apparently waiting for them. He beckoned them with a smile.

Naruto followed the old man, Teuchi, around the back of the restaurant where a set of iron stairs led to the apartment above. Teuchi pulled a key out of his apron and opened the door.

The apartment was actually pretty decent. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a spacious living room. The bathroom even sported a tub. There was a balcony off one of the bedrooms and the other bedroom had a small terrace. The entire place was bright and airy, receiving lots of sunlight.

Naruto watched Sasuke's face, gauging his reaction. "Since Ayame-san married Iruka-sensei and went to live with him, the old man has been living in the two rooms behind the restaurant downstairs. He says all this space up here is too much for him by himself. The rent's reasonable," Naruto explained. "Especially since it's furnished already."

"I like it," Sasuke said. "You chose well, Demon."

"Love it when you call me that," Naruto said happily.

Naruto handed the old man three months worth of rent and received two house keys. Sasuke directed the clones to set the luggage in the living room. The clones disappeared as Sasuke went to inspect the bedroom more thoroughly. Naruto took Aimi's crib and began assembling it in the smaller bedroom, opposite the single bed. Sasuke came in after a moment.

"I really want to fuck you right now," Sasuke began.

Naruto looked up at him with a screwdriver in his mouth. His hands stopped what they were doing. "Oh?"

"But you were right about putting our children first for a change."

Naruto went back to what he was doing. He had the crib set up, a sheet on the mattress and the bumpers in place in a short time. He turned to look at Sasuke. "Any ideas on how we can get to Wyatt's world?"

"Not really. We need to think about that."

"I had the old man send up some ramen. We can talk about it while we eat."

"Dude, take a shower first. You're still wearing all the dirt you picked up on the mission." Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

Naruto looked down at himself and saw that Sasuke was right.

Sasuke had the food portioned and ready to eat by the time a freshly scrubbed Naruto emerged from a steamy shower. They talked, discarding one idea after another as they ate, drank, washed the dishes and headed for the bedroom.

"Whatever we decide, we won't be able to do anything without sleep," Naruto yawned as he slid into the cool sheets.

"You have a point here." Sasuke stripped to his boxers and got in with Naruto. He held the big man from behind, curving his body to fit Naruto's. He closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

Naruto wiggled his ass against Sasuke's crotch. He tossed and turned, sighed and sucked his teeth. He scratched and fidgeted, plumped his pillow and muttered under his breath. Finally Sasuke spoke, eyes still closed.

"Wanna fuck?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Naruto cried gratefully. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled his boxers off.

Sasuke lay quiet as Naruto attempted to engage in foreplay. The Uchiha rolled his eyes. He reached into the bedside table. He'd stashed their bottle of lube there when he'd inspected the bedroom earlier, knowing this would eventually happen.

"Oi, Mr. Foaming-at-the-mouth," Sasuke drawled as he tossed Naruto the lube. "Just fuck me already, I know you can't wait. A month without sex has you almost crazy with lust, am I right?"

Naruto caught the bottle with the faintest murmur of thanks, squirting it into his palm. He slathered it onto his aching erection before shoving two fingers quickly into Sasuke's hole. Sasuke winced.

Naruto rode Sasuke hard for several long, blissful minutes until he came with a short grunt of satisfaction. He melted against Sasuke with a sigh.

"Right," the blond said a few minutes later. "How about we try that again, only slower this time?" He was still hard inside Sasuke. Sasuke could feel the big cock pulsing in time to Naruto's elevated heart rate.

"Thought you'd never ask," Sasuke grinned.

Naruto brought his lips down to Sasuke's, his blue eyes making Sasuke's heart contract painfully with love and desire. It was amazing how missed the touch of lips was. Not a single opportunity to even think about sex had presented itself during the mission. It had been years since they'd engaged in anything that took their minds completely off of each other. Maybe nothing ever really had since they'd gotten together at the age of fifteen. Kissing now felt like a cool drink of water to a man dying of thirst in the desert: anticipated, sweet and nowhere near enough.

Sasuke deepened the kiss, drawing Naruto's soft lips into his mouth, then the blond's tongue. His hands slid along the broad shoulders above him, his fingers exploring the dimples behind each shoulder blade. Naruto cupped Sasuke's head in his hands, supporting his weight on his forearms as he groaned into Sasuke's mouth.

They rolled and Sasuke lay atop Naruto. Naruto's organ was dislodged by this action, making the blond mutter in protest. Sasuke laughed as he scooped some of his demon's cum from his ass to rub in Naruto's hole. Naruto's eyes widened in alarm right before Sasuke entered him forcefully.

"Son of a bitch," Naruto gasped.

"You're my bitch now, Demon," Sasuke nibbled Naruto's ear and had the big man mewling in delight. Naruto's body went limp. "That's more like it," Sasuke said smugly.

He never got tired of bottoming for Naruto, but Sasuke definitely enjoyed topping once in awhile. Something about making the dominant blond submit to him just turned him on so badly. He leaned up on his hands so that he had more leverage.

Naruto braced himself for a rough ride and was glad he did. Sasuke seemed intent on fucking him through the mattress. Thank God this bed didn't have a headboard and was made of iron. Naruto was forced to lift his legs and give Sasuke greater access as he fucked Naruto harder and harder.

"Scream for me, Demon," Sasuke panted.

"Hell no," Naruto bit out.

"We'll see about that."

Sasuke angled his thrusts and slowed his hips. When he'd located Naruto's prostate he stopped thrusting altogether, only rubbing the tip of his cock against that sensitive spot.

Naruto arched his back, gritting his teeth against the cry of pleasure that wanted to come out. "Grrzzhhh…"

"What's that?" Sasuke asked innocently. He applied a tad more pressure, increased his tempo just a bit.

Naruto panted. His bottom lip got caught in his teeth. Sasuke could see him biting down on it as his eyes squeezed shut. "Vvvmmmmfh!"

"Speak up, Naruto."

The blond head shook furiously from side to side.

"Have it your way, then."

Sasuke drew back and slammed himself against Naruto's prostate. The blue eyes flew open and Naruto's mouth sagged soundlessly. He gripped Sasuke's arms tightly as his hips bucked upward. A whoosh of air escaped him, but as yet no scream.

Sasuke set about pounding that one place in Naruto mercilessly. His body became slicked with sweat as Naruto's strong legs attempted to push Sasuke off of him. Sasuke bent his head and bit Naruto's ear. That put paid to the leg action. Sasuke pumped harder.

"Uhhhhh," Naruto moaned weakly.

"I said scream, Demon," Sasuke ground out.

"Nnnnnnnnng," Naruto grabbed his cock and began pumping it.

"Say my name, Naruto."

"_Asshole,"_ Naruto hissed. God, Sasuke fucking him felt so good!

"No pet names allowed. My given name." Sasuke found a little more strength to apply harder thrusts to Naruto's prostate. Naruto wheezed for air, digging his short nails into Sasuke's ass.

"Ohhh," Naruto groaned. Then, "Oh my…holy sh-…Fuck…Oh. My. G-"

"Say it, Demon."

"SA-HA-HA-HASUKEEEEE!" Naruto screamed. He angled his cock so that it shot all over Sasuke's face and chin in long, hot spurts. Sasuke bent his head to catch it, sticking his tongue out so that some landed on it.

Sasuke released the orgasm he'd been holding back with increasing difficulty, thrusting hard throughout. He collapsed against Naruto, completely fagged out. Their bodies stuck to each other with sweat and semen. "Whew. Now, was that so hard?" Sasuke said tiredly.

He belatedly became aware of Naruto's erection pressing against his stomach.

"I'll give you hard, you fucking monster," Naruto bit out. He wrenched himself from under Sasuke, climbed onto the prostrate man, spread his ass wide and entered him swiftly. Sasuke moaned in pleasure.

"I'm all yours," Sasuke sighed.

Naruto took his revenge for the next few hours. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. Naruto woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He trudged into the kitchen stifling a yawn. Sasuke was just setting toast on the small island in the kitchen. Both men ate in silence, their hair standing on end.

Naruto did the dishes while Sasuke unpacked for them. The blond noticed that there were groceries in the fridge and wondered when Sasuke had had time to do shopping.

A joint shower woke them up properly. That and a slow fuck under the spray. Once dressed in tight t-shirts and jeans, they sat facing each other on the living room floor.

"I figure it's like this," Naruto said after moment. "Raiden's a combination of us, right?"

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but…I cheated on you with one of Gaara's men in his harem while I was female. It happened while you were sleeping. There's a good chance Raiden is his, not yours."

Naruto observed that Sasuke was entirely too happy after a decent fucking. "Can you be serious for a second? God, you're acting like me."

"Okay, he's the sum of us. And?"

"So if we join we should be able to Boom like him, right?"

"Join…what?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Our chakra."

"Oh." Sasuke's brow cleared. Then it furrowed again. "How?"

"I'm thinking I call up Kyuubi chakra and my own. You pull out Curse Seal chakra and your own. We stir, mix, Boom to Raiden."

"Sounds like a recipe for disaster. Who'd be leading?"

"Probably Kyuubi."

"Can he do it?"

"Wait, lemme ask."

_So can you?_

_**Very doubtful. Even if we could come up with the power, the precise knowledge of how to travel dimensions escapes me. And I am aware of other realities in only the vaguest sense, not enough to visit them.**_

_How can we improve upon that?_

_**I don't know.**_

_But can you try? Can you at least try to Boom? Maybe once we all have our chakra up and running you'll figure out a way, neh?_

_**Perhaps.**_

"He's willing to try, but isn't optimistic about the outcome," Naruto said as he opened his eyes.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm not sure if I can call out both kinds of chakra at once," he said as his seal leaked across his skin, "But I'll give it a shot."

"Yosh."

Chakra leaked, then gushed, then blasted out of both men as they set about trying to retrieve their children.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: LOL! How you guys scream for blood is too much, I swear. Anyways, a short chap this time, then I'm off to work on Always You. I'm going to try and submit to chaps of Always You before I come back to this story. Honestly, I need to work on one story at a time. I feel like dividing my attention between two and more is too difficult.

Love the reviews! Speaking of, **Nivell**, if you're reading I tried to Pm you but you have that feature disabled. I just want to thank you so so much for giving me such nice encouragement on my yuri fic. Because of your words I'm going to give it another shot.

Love you guys!

Onward? Yeah, onward.

* * *

Chapter 15

Kaito floated home as if on a cloud. He felt as if his feet never touched the ground. How he made it out of the Hyuuga estate without detection he didn't know. Everything after the kiss had been, and still was, a vague blur.

As first kisses went, that had to have been the best. It had been perfect. Best of all, most of all, amazingly and unbelievably Hanabi liked him. Him, not some stuffy Hyuuga or someone else. She'd written a haiku about him. Kaito got a tickly/vomity feeling in his stomach when he thought about the words in that haiku and Hanabi feeling that way about him. So he drew her in and melted her with his eyes, did he? Kaito was feeling pretty awesome at the moment.

That was until he got home and found his father waiting for him. Itachi stood in the front hall, arms crossed, Sharingan blazing. Kaito wasn't kept in the dark for long about what his father wanted.

"I received a call from the school saying you'd left the premises today without permission. Kurenai-san saw right through your pathetic clone." Itachi's voice was devoid of emotion, but his face held disapproval and lines of stress that were normally absent. "I've had a bad day, Kaito. It doesn't seem like it will improve anytime soon, so there had better be a good reason for the heir to the Uchiha clan running out of school without my consent. Speak."

Kaito clamped his mouth shut. He was not about to give up his activities of this past afternoon. Hanabi's feelings for him lent Kaito the courage to disobey a direct order from his father, something he never would have considered doing even as recent as this morning.

Itachi saw the stubborn cast to his son's features and turned to address the occupants of the living room who were sitting on the couch and floor, petrified. "Kaito has chosen to defy me. He will be made an example of. If you do not all wish to receive the same punishment you will tell me now what he was doing outside of school."

For the most part they opted for loyalty. Yukio, though, had already received a severe beating not twenty minutes ago. Itachi had confronted him on saying Raiden had been the one to send them to a hell dimension when in fact the boy had not known who'd sent them, thus causing the mess with Raiden and Sasuke. Itachi had beaten Yukio with a certain amount of pleasure. Sasuke's words earlier that day were still ripping him up inside.

So Yukio was eager to share the wealth. He opened his mouth to spill Kaito's beans but his twin, Juro, chopped him in his throat. Yukio held his neck with both hands, coughing.

Itachi stepped forward and backhanded Juro for interfering. Kaito, watching all from the front hall, winced in sympathy and anticipation of having his own ass handed to him once his father got the information from Yukio.

Itachi waited for Yukio to speak. The boy was red-faced by the time he was able to. "Kaito went to see Hyuuga Hanabi. He has a major crush on her and that was why she was here the night we went with Buffy. Kaito had Raiden Pull her here so that he could kiss her," Yukio finished triumphantly. His light blue eyes still watered from the pain in his throat, but they looked toward Kaito with a diabolical glint.

Kaito swore to give Yukio triple whatever he got from his father later on.

Itachi struggled not to activate Mangekyo Sharingan. His mind actually went blank with rage for a few seconds. His lips compressed into a hard line, his jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. Speech was beyond him for the moment.

Kaito braced himself but there really was no preparing for what followed. Suffice it to say that Sasuke's revenge a month ago had been sweet caresses next to his father's unmitigated wrath.

Itachi was devastated by Sasuke's words, by Sasuke's anger, by the fact that Sasuke was right and he, Itachi, had made a huge mistake with his nephew. Itachi never did lose himself to emotions but when he did, it was always with such extreme abandon, such ferocious intensity that he had to be physically stopped. Now was such a time, but no one, namely Gaara, was there to pull him from Kaito. Itachi's other children cowered in the four corners of the living room, giving their father room to vent his anger.

The punches Itachi dealt broke bones, drew blood, bruised on contact. Kaito was unconscious by the time his father's anger abated enough for him to see clearly again. Itachi stared down at Kaito's broken and bloody form. Then he turned on his heel and slammed out of the house.

* * *

Almost as soon as they began, Naruto called a halt.

"Why," Sasuke said in a strangled voice. He was struggling to differentiate between his Curse Seal chakra and his normal chakra, let alone release them at the same time. His wings beat the air in agitation. "I'm starting to be able to sense-"

"Sasuke, no, wait…we can't do this here, we'll destroy our new apartment." Naruto had released his own chakra in a hurry.

Sasuke let go of his chakra with an effort. "Where should we do it then, the training grounds?"

Naruto thought about it. There'd be people at the training grounds. Anywhere else would probably call ANBU down on their heads for releasing that much chakra. They needed someplace isolated. Which meant leaving the village, which meant consulting Danzo for permission to leave. They'd be rejected out of hand.

He presented the problem to Sasuke. They sat there thinking about alternative locations.

"Damn," Naruto said after a moment. "I hate to do it, but it looks like I'll have to hit Gaara up for a favor. I didn't want to talk to him again so soon, but I can't think of anything else, can you?"

"No."

"And if it's a choice between our kids and Gaara, then there really isn't a choice."

* * *

Danzo watched has his assistant let Gaara into his office shortly before noon. The Kazekage enjoyed entirely too much freedom in Danzo's village, as far as the Hokage was concerned. He belonged in his own village, not here living in sin with another man. Danzo wanted him gone, but did not care to risk Konoha's relationship with Sunagakure. Gaara knew this and took shameless advantage of it.

He breezed into Danzo's office now with that insufferable air of self-importance that Danzo despised. "What is it," the Hokage asked with obvious dislike.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are needed in my village to complete a mission of some importance. Immediately."

"No. They have just returned from a lengthy mission and I am in the process of requesting that their Jounin status be reevaluated. I can give you Maito Gai and Mitorashi Anko. Both are-"

"I'm afraid that will not be acceptable. I must have the aforementioned individuals and the matter is time-sensitive. They must be released into my custody now, without further delay."

Danzo grit his teeth in silent fury. What Gaara wanted with those particular two Danzo didn't know, but he'd bet his Sharingan it had nothing to do with a mission. He and Gaara both knew this, just as they both knew that Danzo had no choice but to give in if he wanted to avoid problems between their respective countries.

Gaara exited the Hokage's office a few minutes after entering it with the written permission in his hand. Sasuke and Naruto lounged in the hallway outside the door, waiting for him. Naruto took the paper Gaara handed to him.

"Thank you," the blond said formally. Gaara nodded.

"Naruto, about what happened with-" the redhead said.

"Gaara, I'm grateful for this, really," Naruto interrupted. "But Sasuke and I seriously need to get going so we can get our kids. Thanks again."

Gaara swallowed, hanging his head sadly at Naruto's dismissal. He really had screwed up his relationship with Naruto, the only brother he had left.

Naruto hesitated briefly at seeing Gaara's crestfallen expression. It wasn't in him to hold a grudge, but he was so angry! "Oi, Gaara," Naruto said after a moment. Gaara lifted his head to look at Naruto with doleful green eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said. Family makes mistakes sometimes and I don't have so much that I can afford to push you aside. But maybe you have an idea of what you helped put my children through."

With that Naruto left, Sasuke right behind him. The Uchiha cast a glance over his shoulder at Gaara's smiling countenance. He accepted that Naruto's personality was more merciful than his own. It didn't mean he'd be forgiving Itachi anytime soon, though. Never. He'd never forgive Itachi for casting his son aside.

* * *

Danzo sat in his office fuming. He had to get rid of those Uchihas, the Kazekage and put a leash on that Jinchuuriki. He needed to know what it was about those children that strange things seemed to happen around them. How did that girl-child have Sharingan?

He summoned his assistant to him. He had plans to go over.

* * *

Hinata was supposed to be preparing for a meeting between the Hyuuga elders and herself. Instead, she was lounging in her swivel chair, slouched down with her legs sprawled open and twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She stared into space.

Her vagina was still nice and sore from the morning sex she'd enjoyed with Shino. She'd showered before coming back to the estate, but she imagined that she could still feel his thick fluids filling her pussy. Her limbs all felt strengthless and rubbery. Shino kept her so well-sexed that she operated under a constant haze of exhaustion and satiety.

Shino, Shino, Shino. Hinata had never been so in love with anyone or anything. She looked for any reason to go home and be with him. Sometimes she just left, in the middle of her duties, to meet him somewhere if he were free and just soak up the love for her he seemed to exude whenever she was around. She thought about him constantly, craved his touch more than she craved air. She wanted children from him, wanted to give him that, but Shino counseled patience. In a few years, he said. When the village was rebuilt and things were more stable. Hinata agreed with him reluctantly.

She was just toying with the idea of skipping the meeting entirely so that she could go back home when a soft knock sounded at her office door.

"Come in," Hinata said listlessly. She made an effort to sit up straight and locate her shoes. She smoothed her hair.

Her door creaked open to reveal Hanabi standing uncertainly on the threshold. Hinata sat up even straighter at seeing her. Her sister never approached her or spoke to her voluntarily. Beyond the mandatory exchanging of gifts on holidays they did not communicate. "Hanabi?"

The younger Hyuuga heir crept into the office, turned to shut the door then faced her sister again. She stood anxiously twisting a blue ribbon on the hem of her shirt. One bare foot awkwardly covered the other.

Hinata eyed the way her sister's normally blank face seemed alive with barely restrained excitement, how the cheeks deviated from their usual pallor and wore a becoming blush. She came around her desk. "Is everything alright, Hanabi?"

Hanabi, in the end, had not been able to contain the feelings her visit with Kaito had evoked. She'd found herself quietly going mad at remembering the kiss, the way she'd confessed about the haiku and the fact that Kaito had said he'd be back. She had to tell someone, validate the event by sharing it. The only person who she felt might be the slightest bit receptive was also the person she had the least contact with. Hanabi had sought out her elder sister.

She gazed up into her sister's concerned face and nodded mutely.

"Are you sick?" Hinata asked coming forward a few more steps. Hanabi's eyes looked glassy.

"No."

Hinata waited, every nerve and sense on red alert. Her sister did not just visit her out of the blue and she never looked as she did now.

"I…wanted to talk to you," Hanabi said in her husky voice.

Hinata felt a thrill of sisterly love course through her. She was absurdly touched by this simple statement. Whatever was on Hanabi's mind, she'd chosen Hinata to discuss it with.

There was a cozy window seat adjacent to the window by Hinata's desk. She went to it now and patted the space next to her, smiling widely at her younger sister.

Hanabi came to the seat after a few moments and sat down daintily. She tucked one foot behind the other ankle as she regarded her big sister. She had a hank of her brown hair in her delicate hands, fondling it nervously.

When her sister didn't speak, only continued to look at her, Hinata took charge. "What did you want to talk about," she said gently.

It was awhile before Hanabi could speak, but she eventually did open her mouth. "How do you know when you're in love?"

Hinata's smile returned at hearing the question. She never thought she and her sister would have such a girly conversation. She cleared her throat briefly before answering.

"Well, it's hard to tell between lust and love or love and infatuation. Especially if it's your first experience with love. Generally, though, love is painful. It's beautiful and exciting and invigorating, but it's also very painful."

Well, that seems to describe what I'm feeling exactly, Hanabi thought. "And lust and infatuation aren't?"

"People in lust just want to have…sex…um, do you know about sex?"

Hanabi's blank look was answer enough.

"Yes, well," Hinata recovered while adjusting her position on the seat. "We'll get to that. Lust just means you want to touch that person all the time and want them to touch you. There are no real feelings involved. Infatuation can often feel like love, but it's shallow. It doesn't rip you up inside. People tend to get over it quickly." Hinata tilted her head, looking at her sister quizzically. "Is there…someone?"

Hanabi chewed her lower lip. "Yes. And…I think I love him."

Hinata listened to the entire tale from beginning to end in wide-eyed fascination. Hanabi told of how she'd ignored Kaito until that night a month ago. The horror of the demons and hell-dimensions was discussed and how Kaito had saved her. Hinata was told of the song, Kaito's words of love and finally his visit of a short while ago. Everything the young girl had been feeling for the past month came pouring out in an increasingly animated rush.

"We kissed. I felt like I was dying and being born at the same time," Hanabi whispered in conclusion.

_Sounds a lot like my first kiss with Naruto, _Hinata mused. She considered her sister's words carefully.

Hinata was inclined to believe that her sister really was in love. First love. The most powerful and volatile of loves, deadly in its passion. Her sister had likely never been presented with anyone who'd had the nerve to approach her romantically, let alone pursue her. That Hanabi had fallen for the first person to do so worried Hinata. She wondered if her sister's harsh and lonely life had somehow made her more susceptible to Kaito's questionable charms. She tried to call up the boy's image in her mind and was unable to. Itachi had so many kids that they all seemed to run together in her mind.

"What does he look like," Hinata asked. She kicked off her sandals to tuck her feet under her.

"Gorgeous," Hanabi said wistfully. She turned her head to look out the window, leaving Hinata to marvel at how beautiful contact with this Kaito had made her sister. "He's the most gorgeous person ever."

"I see," Hinata said. "And do you think he loves you?"

"Yes. He said he does. He does love me," Hanabi said fervently.

Hinata chose not to comment. She did, however, want to meet this Kaito and judge him for herself. She was busily trying to come up with ways that she might arrange a meeting when another knock sounded at her door. Neji poked his head inside to tell her it was time for the meeting.

_One thing's for sure, _Hinata thought as she bade her sister farewell and prepared to leave with Neji. _My father's control of her stops right now. This house arrest that I didn't approve of in the first place ends today._

_

* * *

  
_

Danzo went over his plan again. There was room for improvement, much opportunity for errors but he preferred to look at this as flexibility; if the plan failed initially he would be able to implement alternatives without changing the basic nature of the arrangement.

The plan was simple: If he was unable to control the Jinchuuriki with his Sharingan, he would have the Bijuu extracted and placed in another vessel, one of his choosing. Then he would have those meddling Uchihas done away with, starting with that intolerable Itachi.

Locating the individuals with the specific capabilities of extracting and implanting a Bijuu had taken him months. They were now assembled and currently on their way to Konoha. He'd had to use a considerable amount of the village's money to get them to consent, money the village really couldn't afford to lose just now.

If it transpired that extraction proved necessary and the action did not kill the Jinchuuriki, Danzo would have him assassinated. Actually, it was fortunate that the Jinchuuriki and the bastard Uchiha were leaving for Sunagakure. It would allow Danzo to finalize preparations without worrying that they'd get wind of it.

The Sixth Hokage got up from his desk to see to the preparations.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto reached the Sand village in their customary fashion: traveling at top speed, leaving a spume of flying sand in their wake and only twenty-four hours after setting out. They actually passed Suna, heading for the coordinates Gaara had given them. They ended up on a small plateau behind a low mountain about five miles beyond Sunagakure.

Naruto took a few gulps of water from his canteen. He ran his palm back from his forehead, smoothing his sweat-drenched hair back from his face as he looked off into the distance.

Sasuke went to the edge of the plateau, looked down then freed his cock to take a nice long piss. The breeze that blew across the plateau sent droplets of the yellow liquid spraying sideways. Naruto moved back so as not to catch any.

"Alright," Sasuke said shaking himself dry. "Let's eat before we do this. I'm starving."

Naruto obligingly took out the food they'd packed. It made sense to build their strength with food before calling up the amount of chakra they'd be using. The blond watched Sasuke chewing and wondered if they had time for a quickie. He looked away, telling himself firmly to get a grip on his raging libido.

Naruto stood up first, brushing crumbs from his hands as he did so. Sasuke was right behind him, wiping his mouth with the hem of his shirt. "Yosh," Sasuke said.

Naruto went first. He called up as much of Kyuubi's chakra as he possibly could. He felt himself transform, but retained his mind. It was a novel sensation. There was pain, but it actually felt good. He was aware of heightened senses, perceptions. He stopped when he got to seven tails. Anything more and he would take on Kyuubi's form completely and there would be no room for him on the plateau.

Sasuke backed away from the swinging tails, taking in the skeletal frame and muscle tissue. Naruto was mostly canine, but there were a few human attributes. There was still a tuft of blondish hair and his eyes and mouth were still vaguely human. "Hurry up, Sasuke," Naruto said. His voice was gravelly, deeper. "I need to direct this chakra somewhere."

Sasuke went Level Two quickly. He had to really concentrate to call up all of his chakra and have it ready to use. It was harder than it sounded; calling up that much chakra in cold blood, when there was no threat or adrenaline pushing him was like trying to swim up a waterfall. He finally managed it and saw what Naruto meant. Holding onto all of your chakra without directing it somewhere was nearly impossible.

Their chakra poured into the atmosphere in thick columns. Rocks and sizable boulders lifted away from the plateau as the orange and purple waves passed over them. Sasuke and Naruto each stood in a crater caused by the weight of their energy. Naruto's tails whipped pieces of the mountain into the air.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's paws and waited for what would happen next.

_Alright, Kyuubi, _Naruto thought. _Do what you can._

_

* * *

  
_

Kyuubi considered what he remembered of the kitling's chakra when he'd had occasion to sample it. He drew deeply on the Uchiha's chakra and mixed it with his own, lessening and increasing both until he felt he had a mixture that was as close to the kitling's as he was able to be devised. He reflected on what realities he was aware of. He could not get a clear image of any of them. He had no idea which one the kitling was in. Kyuubi selected one at random and attempted to Boom as he imagined the process took place.

* * *

Kurenai picked her young son up from the village sitter's house and made her way home. She listened to her four-year-old little boy, Asuma, chatter away about starting at the academy in a few months. He was very excited about it.

The boy took after her. He had her dusky locks and red eyes. As yet he was still sporting baby fat, but Kurenai could tell he was going to be a big man like his father.

Kakashi was waiting outside her apartment door. Kurenai tried not to show how uneasy the sight of him made her. This was the third week in a row that he'd shown up outside her door, waiting for her to come home. He didn't come by every day, but he could be seen waiting for her at least three, sometimes four, days a week. She forced a smile.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi."

"Kurenai," he gave a respectful little bow. "I brought something for Asuma-chan."

Kurenai looked at the set of practice kunais and shurikens held out for her inspection. He always brought gifts for her son and he always let her see them, giving her a chance to approve of them, before he gave them to Asuma.

She had to admit that the set was impressive. They were made of fine-grained wood and sanded to a mirror smoothness. Asuma's big eyes lit up at seeing them before silently pleading with her to allow him to have it.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Kurenai said quietly. Asuma whooped and snatched the engraved wooden box eagerly with both hands.

"Arigato gusaimasu," Asuma bowed unsteadily to Kakashi. Kurenai unlocked her door and watched her son dash inside. She remained in the hallway. She wanted to speak to Kakashi alone for a moment.

Kakashi was watching little Asuma through the doorway. The boy had made it as far as the living room before he plunked himself down on the floor and proceeded to inspect each and every one of the practice weapons.

"Kakashi," Kurenai began. The masked Jounin turned to her questioningly. "Why do you come here so often?"

"I will stop if my presence offends you," Kakashi bowed to her. He did not raise himself up again.

"I am not offended…but it makes me uncomfortable. You spoil my son with your gifts, but I feel…" Kurenai hesitated, turning her head aside and biting her lip.

Kakashi looked up from his bowed position before straightening up slowly. "Yes?" he asked.

"I feel as if my son isn't the sole reason for your visits." Kurenai blushed.

"He isn't," Kakashi said boldly.

They looked at each other in silence for a time. Kurenai opened her mouth to speak, but Kakashi smiled, held up his hand and wished her a pleasant evening. He vanished before her wide eyes.

Kurenai was left to ponder his words and why they left her trembling. She entered her apartment slowly, closing the door and leaning on it.

She and Asuma hadn't been together long. Not seriously. They'd dated for a couple of years before really becoming serious. They'd been quietly living together for a year and a half when he'd died. They'd been in love. His death had hurt her terribly, especially the fact that he wouldn't get to know his child. Their child.

She'd taken time to mourn, fallen out of her social circles. Now, nearly five years later, she couldn't say she was grieving or sad anymore, though she still missed him at times. She certainly wasn't looking for another relationship.

Then why had Kakashi's simple confirmation of his interest in her send a stab of pleasure directly to her pussy? She'd never thought of him in any way other than as a formidable Jounin deserving of her respect. He was one of the ones who'd helped avenge Asuma.

Kurenai placed her palms against her cheeks. They burned with shame. She wasn't some wanton or easy woman to respond to the first man to show an interest in her after the death of Asuma.

Abruptly she pushed away from the door and made her way to the kitchen, intent on making dinner for her son. _I don't have time for foolishness, _Kurenai thought as she banged pots and pans unnecessarily.

* * *

Kakashi stood on the small balcony off of Kurenai's bedroom, listening to her prepare dinner and talk to her son. He usually spent a part of each night there, watching her sleep, feeling comforted by the sight of her dark hair spread across her pillow.

What it was that drew him to her, Kakashi couldn't precisely say. He only knew that her quiet personality resonated with his own reserved one. Her grief had enhanced this aspect of her nature until she'd obtained an ethereal quality that emanated from her calm speech and graceful movements. She'd been irresistible in her grief. He'd stayed away out of respect to both her and Asuma's memory. He'd waited patiently, the study of this quiet beauty slowly replacing the vigils he spent at the monument mourning Obito's death.

Kakashi suffered from a near lethal does of ennui, had done since his childhood, but he felt…hoped…suspected, that this was about to change. Whenever he was around the younger Kurenai, he felt almost indecent excitement. He'd left her abruptly just now before she became aware of the way his pants were tightening across his crotch. His admission had curiously caused his desire for her to spike almost beyond his control. It had shocked him; Kakashi had not thought there was anything about himself that could either surprise him or be beyond his control anymore.

He'd resisted his attraction to her at first. He hadn't cared, really cared, about anyone in that way for a long time. The most he felt for anyone had most likely been Naruto. He felt as if the blond had been like a younger brother when he'd been teaching him. Alas, that relationship had cooled as so many relationships Kakashi had had in his life had cooled. Some were gone permanently, lost to death. The deeper regions of Kakashi's heart had lain fallow for years beyond counting.

Hatake Kakashi had never been in love.

He wasn't sure if he was now, but the very idea provided hours of deep introspection. It fascinated him that this could happen to him after all his life had held. It was a little frightening. Kakashi found things that were frightening to be vastly interesting.

* * *

"Uhhhhhh," Sasuke groaned. He tried to sit up. His body felt a lot heavier than normal. His voice didn't sound the same either. "Oh, G-" Sasuke leaned over and threw up between his legs. He could hear Naruto doing the same thing somewhere to his left.

Many minutes later, Sasuke opened his eyes and squinted in the bright sunlight. He lifted a hand to shade his eyes and stopped.

That wasn't his hand.

This hand was broader, browner and fleshier than his hand. Sasuke's gaze traveled up the unfamiliar yet familiar arm and down along his heavy thighs. His hands flew to his chest, his face, his hair. He pulled several strands out and held them up before his horrified eyes.

Eyes he was willing to bet his life were now blue, since the hairs in his hand were definitely not black. He looked urgently over at Naruto.

And saw himself wiping his mouth shakily.

"Oh, fuck, _fuck, _FUCK!" Sasuke screamed in the hoarse voice that wasn't his. "Naruto, what the Christ happened?!?"

Naruto, looking like Sasuke, turned his head, saw himself and let out a scream.

_**Ahh, **_Sasuke heard Kyuubi mutter in his head. _**I seem to have made an error.**_

Just then a large shape landed in front of the two men. It was wearing black and white clothes and seemed to have a basket covering its face. He drew a long sword and leveled it at the two men sitting on the ground.

"How is it," Komamura rumbled beneath his head covering, "That you ryoka have come to enter Seireitei without setting off any alarms?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for the ungodly delay. Honestly I have been incredibly busy. And now the site is experiencing some kind of problem where ppl can't upload docs. It's been going on for days. I've had to do what so many other ppl are doing and copy and paste updates over existing docs. They need to fix this bug, really.

Right, so first off I made a homepage where you can check out the progress of the stories I'm writing, spoilers (only a few), background info on the stories and other little tidbits all related to my writing. There are links on the homepage to Bonded, New Bonds, Until You and Always you. Each link gives info on that story. More links will be up soon. I cleared up the misunderstanding about Kakashi on the New Bonds page

This chapter is only Naruto and Sasuke and somewhat short. If you're confused about spirit bodies, Naruto and Sasuke's physical reactions to the switch and what have you, well I'll be explaining more in the next chapter, hopefully.

For this chapter and the bleach fic I'm writing, the battle with Aizen and his arrancars is over, Soul Society won and that's all I have to say. Oh, and I know Komamura doesn't wear the head-covering anymore, but he won't be making another appearance here anyway, so I just decided to leave it.

As always, thank you for the wonderful reviews! **Solitaire1**, I'm sorry your back is hurting you. I hope you feel better soon! For the ppl who said I'm amazing (ah, god DEEP blush!) so are you!

And now, onward!

* * *

Chapter 16

Naruto looked from where he saw himself sitting back to his/Sasuke's body. He examined his arms and legs, felt his stomach. He ran pale, long-fingered hands over his whisker-less face, completely ignoring the behemoth of a man who was pointing a sword at them. He drew a handful of hair forward and studied the inky locks.

No.

Just…no.

_Kyuubi! Kyuubi, what have you-_

Wait. Sasuke's body. He was in Sasuke's body. Sasuke didn't have Kyuubi, Naruto's body did.

Naruto sat where he was, thinking furiously. _Okay, our minds have switched bodies. Thanks, Kyuubi. Fuck, this is going to cause problems. How the hell are we supposed to switch back? And where are we? _

At last, he turned his head to look at the giant standing over them. What had he said? Seireitei.

"Um..hi?" Naruto frowned at hearing Sasuke's voice issue from his mouth. "Where…where are we?"

"You are in Soul Society," the giant said. "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

Naruto badly wanted to confer with Sasuke before they began answering questions. He wanted to make sure they didn't contradict each other. The giant's next words unknowingly helped him answer.

"The only way one would be able to enter Seireitei without setting alarms off would be through a senkai gate. However, none were scheduled to open in this quadrant. I know, because my division patrols this area. Are you friends of Ichigo's perhaps?"

Naruto cast a glance at Sasuke. Thank god they were soul mates. It allowed them to reach a minor agreement now without words being spoken. It was understood that Naruto would do all the talking. The former blond opted to tell the truth for now.

"We don't know anyone named Ichigo. What is a senkai gate?"

"It allows passage between the human world and the spirit world," the giant replied after a moment. He seemed to consider Naruto for a few seconds before speaking again. "I sense strange reiatsu in you and your companion. Yet you do not look like Hollows."

Naruto ignored the new terminology to latch onto the only relevant piece of information. "Between worlds? But we did come from another world. We…it looks like we made a mistake because this isn't the world we were aiming for. So you know how to get between worlds safely?"

Komamura looked down at the young man who looked remarkably like Captain Kuchiki. How did they travel between worlds without a senkai gate? "I think," the captain of 7th division said slowly, "That I should take you to the Captain Commander. Please?" He gestured with his sword that they should follow him.

Naruto tried to stand. His body felt disturbingly light. His limbs moved as if they weighed nothing. No wonder Sasuke was so fast. How did the man stay anchored to the ground? He took a step and wobbled horribly, feeling insubstantial. He noticed Sasuke having trouble with his body, too, and was glad he wasn't the only one. The hair hanging down Naruto's face was an annoyance. He brushed it aside impatiently.

* * *

Sasuke could not get over how ponderous Naruto's body was. To see Naruto move you'd think he weighed nothing. Sasuke felt bulky, bloated and _short. _Naruto's five-foot-ten inch frame wasn't much shorter than his six-foot-one, but to the Uchiha it made a big difference. He managed to get to his feet and was suddenly aware of the weight between his legs. Sasuke put a hand over his cock and felt around. Naruto's package was cumbersome and semi erect. He wondered if the bastard went around in this state all the time.

They followed the big man as he spoke to them. He introduced himself as Komamura Sajin, captain of the 7th division of the Gotei 13. He told them that they would be given assistance if it were at all possible since they appeared not to intend to harm Soul Society. Sasuke and Naruto opted to introduce themselves as they were, which meant they gave their real names even though they were in opposite bodies.

The walk itself was interesting. This Seireitei place was nothing whatsoever like Konoha or any village they'd ever seen. The ground was tiled and spotless, there was no greenery and the buildings all seemed to be made of some material not found in nature. It was all so completely alien that Sasuke and Naruto missed a lot of what Komamura said as they turned their heads this way and that, taking it all in.

They entered a building and walked down a long, wide hall that had a ceiling so far up that Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke was busy noticing that just about everyone wore some kind of black kimono with a sword attached. No, Komamura had said the swords were called Zanpaktuo during his rambling talk on the way here. And he'd mentioned that the haori they wore depicted the number of their division on it. It seemed only captains wore white over the black. Sasuke could not dismiss the impression that the black-clad ones were little better than drones.

A set of huge ass doors were pushed open by Komamura. Sasuke and Naruto were told to wait outside as he went in to speak with whoever this Captain Commander was. This afforded the beset Leaf ninja a chance to compare notes.

"How could this happen," Sasuke hissed as the doors swung shut. "What did Kyuubi do?"

"Do I look like the person who has Kyuubi housed in him right now? Hello, ask him yourself! You have my body, ergo the seal. Jesus, if I could skin the fucking shit, I would. _Damn him_!"

Sasuke went on to the next item bugging him. "How are we supposed to get to Raiden and Aimi? I don't want Kyuubi trying to Boom again. He might kill us the next time."

"I don't know. You think these people can really help us?"

Sasuke shrugged. "They feel dangerous. The chakra that giant has is enormous and…"

"What," Naruto said. He watched how his blue eyes darted nervously to some of the black-clad people in the distance.

"Well, I don't sense it from the swords those people over there are wearing, but…that Komamura dude…I could feel chakra coming from his weapon. I think…I think it's alive or something."

Naruto's eyes went wide. What the _hell_??? Shit, what next?!

The doors opened and a white-haired, yellow eyed gentleman poked his head out. He was somewhat elderly. He told them that they could enter. Naruto led the way, Sasuke bringing up the rear.

The room they entered was long, huge and spotlessly clean, just like everything else they'd seen so far. At the end of the long room was a throne-like chair with an old man sitting in it. His long white beard seemed to be tamed with criss-crossing lengths of twine. He had a wooden stick with a rounded end. The bald old man rested both of his gnarled hands on this rounded end and looked at them in silence.

Sasuke was quick to catch the air of respect and awe emanating from Komamura and the white-haired man. He bowed as deeply as he could.

* * *

Yamamoto-sama looked at the stocky blond bowing to him. The lithe brunette followed a second later, also bowing deeply. They held their postures. It pleased Yamamoto to let them remain so as he took in their appearance.

Their clothes were a little strange, but not overly so. They had a certain primitive quality to their movements and their bodies. There was incredible reiatsu coming from them, especially the blond, just as Komamura-san had said. Their tale sounded as if it would be an interesting one. "Rise," he told them after a few moments. When they had, he addressed them further. "Tell me how you came to be here and what it is you want."

Naruto again did the talking. He didn't think it would be wise to utter anything but the absolute truth to this scarred old man; he intimidated the fuck out of Naruto. However, he would omit certain details that were better left private.

Without mentioning Raiden's powers, Naruto told of how their children were on another world and how they'd attempted to bring them back. Naruto did a brief sketch of the chakra involved, leaving Kyuubi out of it. The old man stared at them. When he spoke, he didn't have very encouraging news.

"I will put the captain of the 12th division on your case to see if he can come up with a way to get you to your destination, but I am not optimistic. We travel between the spirit world and the human world, not between different worlds. If a solution can be reached at all, it will require time. All of Seireitei and the Gotei 13 are currently recovering from a prolonged and massive battle. For now, why don't you remain with us?" He held his hand out to his white-haired attendant. The man handed him some kind of paper. Yamamoto spent a few moments studying it. "I see 11th division has been remiss in a few duties. I think Zaraki should be the one to offer the hospitality of his division for you both. Please follow Komamura-san. You will be well-cared for."

Sasuke and Naruto were dismissed. They followed Komamura through Soul Society's orderly streets until they came to a section of low barracks. A few men were practicing outside with their swords. One of them, a bob-haired dude with odd feathers adorning his face came over to the group of three.

Komamura briefly went over the situation and asked if Zaraki Taicho was around.

"As a matter of fact," Yumichika said pleasantly. "He is. Come inside while I get him."

* * *

Sasuke led the way this time, following behind the feather dude while Komamura bade them goodbye. They were led to an empty room, brought refreshments and left alone. As soon as the door slid shut, Naruto turned his dark head to regard Sasuke.

"Okay, this time I felt it. That old man's stick had chakra coming from it and that feathery dude had some coming from his sword."

"Told you. And the chakra coming from the Commander's stick was fire based, I'm sure of it. And…what the hell are we doing discussing weapons when we're body switched?" Sasuke said crossly. "Tell me how to contact Kyuubi."

Naruto raised a brow. "Just talk inside your head at him, what. It's not hard."

Sasuke tried. _Kyuubi?_

Nothing.

_Kyuubi?_

"He's ignoring me. And I know he's in there because I heard him when we first got to this world."

"That son of a... okay. I have Sharingan now, right? Well I can access you, I mean my mind…I mean that brain and…fuck. I can talk to him with that, right?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Was he serious? "Of course not. You don't _talk_ to anything with Sharingan. You can control him with it and speak to him that way."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not!" Sasuke cried indignantly.

"Whatever. Just tell me how I pull it out."

"Uhh…It's a mind thing. Think about it, open your mind to your inner power and focus your chakra to-"

Naruto feigned nodding off to sleep. "Sorry, I'm about to doze off, can you just get to the _point _already??"

"I _was_ if you would just listen!"

Naruto tried to curb all of the uncharacteristic anger he was feeling. Actually, it wasn't anger so much as it was a general discontent with things around him. This whole body-switch thing-

The switch. He was willing to bet this new moodiness was something to do with Sasuke's body. The man probably operated under this constantly annoyed attitude all the time. Naruto sighed shortly.

"Run though it again," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke did. Then he did it again, when Naruto only stared at him blankly. And again. And again. Sasuke lost his patience.

"I don't see what's so hard about it." Sasuke adjusted his pants for what seemed the hundredth time and stopped. He looked down at his groin.

He had a raging hard on. Worse, he felt positively feral with lust of a sudden. Even as he was thinking this, his body flushed with heat as if he had a sudden fever. His eyes clouded over, blurring everything, before his vision suddenly seemed to sharpen. The smell of his body, something he'd never paid attention to before, was suddenly everywhere in his nose and drool actually hit his lap. He turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto was busy squinting and grunting at the far wall. He was trying to call up Sharingan. When he felt Sasuke drop a heavy hand onto his leg, he turned expectantly.

The sight of himself quietly going Kyuubi shocked Naruto. Number one, he'd never seen the process take place. It looked a lot worse than it ever felt. Number two, he couldn't be sure what was bringing on the event now. Sasuke leaned toward him with red eyes, his fangs lengthening as Naruto watched. Naruto leaned backward, away from Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you," Naruto hissed. Sasuke's claws had just dug into the meat of his thigh.

"I-I want you. Right now. Here, on the floor."

"What?! How can you think about fucking at a time like this?"

Sasuke didn't bother answering, just leaped and bore Naruto to the floor, ripping at his pants and shirt in the process. He growled loudly.

Naruto fell back under his monstrous weight; he'd never realized just how heavy his own body was. Or how strong. Sasuke pried his legs apart with ease, freeing the cock that was rightfully Naruto's from his pants at the same time. Naruto didn't feel the slightest spark of desire. Not for his own damn body and not being attacked as he was. Sasuke's dick lay limp and afraid between his legs. Naruto attempted to push Sasuke off of him.

Sasuke marveled at the strength Naruto possessed. No wonder the guy overpowered him so easily all the time! And if this lust was what Naruto dealt with on a daily basis, Sasuke was very lucky to still be alive. He realized a second before he sank his fangs into Naruto's raised forearm that he felt ridiculously happy and eager and vital. He could definitely get used to this!

Touching his own body was strange and thrilling, Sasuke discovered. It was new and exciting and incredibly arousing. His desire multiplied tenfold. He ignored Naruto's pleas for him to stop.

"Sasuke, we're in someone's house, will you cut it out?!" Naruto struggled futilely as Sasuke straddled him. God, he was so heavy! _Damn him! Damn both of them, I swear, I'll kill them!_

Naruto managed to free one hand and tried to punch Sasuke. Instead, lightning sizzled around his fist, startling them both for a few moments. Then Sasuke was kissing him.

Kissing one's self was a revelation. One that Naruto found was distinctly unpleasant. The feel of his own lips left Naruto's skin crawling in revulsion. It didn't matter that it was Sasuke's mind behind the kiss; As far as Naruto was concerned, he was kissing himself.

Sasuke wasn't having that problem. He'd always secretly considered himself handsome. Now that he could view himself from outside his body, he shamelessly thought himself beautiful. Sasuke was able to keep in mind that it was Naruto resisting his advances, but essentially he was enjoying his initiation into sex with himself. Besides, the amount of desire and lust sizzling through him had to be directed somewhere.

Naruto was rudely turned onto his stomach with distressing ease. He heard a ripping sound then felt air on his ass. "Sasuke! Sasuke, _stop! Stop it right now or I'll never forgi-"_

Naruto supposed that Sasuke's ass was used to his cock or the pain would have been much worse. Still, the penetration had been done without lubrication. Naruto was made aware of the fact that perhaps his twelve and a half inches was larger than normal. He screamed in pain.

"Yes," Sasuke hissed. "That's it, I love it when you scream for me." He pumped his hips smoothly, reveling in the sight of his ass being pounded, in the feel of it on this wonderfully humongous cock. He came almost immediately and was still hard. Sasuke thrust harder, the sound of the high moans and curses uttered in his voice pushing him to the brink of madness.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi stomped through his barracks moodily, pissed that he had to baby-sit a bunch of ryoka. He'd been woken up from a sound nap to do it, no less. Yachiru hung off his shoulder, gabbling happily, wondering if the ryoka would be like Ichigo and his friends.

Kenpachi stopped outside the room he knew the ryoka were in. Blasts of enormous reiatsu were coming from inside. Kenpachi suddenly grinned, exposing white, razor-sharp teeth. He slid the door open quickly, entered and stopped. He stared at the scene in front of him in confusion. By the time he realized that one of his guests was raping the other, the dark-haired one had managed to turn over and give a head butt to the blond. Kenpachi moved forward and grabbed the blond by the scruff of his neck, hauling him away from the shaking brunette on the floor.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know who the big man was that had him by the collar, but he realized that he was behaving like an animal in front of him and made an effort to calm his raging lust. He'd never liked the idea of fucking in front of other people.

The man was rough-hewn and barbaric-looking. Sasuke's eyes ran over the broad, scarred chest, the odd spiky hair and the ripped haori. He felt his lust evaporate to be replaced with keen interest; here was someone that brought out a predatory rivalry in him, as if a strange dog were suddenly sniffing around his territory. Sasuke tugged himself free of the man's grasp.

Naruto was fed up. He stood, clutched the torn remnants of the seat of his pants to his ass with one hand and punched Sasuke as hard as he could with the other. The man, a captain by the looks of him, merely watched. Sasuke staggered but caught himself before he could fall. Naruto took a few minutes to compose himself. To be raped by one's own body! He shuddered. Right now he _hated _Sasuke. Naruto reflected that he would likely have nightmares about this switch for the rest of his life. When he felt capable of speech, he addressed the newcomer.

"Excuse me, but are you Zaraki Somebody or other? The captain of this division?"

"Yes," Kenpachi said. "And I really don't feel like having you people here." Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance. "However," Zaraki said thoughtfully. "Your reiatsu is even more impressive than Kurosaki's. I think you both can make it worth my while to house you if you do something for me."

"What's that," Naruto wanted to know.

"Fight me," Kenpachi said.

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at the man as if he were insane. Which he probably was, if the light in his small eyes was any indication. A pink-haired girl abruptly poked her head over one of Kenpachi's shoulders and waved happily at the two men, startling them badly. "Yay, more opponents for Ken-chan," she giggled.

"Fuck this," Naruto said. He turned to Sasuke. "I'm going to attempt to call Raiden again. He can come here, get us, fix us, and we can leave these mad people behind."

Sasuke nodded vigorously.

Naruto took a moment to think. It shouldn't matter that he wasn't in his own body. It was his mind that was used, not his brain. He didn't think Kyuubi (that son of a bitch!) had anything to do with it.

_Raiden? Raiden, please I just want to talk to you._

Several moments passed. **_What._**

Naruto held off scolding the kid for speaking so disrespectfully. He hadn't seen his son in over a month, was stuck on some weird world with crazy people and all he wanted was a hug from his little boy, a 'hi, Daddy!" and to be out of this mess.

* * *

Raiden was in the middle of splashing around in the tub with Wyatt and Chris. He didn't really feel like talking to his daddy just then. But then his father's deep sadness came through their link to him loud and clear and he stopped splashing. He sat still and cocked his head, Wyatt and Chris watching him.

**_Daddy?_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Naruto didn't answer. He was doing it again, he realized. He was depending on his small son to shoulder more than he should be asked to handle. It wasn't right. He, Naruto, was the father. _He _was in charge. _He _had to make this right, not Raiden. God, how it hurt his heart to think about how much he'd already screwed up his kid's life!

* * *

Raiden was feeling nervous. He was getting some very scary vibes from his daddy. **_Daddy? Daddy! Dadd-_**

_I'm sorry, Raiden. Your Papa and I are trying to come get you guys. I love you, buddy. Sit tight.  
_

Daddy's mind went away. Come get him? But his daddy couldn't Boom and neither could his papa. What was making his daddy so sad? He didn't sense them on their home world. Where were they? Had they already gone someplace, trying to find him? Oh no. Raiden stood up in the tub, suds clinging to his solid little body. His eyes were wide. Chakra leaked out of him.

Wyatt stood as well. "You're going, aren't you," he said. It wasn't a question.

Raiden was frowning, staring at nothing. He was in the process of 'looking' at the world his daddy and Papa were on. It was a very strange world. Almost…not there. Getting to it would require more than just bending space and reality. Still, he had to try because he sensed that things weren't right with his daddies, not right at all.

"Watch over Aimi till I get back?" Raiden said absently. He was preoccupied with the coming Boom.

"Yeah," Wyatt said sadly. "Make sure you're back by Monday. Ms. Jennings said we're having that pizza party."

"And we're making jack o' lanterns. I'll be back before then if I can, don't worry."

"So you're not going home?"

"This is my home."

Wyatt smiled and splashed through the tub water to give Raiden a hug before he left. Their wet bodies slid against each other soapily.

Raiden didn't wait any longer, but gathered his chakra and focused it like a long, sharp arrow. He launched it and himself through space and the fabric of reality, to the place where dimensions existed, feeling himself become nothing but consciousness in the process.

It was a familiar experience for him. The dimensions shone like colorful, fragile bubbles through endless void-like black. Some touched each other, others floated alone. Raiden sped through these faster than thought, letting his daddy's presence, wherever he was, guide him.

It soon became obvious that wherever his father was, it wasn't in any of the dimensions he was passing. He felt himself being pulled along through some kind of rift that led to a whole other set of worlds that were nothing like the ones he was accustomed to passing. These were also not-there like the one his daddy was on. Raiden saw himself approaching one in particular and guessed he'd arrived at his destination.

The world resisted him. It barred him from physically entering, refusing to let him reassemble his atoms. Raiden called on every ounce of chakra he had and savagely forced his way in.

* * *

In Wyatt's bathroom, the black chakra bubble Raiden used to Boom disappeared. Raiden's body was left behind. It collapsed in the warm water with a splash, his head going under. He appeared to be unconscious.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. Sasuke and Kenpachi were looking at him. "Well," Sasuke asked.

"I couldn't do it," Naruto said. He sat on the floor and dropped his head into his hands. "I couldn't ask him to help us again, that's all we ever do. Don't you see what shits we are as parents, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just then was watching the way Kenpachi was edging nearer to them. The bells in his hair made faint jangling sounds with each step. He wondered what was under the eye patch. "So, he's not coming?" Sasuke said distractedly.

"I don't know what you two are doing or talking about, but I like the power I sense in you both." Kenpachi drew his sword. "Come, Blue Eyes. You and I will fight first."

Sasuke jumped backward with a curse. Naruto's heavier body didn't quite make it out the way of the jagged-edged sword. A thin line of red appeared on Sasuke's arm as he reached for the sword on his back. He grabbed empty air. "Damn!" He glanced to where Naruto was watching impassively. His sword poked from Naruto's back at an angle. "Throw me my blade!" Sasuke ducked another swing from Kenpachi.

* * *

Naruto was overcome with such an acute malaise that he didn't move. He watched Sasuke being attacked and just plain didn't care. He wanted to give up. Everything. His life was nothing but one struggle after another, never any peace, never any rest. He wanted to cry, to just put his head down and cry like a baby. He wanted someone to take care of him instead of him having to do everything all the time. He wanted…Naruto wished his mother were still alive.

It occurred to him that this sudden depression was probably another thing Sasuke lived with. Great.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke bawled. He didn't know what was wrong with his man, but he wasn't responding to Sasuke narrowly being cut to shreds.

A blast of black and incredibly heavy reiatsu had Kenpachi stopping his gleeful attack on the blond. A boy appeared, naked and bewildered, in the middle of the room. Yachiru stared at him from where she stood in a corner with wide eyes.

"Whew!" Raiden said. It had nearly killed him to get there, but he'd finally managed it. He looked around.

One big scary-looking guy. One little girl with hair like candy and a nice face. His daddy. His papa.

No, wait.

Raiden ran his eyes over his daddy again who was looking at him with a smile of blatant relief. Something…something was very different. He probed his daddy's mind and gasped.

His daddy wasn't in his daddy's body. That was his papa in there. Raiden turned his head to look at his papa, who was looking at him with lifeless eyes. Yup, his daddy was in there somewhere.

"Daddy? Papa? What happened?"

* * *

Kenpachi looked at his three guests. It was one thing for Blue Eyes and his friend to have entered Soul Society by accident. It could be chalked up to a one-time occurrence, a fluke. But here was someone else who'd come to Soul Society the same way and Kenpachi recalled the brunette saying something about calling someone here. The way the boy had just appeared was a possible threat to Soul Society; If three people could enter unannounced, then surely more could. And this new one had even greater reiatsu than the two men, who were apparently the child's parents. To say the situation was bizarre was an understatement. It was also beyond his capabilities to deal with. Setting aside his desire to fight for the moment, Kenpachi displayed a rare bit of wisdom and announced that he was going to call a meeting of all the captains.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Raiden were left alone as Kenpachi strode out, the pink-haired girl trotting after him.

Raiden ran to the one he knew to be his daddy in his papa's body. "Daddy! Oh, my God, what happened to you?"

Naruto felt a vague happiness at seeing his son again. He held out an arm and let Raiden run into him, hugging the small body tightly. He buried his face in Raiden's hair, noticing that it was a lot shorter than normal.

Sasuke came over to where they were huddled on the floor. He knelt next to them and patted Raiden's back. It was he who explained the situation, how they'd gotten there and the fact that they'd been trying to go to Raiden and Aimi.

Raiden listened attentively while also cataloguing the various aspects of this phenomenon. His daddy was suffering from being in Papa's body, that much he could tell. As for his papa….

Raiden mentally delved quickly through his daddy's body and found Kyuubi extremely pleased with what was going on. He was just biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike…

"I'm going to try and help," Raiden said as he straightened up. "I think I can fix this if I Boom us halfway, reverse your minds, then undo the Boom."

Sasuke took off his shirt and dropped it over Raiden's head, covering his nudity. "Will that work?"

Raiden shrugged. "I think so. Want me to try?"

Naruto looked at Raiden. His son could try, might even succeed, but it didn't change the fact the boy had run away and was still operating under the pall of rejection by his family. Unless his mind was changed, Raiden would probably go right back to Wyatt. And there would be nothing either he or Sasuke could do to change it. They would be right back where they started.

"Yosh," Raiden muttered. "Let's see…"

Raiden was about to focus his chakra when he became aware of feeling different. He took stock of himself, but couldn't pinpoint the origin of the feeling precisely. Dismissing it as nothing important, he prepared to switch his daddies.

Everything went well until he actually tried Booming. His chakra came up as usual. He molded it as usual. He tried to Boom-

-and everything went to hell.

* * *

Raiden's consciousness floated in non-reality for what seemed an age before he could gather himself enough to take action. His daddies' atoms were scattered to the four winds, there were no bodies to reassemble and he himself didn't have a body.

Raiden tried to think, while struggling to keep his daddy and papa's essence from floating away. It was unbelievably difficult. If there were no bodies, how were his daddies switched? The minds had to be in something…come to think of it, where were their bodies? Where was _his _body?

After long minutes, Raiden concluded that however the switch had taken place, it must have happened as his daddies were Booming, before they'd deconstructed themselves fully to come to this world. The bodies would have to be brought here in order for the switch to take place.

There was just one problem, the boy discovered: Raiden couldn't Boom without a body of his own.

It took him a long time, but he finally managed to reassemble all of their consciousnesses into the forms they'd had before the botched Boom attempt. Raiden sank to his knees weakly. Papa lay on his back panting and his daddy was on his hands and knees, shaking. After a minute he spoke.

"It didn't work," Naruto rasped. "We're not doing that again. That was the worst experience ever." He coughed feebly.

"It's because we don't have bodies," Raiden said in his defense. He was suddenly very scared. He'd never encountered a problem he couldn't handle before. Not even when he was bringing his Papa back from the dead. He'd never failed at anything, ever. Raiden's face crumbled as he began to cry. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed.

Naruto went to his son, picked him up and tried to soothe him. "Ah, it's okay, buddy. We'll get back some other way. It's not your fault and you don't have to feel bad that you didn't fix it. It's not your job to fix it. Shhh, your papa and I will take care of this, don't worry."

"B-b-but we're _stuck_ here," Raiden wailed dejectedly. "I won't be able to see Wyatt or Aimi again!"

Naruto stiffened. So his son was planning on going back to those people, just as he'd thought. He didn't try to correct Raiden just then, but held him and swayed back and forth. He could not remember ever having been in deeper shit.

* * *

The meeting between the captains was a formal affair, as was custom. Kenpachi leading the event with concerns of his own was unprecedented; he was given everyone's full attention. When he'd concluded his report, there was silence.

Yamamoto said, "This must be the son they were trying to retrieve. If the boy has the ability to hop from world to world, I think it's safe to say that he ran away from home. I wonder if they know that no one can enter Soul Society unless they are in spirit form. I would think that would seriously curtail that ability he has; it sounds as if the strength of one's body and the reiatsu present in its cells would be required to travel that way." Yamamoto looked at the captain of 12th division. "Kurotsuchi. What is your opinion? Can you help?"

"I would need to study the individuals and their powers," Kurotsuchi Mayuri said after a moment of thought. "But I don't think I could come up with a solution anytime in the near future. Study of alternate worlds and dimensions is a very sketchy and difficult science. So few beings, ever, are able to visit them that knowledge of them is extremely scarce and inadequate. Even were I able to find their world, I cannot say that we could devise a portal capable of taking them there. Urahara is the only I know of who might be able to come up with a solution, but I will do my best."

Yamamoto nodded his aged head sagely. "It is as I told them before. We will likely be unable to help them, but we will try. Zaraki, you will continue to house them until a solution can be reached. Everyone, dismissed."

* * *

Naruto, Raiden and Sasuke received the news that they would be staying in Soul Society a little longer stoically. They'd already figured that out. It was the news that they were there in spirit form that had the brunette throwing a fit, screaming and raging about their bodies being left on a mountain for lions and wolves to pick over. He also mentioned someone named 'Kyuubi' a lot and how he was going to rip the fucker a new asshole or some such thing. The blond only watched the brunette storming around the room and throwing things around. The little boy cried noisily and said something about Wyatt and a sister. Kenpachi watched all of this in silence.

Sasuke halted Naruto's rampage with a few words. "Well, it looks like you accessed the Sharingan successfully. Aren't you happy about that?"

Naruto drew Sasuke's sword and hurled it at the point between his blue eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Biiiiig shout out to **SafireCharmz** for mentioning me and my fic Bonded on her profile. I have this unspoken rule that anyone who mentions me on their profile gets a gift fic, so Pm me if you want one, Safire! I owe one to Thuggy Ninjette and DemonicKitsune-chan, too. I'll get around to that eventually.

Another big shout out to **xXxItaHinaSasuxXx** for reviewing so many times, it was wonderful! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers who have stuck by me even though my updates are coming at a snail's pace now. They'll pick up once I'm finally back home next week, hopefully. I just have to stick out this hell a little longer. 4 more days...

I didn't get to have naruto and Sasuke interact with the different captains as much as I wanted to with this crossover. It was too much with the switch. I might have Bleach and Naruto cross paths again, so it'll probably happen then. For now, onward.

* * *

Chapter 17

Sasuke closed his eyes and grit his teeth as another killing wave of lust rolled through him. The lust was an ever present thing that lived inside Naruto's body, much as his own heartbeat. It throbbed and pulsed as a heart did and many times during the day it would swell to unbearable proportions and threaten to drive Sasuke mad.

Now was such a time.

It had happened often enough that after 3 days he'd been forced to ask Naruto if he lived in this perpetual state of frustration. Naruto had cocked his dark head and considered.

"Not really," he'd answered Sasuke. "Because I have you there to relieve my tensions on."

Sasuke had received that news with barely concealed anger. Naruto had stated in no uncertain terms that he would cut off Sasuke's dick if he attempted to fuck Naruto again. As Sasuke hoped to return to his body someday, he wanted his dick intact. Controlling the surges was nigh on impossible. All he could do was wait them out, a process that took hours, sometimes days. The random fuck Naruto threw Sasuke was hardly enough to satisfy him, especially since Naruto insisted on topping.

Still, it made the Uchiha stop and think: he'd always believed Naruto's appetites stemmed from his attraction to him. Instead, it seemed the former blond simply needed sex as one needed air. Period. And going without had unpleasant consequences.

Like the time a week after they'd gotten to this cursed place. Kenpachi had finally managed to corner Sasuke into another fight. All of 11th squad and a few other captains had gathered to watch outside Kenpachi's barracks. Naruto had sat with Raiden, fully intending to enjoy the show, the bastard. And what a show it had been.

Kenpachi allowed Sasuke to take his blade from Naruto's back and the thing had promptly shattered at the first blow from his opponent. Maneuvering Naruto's body in combat was dicey. The jumps never went as planned; whenever Sasuke used the amount of strength he normally did to evade, he didn't move far enough. Naruto's body was too heavy. And if he added more muscle behind a jump he ended up soaring farther than he wanted since Naruto's legs were so strong.

Sasuke had gotten frustrated easily, thanks to the sexless state he was living in. He ended up wielding Naruto's wind and water based chakra clumsily. The vast stores of chakra that Naruto enjoyed were downright terrifying, exploding out of Sasuke at unexpected moments during the fight. Kenpachi sliced him bloody and was just coming in for the killing blow when he felt Kyuubi's presence in his mind and then his own consciousness was rudely pushed to the rear. Kyuubi took over.

It was like watching a movie. He saw how his hands changed, felt the terrible, awful power flowing molten through his limbs. He saw people fleeing, the Commander summoned, Kenpachi laughing wildly, ecstatic beyond reason. He saw Naruto shouting at him with his own face contorted in fear and anger…and Kyuubi. Kyuubi's glee at being free had been an underlying current throughout it all. Sasuke had gotten the distinct impression that the demon had been waiting to erupt for quite some time.

Then everything had gone dark. When he woke up it was to find himself in a cell, with Kira, Hinamori, Kuchiki and several others maintaining kido spells on him to keep Kyuubi contained. Naruto had been forced to tell everyone the truth about their switched identities and the demon housed within him; Sasuke had reached six tails. Later, Sasuke had been given a special room that suppressed his chakra.

And here he sat still, three weeks after the event. Naruto came by with Raiden everyday and spent several hours with him. Sasuke wondered for the thousandth time how they were going to get out of this mess.

"Sasuke, are you listening?" Yumichika stopped his lesson to ask. He gave them lessons on Soul Society, its culture and ways every day.

Sasuke rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "Fine. A headache. Maybe we can stop for today?"

"Alright. I'll come back tomorrow." Yumichika gathered his things and left. Naruto and Raiden watched him leave. Sasuke only dropped his head into his hands. After a moment, Naruto spoke bracingly.

"We'll get out of here soon, I'm sure of it. The 12th division is bound to come up with something any day now. All we have to do-"

"Naruto, we've been over this," Sasuke said wearily. "Even if they come up with a way to get our bodies and switch us back, it's been a month. Our bodies are probably rotten or eaten by now. You heard how they explained it. Once a soul leaves its body, the body is dead unless a replacement soul inhabits it."

Raiden had heard all this before and it still made him feel panicky inside. He watched his fathers speaking.

"Still," Naruto ventured. "Now that Urahara has also been put on the case…"

"And he said the same thing once he heard our story: there isn't much that can be done. They can't find our world, Naruto. The gigai they gave Raiden blew apart when he tried to Boom with it and the gigais they gave us didn't fare much better, thanks to Kyuubi and the cursed seal."

Naruto was silent. He refused to give up. He would not believe that they were doomed to remain in Soul Society for the rest of eternity. He tapped the fingers of one hand against a knee as he thought, watching Sasuke sweat through another surge of desire.

If only there was some way, some hope to be had. Despairing though Sasuke was of their predicament, he knew that until Kurotsuchi told them that they definitely couldn't be helped some small part of the Uchiha held a shred of optimism.

There really wasn't anything for Naruto to say. And seeing how Sasuke turned away from him and panted in discomfort, Naruto thought it best if he left him alone. He knew what it was like to be sexually frustrated.

* * *

Raiden and Naruto had a set of rooms inside Kenpachi's barracks all to themselves. Naruto tended to spend a lot of time there avoiding his host. Kenpachi sought him out for a fight damn near every day and Sasuke's body didn't heal anywhere near as fast as Naruto's body did.

Once inside his room, Raiden made to take off as he usually did. The boy spent most of his time with that witch Yachiru. Naruto usually let him, not wanting to force his son to stay with him, but today he stopped the kid. "Hang on, Raiden."

Raiden turned at the door and looked guardedly at his father. "Yes?"

Naruto had let the weeks slide by without bringing up the situation between them in hopes that time with his fathers would bring back the Raiden Naruto knew and loved. It hadn't. Naruto now thought it was past time he set the kid straight. Enough was enough. "Come here, I want to talk to you."

"I want to go play with Yachiru."

"I said come here, Raiden. Now."

Raiden dragged his feet, but he came to stand before his daddy. Naruto sat in front of him and waited until Raiden sat too. Naruto took his time beginning, waiting until Raiden finally met his eyes.

"When I was small," Naruto said at last, "everyone hated me. I had no friends and no family accept my mother. She was all I had and I used to consider myself lucky I had her. She was the sun of my life. It didn't matter how much people cursed me or spat at me as long as I had her. It shouldn't matter to you what your cousins say or think, either. You have me and your papa."

Raiden listened with a bored expression.

"I know what it's like to be different," Naruto said. "Everyone called me a monster behind my back. That didn't mean I was one. You need to believe in yourself, Raiden, or people will be able to tell you anything about yourself and you'll believe it."

Raiden picked at his pants leg. Naruto kept speaking.

"I never knew my father accept through his deeds and the things my mother said. He was devoted to the village, loyal. Just as my mother was loyal. She remained in the village with me after he died, even though it wasn't her village."

Naruto saw that Raiden couldn't care less about what he was saying and continued.

"Loyalty, honor, duty… these are the things a ninja lives by. Are you a ninja, Raiden?"

Raiden showed a spark of interest at last. "Of course," he snorted.

"Families die. Friends die. But no matter what, a ninja remains loyal to his village. They do not cast off their village to become members of another. That makes a ninja a criminal. A missing-nin. His village has the right to put him to death on sight."

"Well, I –" Raiden said uncomfortably. Naruto interrupted him.

"Family is important. The ninja system is a hard, cruel life. Old age isn't often a part of the package. A ninja family has to be a strong unit. It's where a ninja first learns teamwork and duty. A ninja who abandons his family will abandon his team. A ninja who abandons his team will abandon his village. And a ninja who will abandon his village cannot be trusted, should never be a ninja. People like that get other people killed, Raiden. They go on to do terrible things. Like Akatsuki. I know you remember them."

"But…but, I-" Raiden spluttered horrified. "I never-" But he did, the boy saw. It was because of him that Aimi did what she did and got those people killed. He could have gotten his cousins and the slayers long before he had if he'd wanted to.

"Courage, fortitude and, above all, patience are the hallmarks of an excellent ninja. They do not run when things get hard. They stand and fight. They do not let others tell them their place in the world because they know their place. They believe in themselves even if no one else does." Naruto's eyes bore into Raiden's wide ones. "Do you know your place, Raiden?"

"Y-yes."

"Where?"

"With…with you and Papa and Aimi."

"And if your papa and I are not around, where is your place?"

"In Konohagakure."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Raiden."

"I can't hear you."

"I said I'm _Uzumaki Raiden._"

"Who?"

"UZUMAKI RAIDEN!"

Naruto weighed the expression in his son's eyes and thought the boy was nearly there. Almost, but not quite. "If that's so then why did you let an Uchiha kick you out of your rightful place?"

"Huh?" Raiden was confused.

"Namikaze Minato was Hokage of Konoha. Uzumaki Kushina was loyal to Konoha. I will one day be Hokage of Konoha. As my son, where do you belong?"

"In Konoha."

"And there is where you stay whether I am by your side or not. Words can not change that. No one can change that. Do you understand?"

Raiden finally did. "Yes, Daddy."

"Do you believe in me, Raiden?"

"Yes."

"In your papa?"

"…Yes."

"Why do you mock us then?"

"I don't! Never!" Raiden shrieked, aghast. "I don't ever-"

"Yes, you do. Every time you Boom without permission, you mock us, Raiden. Every time you use your powers to show us that in some ways you're more powerful than we are, you mock us. Worse, you mock yourself."

"No…no, Daddy, please…" Raiden said in a small voice.

"You mock yourself because you flaunt you power. People who flaunt their power are usually weak people. They are the ones who let power corrupt them, Raiden, because they don't believe in themselves. Don't you think I could kill Danzo and the elders and all those on the council and force the village to accept me as Hokage? I could. But I don't. That's not the way. Neither is what you do the way, Raiden. It's never okay for you to use power to get what you want or to hurt the ones who love you."

Raiden was sobbing softly. "I don't hurt-"

"Don't you? Why did you run away and adopt the Halliwells as your family if not to hurt us, Raiden? You could have remained with the sitter until we came back. For that matter you could have contacted me or your papa and we would have advised you. Just because we're busy, doesn't mean we've forgotten you. We may not be the best parents, but we're your parents and we love you, Raiden. More than anything. You and your sister both. But you left because of what one person said. If you really believed in me and your papa, you would have waited for us. If you were really a ninja, you wouldn't have abandoned your family, even if they'd cast you out. If you believed in yourself you would know where you belong even if the whole world told you different."

Naruto looked at Raiden's heartbroken face and thought, _Now he's there. Now he sees. _He turned away from Raiden, looking at the far wall while his son cried with remorse. He said one last thing to drive the point home.

"You have more than most, Raiden. You have two parents who love you. Who can say how long you'll have a family? Like I said, people die. And you can't always bring them back from the dead. I can think of nothing worse than abandoning your family."

Raiden threw himself at Naruto then, screeching and howling in anguish, swearing that he would never, never, _ever _leave his family or his village again, not ever. Naruto caught him and held him at arm's length.

"Your words mean nothing. You've promised before, Raiden. I'm afraid I don't trust your promises anymore. You'll have to win back my trust with actions not words. Do you understand?"

Raiden stared into the black eyes that belonged on his papa. He swallowed hard. Then he nodded stiffly. "I understand, Daddy. I won't let you down again or shame myself or the village."

Naruto nodded and allowed a small smile to crack his stern expression. Now he hugged his son tightly and felt the strong little arms hug him in return.

* * *

Another meeting between all the captains was in session, with Urahara Kisuke addressing them all.

"We have tried everything," the blond man said in his mild voice. "Wherever the ryoka's world is, it does not reside in this dimension or any dimension near here. The power required to send them back or retrieve their bodies, wherever their world is, would drain Soul Society and all its inhabitants many times over. We cannot help them."

Yamamoto's long mustache seemed to droop. "It is certain?"

Urahara nodded that he was most certain.

"Well," Kurotsuchi spoke up cheerfully. "At least now I can take them to my lab and study them properly. The blond one and his demon should make for years of captivating study."

"They will remain our guests until such time as they can be incorporated into the Gotei 13," the Captain Commander countered. "Such combat skills must not be wasted. Zaraki, inform them of Urahara and the 12th division's latest findings."

When Kenpachi had imparted the information to his guests they took it better than he thought they would. There was no screaming and raging this time. Only a stubborn look from the brunette and stoicism from the blond. The boy, too, seemed to shoulder the development manfully.

"So…now that you're going to be remaining in Soul Society indefinitely…wanna fight?" Kenpachi's wicked grin flashed across his swarthy face.

* * *

At the Halliwell manor, things were somber indeed. It had been a month since Wyatt's screams had brought Piper and Leo running to the upstairs bathroom. Raiden's lifeless body had been taken from his small arms and laid on the tiled floor. Wyatt and Chris watched as Leo tried to revive Raiden by normal means. Then Piper told Wyatt to try healing him. Wyatt moaned that he already had to no avail.

Raiden was dead.

Wyatt was inconsolable. Piper summoned her sisters, Coop, Henry and even Gran. They performed their strongest magic, summoned the Angel of Death and all to learn that Raiden's soul was somewhere beyond retrieval. Piper wept harshly at losing the bright boy, Leo trying to comfort her. Billie held little Aimi, who was now 8 months old. Everyone else gazed down at Raiden's corpse sadly.

Aimi could sense her brother's spirit perfectly well and so saw no reason to be upset. He was far away, yes, as were Daddy and Papa. Raiden had not called her or sent for her so she did not try to follow him. She did examine his dead body with her eyes, though. She saw nothing amiss. She wondered when she would see him and Papa and Daddy again. Especially Papa. Aimi missed her Papa terribly, but she was faithful to her big brother. Here is where he said their home was and here was where she would stay until told otherwise.

Things weren't the same, though. The entire house and its inhabitants went into mourning. No one played with Aimi anymore or smiled or laughed. Whenever she smiled or laughed she was looked at oddly. She was walking now and often toddled about the large house exploring. She saw how the adults wept with grief when they thought they were alone and how Wyatt just sat staring into space. The funeral was especially sad. Aimi watched her brother's body being lowered into the ground in its small white casket and approved; her brother's body would be kept safe for his return.

On this morning, a month after Raiden had gone, Aimi sat in his and Wyatt's room, looking at herself in the standing mirror. She was lonely. Piper had tried to send her to magic school with Chris, but Aimi didn't like it there. She always came back on her own, so Piper stopped sending her.

She wanted her family. Her daddy and papa had been gone a long time and now Raiden. She did not want to go against her brother's wishes and leave the Halliwells; breaking rules felt wrong to her. If only she knew when they would be back…

Aimi liked her face. She decided that she looked a little like Papa, her favorite person in her family. He was quiet inside, like her, if not so happy. Daddy and Raiden had a wildness inside them that was fun to be around but also draining. Aimi gazed at her reflection a while longer before she pushed herself to her feet and walked to the room she shared with Chris. She folded herself to her crib and snuggled down on the mattress. Her blue eyes closed as she prepared for her nap.

* * *

Sasuke dragged himself back to his room with a muffled curse. Kenpachi was worse than Kyuubi. He propped his bruised body against the wall and leaned his head back against the hard surface. _At least all the nicks and cuts have healed. That's one good thing about this body. _He stared at the ceiling.

Some time later, Raiden and Naruto came by. They sat with Sasuke in silence, no one wanting to bring up what they were all thinking. Finally Raiden did, though, because he couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"What are we going to do?" he quavered.

Naruto rubbed his son's hair. "I don't know."

"They said they'd need more power than Soul Society has in order to help us…if they knew where our world was," Sasuke said.

"Well, Raiden knows where it is, but he's not powerful enough to get there without his body." Naruto felt like they'd been over this subject many times.

"Even if I managed to Boom and get our bodies, I don't know how to get into this world with them," Raiden said softly. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke watched his son thoughtfully, an idea taking shape. A frightfully simple, painfully obvious idea, one that should have hit them immediately. "We really deserve to be here," he said wonderingly. "How could we have been so stupid?"

Naruto and Raiden looked at him questioningly. "Share," Naruto said.

"We need someone who knows where our world is and who is more powerful than Raiden, right?" Sasuke sat up straight in his excitement. Naruto stared at him blankly. "Who's more powerful than Raiden, Naruto?"

"Aimi," Raiden said softly. His face lit up as hope became visible at long last.

"_Exactly,_" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto looked at Raiden and Sasuke dubiously. "Aimi? For real? You think-"

"No. I _know _my girl can do this," Sasuke said vehemently. "Here I was happy that she was safe and away from this place and the whole time the answer to this problem was right there. Raiden, contact her."

"I-I can't," Raiden said startled. Sasuke and Naruto frowned.

"Why not," Sasuke demanded.

"Because I can't talk to her that way. Or you, remember? I can only talk to Daddy like that and Kyuubi."

Sasuke looked to Naruto.

"Sorry, man, but I can't do it either. I think you're the only one who can communicate with her," Naruto said.

"Me?" Sasuke's face held surprise. "Why me?"

"Because," Naruto said patiently, "You have the strongest connection with her. Just try, okay?"

Sasuke rubbed his chin in thought. "Okay. I'll try."

And he did. He tried for several hours, but he couldn't make contact with his daughter. Raiden, who'd been studying his papa with a critical eye, finally spoke up. "You're trying too hard. You're tense. You have to relax your mind, open it wide and send it out. You're clenching it up like a fist."

Sasuke lost his patience. "I can't help it, I'm always tense. It's impossible to relax when all I can think about is fu-" Sasuke cut himself off, remembering that he was talking to his son. Naruto understood, though.

"Raiden, kiddo, go play with Yachiru," Naruto said. He ushered the kid out of the room, closed the door and locked it. He turned to Sasuke and began stripping.

Sasuke immediately began drooling. His eyes did that weird blur and sharpen thing and he knew that they were probably red. The itchy feeling he felt on his scalp and nails told him Kyuubi was becoming evident on him.

Naruto walked toward Sasuke nude. "For the sake of getting us out of here, I'm going to let you top," he said. "Make sure you don't stop until every shred of desire is used up. I know my body; it'll take awhile. Afterwards, you should feel sleepy and relaxed enough to contact Aimi."

Naruto stood resolutely, braced as if for an attack.

Sasuke pounced. It was a learning experience for both of them.

Naruto had never gotten used to fucking his own body. He'd only consented to fuck Sasuke a few times in an effort to help alleviate the stress of sexual denial Sasuke was going through. And he'd only done it a few times, seeing as it hadn't really helped and Naruto was so disgusted at the thought of touching his body that way.

But this was ten times worse. Sasuke was mindless in his need, rough and brutally strong. Naruto had never accustomed himself to the weakness in Sasuke's body, true, but he couldn't stop Sasuke at all. He didn't try. Instead, he retreated deep within himself, tuning out the grunts and moans that were issued in his voice. He closed his mind to the feel of his own hands on his body and his big cock plunging in to him over and over and over again.

After while, Naruto didn't feel anything; he was in a white, windowless room in his mind that effectively shut out all unpleasantness.

Sasuke had just enough sense to realize that they were doing a job, not making love. Naruto hissed and winced in pain at first, but then he was silent. Unresisting and silent. Sasuke did as directed and fucked his body tirelessly, not stopping even though he came many times. He turned Naruto into various positions, used his mouth and hands wherever he wanted and fucked Naruto some more. The lust was a ceaseless sea of need in him, refusing to abate until Sasuke's muscles quivered with strain and his head ached from countless ejaculations. Hours had passed. He collapsed by Naruto in a sweaty heap with a muffled 'oof'.

* * *

Sasuke dozed. He was helpless not to. Naruto came around some time later in the darkened room. He sat up gingerly, his body sore and scratched. He located their discarded clothes.

_Raiden, come._

_**On my way. You and Papa finished doing that boring thing?**_

_Just get over here._

Naruto was nudging Sasuke awake when Raiden crept soundlessly into the room. They both crouched over the big blond body.

Sasuke came awake at last and blinked groggily. He took a moment to focus. "Relaxed?" Naruto whispered.

"Mmhm," Sasuke yawned. "I'll give it another shot now."

Sasuke stared upward as he concentrated. Right away he felt the difference. Without the distraction of lust, Naruto's body fairly hummed with power. He'd never been able to feel it this clearly before, having never been so relaxed since the switch. It was a buoyant kind of feeling, something like perpetual happiness and contentment. There was a rock solid confidence in everything around him that didn't belong to Sasuke at all. The Uchiha thought he now understood Naruto's eternally sunny disposition. At least, he was sunny unless he was angry. Sasuke sighed, feeling peaceful.

He was almost high off sexual release. Sasuke's mind floated away from him easily. He called up Aimi's image and shoved his mind at it as hard as he could.

It was an odd sensation, one he wasn't sure he liked. He felt as if he was deliberately weakening himself somehow…and then he made contact.

* * *

Aimi was being rocked to sleep in Piper's arms in the nursery rocking chair. She had on a pair of footed pajamas, her dark head pillowed on Piper's small breasts. She was listening to the soft lullaby Piper was singing when she felt her Papa's mind touch hers lightly, questioningly.

The touch drifted away after a moment as if too weak to maintain contact. Aimi quickly grasped the mental filament with her own strong mind and held it. She spent a few minutes sending happiness along this thread of consciousness back to her sorely missed Papa.

* * *

Sasuke breathed heavily with strain, gasping in the dark. "I have… her," he wheezed. Naruto and Raiden stroked his sweating chest soothingly, trying to calm him down. So much rested on this contact!

"Okay, easy Sasuke," Naruto purred. "Just tell her the situation and see if she can help."

Sasuke's teeth clenched, but he did as he was bidden.

* * *

Aimi heard her Papa's words. She interpreted them as images. She also lifted images from his mind that clarified the dilemma for her. She understood.

Piper had stopped rocking. Aimi had gotten very still in her lap and she was thinking the big baby had fallen asleep. She was wrong.

Aimi turned in Piper's arms and regarded her with long-lashed, dark blue eyes. She smiled, showing eight white little teeth and her cute dimples. Piper suddenly knew that the girl was leaving. Tears welled up in Piper's brown eyes.

"Oh, baby," she whispered brokenly. "Not you, too. Don't you leave us too! We're so sorry about your brother, but you don't have to leave us. I promise we'll take good care of you, we won't let anything happen to you."

Aimi maneuvered herself so that she was giving piper a hug around her neck. Piper held her fat body tightly, unwilling to let her go. Aimi turned her head and kissed Piper's cheek-

-and Piper was instantly asleep. Aimi folded herself away from Halliwell manor.

No one was around Raiden's grave in the San Francisco Cemetery. Aimi sensed workers some distance away, but none by her brother's resting place. The night was cool and silent. She held up one chubby hand and Raiden's coffin flew out of the ground in a shower of dirt. She opened the casket via telekinesis and viewed her brother's mortal remains.

They were somewhat less than fresh. Her Papa had said to make sure the bodies were as fresh as the moment their souls had left them. Aimi could turn back time to do this, but that was a lengthy process. She thought it would be quicker if she simply altered the physical remains until they were good again.

That was a tricky thing to do, one that involved manipulating energy so that cells repaired themselves. It was kind of like a reversal, too, but on a much smaller scale. Raiden's blood warmed and flowed again, the cheeks becoming pink with health, the hair regaining its luster as Aimi's strange chakra surrounded his body.

Raiden's body was ready. A white sphere enveloped Aimi and the body and then both were gone. Leaves blew across the hole in the ground where Raiden's casket had been and across the empty casket itself.

* * *

Sasuke's body shuddered. His eyes rolled and then he was still. Naruto and Raiden watched him anxiously. Naruto stroked the blond hair, calling Sasuke's name softly, hesitantly. Outside the dark room squad members trotted past, no doubt on their way to patrol Soul Society.

The blue eyes opened. "I told her," he said.

"Did she say she'll do it?" Naruto asked in a relieved voice.

"No," Sasuke said. "She didn't say anything."

"What happened, then?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Nothing…just…she seemed happy." Sasuke felt nauseous. He swiped at his bloody nose. "How can we bleed when we're just spirits?" It was something he'd wondered more than once.

Naruto didn't bother answering. Yumichika had explained it one time, but he kind of thought they had more pressing things to discuss right now. "Well, do you at least think she'll try and help? God…what is she, eight months now? I don't know…"

Raiden gave a little giggle. "She'll do it. Aimi can do anything."

Naruto felt a chill skate down his spine. It was a harmless enough comment, and yet…"What do you mean, anything?"

Raiden shrugged. "Anything means anything. One time I asked Kyuubi why he hates her so much and he told me. He said no creature should ever have the power of the gods. She can do anything she thinks of. Piper said it's called projection, only she said Aimi has an evolved form of it. She said if Aimi can think it, she can do it. Cool, neh?"

Naruto felt cold sweat break out on his skin. _Jesus. How did we make such a kid?_ He turned to see if Sasuke had heard. By the way his blue eyes were darkened, he'd say he had. They exchanged a long, worried look.

Aimi arrived on the mountain top silently in a burst of brilliant white light. She startled a multitude of vultures and flies. When she saw what they'd done to her daddy and papa's bodies, she burned every last one to dust with a glance. She was not pleased.

The state her daddies' bodies were in dismayed her greatly. She didn't like to see her vital parents reduced to so much rotten meat. She let her chakra drift over them and performed the same service she'd done for Raiden's body, which lay beside her. It took a little longer, thanks to the decay the harsh sun had escalated, but she soon had them rosy and new again. She gathered all three bodies and Boomed in her own fashion.

The world Aimi wanted resisted her as it had her brother, but she did not force her way in. She took a few moments to alter herself and the bodies with her enough so that she was able to enter Soul Society smoothly and in one piece. She materialized where she felt her family's souls pulsing.

* * *

Raiden gave a shout and jumped up. He ran to his baby sister where she sat but he was rudely shoved aside by his daddy, who in turn was nearly trampled by his papa. Sasuke got to Aimi first, scooped her up and swung her around in the air. Aimi shrieked with laughter, kicking her feet.

While Naruto was tugging at Sasuke so that he too could hold their daughter, Raiden examined the three bodies at their feet.

It was strange to see your own body. Raiden poked and prodded his own face, lifted the lid of one blue-gray eye, felt his own sandy hair. Then his daddy scooped him up and included him in the family hug.

The four reunited individuals spent some time that way, standing, squeezing each other, crying softly in some cases.

_Daddy's right, _Raiden thought. _This is my place, where I belong. I'm never letting anyone take that away from me again. Sorry, Wyatt. I love you, but this is home. I know that now. _His sister was squashed against him, his papa's arms locked around them both with his daddy's arms wrapped around all three of them. Raiden squirmed uncomfortably. Aimi bit his face playfully, making him screech in indignation. Raiden's arms were pinned to his sides, but he tried to bite her back. Sasuke and Naruto released their snarling children and set them on the floor.

Naruto went to his body and laid a hand on the warm skin. Then he looked up at Sasuke. It was like looking at a clone. "Weird."

Sasuke squatted before Aimi. "Alright, princess. You know what to do?"

Aimi gazed up at her father solemnly before pushing to her feet and toddling to the three bodies. Naruto backed away, holding Raiden's hand.

Aimi stared at the bodies for a moment. Now that she was actually with her fathers, she understood a lot more. The switch had taken place before the souls had left their bodies. When the souls had been expelled, the minds were taken with them. The way she understood it, the minds were inside the wrong souls. It was going to be hard to fix.

First, she released her chakra and took hold of her Papa and daddy where they stood. Naruto gave a shout as he felt himself being placed into his body. Sasuke was doing the same. The bodies on the floor came to life, gasped, shuddered, sat up. Aimi didn't give them a chance to speak but Boomed the three of them immediately.

She was able to sort their atoms sufficiently in short order, putting the minds with the right souls and bodies. She let them materialize in the room again.

Raiden had reunited himself with his body on his own and stood prancing about happily as his fathers solidified before him. Aimi sat on the floor, rubbing her eyes. She yawned tiredly.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Then they screamed, ran, embraced, lifted each other and yelled in happiness. Raiden sat near his sister and hugged her tightly. He kissed her dark hair.

* * *

Kenpachi came running, bursting into the room. The amount of reiatsu he'd felt emanating from his barracks had been sensed clear across Soul Society. A few other captains were with him as he examined the scene in the room.

Naruto held Raiden, Sasuke held a little girl. They stood beaming at Kenpachi and the captains. Naruto spoke.

"My daughter," he nodded at the girl. "She came and reversed the switch, put us back in our bodies and everything. Thank your Captain Commander for his efforts on our behalf please. And thank you for your hospitality, Kenpachi. We won't forget it." Naruto gave a little bow.

Aimi stared at Kenpachi with interest.

Kenpachi took a step into the room. "So…you're leaving?"

"Yes."

"Any chance we could have a last fight before you go?"

Naruto thought about it. He was in his own body now. Things would go a lot differently. He grinned.

Kenpachi grinned back.

_Two bloodthirsty peas in a pod, _Sasuke thought wearily.

* * *

It was a sunny, crisp morning that saw the family of four materialize in a field of wildflowers. Sasuke registered that they were somewhere in Grass Country. Raiden never could place them in Konoha whenever he Boomed; he could only go to whatever locations he sensed his parents in.

Sasuke sat in the grass with Aimi. The girl was fast asleep, exhausted from the amount of chakra she'd expended last night. Raiden went off a few feet and pissed in the grass. Naruto examined the horizon. "Home," the blond said.

They curled up right there amongst the flowers, Naruto and Sasuke bracketing their children, and slept the morning away. Just before he fell asleep, Naruto took a moment to say a prayer of thanks that his family was back together again.

* * *

"How curiously fascinating," Urahara said, fanning himself softly. He was in yet another meeting of the captains. Kenpachi had just informed them of the ryoka's leave-taking. "Such a powerful little girl."

"The blond father's no slouch," Kenpachi said. "Not even Ichigo handed my ass to me so thoroughly. I demand that the 12th division keep working on a way to get to their world. I have to fight that bastard again." Kenpachi's mouth pursed in anticipation of the fight or perhaps he was remembering the fight he'd just had. He was heavily bandaged.

Mayuri ignored the barbaric captain of 11th division to say, "The girl performed the same kind of power as a Reishihenkanki in order to enter here in her body. Urahara is right, it is fascinating. I would love to have such a power, I confess."

Yamamoto silenced the murmuring that erupted at this, with a tap of his stick on the floor. "Enough. They are gone and I am happy for them. We have other matters to deal with."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Finished it in one sitting! *sighs in happiness*

Thank you for all the great reviews! There were lots of 'yays'. Funny.

Onward.

* * *

Chapter 18

Things had happened in Konoha during Sasuke and Naruto's absence. Starting with Itachi's household.

Itachi left Kaito broken and bleeding after the fallout with Sasuke. He'd gone directly to Konoha Hospital and requested that they send someone to his house for his son. He'd then gone to the training grounds and challenged the first person he came across, which happened to be Gai. Gai felt as if his birthday had come early.

Sakura herself arrived at Itachi's house to find his children gathered around a limp form. She administered immediate care to Kaito, stabilizing him so that he could be moved to the hospital. The children went with Sakura and Kaito.

Kaito was concussed. His bones were set while he lay unconscious. The children remained in the hospital, surrounding their brother's hospital bed long into the night. It was Gaara who came and got them sometime before dawn. His face was stern, his lips set in a white line.

The children could see that Uncle Gaara was angry about something. It was rare to ever see him angry about anything. They'd had their share of angry adults that day, though. They walked home with him in silence, fearful of what might happen when they saw their father again.

Itachi was sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of _sake_ before him and a cup of it to his lips. His bloodshot eyes noted his children entering the house before they looked away. He said nothing. Gaara did.

"Did you pick the triplets up from the sitter's?" Gaara asked tightly.

"Do you see them here?" Itachi shot back.

Gaara glared at Itachi for a moment. The children felt Gaara's chakra spike; they braced themselves. However, Gaara only turned to them and told them to go upstairs and prepare for bed.

The children did.

They scrubbed their faces, brushed their teeth, put on their pajamas and crawled under their blankets. The entire time they were following this nightly routine the house shook with the thunderous argument that was taking place downstairs.

"I'm sick of your twisted relationship with your brother and how it affects everything between us," Gaara seethed. "He frowns at you and everyone around you has to suffer. Do you know you almost killed your son today? _Do you?_"

There was the sound of a crash. "Kaito is fine, I spoke to Sakura-san. He deserved what he got. It's his fault that-"

"No, it's _your _fault. All of it. Senseless fuck."

"_What did you just call me?"_

"I called you a senseless fuck, but let me amend that. You are an idiot and a senseless fuck. You screwed up with Raiden and Aimi, screwed up with Sasuke, screwed up with your children and you are screwing up with me. Do you want us all hating you? What is wrong with you?"

"Mangekyo Shari-"

"Sabaku Sousou!"

The kids listened to the fight taking place, hearing the crashes of splintering furniture, the curses. It was almost like having Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Naruto home. Except this fight was much shorter.

And in the morning, Uncle Gaara was gone. His things were gone, too. The children sat around the kitchen table, eating the burned toast their father served them for breakfast, listening as he told them that Gaara was no longer in the picture.

"The wretched pustule has taken himself back to that anthill in Suna and there is where he can bloody well rot." Itachi banged a pitcher of orange juice onto the table, sloshing it everywhere. He sat wordlessly in a chair and began feeding improperly mixed baby cereal to the triplets. The babies tried to swallow the lumpy mixture. Afterwards, Itachi ordered Hiroto and Hiroko to drop them off at the sitter's on their way to the academy.

Itachi left them to go up to his room. The children flinched as the door slammed. They gazed tearfully at the wrecked living room as they finished eating. Then they shouldered their school bags, picked up their slimy baby brothers and left the house.

Itachi watched them trudging to school from his bedroom window. Not a fit father was he? Not intelligent enough to know how to be around his kids or his lover? Incapable of simple courtesy or human decency? Gaara's words ran around his mind incessantly. He'd show that bastard that he was capable of all that and more.

The head of the Uchiha clan spun from his window and went downstairs.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi was in an equally foul mood. Yesterday at the meeting, Hinata had announced that she was taking charge of Hanabi. Hiashi had objected vociferously, but he was overruled. Hinata stated that her sister's house arrest was over and that she would be submitted for a three-man team immediately, something that should have been done when she graduated the academy.

"That is unnecessary," Hiashi said stiffly. "Her family is more than sufficient to train her. Let the branch family brats be put on teams, head family members-"

"She goes on a team," Hinata intoned. "It's final."

The meeting had concluded shortly afterward. Hiashi had further been informed that he was to have no say in what team his daughter was chosen for. He'd retreated to his rooms, to stew in solitude.

Still, it gave him a shiver of pride to see how Hinata defied him. She was a suitably commanding Head Hyuuga.

* * *

Hinata had gone directly to her sister's room with the news. Hanabi had received the changes in her life with uncertainty that she hid well. Hinata went with her that very afternoon to the Hokage building and then to the council building where she'd received her team. She was partnered with a boy whose family she didn't know and a shaggy blond boy from the Yamanaka family. Her sensei was Ebisu, former teacher to Konohamaru.

Hanabi was left in the care of her new team so that she could become acquainted with them. "Your sensei will tell you when he's done with you for today. Come home then, dinner will be waiting," Hinata told her sister. She waved merrily and strode off, her guards flanking her.

Ebisu took them to the training grounds. The two boys, it transpired, were both sixteen and newly graduated. When Hanabi asked them why they'd graduated so late, they told her that they'd never had any intentions of becoming ninja. The attack on Konoha had left the ninja ranks so decimated that their fathers had been forced to submit them at the Hokage's urging. They graduated in a year and now here they were.

"Fascinating and tragic," Ebisu sympathized. "And your story, Hanabi?"

The familiarity with which she was treated by her team was unsettling, but she answered that her father wished her training to be done exclusively by him. Her sister had insisted otherwise.

They were doing some practice drills when Gai sensei showed up and struck up a conversation with Ebisu before going off to train by himself. Then Itachi had shown up, challenged Gai to a fight and things had gotten pretty interesting.

Ebisu remembered when the music incident had gone down. Not since the legendary fight between Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke had the training grounds been so demolished.

Later, as Hanabi was eating dinner in her sister's room, she told her elder sibling all about it. Hinata listened attentively.

"Kaito's father is scary," Hanabi said around a mouthful of rice. "He's probably mean like our father is. Do you think Kaito hates him?"

"Do you hate our father?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yes," the girl said simply. "Don't you?"

Hinata plucked a snow pea from Hanabi's plate and popped it into her mouth. "I used to. Very much. After he put me in the dungeon. Now…my life has other priorities. I'm a mother, a wife…Head Hyuuga," Hinata grinned impishly.

Hanabi grinned back. "That was pretty amazing, when you beat him that day. You're amazing," Hanabi said softly.

Hinata felt tears sting her eyes. She had no idea her sister thought of her that way. She bowed her head in graceful acknowledgment.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kakashi was waging war.

His campaign against Kurenai's defenses was not going well. He was just vain enough to have thought he would have her succumbing to him long before now, so the fact that she persisted in giving him the cold shoulder was a blow to his pride.

A big one.

After the night when he'd admitted his reasons for visiting, she refused to say more than hello or goodbye to him. Asuma was not allowed to accept any more gifts after the practice weapons set. Kurenai swept past Kakashi in the street as if she didn't see him. Kakashi retreated from the attack long enough to re-evaluate the situation.

Kakashi was a brilliant ninja, a tactician almost without equal. However, he was forced to admit that he was lacking in one area.

He knew nothing about seducing women.

Hatake Kakashi had never had to chase a woman in his life. Women virtually threw themselves at him for the chance to see his face or boast that they'd fucked the White Fang's son. He partook of what was offered to him readily.

As he paced his apartment, he made a mental list.

_Objective: to woo Kurenai to my bed._

_Weapons: my charms._

_Strategy: Pursue her relentlessly until I win._

_Progress: Shitty._

Kakashi decided he needed to revise his list somewhat, beginning with the first item. Was sex all he really wanted from Kurenai?

No. He wanted that, yes, but he also wanted _her._ Her joys and sorrows, her trust. He wanted to know what worried her, what made her smile, what she thought about in the minutes before she fell asleep at night.

And he wanted the sex. He wanted to know the texture of her skin, the taste of her mouth, the smell of her womanhood. He wanted to put his tongue inside her and hear her moan. He wanted to hear her scream his name as she came on his cock.

Kakashi reached a hand down to his crotch and squeezed his rock hard member. He hadn't had a woman in a good while.

As he evaluated his charms, Kakashi wondered if he should change his strategy. How did one seduce a woman? The Copy Ninja didn't know a single person he could ask for advice. His Icha Icha books weren't much help either. He'd tried flowers, invited Kurenai on a date, pretended to be injured…she froze him and his efforts with cold disapproval each and every time.

If he really thought he didn't have a chance with her, Kakashi would have given up long ago. But he'd seen her blush sometimes when he spoke to her. Once, he'd seen her nipples harden through her shirt. Whatever she said to the contrary, Kakashi knew that on some level, Kurenai was attracted to him. He would not accept defeat.

Kakashi stopped pacing and sat on his bed, drawing his mask down to rub his lips. _There has to be a way, _he thought as he stretched out on his bed. Kakashi pulled out his battered copy of the last book in the Ich Icha series and began reading.

* * *

Kaito healed quickly under the watchful eye of Ino. His bones knit without complications and the swelling in his brain went down in a few days. He was enjoying a bowl of ice-cream in his hospital bed a few days after his arrival when a nurse announced that he had visitors.

Hinata and Hanabi walked in behind the woman. Kaito's spoonful of ice-cream froze halfway to his lips. He watched nervously as Hinata thanked the nurse and closed the door behind the retreating woman. She came over to his bed with Hanabi and stood looking at him. Kaito began sweating.

_Shit, she probably found out about my visit too, or she wouldn't be here, _he thought feverishly. _Am I in trouble? Again?_

Hinata went to stand by a window. She studied this boy her sister loved from across the hospital room as Hanabi greeted him.

Well, he certainly his handsome, Hinata thought. Even with the bruises. She saw how he eyed her warily until Hanabi distracted him. After that she was free to watch him without him noticing.

"Hanabi…what are you doing here?" Kaito said.

"I went to your house and your dad said you were here in the hospital. He apologized for any trouble you might have caused me and said it wouldn't happen again. He said you're supposed to stay away from me. Is it true?" Hanabi's eyes were pale pools of silent grief.

"Um…yeah, I kind of remember him saying something like that when he was kicking the shit out of me…" Kaito paused at her sharp intake of breath.

"Your father did this to you?" Hanabi frowned. Kaito thought she looked beautiful even when she was angry.

He shrugged. "My brother told him I'd gone to see you. He was pissed."

Hanabi studied him. She wondered if Kaito was afraid of his father. "Are you…will you not come back to see me?"

Kaito had thought about that very thing while he'd been laid up. His father had forbidden it. Expressly forbidden it. _But I love her. Dad's not going to kill me if I see her again, the clan means too much to him. And so long as he doesn't kill me, I can take whatever he throws at me. _"I'm going to see you whenever I can." Kaito glanced at Hinata to see how she took that news. She wasn't frowning, at least. That was good.

"But," Hanabi said as she moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "Won't your dad be angry? Won't he beat you again?"

"Probably."

"And you'll still come visit me?"

"I said I would, right?"

Hanabi thought the love she felt right then would kill her in its ferocity. "I'll come and visit you, too, Kaito. My sister doesn't mind."

Kaito raised his brows. "What, come to my house?"

She nodded forcefully.

"My dad won't like that."

"If you can face him, so can I."

"Yeah, well I have to face him. I live with him, I'm his son. I'm not letting him keep me away from you."

"I love you, Kaito. You won't face him alone," Hanabi said courageously.

_"What?! _You…what?" Kaito's heart was beating hard and rapidly. His face was going up in flames.

Hanabi's eyes ran over the bruises, the cast on his left arm, the hair the medics had cut in order to get at his head injuries. "I said…I love you." Her blush matched Kaito's.

"Oh, God," Kaito croaked. "You do?" _How did _that _happen?? Am I lucky or what!_

"Yes."

"I love you, too." Kaito kind of wished Hinata wasn't staring at him.

Hanabi smiled radiantly. She leaned toward his face. Kaito leaned back in alarm.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed. He cut his black eyes to the corner Hinata stood in.

"Kissing you? Like last time."

"But your sister's here."

"So? Or are you scared to do it in front of her?" Hanabi _sounded _curious, but Kaito saw the challenging look in her eyes. He grabbed her roughly with his good arm and yanked her downward.

It hurt his already sore mouth, but he kissed her hard, keeping his teeth clamped together. He didn't think he could stand the embarrassment of kissing her like he had in her room. Not with her sister right there. Finally, he pushed Hanabi away. She was breathless. He glared at her.

"Don't ever call me coward again," Kaito said in a low voice. "I'm not scared of anyone." He turned his head away from her.

Hinata came and said they had to leave then. Kaito went back to his ice-cream, keeping his eyes down. He really was embarrassed to have Hinata see him kissing her sister. He heard them leave his room after Hanabi said a soft 'bye, Kaito'.

Outside the hospital, Hanabi hugged herself and twirled happily in a circle. The Hyuuga guards fell in step around Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata watched her sister absently, lost in thought.

_I can see what attracted her, _Hinata thought. _He's forceful. The boy is open in a way Hyuugas usually aren't. Whether or not he actually loves her or just has a crush is hard to tell. Twelve years old is young to be in love. Then again, I was in love at twelve. But he's prideful. Very proud. He's definitely Uchiha, no mistake there. He won't tolerate Hanabi insulting his pride, as he just demonstrated. Still…who would have thought Hanabi had such a mischievous side to her? _Hinata had been shocked to hear her soft-spoken sister challenge Kaito for that kiss. _He's brave to go against his father. Or reckless. Probably reckless. I hope his feelings for my sister are real, because if they aren't she's going to get hurt. I'm glad she'll be spending most of her time with her new team. Kaito should be receiving a team soon as well. _

In the end, Hinata concluded that she would reserve judgment on Kaito. For now. There was much that remained to be seen about his character.

* * *

Morning. Kurenai lay in her bed for a few precious minutes. She'd enrolled Asuma at the academy a few months early, succumbing to his begging at last. So far he was doing well, his teachers said. She had to get up and get them both dressed so they could be there in an hour, but not yet…just a minute more in the sheets.

She'd had a disturbing dream. It was about Kakashi, as so many of her dreams were of late. She rebuffed his advances again and again, but at night she dreamed of him. Kurenai wondered what he would say if he knew just how hard it was getting to continue refusing him.

_And why are you refusing him, _she asked herself. She was definitely attracted to him, that much was clear even to her stubborn self. He was kind to her and her son. So where exactly was this reticence coming from?

_He never gets serious about women_, Kurenai told herself. _Never. Hatake Kakashi is notoriously detached from everyone and everything. He could never love anyone._ Kurenai repeated this to herself several times a day, whenever thoughts about him cropped up. It was her shield against the treacherous moisture that pooled between her thighs whenever she saw him. It was her armor against the thudding of her heart whenever he said her name.

Her attraction to him shamed her for reasons she didn't understand. After all, what crime was she committing by being attracted to a man who was attracted to her? And so what if Kakashi didn't love her? Did she need love from him?

These questions circled round and round in her mind with no answer. Asuma had been her only boyfriend. Her first. She had no experience with men and their ways outside of him. They'd taken so long to have sex because she'd been so nervous about it. He'd waited for her to be ready and then he only went as far as she wished. He was always gentle with her, almost as shy about publicizing their relationship as she was. Right before he'd been killed, after she told him she was pregnant, he'd asked her to marry him. She'd said yes.

Kakashi was nothing like Asuma. He was quietly, intensely forceful. He pursued her religiously, battering her defenses until she felt weak and drained by the time she got home.

Kurenai threw her quilted covers aside and got out of bed. It was time to start her day. She wondered at what point during the day Kakashi would make his appearance.

* * *

The answer was that he didn't. She didn't see him all that day or the next or the week after. Kurenai refused to admit that she was disappointed. She ignored the way every head of gray hair had her stomach muscles clenching. Once she woke from a dream of his voice and found her hand working frantically between her legs. She muffled her scream of frustration in her pillow.

Finally, after two weeks, Kurenai swallowed her pride and asked the Hokage if Kakashi had been assigned to a mission. She was told that he hadn't. Kurenai left the building confused and hurt. She made her way home, wondering if she'd succeeded in finally driving Kakashi away for good.

_Well, if I have then that's very well. I don't need a man in my life. I have Asuma-chan to take care of. And Kakashi isn't a relationship kind of person. He never gets involved with anyone seriously, not ever. He-_

-was standing at her apartment door.

Kurenai discreetly pressed her knees together, sharply quelling the desire that made them unsteady. She would handle this. She walked sedately up to him and spoke in a cool voice.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" he countered. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you?"

"If you think that then why are you here?"

"To tell you that I will leave you alone…if."

"If?" Kurenai's pulse was speeding up. She felt a trickle of sweat snake its way between her breasts. Was he really going to stop chasing her?

"If that's what you really want." Kakashi pushed away from her door to stand very close to her. His eye looked down into hers. "I've figured you out, Kurenai."

"Oh?" she tried to make her voice sound scornful. Kakashi had a woodsy smell that was clean and manly.

"Yes. You're worried about being unfaithful to Asuma's memory if you're with me. And for some reason no one's ever told you that lust doesn't always need love. You're ashamed of your attraction to me."

Kurenai spluttered indignantly. "That is absolutely-"

"The truth?" Kakashi's voice was as mild as ever but his gray eye was hard. "Do you deny it?"

Kurenai's lips trembled apart to say that yes, she denied it, most definitely denied it because it wasn't true.

She couldn't do it. He was right. About everything. About her. Her mouth closed slowly as her eyes clouded with tears of defeat. Seeing them, Kakashi pressed his attack, knowing he was close to victory.

"You mourned Asuma for longer than necessary, Kurenai." Kakashi's voice was gentler than before, but still steely with his intent. "No one will think less of you for moving on. You could do a lot worse than me, but if you really aren't attracted to me, if you really want me to go then just say so. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Silence. It stretched out between them, becoming taut and tense. It quivered with strain. It needed but one word to shatter it.

_Do you want me to leave you alone, _he'd asked.

_Yes, _Kurenai thought desperately. "No," she whispered. _Oh, god. But he doesn't love me!_

Kakashi didn't say anything for a few seconds, almost dizzy with relief and the sweet taste of his success. He'd gambled there at the end. Kurenai-san was just stubborn enough to tell him yes instead of no.

Her eyes were downcast. Kakashi was only inches from her face. He studied the way her long lashes were thick fans against her rosy cheeks. The way her red lips were dewy. He could see her pulse beating frantically in her smooth white throat.

"Kurenai."

She raised those incredible eyes to his.

"You don't have to be nervous."

She swallowed a few times. "What-what do you mean?"

"I know you think I'm going to jump you or something, but that wasn't my intention. I just wanted you to stop pretending you weren't attracted to me. I want us to move forward, get to know each other…unless you wanted to be jumped?" His eye searched her face closely.

Kurenai cursed herself for ten kinds of a hussy at the telltale stain that reddened her cheeks. Her eyes glazed over with the imagery his simple question called up. Her panties were soaked.

Kakashi could very well smell the arousal that baked off of her. _So its like that, _he thought in bemusement. _Let's see how bold she really is then._

He stepped aside, giving her access to her door. Kurenai stared at him in consternation. Was she supposed to take charge and let him in?

_You _are_ the only one with a house key, genius, _a voice spoke in her mind.

Oh. Right. But…letting him in would mean admitting that she wanted sex…which she'd already admitted with her silence. _Damn it! _Kurenai fumbled her key out of her bag and managed to unlock her door. She entered and flung her bag onto the couch as she whirled to face him, determined to set him straight.

Kakashi had closed her door and locked it with the key she'd left in it. He was currently pulling his mask down.

He was pulling.

His mask.

Down.

…..

…..

…..

"Kurenai? Is everything alright?"

The lips were extremely masculine, very well-molded. There was no facial hair. The jaw was defined, as was the chin, without being too bold. The nose was straight, narrow, beautiful.

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beauti-

"Kurenai?"

Her eyes met his. When had he taken off his forehead protector? He kept his left eye closed.

Kakashi didn't speak again. He was thoroughly enjoying her reaction to his face. He kept his mask up whenever he was with other women unless the lights were off, but this was different. She was different. He wondered if she was aware of the significance of him showing his face to her.

Kurenai dragged her eyes away and made herself look at his neck, his shoulders, anywhere. She regained a shred of composure. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. You asked me something?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Yes. I am. Fine, I mean. Do you want tea?" _Why did I ask him that???_

"No, thank you."

She nodded stupidly. The she remembered that they were going to have sex. She drew in a deep shaky breath.

Kakashi watched her wringing her hands. _Not so bold. But the potential is there. She's probably just as reserved in bed. I happen to know Asuma wasn't sexually creative. Ah, but I bet she'll be a hellcat if ever stimulated properly. _Kakashi smiled.

He has dimples, Kurenai thought inanely.

"Kurenai…do you want me to make love to you?"

Kakashi definitely liked the way she jumped. _So innocent._

"I-I…you shouldn't…that's…"

"What? Rude? Why did you let me in, then?"

Why indeed? Kurenai found her courage was fast fading. There was really only one way to save her dignity and pride.

Kakashi had his arms crossed over his chest. He managed to drop them in time to catch her as she quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him.

_Very innocent. Asuma, what were you doing with her?_ Kakashi tempered her urgency by bringing her hands down out of his hair. He placed her arms around his neck, where they proceeded to choke the life from him. Her lips were actually closed, as if she were a child. He wondered again what Asuma had been doing before he forced her mouth open with his tongue. She yielded immediately.

Sweet. She tasted sweet, fruity. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and kept it there, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

Kurenai moaned audibly. Her body melted against his and she found that he was a lot more solid than he looked. And very strong. His arms supported her when her legs failed her. Her breasts were crushed to his hard chest. Her lips were sore already and her pussy ached. She imitated his actions with his tongue willingly.

Their mouths were hot, hungry, fervent. Kakashi bent and got an arm beneath her knees. He carried her the short distance to the couch and deposited her there, knocking her purse aside. He broke the kiss long enough to ask a question.

"Where's Asuma-chan?"

"There's a sleepover at one of his classmate's-"

Kakashi covered her mouth with his again. Asuma-chan wasn't going to be making an appearance tonight. That was all he needed to know. Good. Kakashi didn't want to be interrupted.

It had been too long since his last woman. He needed to slow down before he embarrassed himself. He broke the kiss a second time, leaning back from her questing lips. He was on top of her on the couch. He leaned on an elbow to look down into her blushing face.

"What is it," she asked nervously.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering if Asuma kissed you like this."

"Of course."

"He has?"

"Well, maybe not exactly like that, but we kissed with our mouths open, yes."

_Not exactly like that,_ Kakashi thought. _She probably means not as passionately as that._ He wondered what else Asuma had neglected.

Kakashi leveraged himself off of the couch and sat on the coffee table. Kurenai sat up self-consciously.

"I want to see your body, Kurenai. Strip for me."

"What! No!" Her eyes were wide with shock, as if he'd told her to kill herself or some other preposterous thing.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked seriously. "Do you make love with your clothes on?"

"No…but-"

"But?" He prompted her with his brows raised.

Kurenai glanced at the windows where bright afternoon sunlight was streaming in. "It's not dark in here," she said in a small voice. Her eyes begged him to understand.

Kakashi did. It was beyond belief. "You only make love in the dark?"

"Sometimes there were candles," she said defensively.

Kakashi's desire was cooling as his curiosity mounted. "I see. Tell me, did you ever make love in a place that wasn't the bedroom?"

Kurenai thought about it, wondering if they would get to have sex after all. She and Asuma only had sex in her bed or his. "No."

"And how many positions have you had sex in?"

"Positions?"

_Probably only missionary, _Kakashi thought. _And now that I'm with her, this ignorance probably wasn't all Asuma's fault. She's extremely shy about her body. Shy, but hungry for sex. What an odd combination. A ripe fruit needing to be plucked, yet unwilling to fall to the ground. Next question._

"Do you touch yourself?"

"That's none of your business." Kurenai turned her head away.

"Do you?"

Kurenai was a few minutes answering. "Sometimes…at night."

"With the lights off?"

"Yes."

Kakashi was silent so long that Kurenai was forced to look at him and see if he'd fallen asleep. He hadn't. In fact, both his eyes were open. It made her breasts tingle.

Kakashi got up and moved to the armchair. The coffee table was now between them. He sat back and stretched his legs in front of him, crossing his ankles. He laced his fingers casually on his stomach. "Go on. I want to see you naked. Take your clothes off."

Kurenai saw no reason to be humiliated like this and said so. Kakashi said it wasn't humiliation. It was part of the sex. Kurenai failed to see the connection. Kakashi called her gutless. Kurenai called him a bastard. Kakashi grinned, showing his dimples and a set of straight white teeth.

_He's too sexy by far, _Kurenai thought resentfully. She stood and began unbuttoning her blouse with shaky fingers.

* * *

Ino crept into her bedroom at the Hyuuga estate silently, shutting the door behind her as softly as she could. Naruto-chan was in the nursery with Hiroshi-chan. The nanny was taking good care of them both.

Neji lay sprawled on his stomach, snoring softly. The sheets were tangled around his waist. His long hair was carefully gathered into a bun on top of his head. He and Ino always slept that way, protecting their precious hair.

She tiptoed across the room, crouched and prepared to launch herself onto him. Her muscles tensed to spring.

"Don't you dare," Neji said sleepily.

Ino sagged in disappointment.

Neji turned over with a groan. "Why can't you let me sleep in peace," he complained. "That mission was a bitch."

Ino hopped onto the bed and kissed his frown away. She kissed his nose and eyes and cheeks and lips. Her mouth lingered on his until he pulled away suspiciously. His eyes narrowed on hers.

"You want something," he stated.

Ino grinned. "You know me too well."

"What is it, more hair product?"

"No."

"A trim?"

"Had one."

"More lingerie?"

"You already bought me some."

"A deep conditioning treatment at the salon that just opened?"

"Already have an appointment for next week."

Neji made his next guess in a resigned voice. "Sex? It's sex, isn't it?"

"Mmm…yes and no."

"No?" Neji sat up in disbelief.

"Okay, yes, it's sex, but this is different."

Neji's interest was completely engaged. "Different how?"

"Hanabi has a team now."

Neji wracked his brains but couldn't see the relevance. "So?"

"Her teacher is Ebisu. He came by the house today to tell Hinata how Hanabi was doing."

Neji refused to comment. He did _not_ like the gleam in Ino's eyes or where he thought this conversation was heading. Ino forged ahead.

"Sweetness? You trust me, right?"

"Not at the moment," he grumbled, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You know I love you more than anything in the world and nothing will ever change that, right?"

"I suppose."

"And you love me to death, right?"

"An argument could be made for that fact, yes."

"We're always open and honest with each other, right?"

"So far."

"And we can tell each other anything, no matter what?"

"I like to believe we can."

Ino hesitated, chewing her lower lip as she studied her husband's grave face. Neji broke the silence, refusing to admit that he was dying of suspense.

"I'm waiting to hear how sex has anything to do with Ebisu."

"I want me, you and Ebisu to have a threesome."

Neji barked a laugh. Then he saw her face. "Wait…you're serious?"

Ino nodded happily.

"What makes you think I want you having sex with some other guy?"

"You'd be there too."

"Not what I asked." Neji couldn't get over the nerve of her.

Ino pulled out the ace in her sleeve. "I happened to learn Ebisu is bisexual. I know you've been fantasizing about anal sex. You know I fantasize about Ebisu-sensei sometimes. This way, I figured we could both have our curiosity satisfied."

Neji wanted to slap her. He refrained, barely. In point of fact, he did not fantasize about anal sex so much as he did about anal sex with one Uchiha Sasuke. That wasn't the problem, though. His fantasies were just that, fantasies. They were not to be acted upon.

"No." His tone was final.

"Why not?" Ino pleaded.

"Because I don't want to have to kill Ebisu for touching you, or you for insulting me like this." Neji threw aside the sheet and stalked naked from the bed to his dresser. He undid his hair with quick hands and brushed it out.

She'd offended him, Ino saw. "Neji…"

"Apparently we can't tell each other everything. I wish I'd never confided that information to you." He turned from the mirror and looked at her with heartless eyes as he yanked his clothes on. "For your sake I hope you didn't approach Ebisu with that plan."

"N-no. I haven't."

"Good. I have work to do."

Neji left her sitting on the bed wishing she'd never brought up the subject.

* * *

Itachi's kids came home one afternoon a couple of weeks after Gaara left to find a strange, plump woman in the kitchen cooking dinner. Itachi met them in the living room and instructed them to sit. They sat.

"I've hired a nanny," Itachi told his silent children. "She will cook and clean for us and take care of the triplets. I've given her a house key. She will be here to make breakfast before you leave for school and will leave after dinner is prepared. Her name in Nana-san. She is a widow."

The kids glanced toward the kitchen where the soft clanging of pots could be heard. Savory smells wafted to them, making their mouths water. Itachi continued speaking.

"After dinner tonight, we're going to visit Kaito. We'll come back and go over your homework assignments. Iruka-sensei tells me Juro and Kenji are failing at shuriken techniques. Udon-sensei feels you are ready to graduate, Sumiko. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sumiko made a small 'eep' of dismay. Her father's cold eyes drilled into her, his arms crossed. "I…I don't know," she said fearfully.

Itachi frowned. He didn't like his children being afraid of him. He remembered when everyone had left him with his children on the mountain. He'd gotten to know them and they'd gotten to know him. They'd laughed and trained together. They'd hugged him freely, slept in his bed…

Now they cringed when he looked at them. They flinched when he reached for them. _Maybe they hate me,_ Itachi thought. _I've given them reason enough. Being a father is harder than being a ninja._

"Well. I'm…" Itachi cleared his throat, grit his teeth and forced the rest out. "I'm proud of you."

Sumiko's face reddened. She bowed deeply in thanks.

"Yukio," Itachi barked. "I heard you received detention again today for sassing Kurenai-san and not turning in homework. Explain yourself."

Yukio just barely managed to keep his bladder from emptying on the couch. Since the whole thing with Raiden his brothers and sisters had been hostile to him. According to them, it was his fault Aimi sent them to hell, which caused Willow's friends to die, which left them with no mother. And they felt he was responsible for Raiden leaving, which caused uncle Sasuke to leave, which put Dad in a bad mood, which caused uncle Gaara to leave. Everything was his fault.

As a result, Yukio had begun acting up in school, lashing out at classmates and teachers the way he couldn't lash out at his family. If the truth were known, Yukio hadn't done his homework in weeks. He didn't plan on doing it any time soon, either. The way he saw it, he'd made a mistake. His family didn't have the right to blame everything on him because of it, though. So he'd said some junk to Raiden, so what? They always said crap to him then they all got over it. Yukio was thinking Raiden had the right idea about running away. Not even his twin stood by him anymore.

But, oh, god, his daddy seemed so pissed now! He didn't want another beating like the one he'd gotten the day Kaito had gotten his. He stared mutinously at his father's stern face. He didn't answer.

"Boy," Itachi hissed in a deadly whisper. "You better begin speaking or you'll be sorry."

Yukio held out for a few more seconds before breaking. "I'm sorry," he said towards the floor.

"And what good is an apology?" Itachi said scathingly. "Why haven't you been doing your homework? Where is this disrespect for your teachers coming from?"

Yukio gave a half-hearted shrug, miserable.

"You are shaming this family and the name Uchiha for no reason?" Itachi said in ringing tones of disbelief.

The kids stared back and forth from their enraged father to Yukio's red face. Itachi regarded his young son silently for a few minutes. Then he turned to the rest of his children. "Wash your faces, then go eat. Be ready to visit your brother afterwards."

Yukio got up to follow them. "Stay there," Itachi spat. Yukio sat back down, shaking slightly. "Show me your assignment book."

Yukio reached into the bag at his feet and handed his book to his father with ill-concealed trepidation. Itachi took it and began flipping through the pages. Zeros, 'incomplete', 'failing' and other poor grades were on every page. By the time Itachi counted seventeen missed homework assignments his eyes were red with his bloodline limit. "What," he murmured in fury, "is wrong with you? _You are failing every subject in the academy! An Uchiha! Failing!"_

Yukio couldn't answer. He cried softly, pressing his legs together to keep from wetting himself.

Itachi slapped him hard with the book. "Spare me your womanish tears. Pick up that book. You sit there and redo every failed assignment. You will not show your stupid face at school until you are caught up with your homework. Defy me and you will have a room beside your brother in the hospital. There will be no sleep for you tonight."

Itachi picked up the school bag and threw it at his son. Then he stormed into the kitchen to eat with his other children.

* * *

Kaito had been in the hospital for two and a half weeks now. Hanabi came to visit him almost every day unless she was on a mission. She sat with him, brought him delicious food from her estate and talked to him about missions and her team mates. Kaito listened enviously. He wished he was on a team. He was supposed to have graduated before the summer, but he'd overheard Iruka-sensei telling another teacher that Danzo had forbidden any of the Uchiha children to be given the final exam. So he was still in school.

Hanabi was with him now, reliving her latest mission.

"Awesome. And your opponent was Chuunin?" Kaito asked.

"Yes. He almost broke my arm. Ebisu-sensei took me to the hospital afterwards, but the medic in that village said I was fine."

Kaito smiled. Hanabi had a small purple flower pinned to her tunic. "That's pretty," he said pointing to it.

"Thanks. Ataru gave it to me."

Ataru was the Yamanaka kid on her team. Kaito remembered him from the academy. He was a big blond boy, bordering on manhood.

"What did he give you that for," Kaito said jealously.

"For getting my first injury on a mission. He said it was my badge. He's funny." Hanabi giggled.

Kaito didn't like her thinking some other boy was funny. And he didn't like Ataru giving her flowers, either. He couldn't get out of this hospital soon enough.

"Well, I have to go. I promised my sister I'd be home right after sunset." Hanabi leaned down to kiss him. He let her. It was their ritual.

He watched her leave with the familiar pangs of regret mixed with longing. He hated being in the hospital. He was missing everything! He felt as if life were passing him bye. Soon Hanabi would fall for that Ataru creep and forget all about him.

When the nurse leaned into his room to tell him he had another visitor, Kaito thought it must be Hanabi again. Maybe she'd forgotten something?

It was his father. Kaito automatically sat up straighter. Itachi strode into the room, closing the door behind the nurse. Father and son looked at each other, neither blinking. This was the first time his father had visited him in the hospital. Kaito wondered what would happen.

"I saw the Hyuuga girl leaving as I was coming up the hall," Itachi said. "Was she here for you?"

Kaito did not consider lying. "Yes."

"I thought I told you not to see her anymore?"

"You did. I haven't gone anywhere. She came to see me."

_Insolent beast, _Itachi thought. "And has she been here before? To see you?"

"Yes."

Itachi sat in the chair by Kaito's bed. He changed the subject. "I see you're mending swiftly. How do you feel?"

Kaito nearly choked. It had been issued in a gruff voice, but the concern was genuine, he could tell. "Uh…fine. Thank you."

Itachi nodded. "Well enough to be dismissed?"

"I…think so. Yes." Kaito felt off-balance with this solicitous side of his father. Where had all his indifference gone? What had happened while he'd been stuck in the hospital??

"Good. I've gotten the council to allow you to take the final exam. Hopefully you and Sumiko will pass and be assigned to teams. You can begin earning your own money and honing your ninja skills. Do you anticipate failure?"

Kaito managed to sit up straighter still under that direct black gaze. "No, sir. I'm going to pass."

Itachi approved of the confident tone his son used. "Good. One son failing in this family is more than enough. Now, about the beating I gave you…"

Kaito swallowed.

"…You know you deserved it, don't you?" Itachi's voice was brusque.

Kaito acknowledged that he'd fucked up by having Raiden pull Hanabi to the house and then by cutting school to go see her. "Yes."

"Yes," Itachi shifted his eyes to Kaito's bandaged arm. "Well…I may have been a little too…severe in administering it. For that, I apologize. But I will not have you defying me again, Kaito, so if you have plans to see this Hyuuga girl, you had better rethink them."

Itachi got up then and left the room. Kaito watched the door swing shut, numb. His dad had _apologized_ just now. _What the hell?_

The door was shoved open again as his brothers and sisters came streaming inside, talking in hushed, excited voices. Kaito found out just how much life was passing him by during the next twenty minutes.

Kenji did most of the talking. Seemed like the night Kaito had come to the hospital his father and Uncle Gaara had a huge fight. They broke up and Gaara left the next morning.

"Yup, he's not even in the village anymore," Shouta interjected. "He went back to Suna and everything."

"And Dad's hired a nanny for us to cook and clean and watch the babies," Akane said.

"Yeah, and did you know Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Naruto moved out?" Hiroto chimed in. "They did. The same day Dad beat you."

Kaito's head turned this way and that, listening to each new piece of information. Finally they were all quiet. Kaito's skull rang with all the good stuff he'd missed while he'd been away from his family. A thought occurred to him.

"Dad said one you guys was failing the academy. Who is it?"

"Yukio," Juro said.

Kaito scanned the faces grouped around his bed. Yukio wasn't present. "Where is he?"

"Home," Kenta spoke up. "Re-doing every failed assignment and catching up on weeks of missed homework."

Kaito was agog with shock. "_Weeks _of missed homework? You're kidding. Yukio's a freaking brainiac, how could he fail anything?"

They all shrugged.

"Did Dad kill him?" Kaito wanted to know.

"I thought he was going to," Kenta said softly, "but I think he remembered you and stopped himself."

Kaito digested this information in silence. Then he met the eyes looking at him. "Does Dad seem different to you guys?"

Asami answered. "Yeah. Since that fight with Uncle Gaara and the break-up. He replaced all the broken furniture. He stopped sending the triplets to the sitter and tried to take care of them himself. He even tried to do laundry. He sucked at everything. I think that's why he hired the nanny. I'm glad he did. His cooking is awful."

"Unreal," Kaito said in awe. "Laundry?"

"With bleach," Juro said. He pointed to the shirt he was wearing. Kaito remembered it as being dark blue, but now it was a faded grayish color.

Itachi came in then with Sakura-san. "Good news, Kaito," the pink-haired woman said brightly. "You can go home tomorrow. Your father and I agree that you're well enough. We'll take off the cast in the morning before you go."

Sakura smiled pleasantly at all of them before leaving to attend to another patient. Kaito's siblings turned to beam at him. Hiroko bent and kissed his cheek enthusiastically.

"Gross," Kaito wiped his face with a grin. He was finally going home!

* * *

Kurenai was down to her bra and panties. Kakashi held up a hand lazily, silently telling her to stop.

He let his eyes rove over the satiny material of her underwear. The bra left a lot of skin exposed. Her nipples were hard shadowy points against the lilac fabric. Kakashi's gaze dropped lower.

A large wet patch adorned her panties. It spread even as he watched. He looked back up at her face.

Kurenai would never admit how much her shame excited her. Not even if she were tortured. Kakashi had sat back and watched as she reluctantly peeled off each item of clothing. The more she revealed, the more she was embarrassed. The more she was embarrassed, the more her desire sharpened. It felt extremely wicked to be so exposed in daylight. His eyes on her crotch sent a flood of moisture pooling between her nether lips. _Oh, God, he sees how much I want him, _she thought in dismay.

"You're wet, Kurenai."

She could think of no reply.

"You want to stop?"

She shook her head slowly. "No." She did not meet his eyes, though.

"Look at me."

She did.

"Take off the bra."

Kurenai reached behind her back and undid the clasp. Her large round breasts sprang free. Kakashi felt his cock bounce up almost at once from its semi erect state. Her nipples were large and brown.

"Now," he said quietly. "Play with your breasts. Pinch your nipples for me."

She hesitated until she saw him lick his lips in appreciation. His obvious approval of her body emboldened her and quickened her breathing. She placed her cool hands on her breasts.

Her movements were tentative at first. Her fingers brushed her nipples lightly. A stab of pleasure went to her clit and Kurenai moaned. Her head sagged backward a bit as she pinched and twisted her nipples. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as her inhibitions slowly left her.

Kakashi watched her massaging her full breasts and unzipped his pants. He freed his cock with a sigh of relief. He only held it, letting his excitement build with hers.

"Good," he said when she'd been at it for several minutes. "Now. Take your panties off."

Kurenai was past her shyness over her nudity. She stepped out of her underwear and stood with her hands by her sides. She looked at his thick veined cock. Before he could say anything else, she spoke.

"I want to see you naked too, Kakashi. All of you."

He had no problem obliging her. He stood and quickly divested himself of his clothing then sat back down.

His body was largely hairless. There were only a few strands above his cock and on his legs and forearms. Nowhere else except on his head. He was leanly muscled, slim as a whip. There were no tan lines anywhere. It almost didn't look like Kakashi with all that skin exposed.

"Sit on the coffee table," he said then. "Right here in front of me. Yes. Good. Spread your legs for me."

The pale wood was cool against Kurenai's skin. At hearing he wanted her to spread her legs, she felt her self-consciousness return tenfold. "Kakashi…"

"There's nothing to be shy about. You're beautiful. Let me see you everywhere." His eyes moved over her luscious curves heatedly.

Kurenai opened her legs a few inches.

"Wider."

She gripped the edge of the table and complied.

"Wider. As wide as you can. There we go. Ahhh, look at that gorgeous clit. Go on, look."

Kurenai closed her eyes in mortification. She could feel her discharge escaping onto the wooden surface of the table. Finally, she opened her eyes and glanced down. Then she looked away quickly. She looked at Kakashi. He was staring between her legs and rubbing his cock up and down slowly.

She was hairless, he observed. Waxed, most likely. Her inner flesh was a deep pink bordering on red. Her labia was swollen and glistening with her arousal. Her large clit crowned it all, quivering at his gaze. Kakashi was ready to burst.

Normally he fucked a woman and was done. He didn't linger. That didn't mean he'd never thought about doing what he was doing now, though. Kakashi would be the first to tell anyone that his mind ran with naughty thoughts for a good portion of the day. It was why he read the material he read. He had a sizable stash of porn magazines in his apartment, too. He'd just never felt like doing such intimate things with someone who wasn't his woman. Besides, he never had the time.

Kurenai wasn't his woman either, but she would be. He was in the process of making that so right now. By tonight he would have her screaming his name, he vowed.

"Touch yourself, Kurenai."

Kurenai had suspected that would be next on the agenda. She had to screw up her courage to touch her slit with a finger briefly. She put her hand back on the table.

"Is that how you touch yourself when you're alone," Kakashi chided. He hadn't stopped rubbing his cock in those lazy strokes. "When it's dark and you're hot and wet and needy? I bet when you're alone you're wild. You probably fuck that sweet pussy with those manicured fingers like there's no tomorrow. In and out, in and out…do you scream, Kurenai? Do you scream when that orgasm comes rushing-"

Kurenai slammed two fingers onto her swelling clit and rubbed viciously, his words goading her past all reason.

"Yeah, that's it," Kakashi breathed. "Just like that."

The sight of her losing control had him stroking his flesh furiously. She rubbed harder, faster, one leg coming up to rest a heel on the table as her hand worked and worked. Her head fell backward as she moaned loudly. Kakashi was a stroke away from coming when she shuddered and gasped. He saw her fluids ooze onto the table and exploded, letting his juices fly everywhere. Some landed on them both.

Kakashi wasted no time. He scooped her up and carried her back to the couch. Her body was damp with perspiration.

Kurenai felt Kakashi settle his body on hers and opened her legs eagerly. Never in her life had she wanted sex so much.

Kakashi chuckled huskily. "Not so fast…Don't you want to play some more?"

"No. I want you in me. Now."

Kakashi nibbled her lips. Her legs wrapped around him, pressing her wet pussy against his already hardening cock. He ignored the invitation, trailing his lips along her jaw, down her neck, back up to her ear, across her face and to her mouth again. He fastened his mouth to hers, silencing her protests with a deep kiss.

Kurenai kissed him fiercely. Kakashi had to restrain her hands above her head to spare the skin on his back. He released her mouth to capture one of her succulent nipples between his teeth.

"Uuuhhhh," she grunted loudly. "Oh, Kakashi…I like that."

"I know you do," he paused long enough to say.

"I want you inside."

"Soon."

He moved to the other breast, her moans sending delicious shivers down his spine. He couldn't understand how she could be so hesitant about nudity and touching herself while at the same time being so eager for sex. He'd never met anyone so full of contrasts.

He sucked her nipple hard, causing her hips to buck upward sharply. He bit her softly, inhaling the heavy musk of her arousal. Kurenai cried out, arching into his mouth. Kakashi released her hands and pushed two fingers into her dripping pussy.

"Tight. When's the last time you had sex, Kurenai?"

She was almost beyond thinking clearly. "Asuma."

"No one since him?" That had to be five years at least. No wonder she was so eager.

"He's the only…I never…"

"I see. Ready?"

"Oh, God, yes!"

Kakashi entered her slowly, watching her eyes darken to a rich burgundy color. She was indeed tight, almost as if she hadn't given birth at all. Her mouth made a silent O as he began thrusting in long steady strokes.

"Harder," she said. "Faster." Kakashi complied, but not too hard or fast. He wanted to draw it out.

Kurenai made a lot of noise, twisting and squirming beneath him at first. Then she seemed to become quiet and restless. He wondered if she was dissatisfied with his performance. He stared into her face as he increased his pace, thrusting quickly. She seemed to like that. She began moaning again, but he didn't feel her excitement growing toward an orgasm as it should have been, and the scent of her arousal was receding. Kakashi stopped thrusting, studying her.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"You tell me. Am I not pleasing you?"

She was surprised. "Yes, you are."

"I don't think so. I must be doing something wrong."

"No, you're not. It's just…"

"What?"

"You're taking so long to finish…"

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. "I only entered you ten minutes ago."

Kurenai stared up at him in puzzlement. "That's…kind of long, no?"

Kakashi felt himself deflating. He pulled out of her and sat up. So did she. He was afraid to ask, but he had to. "How long did Asuma perform?"

Kurenai shrugged. "A few minutes."

"A few…and that was enough?" Kakashi gasped, stunned.

"Enough for what?"

"Enough for you to reach fulfillment."

Kurenai's brow cleared. "Oh. I never…reach fulfillment during sex. That, um…that only happens when I'm alone." She looked away in embarrassment.

_She's not eager because she's been five years without, _Kakashi realized suddenly. _She's never had a sexual experience that lasted any length of time. Worse, she's never had an orgasm during sex. Her body is likely screaming for sex all the time, and she shuts it out completely. Now I understand why she's shy and bold at the same time; her body wants one thing while her mind tells it it's wrong. And the woman actually thinks a few minutes of rough pounding is all there is to the act._

Kakashi shuddered in silent horror. "Did…Asuma engage in foreplay?"

She nodded.

"How exactly?"

Kurenai swung her legs off the couch. She sat up, apparently under the impression that their lovemaking had been concluded. Kakashi gauged her scent as one of repletion. As far as he was concerned, they hadn't even begun.

"Kissing. Sometimes he would kiss my breasts. Sometimes he rubbed my pussy. Then he would be ready."

Asuma always had been a gruff brute, Kakashi thought to himself. A kind man, superb fighter, but somewhat lacking in the sex department.

"I see," Kakashi said. "Are you…ahem, satisfied now?"

Kurenai stretched lazily as she answered. "Mmhm. You're a little bigger than Asuma, you know."

Kakashi looked down at his limp cock. He was close to nine inches when erect. He studied her serene face as he thought about the twists and turns the evening had taken.

"Are you satisfied, Kakashi?" Kurenai looked at him calmly.

"Not even close." Her eyes widened in alarm when he shoved her back against the couch cushions. "And neither are you, you just don't know it yet. Allow me to instruct you, my innocent little bird."

And with that he grabbed her thighs and roughly spread them open. So she'd never had a man make her come? He'd fix that right now. Her ignorance was appalling and not to be borne.

"Kakashi, what are you doing," she squealed when his head swooped down between her thighs. "No, stop, you _can't!"_

He could.

Kakashi spread her labia wide and latched onto her clit. He wanted to show her in a quick, no nonsense manner what she was missing. What she'd been cheated of. There'd be time for games and titillation later.

Kurenai bucked hard against his face as her clit was sucked harshly into his mouth. Asuma had never put his mouth there. The rhythmic suction had her gasping, sobbing, panting and then screaming as her world exploded in a shower of blinding sparks behind her eyes. Her body undulated wildly. Kakashi held her down ruthlessly and shoved a finger into her ass. He bent his head to her again.

This orgasm was harder, made more intense by the finger moving back and forth in her virgin ass.

By now Kakashi was hard again. He entered her swiftly and held there as her eyes adjusted and focused on him. "That's it. Look at me while I fuck you."

The sun was going down, but there was still plenty of light to see by. Kakashi probed her carefully, watching her face the entire time. He adjusted his cock, angling this way and that until her eyelids fluttered and she sucked in a breath.

_There. Right there, _he thought savagely.

He leaned on his hands as he fucked her steadily, hitting that place in her with pinpoint accuracy each time. Kurenai sighed and keened, her body heaving with her labored breathing. "Oh, please," she begged.

"Please what?" he asked. He pumped her harder.

She didn't know. She only knew that her body was straining, reaching for something. The tension was killing her. She reached a hand between them to rub her clit, seeking relief that way.

Kakashi let her. After a few minutes she let her hand fall away, sobbing in acute frustration. _She doesn't know how to come with a dick inside her, _he marveled. _Damn you, Asuma!_

It made his job harder, but Kakashi was indefatigable. He was well into the second hour when her scent finally ripened. He thrust harder, faster, his hair dripping sweat onto them both. Kurenai was mindless by then, her head tossing from side to side. When her orgasm finally came, she went off like a rocket.

_"Kakashi," _She screamed as her body quaked powerfully beneath him. Kakashi let her convulsions milk him of his own release, one he'd been holding back just barely. He held himself off of her as she came long and hard, his fluids mixing with hers.

Kakashi judged that her climax lasted a good three minutes. He collapsed on top of her when it was over, utterly spent. He'd never worked so hard in his life.

* * *

It took Naruto and Sasuke two days to get to the village. They took their time, talking and playing with their kids as they ambled through Fire Country.

At the Konoha gates, the guards welcomed them home.

"I see you have your children with you," one astute guard noticed. "You didn't have them when you left. Were they in Sunagakure?"

Sasuke answered. "They were with friends. Why are you asking?"

Naruto caught the look the guard exchanged with another. "Just curious," the man said.

But as they walked on, Sasuke glanced back and saw the guard speed off toward the Hokage building.

"Naruto," Sasuke said when he'd turned back around. "I think Danzo is having us watched."

Naruto didn't say anything. He had Raiden on his shoulders, the kid yammering away a mile a minute. Aimi was cradled in Sasuke's arms, gazing around the village with her trademark smile in place.

Teuchi waved to them as they made their way up to their apartment. "What's this place?" Raiden asked curiously.

"Home," Naruto said as he unlocked the door. He set Raiden down as Sasuke put Aimi on the floor. Both kids ran around inspecting every room. Raiden came thundering back out into the kitchen.

"My toys and stuff are in that room with Aimi's crib! We really live here now?" He was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Sure is. And that's not all that's changed," Naruto squatted down so that he was on eye level with his son. Aimi came toddling over. "Your Papa and I aren't going to accept joint missions anymore. One of us will always be home to take care of you. No more sitter."

"Really?" Raiden breathed. "Ever? We can stay home?"

"Until we kick you off to school," Sasuke grinned. Naruto nodded.

Raiden screamed and hugged his daddy tightly. Aimi screamed because Raiden was screaming. Naruto straightened as he watched them run off to play in their room. His grin faded as he turned to Sasuke.

"I counted five ANBU watching us on our way here," he said in a low voice. His blue eyes were serious.

"Eight. Two were dressed as civilians eating at the bar in Ichiraku's. One was posing as his new helper at the stove."

"How do you know the helper was really ANBU?" Naruto was impressed.

"Saw him patrolling with Konohamaru once."

"Danzo has to figure we'd know we're being watched, to have 'em out in the open like that. You think this is all because of Aimi's Genjutsu?"

Sasuke checked to make sure Raiden really was out of sight before pulling Naruto into their room. He closed the door behind them. "I think it's more than that," Sasuke said after a minute. "He hates Uchihas and he hates you. I don't know…I feel…like something's going to happen."

Naruto turned away from him, covering his eyes with a hand. Not so long ago, he'd said much the same thing to Sasuke. In the desert. The morning after that fight. He'd told Sasuke he felt like something was going to happen and then Sasuke had died for him. He turned back to Sasuke now. The stress of the moment had his eyes red. His clawed hand was clenched into a tight fist.

"Tell it to me straight, Sasuke. How bad is the feeling?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto warily. "I don't know. But I think Danzo might be planning something."

"You think one of us might…die?" Naruto rasped.

Sasuke understood then and went quickly to Naruto. "Oh, baby, no. No. Stop, stop right there. That's not going to happen again. I promise."

"How can you know, though?" Naruto was struggling against his tears. "Sasuke, I can't lose you again. I won't."

Sasuke winced as Naruto's arms threatened to crack his ribs. "It might not be that. Maybe he…I don't know, maybe he wants the kids, I don't know, Naruto. But-"

Naruto pulled away and scrubbed his face. "He dies, then," the bond said simply. "Now, before he can do anything or try to do anything. I'm not letting anything tear this family apart again."

Sasuke stared at Naruto's face. He felt as if he'd never loved his demon more. He chose his words carefully, "Naruto…you're talking about assassinating the Hokage."

"I know."

* * *

Danzo surveyed the four individuals who stood silent and travel weary across from his desk. He'd sent his assistants home. His guests were cloaked, their forehead protectors absent. This meeting was top secret.

"I'm glad you've come," Danzo said at length. "Welcome. Is there anything special you require?"

"Only the Jinchuuriki and the time and solitude to do as you've requested. Are the scrolls prepared?" The one on the extreme left spoke in a low tone. She sounded female.

"The Jinchuuriki has just arrived this evening, I've been informed. The scrolls are not quite finished. You all will remain my guests until the preparations are complete."

"Excellent," another cloaked figure said. "We don't anticipate any problems."

"Neither do I," Danzo said as he got up and came around his desk. "Although…"

"Yes?" the female queried.

"The Jinchuuriki has a companion. An Uchiha. He could prove troublesome."

"What would you have us do with him?"

"Kill him," Danzo said softly. "And anyone else who gets in your way. I want that Jinchuuriki neutralized."

The cloaked figures nodded. Danzo made a few one-handed seals. He performed a Genjutsu to hide all of them from prying eyes, layering it several times.

They left the Hokage building.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I thank you for the reviews...many humble thanks.

The scene with Naruto and Sasuke in bed should be read while listening to 'Kissing You', by Des'ree (sp?)

I guess you can say the plot picks up in next chapter. Not sure if the next one will be the last. Probably the one after next. We'll see how it goes.

And...onward!

* * *

Chapter 19

Sasuke waited, but Naruto didn't say anything else. He could see that Naruto was serious, though.

"Naruto, I think you should stop and consider for a moment."

"Consider what? I'm not losing you guys again."

"Consider the ramifications of your actions, that's what."

"You hate Danzo. I'm surprised you're not agreeing with me on this, Sasuke."

"Because I don't want to lose you either!" Naruto's eyes narrowed. Sasuke rushed to clarify. "Danzo is a sneaky bastard, Naruto. We can't rush in blindly. Never make the first move, remember? Let's wait and see if anything even happens. Maybe I'm imagining things."

Naruto didn't think so, though and pointed this out to Sasuke. All in all it took a long while before Naruto was finally convinced to wait. Sasuke held Naruto to him, telling him it was for the best. Naruto shook uncontrollably in Sasuke's arms, but didn't say anything else that night about Danzo.

They sought out their children. There'd been no place to obtain diapers for Aimi during their two day trip back to Konoha. Her pajamas had become soiled and smelly. She was wearing Raiden's shirt, the garment swinging around her ankles. Raiden's pants were ripped. Both kids were filthy beyond belief. Sasuke helped them put away their toys while Naruto ran a bath.

Aimi and Raiden were plunked in the tub of sudsy warm water. Naruto dumped shampoo in his son's hair while Sasuke did Aimi's. Raiden was staring at Aimi's body.

"What are you looking at," Naruto said sharply.

"Why are girls made like that?" Raiden asked.

"So they can have babies," Sasuke said.

"How do the babies get in them?"

"From men," Naruto answered.

"But how?" Raiden wanted to know. "Could I put a baby in Aimi?"

"Boy, if you _ever _touch your sister like that," Sasuke spluttered, outraged.

Naruto felt his tension leave him in a bray of laughter. He had to hold onto the tub to keep himself upright. Sasuke's lips were set in a tight line as he soaped Aimi roughly. Raiden stared between his Daddy's hysterical woops of laughter and his Papa's silent fury. "What did I say wrong?" he asked in a small voice.

"Raiden," Naruto said when he could speak. "Brothers and sisters don't make babies. It's wrong."

"You and Papa made babies and Leo said that was wrong." Raiden was obviously confused.

Naruto thought about his answer carefully. "Well, yes. Men making babies is wrong. Impossible, really. You're special. So is Aimi. We kind of…made you by accident. Then when we saw how wonderful you were we decided to see if we could make the accident again and we got Aimi. But your Papa and I won't be making anymore babies. And siblings are not to touch each other like that. Don't even think about it. I'll explain more when you're older, but if you ever think about touching your sister like that, I'll hurt you Raiden." Naruto stopped scrubbing Raiden's hair to bend and look into his wide-set eyes. "You understand me?"

Raiden didn't. "Touch her how? What kind of touching makes babies?"

"The boring thing."

Raiden stood up quickly in the water. "Oh, _yuck!_" he screamed. "That's disgusting! I would _never_ do that with Aimi. I would never do that with _anyone_! Ugh!"

Naruto nodded and finished washing Raiden, making sure to get his neck and behind his ears.

Sasuke went out to get dinner; the contents of the fridge were spoiled. Naruto cleaned it out while Sasuke was gone. Raiden and Aimi sat in the living room telepathically passing a ball back and forth.

An hour later, Sasuke walked in the door laden with groceries. Naruto dumped an entire box of baby cereal into a bowl and mixed it with formula. Sasuke pureed bananas and dumped that in with the cereal. Then he set about fixing dinner for himself, Raiden and Naruto while Naruto fed Aimi.

Naruto noticed that Aimi's appetite had only increased with her size. He couldn't get the spoonfuls of food into her mouth fast enough, so quickly did she swallow. "Oi, Sasuke. Have a bottle of milk warmed and ready for when she's finished this."

Aimi was fed and tucked into her crib. She was soon asleep. Naruto, Sasuke and Raiden ate the sweet and sour pork with steamed rice that Sasuke had made. When they were done, Sasuke told Raiden a story before tucking him into the single bed opposite Aimi's crib.

"Love you buddy. Sweet dreams."

"'Night, Papa." Naruto was standing in the doorway. "'Night Daddy." Raiden smiled sleepily. "I like it here. We're all together like in the woods."

Sasuke watched Raiden turn over and snuggle into his pillow. Then he went into the bathroom to shower while Naruto cleaned the dinner things and put the food away.

Things did indeed feel domestic and normal.

The trauma of his own body raping him was still too fresh for Naruto to feel like having sex. Sasuke didn't seem to require it either. Naruto showered after Sasuke and they both crawled into bed, pushing their worry over Danzo aside to curl up in each other's arms and fall soundly asleep.

* * *

Itachi and his kids arrived back at the house to find Yukio still doing assignments and the triplets asleep in their cribs. Itachi thanked Nana-san and locked the door behind her when she left. The children trooped upstairs to get ready for bed. Itachi went into the living room and sat on the floor across from his silent son. He picked up the stack of papers piled neatly to the side.

Yukio had completed a number of failed assignments. Itachi went over the answers and saw that every one was correct. His eyes shifted to what Yukio was writing now. Yukio's eyes scanned each question briefly, casually, before writing the answers swiftly and accurately; he obviously knew the material perfectly. Itachi was puzzled.

"You seem to know your lessons well," he said to Yukio's bowed head.

"I do," the boy said stoically.

"Why didn't you do the assignments, then? You could have spared yourself all this trouble." _And my anger._

"Didn't feel like it."

Itachi put the pile of papers down before he could crush them in his fist. "I see. And why is that?"

Yukio's pencil halted its scrawling. His legs were crossed, one elbow on his knee, his chin propped in that hand. He thought.

How could he explain that his family had turned against him? Yukio couldn't think about school when the people closest to him kept leaving. Willow. Sasuke and Naruto. His brothers and sisters. His twin. And now Gaara. Who would be next? Would his father understand or even care if he tried to explain? Probably not. His father was all about the clan. He was obsessed with rebuilding it. That was all he cared about. Yukio resumed writing.

Itachi sensed that his son had been about to speak, but the moment passed. He would have gotten up and left his son then, but Gaara's words flashed through his brain. Human decency. _Being a father is not only harder than being ninja. It's the hardest thing in the world, _Itachi thought as he reached forward and took the pencil from Yukio's fingers.

Yukio tensed for a blow when he felt his father pluck him from his sitting position. He had his eyes squeezed shut. When he felt arms close around him, they flew open.

He was in his daddy's lap. His daddy was hugging him.

Itachi trembled from nerves at this contact, but he persevered stolidly. Yukio's identical trembling oddly helped Itachi go through with the embrace. He tightened his arms then Yukio was hugging him tightly, crying loudly, pouring his heart out.

Itachi listened to his son without interruption. He found it in him to rub the shaking back in soothing strokes, to rock him gently back and forth. Itachi reflected that he was the only parent his children had. If he didn't want the seeds of the Uchiha clan growing up to be criminals or worse he had better start acting like it. With this thought he dropped a kiss on the boy's black hair.

Yukio leaned back from his father's solid chest, wiping his running nose with a backhanded swipe. Itachi used the palm of his hand to wipe the tears from Yukio's cheeks, idly thinking that his son's light blue eyes fairly glowed in the dim lamp light. He spoke slowly, the words uncomfortable to say.

"I would be upset if you ran away, Yukio, but not because I'd be losing a member of the Uchiha clan as you say. Because you're my son. I…love you." Itachi nearly choked, but he repeated the words for emphasis. "I love you. I would come after you, find you. I'm glad you told me these things. It's not right for your siblings to blame you for what happened anymore than it was right for me to blame Raiden. When Sasuke gets back from getting his children, you and I will both apologize to Raiden. For now, I will speak to your brothers and sisters."

Yukio had to close his mouth. It was hanging open in shock. Not even during the times his father had been affectionate with them had he ever been _this _understanding and approachable. The hate that had been crystallizing in his young heart shattered as love for his dad exploded throughout him. "I love you, daddy." He did, too. He leaned his aching head on his dad's shoulder, taking comfort.

Itachi let him for a while. Then he gently nudged his son off his lap and told him that the punishment still stood. There would be no sleep for Yukio until his work was done. The boy turned to his books with a renewed burst of energy. Itachi left him to it, seeking his bed. He was completely drained from that encounter just now. He fell into bed without taking his clothes off.

Some hours later when he woke to the sound of muffled weeping, he groaned inwardly. _Now what? _Itachi dragged himself from his bed.

The older boys were snoring in their room. So were the younger boys. The girls were asleep in their room as well…no wait. Someone was missing from their bed. Itachi followed the snuffling sounds to the bathroom in the hall. He stood listening.

Hiroko was the one missing from the girls' room. He knocked softly on the door. The snuffling did not cease. Itachi tried the knob. Locked. "Hiroko?"

He caught the scent of blood then. Itachi drew back his foot and slammed it through the door, demolishing half of it as it rebounded against the bathroom wall.

Hiroko was sitting in a small pool of blood, her hands held over her abdomen as she rocked in pain. "Oh, Daddy," she gasped. "It hurts!"

Itachi felt stark terror course through him. His Sharingan was activated, scanning the bathroom for threats. He took a moment to step into the hall and try sensing any strange chakra in the house. There was no one. He swept back into the bathroom and tried to pick his daughter off of the floor. She beat away his hands, embarrassed to have her daddy see her all bloody. Itachi overrode her objections.

"What happened," he said harshly. "Who did this?"

"I woke up and my tummy hurt," Hiroko sobbed. "Then all this blood came out and-"

Hiroko leaned from Itachi's arms and vomited on the floor. She sagged weakly when she was done. Then she screamed, saying her stomach hurt.

By now some of the other children had come from their rooms to see what was going on. Itachi issued commands.

"Kenji, Kenta, safeguard the house. Hiroto, you're in charge. I'm taking your sister to the hospital, she's very ill. Let no one into this house unless it's me." Itachi sped down the stairs, past Yukio's stricken face and through the house door that Sumiko held open.

He ran with Hiroko cradled against his chest all the way to Konoha hospital. Neither Sakura nor Ino were on duty, he was told. Hiroko threw up again, this time down Itachi's back as a medic instructed him to bring her to an examining room. Itachi lay his pallid daughter on the examining table and stood back as the medic nin asked her questions while probing her abdomen with careful fingers. Hiroko's pajama bottoms were soaked with blood.

"Will she live?" Itachi asked apprehensively.

"I should say so," the medic said as he gave Hiroko some chewable painkillers. "She's flowered, is all."

"What?" Itachi's face was blank.

"Menstruation. Your daughter has reached womanhood. How old is she?"

Itachi had to think a moment. "Eleven."

"She's at the right age. Her symptoms are a little severe, but it's different for each girl. Some have it mild, others not. Here are some pamphlets. I'll send a nurse to get her cleaned up."

Itachi took the pamphlets the medic handed him while Hiroko dozed on the table. The nurse came and sponged Hiroko off without waking her. The diagrams in the pamphlets were strange and informative. The nurse handed Itachi a packet of sample 'napkins' and bowed herself out. Itachi looked from the samples to the illustration that told how to use them. He felt sweat run down his temple.

He walked home, Hiroko sleeping in his arms. His children challenged him at the door, pleasing him with their vigilance. They admitted him, listened to his account of Hiroko's ailment and then went off to bed at his instruction. They went reluctantly. Yukio said he was done with his assignments. Itachi sent him to bed as well.

Hiroko woke up some time later to find her father setting a cup of tea near her head. She was on the couch, she saw. Itachi showed her the pamphlets and the samples. She took them listlessly, her cramps having left her drained and weak. Itachi asked if she wanted help. Hiroko nodded gratefully.

Itachi had dreaded this, but prepared for the eventuality just in case while she lay sleeping. He took her to the bathroom downstairs and took the fresh underwear he'd found in the laundry room. He showed her how the napkin went into the panties. Hiroko was attentive. Thankfully, she put her own underwear on. He helped her up to bed then, and left her alone. By then, the others were stirring.

Nana-san arrived a few minutes later and began fixing breakfast. Itachi went over Yukio's failed assignments and missed homework. They were in order. The kids all ate breakfast then left for school. Hiroko stayed home to rest. Itachi practically crawled into bed and burrowed under his blanket with a groan of relief that they were gone.

It wasn't until later that he remembered he was to have had a serious talk with his children.

* * *

Raiden lay awake. He'd turned over to go to sleep, listening to his papa leave the room, but he hadn't been able to fall asleep. He tossed and turned. He kicked his covers off in agitation. Finally he sat up in bed. Light from the hall illuminated his room. He could just see Aimi's black hair in her crib.

_Something_

He thought maybe it was the fact that he wasn't sleeping with Wyatt, but no. He hadn't slept in Wyatt's bed for over a month now.

_Something was_

Raiden looked around his room. He'd told his daddies the truth: he liked this place. He was comfortable here. So it wasn't that.

_Something was wrong._

Raiden frowned at this thought. That can't be right, he told himself. Everything was finally perf-

_Four hooded figures. "The Jinchuuriki has a companion. An Uchiha. Kill him." A Sharingan beneath a bandage, strange scrolls, seals being performed. "I want the Jinchuuriki neutralized." Daddy in a cave, restrained, Fox Daddy snarling, howling in his head. Dead. Daddy Dead._

Raiden came to on the edge of his bed, nearly falling off. He was gasping. He couldn't breathe.

Ohgodohgodohgod. Not again! Why? Raiden clutched his cheeks as panic settled into him, making him hyperventilate. It was happening again. All over again. And this time Raiden didn't think he would be able to bring his daddy back from the dead, not with that Izanami creature. Willow was gone. She probably wouldn't help him.

No. Something had to be done, there had to be a way. Raiden left long grooves in his face as his stomach twisted in knots. His chest hurt. He did not question the images. It had been a long time since his mind had gone away, but he remembered that the images came true. _Oh, please,_ he thought in anguish, _Not my daddy, not again! Help! I need help!_

Raiden was terrified, but he calmed himself. He tried to, anyway. He slipped from his bed and padded barefoot to his fathers' room. He opened the door slowly, peeked in.

They were both asleep.

He debated waking them up to tell them what he'd seen. No. Better not. He closed the door and went back to his room. Maybe…maybe it would be alright, Raiden thought as he climbed back into his bed. Except, no it wouldn't. What to do? He was scared that if he told his daddy or his papa, they would do something stupid to make it happen for real. But it's already going to happen, Raiden thought desperately. His daddy was going to die.

They wouldn't believe him, he decided. Oh, they would believe that he'd seen something, maybe even a threat. But they wouldn't believe that he'd seen their death. No. Last time he'd been on a mission to undo death, but he hadn't seen for sure that one of his daddies had died. He'd gotten confused images back and forth about his daddy and papa dying.

Okay, time to think seriously. If his daddy died (oh, no, please!) could he get to Willow? He could. Would she come? She might. Could they go get his daddy's soul? No. Izanami would not help them again. She hadn't helped the last time.

Wait a minute.

Raiden felt as if a light went on in his head. Kyuubi! Kyuubi wouldn't let his daddy die! He'd take care of him. He'd never let anything happen to him. And so long as his daddy was alive, nothing would happen to his papa. Raiden wasn't sure how his Papa had died last year, but he knew his daddy must have been too weak to save him after letting Kyuubi give him all that chakra to Boom. That wouldn't happen this time. Raiden wasn't going to do anything stupid to get himself caught, thereby forcing his daddies to come after him. Besides, no one was after him.

A vast weight rolled off his shoulders, though he was still concerned over the vision. Raiden made a decision.

_Fox Daddy?_

_**...What is it.**_

_I, um. I had a vision._

_**One of the truesightings?**_

Whatever that was. _Yeah._

_**Tell me.**_

_I saw some people with cloaks on. They killed my daddy. You won't let that happen, right? Oh, and there was a Sharingan. It wasn't uncle Itachi, though and not my Papa. You won't let my daddy die, will you?_

_**To be sure. Kitling, your father is already aware of the danger. As is your Uchiha sire. **_

_They are? Oh, thank God!_

_**Yes. I will be watchful as well.**_

_Okay. Thanks, Fox Daddy!_

Raiden was so happy he hugged himself. His daddy would be fine now. He snuggled into his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Naruto had a bad dream. They happened once or twice a week. Right after Sasuke had been resurrected they used to come damn near every night.

_He was running. Sasuke was receding. Naruto was close to catching him, so close! Just a few inches. An inch. His hand was right there, fingers almost touching Sasuke's…he couldn't miss. He knew what would happen if he missed, knew the pain that would follow, the torture, the guilt…almost…just…there…_

_He missed._

_But Sasuke wasn't gone. He stood there, his flesh rotting from his bones, accusing Naruto with lifeless eyes. "You killed me," Sasuke said. "I saved you and you killed me."_

Naruto woke with a jerk. He used to wake up screaming, but now he only surfaced with a muffled gasp and a roiling sensation in his stomach.

His skin was clammy. Naruto watched the digital numbers on the bedside clock flip from 1:06 to 1:07. Sasuke wasn't dead. He was asleep behind him, his breathing even and deep. Sasuke's leg was tossed over Naruto's back. The man had ever been a wild sleeper.

Naruto took a few deep breaths, stilling the shudders that wracked him. He lay there for awhile, thinking about the first time he'd ever laid eyes on Sasuke. It had been at a store that sold vegetables. He'd been there with his mom. Sasuke had been there with his father. Now that he thought about it, Itachi had been lurking in the background, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto. He'd been too busy whining to his father, asking if he could go across the street with Itachi to get a fried squid. Naruto remembered wishing he had a father. Then his mother had pulled him away, her shopping done. Naruto couldn't have been older than four. The next time he'd seen Sasuke had been at the academy some years later.

Naruto turned over under Sasuke's leg. The guy was on his back, spread-eagled. Naruto could never understand how someone so controlled during is waking hours could sleep so recklessly. Naruto did his fare share of moving around on the bed, but shit.

He eased Sasuke's leg down, brought his arms closer to his body and straightened him on the bed so that Naruto had more room. Sasuke murmured and flopped onto his stomach, squeezing his fat pillow in a bear hug under is face. Naruto watched him scratch a calf with a toenail then he was still once more.

Naruto supported himself on an elbow as he gazed down at Sasuke's long wide-shouldered body. Moonlight came in from the glass terrace doors and frosted the sleeping Uchiha.

He ran a knuckle down the valley of Sasuke's spine, brushing the groove of his ass. He cupped one firm cheek softly, kneaded, then moved so that he was on the floor at the foot of the bed, kneeling by Sasuke's feet. Sasuke had his ankles crossed, one foot cocked on the other. Naruto picked one up gently and examined the sole, running his fingertips over it. The skin of his arch was white, the rest of the sole brown and callused. Naruto pressed his thumb into the high arch.

Sasuke snatched his foot away, grumbling into his pillow.

Naruto waited a moment then took up the other foot. He pressed his lips to the underside of the toes, nibbling each one. Sasuke kicked again, but Naruto moved his head back in time. He studied the foot, every inch of it, touching and rubbing. He moved to the ankles and lingered there. The bone structure was slender but strong, he knew. The hairs on Sasuke's legs stopped at his ankles. Naruto pinched the Achille's heel with two fingers.

The calves were hard, the thighs as well, the hairs straight and black. Naruto carefully selected a hair near the back of one knee and plucked it with the precision of a surgeon. Sasuke reared off the bed with a curse, swinging his fist. Naruto let the blow bounce off his shoulder. He leaned down and spent long minutes pressing his lips to the tender skin behind Sasuke's knee. He licked it, tasting clean flesh. Naruto sucked softly.

By now Sasuke was awake. He was looking over one bare shoulder at Naruto, a frown between his sleepy dark eyes. Naruto moved to the other thigh and squeezed the meat of it in his big hand. Sasuke hissed. He didn't speak though, not after seeing the frighteningly intent look on the blond's face. He rested his head on the pillow and gave himself up to whatever Naruto was doing. It was sort of creepy, whatever it was.

Naruto reached the tight globes of Sasuke's ass. He lowered his face to it, pushing his nose between the clenched halves, pressing until Sasuke relaxed his muscles and he was able to get his entire face between the cheeks. Sasuke stifled a giggle. It tickled. Naruto left his face there, tantalizing Sasuke with his breath on his anus. Then Naruto picked his head up and dragged his teeth across Sasuke's cheeks, making the prone man buck and laugh into his pillow. That tickled even more.

Naruto wasn't laughing. He grasped Sasuke's ass and spread him wide. He studied the puckered hole, the area around it. He stretched out his tongue and licked from balls to tail bone. Sasuke stopped laughing and groaned, spreading his legs wider. Naruto settled between them and repeated the lick, over and over. He continued until Sasuke was begging silently with backward thrusts of his ass. Naruto closed his mouth over Sasuke's hole and sucked very very gently. It was little more than an undulation of his tongue.

Sasuke took a mouthful of the down pillow and bit it savagely, keening at this torture. Naruto kept that up for nearly an hour, occasionally pushing his tongue deep into Sasuke's fragrant anus. When he stopped, Sasuke was panting.

Naruto moved to the base of Sasuke's spine and let long minutes pass in contemplation of the dimples there. His fingers skated over the depressions, pressed, rubbed, scratched lightly. Such fine downy hairs on Sasuke's back. His palms traveled over the broad muscles of his lats, tracing the thin white scars. His lips followed his palms up, then down, then up again. Sasuke's shoulder blades moved as he squirmed on the pillow.

By now a couple of hours had passed since Naruto had woken up. The sky was turning gray, shedding light on Sasuke's skin. The flesh was hot to the touch, Sasuke aroused and flushed. Naruto licked the back of Sasuke's neck, bit him softly, pulled out a few of the soft hairs there with his teeth. He blew them from his lips.

Naruto adjusted his position so that he was sitting on Sasuke's back. Sasuke grunted at the weight, but didn't complain. Naruto pushed his fingers into the thick black pelt of Sasuke's hair. His large hands were entirely swallowed by the stuff. He massaged the warm scalp with his fingertips, raked his nails across it. Sasuke groaned extravagantly.

He bent and smelled the hair, parted the strands to examine the scalp. He squeezed handfuls of it together, trying to gather it all in one hand. Impossible. Too much. He smoothed it, mussed it, twisted it into fanciful spikes and curls. The thick stuff untwisted and uncurled slowly as Naruto watched in fascination. He walked his fingers through the black mass, had mock wars with the strands, secretly named a few of the longer hairs. Sasuke lay silent for it all.

Naruto got off of Sasuke and nudged him. Sasuke turned over, taking a deep breath to expand his flattened lungs. Naruto was no lightweight.

The first rays of the sun made of Sasuke a golden statue, a god's rendition of male perfection. Naruto's blue eyes worshipped in silence for a time. He knelt by Sasuke on the bed, letting his gaze travel to each well-loved part. Then he looked at Sasuke's throat. The pulse beat strongly, steadily. Naruto bent to Sasuke's neck, nuzzling, smelling, rubbing his whiskers in the hollow. Sasuke hunched a shoulder, giggling. Always ticklish, that was Sasuke.

Naruto rested his closed lips against the carotid artery and let it beat against them. He counted five hundred perfect beats. He kissed the column of the tanned throat all over, moving down the shallow crease of Sasuke's chest muscles.

Ah. A treasure. A nipple. Naruto flicked it with his eyelashes and felt a hand come up to cup his head. Then he rubbed it with his nose, tried to inhale the small peak. He brought out the tip of is tongue to circle it, retreat, flick, retreat, suck viciously. Sasuke sucked in air, arching. Naruto glanced at the other nipple and fancied it quaked in fear. He stalked it, nibbling his way across the smooth chest until his lips crouched near it, ready to pounce. The nipple stiffened, as if pleading for mercy. Naruto showed none. He pinned it with a blue stare before biting it. A little too hard. A sound escaped Sasuke.

The archipelagos of Sasuke's abs drew him. Naruto's exploring lips worked with his tongue to plunder these dips and swells. The navel was discovered and celebrated with teeth. Nips brought gooseflesh, warm breath brought tremors. Naruto shoved his face down onto the stomach as hard as he could, smothering himself in the cavity that had housed his son. Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth and drummed his legs on the bed, screaming with laughter. It came out as a muffled high-pitched noise, something like a cat.

The two brave explorers, Tongue and Lips, seemed to recall a legend about a one-eyed dragon in these parts. They went searching, stopping to carefully examine each new inch of tan skin. A forest of black hairs was found, inspected, tasted. The flavor was exciting. They could smell the dragon; he was close. They crept through the forest slowly, carefully. So near…

The forest parted and there it was, rising up thick and strong and quivering before the intrepid duo. Tongue wanted to go first, vowing to conquer the beast. Lips insisted that it was his duty. A brief argument took place. Then it was settled; they would both slay the dragon and make it give up its pearly treasure.

They circled the base of the dragon first, searching for a weak spot. Lips exclaimed in triumph. He'd found the dragon's children in a nest of black, twitching and exposed. Lips gallantly allowed tongue the honors. Tongue lost no time.

The children, two soft round ones, were poked and prodded, licked and tasted. Lips joined in for some sucking action. The poor children were tormented and held ransom until the dragon began offering small amounts of its pearly treasure. Lips decided the time was ripe. They attacked the dragon eagerly.

Naruto licked up the precum slowly, savoring the taste of Sasuke. His hands held Sasuke's hips down as he lowered his mouth over the dripping organ, letting it force his pursed lips apart. Sasuke made urgent sounds, but Naruto didn't hurry.

It was nice slow leisurely work. Naruto twisted his head lazily as he glided up… and down. Up…and down. Every time Sasuke's dick thickened and his precum came heavier, Naruto would stop. When Sasuke's body calmed down he would continue. He drew this out until the sun was shining brightly, directly onto Sasuke's sweating body.

The head of Sasuke's cock was a wide mushroom in the warm cavity of Naruto's mouth. He ran his tongue around the underside of the head and along the leaking slit, loving the salty taste. Sasuke jumped and bucked, pulled Naruto's hair. Naruto sucked strongly just on the head, one long steady suction without release. Sasuke's fists pounded Naruto's head and shoulders in supplication. Naruto ignored him.

Those fists were insistent, though. Naruto let Sasuke's cock pop free of his mouth to grab one of the hands. He forced the clenched fist open, sat on the edge of the bed and studied the palm. This was Sasuke's sword hand. There were calluses at the base of each finger. A tendon stood out along the back of the thumb. Naruto laced his fingers with the hand in his lap. Sasuke's nails were sort of rectangular, while his own were squarish. The nails were clipped short like his own. A sparse patch of black hair sat on the back of each of Sasuke's hands.

He held their hands up, palm to palm. Naruto's hand was broader, his wrist thicker, his forearm more muscled. Naruto released the hand to rub his face along Sasuke's forearm. At the inner elbow, he turned his head and nibbled there. His tongue traced the faint blue veins, placing hickies all the way up to a tanned shoulder. Soft skin. Smooth.

Finally, Naruto stretched out full length on top of Sasuke. Sasuke closed his arms around him. He tried to open his legs, but Naruto held them shut with his own. Sasuke ceased his attempts. His dick throbbed painfully, weeping for release.

Naruto studied the hairless chin. Sometimes there was a shadow on Sasuke's jaw, but hairs never actually grew there. So strange. But then, his own jaw was smooth. A tiny cleft was visible. Very shallow. Naruto kissed it. There was a small mole on the left side of the strong jaw. Naruto kissed that too. Thirty minutes were lost staring at the shapely, sexy lips. Naruto brushed the lips with his own, a feather light touch. Sasuke leaned up for more, but Naruto leaned away. He pinned Sasuke's arms to his sides when they would have brought his head down.

Very fine hairs lay sleekly on the upper lip. More could be seen deep in the nostrils. Naruto laid a broad fingertip along the bridge of that straight nose and dragged it downward. He leaned down and brushed his nose from side to side against Sasuke's. Slowly. Many times. Sometimes his lips brushed Sasuke's too.

Naruto delighted in tracing Sasuke thin arched black brows. So silky. So delicate- looking and dainty. Like a girl's. Naruto moved to Sasuke's eyelids, wondering at the length of the lashes. Also like a girl's. Sasuke was so pretty.

When at last Naruto raised his blue eyes to meet Sasuke's dark gray ones, the Uchiha found them serious. It made a monster of desire crash through him. A slight frown marred the skin between Naruto's eyes. Naruto's lashes were curiously black, but his heavy brows were blond.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes as if seeing him for the first time. His eyes traveled his face curiously, looking for something. What it was, Sasuke didn't know. But this time when he tried to open his legs, Naruto let him.

Naruto's cock was standing at attention. It rested heavily at Sasuke's opening, making the slightly older man tremble. Sasuke's hole was no longer wet, but Naruto's cock dripped steadily. Sasuke would never have known the man was aroused from the look on his face. Naruto looked as if he were trying to figure out some difficult problem.

Sasuke could not take another second of this persecution. He bit Naruto's shoulder in a silent plea. Naruto watched the teeth marks fade as if he'd never seen such a phenomenon. He gazed back at Sasuke.

Naruto staring into his eyes so intently left Sasuke breathless. Neither looked away. Sasuke felt his skin becoming even hotter, felt sweat gathering between their stomachs and chests. The cock pulsed at Sasuke's entrance, stiff and waiting.

It entered slowly. Too slowly to be believed. Sasuke was ready to slam Naruto to the bed and impale himself on it, so ready was he. Hours of torture, no release allowed…Sasuke was ready to kill.

Sasuke was almost crying by the time he was filled to bursting with Naruto. Oh, but it didn't end there. Naruto eased back out, just as slowly, then back in.

It was the slowest fuck in history.

And the best. Sasuke shuddered through one climax after another as Naruto slid slowly back and forth, gazing into his eyes the entire time. When Naruto came it was a warm gush that quickened his breathing, nothing more. He planted himself firmly in Sasuke, letting the spurts pump out of him as he held Sasuke's glazed eyes with his own.

Then Naruto pulled out, pressed his lips to Sasuke's briefly and collapsed on the other side of the bed. He was soon snoring softly. Sasuke stared at his back for awhile, his body still humming from the hours Naruto had spent on him. Then he got up and staggered to the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke came out a long while later to find Raiden and Aimi running around the kitchen island. Aimi stumbled and fell often, but she just laughed and got right back up.

Naruto surfaced a little after noon. Sasuke was sharpening his weapons in the living room, muttering to himself about the perfectly good blade Kenpachi had destroyed. The kids were screaming and throwing toys in their room. Naruto saw them and dived right in, screaming and throwing stuff with them. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Later, when all three of them came out and flopped on the living room floor, Sasuke broached the subject that had been on his mind all day.

"So," Sasuke said guardedly.

"So?" Naruto said cheerfully.

"You," Sasuke accused.

"Me," Naruto affirmed.

"This morning."

Naruto had been supporting Aimi on the soles of his feet, high in the air. He glanced at Sasuke, so the Uchiha knew the beast knew exactly what he was talking about. Naruto didn't answer, making silly faces at Aimi.

"What was up with that torture you did?"

"I don't know what you mean. I slept like a baby." Naruto zoomed Aimi back and forth.

Sasuke studied Naruto's guileless face. He decided to let the matter drop for the time being.

They laid low for the next two weeks. Once they cloaked themselves and left the village to teach Raiden and Aimi how to swim at the waterfalls. Raiden dived right in and nearly drowned several times before he got the hang of it. Aimi whimpered and whined, not wanting to get in the water. She was afraid. Sasuke cuddled her, hugging her close and saying it was okay, that she was too young anyway. Naruto shouted 'nonsense' and snatched the fat baby away. He ran to the water's edge and tossed her in head first. Aimi and Sasuke screamed. Naruto jumped right in after her, just ahead of the rock Sasuke threw at his head.

Aimi sank, then rose, then swam like a natural. She gurgled happy bubbles under the water, doing water acrobats with Raiden. Sasuke landed in the depths with a huge splash. He and Naruto had a mock battle that their children joined in. It was a nice afternoon.

The rest of the time Sasuke and Naruto spent in the house with their kids. They set about learning Aimi's powers, what she could and couldn't do. Raiden had been right. She could do anything.

Anything except Ninjutsu.

Her Genjutsu was enough to cause nightmares. Her ability to shatter the laws of physics was terrifying. But she could not do any of the moves Sasuke, Naruto and Raiden demonstrated. She tried hard to please, too, but it was clear that chakra manipulation was beyond her. At least as far as techniques were concerned.

Sasuke discovered that she could manipulate the elements if they were already present. She just could not conjure them like Raiden could. Aimi pouted sadly at her failures. Sasuke scooped her up and told her it was alright. Aimi never cried.

They were careful about going out after that first night when Sasuke had gone to get dinner. They only did so if they were all together. They took no chances that Danzo's people should at anytime find them separated; they were strongest when united. ANBU clocked their movements. Sasuke and Naruto clocked ANBU. Raiden kept an eye out for cloaked figures. By chance they ran into Itachi one day in the street.

The two Uchiha brothers stared at each other. Then Sasuke walked off with Naruto at his heels.

Later that evening a knock sounded at the door. Naruto went to open it and found Itachi and Yukio standing at the threshold. Naruto let them in readily enough.

"Sasuke," he hollered.

Sasuke came into the kitchen.

He went back out again.

Raiden came running into the kitchen, too. Aimi trotted behind him. Naruto closed the door behind Itachi as Yukio stepped manfully up to Raiden and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry I insulted you, Uzumaki Raiden. You were right, I was jealous. After you left, my family treated me the same way I treated you so I know how bad you felt. It was awful. I'll never do it again. Please let me make it up to you." Yukio kept his head bowed.

Raiden looked to his daddy for help. Naruto only smiled encouragingly. Raiden swallowed and tried to think what to say. "Um. I forgive you, Uchiha Yukio," he said formally. He gave a perfunctory little bow of his own.

Yukio straightened up. "Really?"

"Yup!" Raiden nodded happily.

The two boys stood awkwardly, shifting their feet, their fathers looking down on them. "So," Raiden said after awhile. "Wanna play with my stuff?"

"Yeah!"

The two boys scampered off to Raiden's room.

Naruto wordlessly invited Itachi to sit at the kitchen island. _Sake _was a new thing in the apartment. Naruto and Sasuke had only just turned twenty-one. Naruto set a bottle of the stuff in front of Itachi now and watched as the man served himself.

"How is my brother," Itachi asked.

"He's great," Naruto said enthusiastically. He reached for the _sake. _"How's Gaara?"

"I wouldn't know. He broke up with me."

The small bottle thumped to the island with a _thwok. _"What! How? Why?"

Itachi met Naruto's eyes. "Because he had every right to. I took out my anger at Sasuke on him and my children. I pushed them all aside, the way I always do. In a way I'm glad he left, though I ache for him every day. His leaving forced me to realize what a deplorable father I've been. I'm trying to do better. I hope I am." Itachi drained his cup. Naruto closed his mouth with difficulty. "Actually," Itachi said when he'd set the cup back down. "I owe you an apology as well. No matter how angry I was I shouldn't have turned your children out. They're my blood too and regardless to what you name them they are at least part Uchiha. I hope you can forgive me at some point. I know Sasuke never will."

Naruto blinked, bringing himself out of his stupefaction. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Done, man. I was pissed, you know that, but in the end family is too important to cast aside. I'm trying to teach that to Raiden, stop the kid from Booming to fuck and back every second."

Itachi nodded. "Yukio recently confided in me that he was considering running away."

Naruto expressed shock. They sat for a good part of the night talking back and forth about the trials of fatherhood.

Yukio fell asleep in Raiden's bed. Itachi picked him up, thanked Naruto for his hospitality and left. Naruto said he and the kids could come back anytime. He shut the door behind them.

Sasuke waited behind him in the kitchen, arms crossed.

"He's not welcome in my house," Sasuke said implacably.

"He's your brother. And it's my house, too."

"No. He isn't. He kicked our children out, Naruto. Anything might have happened to them."

"But nothing did," Naruto said patiently.

Sasuke changed the subject. "What were you doing to me this morning?"

Naruto's eyes never even blinked. "Sleeping next to you?"

"After that."

"No idea what you mean."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"So we're lying to each other now?"

"Are we?"

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

_"That."_

"What?"

Sasuke sighed in exasperation. "Just tell me what this morning was about. You…never did those things to me before."

Naruto tapped his chin with a finger as he stared thoughtfully at Sasuke. Sasuke waited, feeling Naruto was about to tell him at last.

This morning. Naruto had simply found himself next to the most amazing person and decided to pay homage. He'd wondered how such a beautiful, talented and smart person could end up with his stupid self. He'd thought how incredibly lucky he was just to touch such stark perfection. He'd been grateful, humbled, awestruck.

And brutally embarrassed about his behavior afterward.

"Yeah…you must have been dreaming," Naruto shrugged. "I slept like a log."

Sasuke hung his head in defeat.

* * *

Iruka-Sensei addressed the two earnest yet silent children before him. Gai-sensei stood to his right. Tenten-sensei and Kurenai-sensei to his left.

"The stipulation laid down by the council for this final exam is that you be tested in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and weaponry as well as Ninjutsu," Iruka said to Kaito and Sumiko. "Your father has assured me that you will both pass, despite the uncommon difficulty of this exam." Here Iruka paused to meet the eyes of Itachi, who stood some distance behind his children. The elder Uchiha nodded once.

"So saying," Iruka continued, "You will begin with Taijutsu."

They were at the training grounds on this early morning. Fall had set in with a crisp chill and trees everywhere were changing color. Kaito and Sumiko followed Gai a few hundred yards away. They stood in a triangle formation. "Come!" Gai barked.

Kaito and Sumiko attacked.

* * *

Sai suspected he was in trouble. So far, he'd failed atrociously at the tasks Danzo had set him. He hadn't even been able to locate Sasuke and Naruto in Suna as the Hokage had requested. Now they were back, but Danzo had told him not to bother anymore.

"I'll discover all I need to know about the children shortly," he'd told Sai.

But now Sai had been summoned to the old Roots underground headquarters. He had an uneasy feeling. Kiba was currently on a mission. Sai hated to admit it, but he felt distinctly more comfortable when his lover was in the village. Kiba could find Sai anywhere should anything…ever happen to him.

Sai arrived to find the Hokage and four other individuals waiting in the shadowy chamber underground. He went immediately to one knee. "You summoned me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Sai."

Sai waited, trying to sense if anyone else were in the immediate area. Finally, Danzo spoke.

"Sai you are a loyal, trusted servant. I know you were unable to fulfill my most recent orders, but that was through no lack of trying, yes?"

"I live to please and obey, Hokage-sama."

Danzo smiled thinly. "Yes. I know. That is why I have chosen you for one last thing."

"Hokage-sama?" Sai said uncertainly. He raised his head from its bowed position to look at his superior.

Danzo spoke to the four cloaked figures behind him. "My subordinate here will be the new vessel for the Nine-Tails. Take him."

Sai only had time to register the meaning of the Sixth Hokage's words before he was roughly grabbed in strong hands and knocked unconscious.

Danzo watched dispassionately. When Sai had been bundled away by two of the figures, he addressed the remaining two. "The scrolls are ready. I believe it is time we brought in the Jinchuuriki."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yup, next chapter is the last. Don't worry, it'll be a happy ending just like I promised. For those wondering what's going to happen to Danzo, I posted something on the New Bond Blog, accessible from my homepage. I'd be interested in hearing your theories on with one you think he's going up against. Anywho, I'm off to finish writing chapter 6 of Always You. It's so nice to back home and writing like a fiend again. Love it.

Thank you for the reviews!

Oh, and I'm not affiliated with Kelly Clarkson, her record labels, producers or songs.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Ssssssss," Sasuke hissed. "Harder, Demon!"

Naruto had Sasuke's cock in his mouth. He obligingly applied stronger suction. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned.

He came a few moments later, the semen hitting the back of Naruto's throat. Naruto pulled back a bit so that the rich, salty thickness could coat his tongue. He held it in his mouth as he straightened up. Sasuke was breathing heavily. Naruto leaned down over the chair Sasuke was sitting in and kissed him, transferring the Uchiha's own cum into his mouth.

* * *

Raiden heard the knock on the front door and went to answer it. As usual, Aimi was right behind him. The girl was his shadow, she went everywhere he went.

It was uncle Itachi. Raiden stood looking up at him. "Yes?" he asked seriously.

"May I come in?" Itachi said. Raiden stood aside. Itachi came into the kitchen and looked around. Then he turned to his nephew. "Where are your fathers?"

"Doing that boring thing," Raiden answered.

Itachi blinked. Then he understood. "I see. I will wait for them to be finished. In the mean time, I believe I owe you an apology."

Raiden stared at his uncle's face silently. Itachi continued.

"It's hard for me to trust such power as you and your sister have. Still, I should have believed that you wouldn't harm your cousins. I apologize for putting you out, Raiden. And to Aimi. Perhaps she didn't understand what she was doing. Do I have your forgiveness?"

"Yup," Raiden said matter-of-factly.

"That is good." Itachi remained by the door in the kitchen, hands clasped, while Raiden went to the fridge and got a juice box. He got one for Aimi, handed it to her then climbed into one of the tall chairs at the kitchen island. Aimi stood near the base of his chair. She slurped noisily.

When Itachi heard a distant door in the apartment open, he braced himself. Sure enough, it was Sasuke who entered the kitchen calling to Raiden and Aimi, asking where they were. He froze at seeing Itachi.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that there will be a celebration at the house tonight. Kaito and Sumiko have become Genin and received teams. They-"

"Great, you told me, now get the hell out."

"-would like Raiden and Aimi to be there to celebrate with them," Itachi finished.

"A party?" Raiden yelled. "Oh, Papa can we please go? Pretty please?"

Sasuke didn't answer, glaring at his brother hatefully. He felt the same betrayal and hurt he'd felt when he first found out what Itachi had done. He could barely stand the sight of him.

"You're welcome to come to the celebration as well, Sasuke," Itachi said quietly. "And Naruto. You know that I-"

Sasuke turned to leave the kitchen and almost collided with Naruto. He had a Rasengan in his hand. "I think you should hear your brother out," the blond said cheerfully. He held the Rasengan a little higher. "He's family, man."

Sasuke silently cursed Naruto into perdition. He didn't face Itachi, but he stood with his ass leaning against the island, presenting Itachi with his profile. Itachi took this to mean his younger brother was listening.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Truly. I reacted badly. I….I like to think that I've changed since then. I've apologized to Raiden and Naruto and even Aimi. They've accepted my apologies, can't you? You're my brother. Don't do this to me, I can't take anymore."

Sasuke stared at the wall. The muscles in his jaw clenched tightly. Itachi saw that it was no use and turned to leave. The door closed softly behind him.

Naruto was disgusted. "You selfish fuck. Why can't you forgive him, huh? That's _Itachi_, the man you used to live for, the one who saved you from the clan massacre, the guy whom you chose over me at one point in time. How can you just turn your back on him? God!" He stormed out of the kitchen angrily.

"So…can we go to the party?" Raiden asked his Papa meekly.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Neji asked the Hokage. They were in Danzo's office.

Danzo handed Neji a sheet of paper. "Yes. This is your latest mission. You are to take Uchiha Sasuke with you and leave immediately. That is all. Dismissed."

Neji scanned the paper. The mission was A-rank and way the hell out in Skull country. It would take weeks. "Yes, sir." Neji bowed and left.

***

At the estate, Neji went to the main room to see who was home. People usually congregated there when they weren't busy. He found Hinata and Hanabi having an animated discussion. "What's going on," Neji asked.

"I've been invited to Kaito's house for a party!" Hanabi jumped up. "See?" She waved a piece of paper in Neji's face. He took it and read it.

The invitation had been issued by Kaito himself. Neji knew about Hanabi's violent crush, thanks to Hinata. He smiled now. "What are you going to wear?"

Hanabi looked down at the clothes she had on. They were the same clothes she wore everyday. They were ideal for training and missions. She had on a pair of sturdy gray pants that came to mid-calf and a blue tunic. "This," she shrugged.

Neji closed his eyes in shame. "Unacceptable. Come with me, I'll find something for you to wear and do your hair for you."

Neji thought about the coming mission as he raided Hanabi's closet. It would give him time away from Ino. She hadn't really spoken to him since he'd denied her ridiculous request. He supposed she was hurt by his cold attitude toward her suggestion, but honestly how did the woman expect him to react? He hadn't touched her since then. He refused to approach her in any way, feeling firmly that she should be the one to come to him. After all, it had been she who'd started this whole mess in the first place.

Still, they'd never had a fight like this. They'd never been this angry at each other. He missed her soft warmth at night. He missed brushing her hair and having her brush his.

* * *

The party was in full swing downstairs. Itachi sought refuge in his room, shutting the door and locking it for good measure. It appeared that Kaito and Sumiko had invited a number of friends from school. Itachi had only agreed to the party because he felt his children needed to develop contacts with Konoha's citizens as future leaders of the Uchiha clan. It was all about networking. Itachi had left the planning and cooking for the party up to Nana-san and his girls. He'd given them the money they requested and left it at that.

Now he stood in his room, watching from the window as a horde of people arrived at his house. Itachi hated social events. He wondered if Sasuke would come. Itachi turned from is window, picked up a book and sat in Willow's rocking chair to read.

* * *

Kaito heard the doorbell over the din of screaming kids and music. He rushed to answer it, flushed from all the fun he was having. Uncle Naruto stood there with Raiden, Aimi and gift wrapped boxes. Kaito was just opening his mouth to shout thanks when Naruto reached to the side and yanked Sasuke into view by a fistful of his shirt.

"Go get your Dad, Kaito. Sasuke has something he needs to say before we come in." Naruto's face was smiling but his voice was hard. Kaito ran to get his father.

Raiden was edging into the house, the raucous sounds of the party drawing him in. Naruto saw him. "Go on, buddy. Take your sister with you. Here, give these to Kaito when you see him, I forgot." Naruto handed Raiden the presents. The boy dashed into the house, Aimi behind him.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk when this is over," Sasuke bit out.

"Spare me," Naruto rolled his eyes. "The only reason you're here is because I threatened you with no sex until you apologized. Don't think I don't know that. You better make it sound sincere, too."

"I hate you," Sasuke said savagely.

Naruto gazed thoughtfully at Sasuke's angry face. "We'll see how long you're able to hate me without sex. I bet you'll be loving me pretty quick once withdrawal sets in."

"That's you that needs it every second, not me."

"Oh, I think I can resist your charms for quite awhile if I had to."

Sasuke clamped his mouth shut. Naruto did have killer willpower. Just then, Itachi showed up. He stepped outside and closed the door behind himself, muting the thunderous sounds of the party.

Sasuke stared at Itachi, arms crossed.

Itachi waited calmly.

The silence stretched out between them, neither willing to speak. Naruto, sick of them both, began singing._ "Guess this means you're sorry…you're standing at my door…"_

Itachi glanced at Naruto curiously. Sasuke covered his face in embarrassment.

_"Guess this means you take back…all you said before…"_

Sasuke saw that Itachi seemed to actually be interested in what Naruto was singing. He grit his teeth before speaking in a tight voice. "I forgive you."

Itachi turned back to him. He looked at Sasuke's face in the light of the street lamp. "No," he said when he'd assessed the angry features. "You don't."

_"Like how much you wanted…anyone but me..."_

Itachi was turning to go back into his house. Sasuke cursed and reached for his brother's shoulder, turning him around. Itachi didn't resist.

"Look, you're right, I don't, okay?" Sasuke said furiously. "I don't even want to be here right now."

_"Said you'd never come back…but here you are again…"_

"Then why are you here?"

Sasuke couldn't admit that he'd been blackmailed. Especially not what he was being blackmailed with. And now that he was here, in his brother's face and actually talking to him, his feelings came pouring out.

"Because you're my brother," Sasuke shouted over Naruto's singing. "You're my brother and when you kicked Raiden and Aimi out it was like…it was like I didn't matter to you anymore. I mean, how could I if my own kids didn't matter to you? You really hurt me, Itachi. You've never hurt me before." Sasuke's face crumpled with the force of his emotions but he didn't cry.

Itachi was stunned. He'd had no idea that Sasuke had felt…"Sasuke," he whispered.

Sasuke met his eyes. Itachi tentatively reached a hand towards him. Sasuke didn't move away. Itachi was encouraged. He grabbed a handful of Sasuke's shirt and drew him in. Sasuke went, holding onto his brother. "I'm sorry," Itachi croaked. "So sorry. Please forgive me, Sasuke."

Sasuke buried his face in his brother's neck, smelling the shampoo he used in his hair. In answer, he hugged Itachi tighter.

Naruto was moved to shout the chorus at the top of his lungs, sentimental tears standing in the eyes he squeezed shut. "CAUSE WE BELOOOOONG TOGEEEEEEEETHER NOOOOOOW, YEAH."

"I forgive you," Sasuke said into Itachi's ear. "Really."

"FOREVER UNIIIIIIIITED HEEEEEEEERE SOMEHOOOOOOOOW, YEAH."

Itachi spoke into Sasuke's ear, too, to make sure he was heard. "Thank you. Will you come inside?"

"YOU GOT A PIEEECE OF ME…AND HONESTLY…MY LIFE…WOULD SUCK…WITHOOOUUUUUT YOU!"

Sasuke turned and rammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. The air went out of the blond in a whoosh. Sasuke followed Itachi into the house.

* * *

Ino came into her room at the estate to find Neji packing a bag. She watched, but didn't ask where he was going. He'd been so mean to her that day she'd asked about the threesome that she didn't care if she never spoke to him again. She'd thought they had an open relationship, but obviously she'd been wrong.

She went to her vanity and sat down. She'd just finished a double shift at the hospital. Her eyes watched her husband through the mirror as she took the many pins out of her long hair and let the blond mass fall past the seat she sat on. She reached for her brush.

Neji was aware of her. He watched from the corner of his eye as she brushed her hair in long strokes. The way Ino brushed her hair never failed to turn Neji on. This time was no exception. He paused in packing to run his eyes over her curvy body.

Their eyes met in the mirror.

Neji decided to speak to her after all, if only so that he could have her softness to remember during his long mission. "Ino…"

Ino stood and turned to him. "Neji, I have something to tell you."

That caught him off guard. Her face didn't look apologetic so he didn't think what she had to say was 'sorry'. "You do?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

Neji's mouth fell open. Before he could say anything, Ino left the room and closed the door hard behind her.

Another baby. Naruto-chan was almost a year and a half, Neji reflected. He wondered how far along Ino was. Then he grinned. He finished packing then went to find her.

***

She'd left the estate, Hinata said. She'd taken Naruto-chan and gone to visit her family. Hinata didn't know when Ino would be back. She was on her way to take Hanabi to Kaito's party.

Neji hid his disappointment about Ino. "Why don't you let me take her? I have to tell Sasuke about this mission and he might be at the party."

Hinata agreed. She wanted to get home to Shino anyway.

***

Neji walked briskly, Hanabi jogging in her low heels to keep up. "Neji," she panted. "Hinata says you're the one who taught her about sex. Is that true?"

The Jounin was rudely brought out of thoughts of a new baby. He stopped in the street to glare at his young cousin. "What?!"

"Sex," Hanabi said innocently. "I read that sex sometimes happens at parties and well maybe Kaito and I will…you know. So I was wondering if you could tell me. Hinata refused. She said I might get ideas and that Kaito seems too fast for his age already, whatever that means. So will you?"

Neji thought his heart would stop. "Wait a minute. I thought this kid was twelve??!"

"He is."

"And you think you're going to be having sex with him? Jesus, his balls probably haven't even dropped yet!"

Hanabi didn't know what that meant so she ignored it. "But I like kissing him. I want to do more than kissing. And Ataru said sex comes after kissing…"

"How exactly have you been kissing this kid?" Neji demanded. Somehow Hinata had left out that crucial bit of information.

Hanabi shrugged.

"Is there tongue involved?"

"Tongue?" Hanabi repeated dubiously. "That sounds weird."

Neji relaxed slightly and resumed walking. Ataru. Ino's relative by an aunt or some such thing. He'd be speaking to his father-in-law about the little shit. As for his cousin…

"I don't care what you think you're ready for, this Kaito won't be having sex any time soon. And sex is too lengthy and subtle a topic to do it justice in the ten minutes it will take to get to Itachi's house."

"He loves me. If I said I was ready he would-"

"Likely look at you as if you were crazy. Hanabi, it's not about what he wants. He's too young. Boys have to reach a certain age, their voices have to change before they're physically ready to have sex."

"Oh," Hanabi said. "Like Ataru. His voice is deep. He said he had sex for the first time when he was thirteen."

Neji refrained from cursing out loud. "Are you planning on having sex with this Ataru?"

"No. I belong to Kaito."

Neji glanced at her face. _She's serious. I better get a look at this kid while I'm at the party. _He shook his head at the follies of youth.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to the insistent ringing of the bell since he happened to be the only one who heard it. "Yo, Neji! Long time no see…come in!"

They bumped shoulders briefly in greeting. Hanabi went directly to the living room. "Sasuke wouldn't happen to be here, would-" Neji stopped, cocking his ear to the music.

"Yeah, Sasuke's here, he's in the living room," Naruto said. "What's up?"

But Neji didn't answer. _Whine Up _was playing. "Kat DeLuna," Neji breathed. "My favorite." He disappeared into the thick of the party, brown hair whirling already. Naruto danced after him.

***

Kaito was having a blast. His uncle Sasuke was the life of the party, dancing like no tomorrow and singing at the top of his lungs. Udon-sensei had shown up with Konohamaru and Iruka-sensei had come with his new wife. There were at least 50 kids from the academy. The house fairly shook with noise. The living room was packed, as was the den and hall and kitchen. Kaito was just trying to copy some move uncle Sasuke was doing when someone touched his shoulder. He whirled around breathlessly.

"Hanabi," he shouted when he saw who it was. "You came!" Then, "Wow, you look awesome!"

Hanabi blushed. Neji had chosen a silver lace skirt that came to her knees, a white blouse and a matching silver lace jacket that was very short. Her hair had been done in a French braid. "Thank you."

"Wanna dance?" Kaito asked.

"Sure!"

***

Sasuke spotted Neji dancing energetically. He jived over to him and gave him a little shove. "Here to out dance me, rival?" Sasuke grinned.

"Since when are we dancing rivals?" Neji shoved Sasuke back playfully.

"Since the infamous club incident."

"Oh, right!" Neji laughed at the memory. "Well, no, actually I'm here for you. Come into the kitchen a sec." Sasuke followed him out.

It was a little less noisy. They shooed several kids who were raiding the fridge out so they could speak in private. "What is it," Sasuke asked. He fanned himself by pulling on the front of his shirt a few times.

"This," Neji handed him a piece of paper with the Hokage's seal. "You and I have a mission. We're supposed to leave tonight."

Sasuke was scanning the paper. His name was indeed on it. "Man, this is really far. Skull Country."

"Yup. Weeks and weeks on the road."

"Not if we travel at top speed."

"What's the hurry? Besides, we don't want to get there all worn out. We'll need our energy to complete the mission, you can see how difficult it is."

"I don't want to be gone longer than I have to be," Sasuke said. He didn't want to go on the mission period.

"It's not like we'll be taking any side trips. Come on, I'll go back to your place with you so you can pack."

"Alright. Uh, wait. Let me go tell Naruto."

***

Sasuke located Naruto in the crush of people. He was talking to Konohamaru. When Sasuke leaned in to his ear and told him about the mission, the blond grabbed his arm and steered him into the downstairs bathroom.

"A mission? To Skull Country? Sasuke…"

"I know. But we agreed that we wouldn't be taking joint missions anymore anyway, right?"

"Yeah…but what about ANBU and how they've been watching us?"

"If they were going to do something, they would have by now, right?"

Naruto didn't answer. He couldn't keep Sasuke from going on missions just because he wanted the man by his side every minute. They had kids to support.

Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto hooked his hand behind Sasuke's neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. "Hurry back," the blond said throatily.

"You know I will. I want to make you sing for me. How come you never told me you could sing?"

"I can?" Naruto smiled crookedly.

Sasuke had been focused on his brother but it hadn't been lost on him that his demon sang with a surprisingly good voice. It was clear, not at all raspy like his speaking voice. "Yes. You can. I have a mind to make you perform for me."

"Always eager to please, that's me." Naruto's smile faded a bit as he kissed Sasuke again. "Be careful, Sasuke."

"I will. Take care of our kids."

***

Neji saw Sasuke make his way over to him. "Yeah, before we leave," the Hyuuga said, "Show me which one is your nephew Kaito."

"Kaito?" Sasuke looked over the screaming faces. He spotted the kid dancing wildly with a miniature version of Hinata and pointed. "There he is. What-"

But Neji had already left to go talk to the boy. Sasuke went in search of his kids.

"Hey, Kaito," Neji interrupted the dance. Kaito looked up at him. "Come with me for a minute." Kaito followed him to a corner of the hall.

Neji looked the kid up and down. He was tall for twelve, but he hadn't started filling out yet, a telltale sign that puberty had set in. His neck and chest were still boyishly slim.

"You thinking about having sex with my cousin?" Neji asked abruptly.

Kaito's eyes bulged. "Wh-what! N-no, sir! I wasn't!"

Neji nodded. The voice had the faintest hint of a crack to it so puberty was close at hand, but not quite there. "Good. I'd be forced to kill you if you were. You feel me?"

Kaito nodded vehemently.

Neji let him leave then. Sasuke came over to him, having finished saying goodbye to his kids. They left soon after that.

* * *

Sasuke was silent as he walked rapidly to his apartment over Ichiraku Ramen. Neji accompanied him inside. Sasuke said he'd be a few moments. He headed for his bedroom, pulling off his shirt on the way. Neji was given a glimpse of his broad back.

It suddenly occurred to the Hyuuga that he'd be on a weeks long mission alone with the object of his sexual fantasies. He swallowed.

Things could get pretty awkward.

Sasuke came out wearing his Jounin gear and carrying his bag on his back. When they left the village, the moon was high in the night sky, lighting their way.

* * *

Danzo received the information from one of his ANBU men. "Good. Let's wait a few days, until the Uchiha is good and far from Konoha. We don't want to chance him coming back in the middle of our operation. Wait a week. Then bring me the Jinchuuriki." He'd opted not to kill the Uchiha right off. It might have made the Jinchuuriki more difficult to deal with. He thought getting him out of the way with a mission to be a perfect alternative.

The ANBU man bowed in acknowledgement. Then he brought up a potential problem. "Hokage-sama. ANBU alone will not be enough to overpower the Jinchuuriki."

Danzo waved a hand dismissively. "I hear he is susceptible to Genjutsu. Whatever you do, make sure neither the son nor the daughter are around when you take him. Especially the daughter."

"Yes, Hokage-Sama. Only…"

"What," Danzo said irritably. He was losing patience. If he didn't know better, he'd say this man was afraid to go after the Jinchuuriki.

"The Jinchuuriki is always with his children. They are never apart."

Danzo sat in his chair, thinking. There really was no alternative, he supposed. And the children were unknowns, ones he suspected were in possession of questionable powers. "Very well. I will assist in the retrieval."

And who knew? Perhaps he'd be able to control the Jinchuuriki without too much violence.

* * *

Konohamaru was waiting for Udon so they could leave the party. A lot of people had already left. He stood in the kitchen, swigging a root beer. A voice behind him said, "Konohamaru, will you ever forgive me?"

Konohamaru choked. He knew that voice. He turned around slowly. There she stood in her party finery. Her black eyes gazed up at him sadly.

"You made me touch you inappropriately, overrode my mind. How can I forgive you for that?"

"But I didn't mean to do that. I was only trying to make you like me. I said I was sorry." Hiroko wrung her hands.

"Using Genjutsu to get what you want from people is sneaky and underhanded and just wrong. Genjutsu is a weapon, not a toy."

"I know. And I would never do what I did again, now that I know better. I just love you so much-"

Konohamaru held up a hand and turned his head away from her. Maybe the girl was telling the truth. He didn't know and didn't care. He hadn't even wanted to come to this party. If Udon hadn't accused him of cowardice…"I don't hate you," he said after a moment. "But I want you to stay away from me just the same. Find some other boy to give your heart to, because I don't want it. I will never love you."

Hiroko's lower lip trembled. She turned to leave the kitchen. At the doorway, she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "I'll never stop loving you. I'm going to save myself for you and wait for you. If I have to wait until I die then that's how long I'll wait."

Konohamaru watched her walk away with his mouth open.

***

Most of the guests had left. Udon approached Sumiko shyly. She was waving goodbye to some of her classmates at the house door. "Sumiko-chan?"

She turned to him with a bright smile. Udon felt his body heat up at the sight of it. "Thank you for coming, Udon-sensei!"

He bowed slightly. "No problem. I wanted to congratulate you personally. I'm proud of you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

Sumiko stiffened her knees to keep herself upright. Konohamaru came storming out of the kitchen then and latched on to his roommate. "Let's get out of here," he said.

***

Hanabi had asked Kaito to show her his room. "Okay," he'd said doubtfully. "But it's not just my room. I share with Hiroto, Kenji and Kenta."

She wanted to see it anyway. Once there, she turned in a circle, looking at the bunk beds, the two desks and the closet jammed with clothes and shoes. She saw weapons on shelves and many exploding tags everywhere. Kaito watched as she inspected the room with wide-eyed wonder. He didn't know what she was so fascinated about. It wasn't as large as her room at the estate.

"My dad says once the compound is rebuilt I'll have my own house. All of us will. He said he's pretty much done his part to rebuild the clan, he doesn't want more kids. He says it's up to us to provide sons and daughters to flesh out the clan." Kaito shrugged. "Kenji said he can't stand girls or the idea of marrying one. Dad popped him good when he heard it." He laughed at the memory of his father's indignation that a child of his should fail to help rebuild the clan.

Hanabi turned from inspecting an abstract picture on the wall signed with Hiroto's signature. "I will of course be more than willing to bear your children when the time comes, Kaito. I can't wait."

Kaito stared at her, feeling as if the air had gone out of the room. He stopped laughing. "My…children…what?"

"Yes. We're going to be married, of course."

Kaito stood where he was, unable to speak for a minute. He'd never thought about marrying her. He'd never really thought about marriage at all. When his dad had gone on about him having kids it had been a conceptual thing, so far into the future as to be unreal. But here she was talking about it like he'd proposed and the date was next week. He didn't know what to say.

Hanabi wasn't done though. "I understand you're not ready for sex, but when you are ready-"

"What the _hell _are you _saying?" _Kaito hissed in shock. "When I'm ready for sex you expect us to automatically get married???"

"Well, yes." Hanabi's face held innocent trust.

Kaito was a boy of twelve and it showed with his next statement. "What makes you think I want to marry you?"

Hanabi stared at him. "But…you love me. We love each other. Of course we're going to be married."

Kaito didn't immediately know how to respond to that. She seemed to assume a lot. He felt trapped. He didn't like the feeling. He looked at her, thinking.

_She's a girl_, he thought. _Girls are always thinking about stupid shit like marriage and houses and junk. Hiroko is always going on about when she's going marry Konohamaru. Hanabi's older than her so I guess she thinks about it more. But I don't want to get married! I just want to get strong and have fun and be like my uncle Sasuke! _He stared at her resentfully.

Hanabi turned off the lamp she'd lit to see his room and came over to him. She leaned against him, her heeled shoes making their heights even. "My cousin Neji mentioned something interesting tonight," she whispered into his frowning face. "He asked if we kiss with tongues. Do you know how to do that, Kaito?"

Kaito was diverted enough to momentarily forget his anger. "Tongues? I've seen it done…" he offered. As many times as he'd seen uncle Naruto's tongue down uncle Sasuke's throat, or his dad kissing Gaara or Gaara kissing Willow…it would be strange if he hadn't known.

"Oh. How come we never do it?"

_Because it's so gross looking,_ he wanted to say. The most they ever did when kissing was part their lips a bit. His face warmed just thinking about putting his tongue in her mouth.

"I want to try it," Hanabi said decisively. She stood in his face, staring at him expectantly.

Kaito hunched his shoulders in defense. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean…I don't even really know how-"

Hanabi silenced him with her mouth. She pressed her lips to his along with her body. Kaito's protests fizzled from his mind.

Their kisses were always pleasant, but this time was different. Kaito still had the image of how his uncles kissed in his brain and for some reason his body temperature rose. The kiss became stimulating in a way it never had before and when Hanabi cautiously touched her tongue to his lips, he opened his mouth and copied her.

Things pretty much escalated from there.

Kaito felt a stab of something shoot into his groin the same time his chest seemed to forget how to breathe. He became aware that he'd grabbed Hanabi's shoulders and was bruising her arms with his hands, but that was all. Most of his focus was taken up with the kiss.

Using your tongue definitely made it better, he thought fleetingly. Their tongues rubbed and fought. Then he accidentally sucked hers into his mouth. She sagged against him, making him lean his weight against the desk behind him. His hands found their way to her head and he instinctively slanted his own head. Her mouth opened wider and Kaito wanted to scream from how delicious it was.

Hanabi thought maybe she was going to faint. Her body crackled with heat and there was a sudden flood of moisture between her legs. That place throbbed painfully. She wanted…she didn't now what she wanted, but she wanted something from Kaito that he wasn't giving her. She pressed herself harder against him.

Kaito was being shoved into the desk. He brought his hands down to push against her and ended up touching her breast. Hanabi moaned and held his hand there with her own. Kaito covered both breasts with his palms. Hanabi seemed to be trying to climb his body. Her hands were beneath his shirt, smoothing up his stomach. He bit her lips by mistake and she seemed to like that too.

Hanabi found that grinding the place between her legs against Kaito's thigh helped lessen the ache. She did so now, lifting her knee to rest on the edge of the desk. Kaito was half reclining on it, unable to stop her when his bedroom door suddenly opened. The dark room was flooded with light from the hall. Two figures stood looking at them.

Kaito managed to break away from Hanabi's voracious mouth at last, breathing as if he'd been drowning. His heart was hammering loud enough to wake the dead, but he turned his head to see who was intruding.

Hyuuga Hiashi didn't have his Byakugan activated, but his face was so forbidding that he might as well have. Itachi did have his Sharingan on. Both men appeared as dark silhouettes to the two children.

The men noted how Hanabi seemed to be laying on top of Kaito, who was sprawled across his desk. She climbed off of him now, straightened her blouse and stood with her hands clasped demurely in front of her. To her credit, she retained a good deal of composure though her face was red and she was breathing heavily. Kaito pulled his shirt down and stood up. His hair was in wild spikes from where Hanabi had grabbed it.

Hiashi stepped back into the hall, wordlessly indicating that his child should follow. She did. Both pairs of red and white eyes followed her progress. Then Itachi looked back into the room. Kaito understood that he was to get his ass into the hall as well.

They trooped downstairs. Kaito saw that all the guests had left. His brothers and sisters stood in the living room, giving him pitying looks. All except Hiroko. Hiroko gave him a thumbs up sign.

Hiashi left with Hanabi without speaking to her. Itachi slammed the door behind them and turned to his eldest son. He covered the lower half of his face with a hand as he regarded Kaito's guilty countenance.

Kaito decided to defend himself before things got out of hand. "Dad, she started it this time-"

"This time?" Itachi said ominously.

Kaito bit his lip but continued. "She was talking about marrying me and having my kids to help me rebuild the clan and then she wanted to put her tongue in my mouth…I couldn't stop her!"

Itachi's eyes seemed to be coming out of his head. The other boys and girls crowded around Kaito like a pack of starving wolves. They bombarded him with questions.

"What was it like?"

"Did you put your tongue in her mouth, too?"

"Did you touch her boobs?"

"Did you get a boner?"

"Was it romantic? When will you marry her?"

"How many times have you guys kissed?"

"Shut up!" Itachi roared. "Get to bed, all of you. Kaito, you stay."

Itachi paced as his other children reluctantly went up to their rooms. He faced a wall as he spoke to his son. "You can't marry her, Kaito."

"Not that I asked her to," Kaito said. "But why?"

"Because the Hyuuga Doujutsu is too strong. It may override the Sharingan in whatever children you two had. I was careful to choose ordinary women with no bloodline limit or family jutsus of their own when I was rebuilding the clan, Kaito. It is the only way to ensure that the Uchiha genes have a chance to show up as dominant. Do you understand?"

Kaito did. He nodded.

"I'm relieved to hear you don't plan on marrying her. The Hyuuga clan is plentiful enough as it is without you adding to it. You can sow your seeds elsewhere. I will help you choose an appropriate bride when the time comes."

"Well, I didn't say I didn't want to marry her ever…just not right away like she's thinking. I love her, Dad."

Itachi turned to his son at last. "What do you know of love?"

Kaito was silent, not knowing how to answer.

"Would you die for her?" Itachi asked.

"Hell no! I wouldn't die for anyone!" Kaito snorted.

"Until you feel that way about someone, consider yourself ignorant of love." Itachi studied Kaito's mutinous face. He remembered the boy's mother as being a tall, stocky Amazon of a farm girl. She'd been taller than Itachi himself. Kaito looked to be taking after her. He was already tall for his age. "Go to bed," he said quietly. "And tell Nana-san that she can come out of the nursery now to clean this mess."

* * *

Sasuke had been gone three days. Naruto missed him fiercely, but focused on their children. Raiden was smart enough and big enough to enroll at the academy. He enquired at the registration office to see if they had any room left for beginner students. He was told that there were a few slots left. Naruto signed Raiden up and was told he could begin the following week.

Aimi was another matter. Naruto spent long hours with her, trying to catalogue what she could do. They'd documented a few of her abilities, but it was hard to know just what the extent of her powers were.

The blonde knew his daughter was uncommonly smart, just like Raiden was. They got that from Sasuke's side of the family, no doubt. All the Uchihas were super intelligent. What worried him was how Aimi never spoke. She didn't even make word sounds. All she ever did was laugh. She never cried. The most she did when she was unhappy was pout or whine. But even that was short-lived.

Raiden had been able to communicate with others before he was born. If a concept had been beyond him, he used pictures to get his point across. Aimi didn't even do that.

"Raiden, come here," Naruto said one day. Aimi was on his lap. Raiden came over to them. "You still can't speak with Aimi in any way?"

"Nope," Raiden said happily.

"Then how do you know what's going on with her?"

"I told you. I hear her feelings."

"That doesn't make sense," Naruto frowned. "How can you hear someone's feelings? Don't you mean you feel her feelings?"

Raiden shook his head. "Uh uh. If I felt her feelings then I would feel happy when she's happy. I just kind of know what she's thinking about. Not real good, either, kind of like a shadow."

What Raiden was saying was that he only had dim perceptions of what went on in Aimi's mind.

"How can we ever know if she's in danger then?" Naruto said fretfully. "She can't contact us or communicate with us…I don't know how parents of normal kids do it."

Naruto was very afraid that there was something wrong with Aimi. He tried to tell himself that she would talk when she got old enough, but it didn't help. Even Kyuubi had said the creature hadn't spoken to him using words.

* * *

Kiba was riding Akamaru, hurrying home as fast as he could. One morning a few days ago he'd gotten a bad feeling unexpectedly. He was almost certain that Sai needed him. The feeling would not go away. Even Akamaru had whined when the feeling had come over Kiba.

Akamaru's paws fell heavily as they galloped along the lane that would lead them to the Konoha gates. They sped past the guards, ignoring their shouts. Akamaru slowed down once inside the village and put his nose to the ground. Kiba climbed off him and stood in the middle of the street. He concentrated chakra to his nose and closed his eyes, seeking.

A frown appeared between his brown brows. Sai's scent could be detected in several locations at once. Many of the sources were actually moving around. Kiba opened his eyes. A cramp of fear knotted his stomach. He climbed back onto Akamaru. "Go, boy. Let's follow the closest one, see what we see."

* * *

Raiden was talking away a mile a minute. This was his first day at the academy. Naruto walked him to the familiar gates, remembering his own days there. Raiden ran inside.

"Hey, buddy, wait! Don't I get a hug goodbye?" Naruto knelt down. Raiden ran back and hugged his father impatiently, his lunch bag swinging around Naruto's neck.

Aimi watched her brother scamper off and tried to follow. Naruto snagged the back of her shirt. "Sorry, kiddo, only Raiden goes." He picked her up and kissed her, but Aimi leaned away, wanting to be put down. Naruto held on to her as she tried to twist away. He almost dropped her, so energetically did she fight him. And still she made no sound.

"Aimi," he said sharply. "Stop it." Aimi turned her head to look at him and Naruto was startled to see that her eyes were yellow. Raiden had told them that she could transform, but she hadn't done it when he and Sasuke had asked her too.

He studied the yellow eyes, so like Sasuke's when he went Level Two. Then he glanced around to make sure no one else had seen. He quickly went back to his apartment, holding on to Aimi's squirming body.

Once there, he set her down, but held on to her chubby arm. "If you even think about folding to him you'll be sorry," Naruto said sternly.

Aimi looked up at her daddy's frowning face and wrenched her arm from his grasp. She toddled into the room she shared with Raiden. Naruto followed her.

She'd folded herself into her crib. Her eyes were frigidly blue again. When Naruto reached for her, she turned her back on him. She sat in her crib, staring at the wall. Naruto sighed and left her alone.

He set about making pasta for that night's dinner, just about the only thing he could make besides instant ramen. He straightened up the kitchen afterwards and did the laundry. He was thinking about checking on Aimi when someone knocked on the door. He opened it absently, wondering at this first tantrum from his normally sunny daughter.

He only got a brief glimpse of many people before he was met with a Sharingan. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but by then Danzo was in his mind, overriding his natural will.

Danzo encountered the Demon Fox. Kyuubi snarled, roared, but Danzo ensnared him with the Sharingan and subdued him. It was harder than he'd thought it would be. He sagged and his ANBU companions caught him under an elbow.

"Hokage-sama! Are you alright?"

"Yes," Danzo said after a moment. Then he addressed the Jinchuuriki. "You're coming with me."

"Yes," Naruto said conversationally. "I am."

"Check the house, see where the children are." Danzo spoke to the ANBU agents.

"The son is at the academy, Hokage-sama. Only the daughter should be present."

"Find her," Danzo said. "Be very careful."

The three ANBU agents spread into the apartment, moving soundlessly. Naruto stood by placidly, waiting for further instructions. Kyuubi was silent within him. The Fox was unable to so much as cry out to the kitling, though he was aware of being controlled. He growled impotently.

"Hokage-sama, the girl is asleep in the next room. Should we bring her?"

Danzo nodded. The man disappeared and came back with Aimi cuddled in his arms. Danzo peered down at the sleeping infant. She was bigger than he remembered. She had to be nine months old now. Her black hair was thick, brushing her neck and falling across her eyes. She had on a blue and white shirt and pink pants. Sandals enclosed her chubby feet. Danzo smiled in satisfaction. Everything was going according to plan.

***

Teuchi saw Naruto walking calmly behind the Hokage, surrounded by ANBU. One was holding the little girl. He did not call out to Naruto or attempt to take the girl. The ANBU agents had told him they'd burn his restaurant and kill his daughter if he interfered. He put his head down now and continued kneading dough for noodles.

* * *

Kiba happened to see them walking by only because one of the scents had led him straight to them. He watched the small group entering the Hokage building in puzzlement. One of the ANBU men was wearing Sai's vest. Kiba knew it was Sai's because he'd had stitched a small paw print patch onto the collar, letting everyone know who he belonged to. Kiba could see it from where he stood.

All of the scents of Sai had led to similar dead ends. Sai's smell was all over the village, but none of the trails led to him. Kiba could not get a bead on the core scent he sought. Something had to be blocking it.

Sweat beaded his brow. Someone was deliberately masking Sai's scent. That had to mean they were doing it to keep Kiba specifically from finding him. And seeing Sai's jacket in the company of the Hokage, Kiba knew who was behind it all.

Sai was in trouble. And Kiba couldn't find him. _I need help, _Kiba thought.

* * *

Raiden watched as all the other children were picked up or went home by themselves. His Daddy didn't come. Raiden was just thinking about sitting on the swing to wait when Yukio jogged over.

"How was your first day?" the older boy asked.

"Awesome. I think me and Asuma are going to be good friends."

"Cool. Who's picking you up?"

"Dunno. My daddy was supposed to be here…"

Yukio looked around as Juro called to him. He turned back to his cousin. "Wanna come home with us? Maybe your dad got busy or something."

Raiden shrugged. "I guess. I wonder where he is, though." They ran to join the rest of the Uchiha children.

Itachi was fine with Raiden staying until his father came for him. Raiden did his homework and ate dinner with his cousins and uncle. He met Nana-san and played with the triplets.

His father did not come by the time the sun had set. By now Raiden was starting to get nervous. The only reason he wasn't panicking was because Kyuubi had said he'd watch out for his daddy. And he said daddy knew to watch out for himself. But where _was_ he?

* * *

Danzo had Naruto and Aimi in a section of the underground hideout that led to a tunnel. The tunnel led away miles and miles to the distant sea shore. There, in a cave and guarded by Danzo's four hooded guests, waited Sai.

Naruto stood calmly as if amongst friends. Danzo took a moment to marvel that he had such a powerful being in his grasp. Finally! And now, before he began, he would have his answers.

"Naruto," Danzo consented to use the Jinchuuriki's given name.

"'Sup," the blond answered.

"Where do your children come from?"

"Raiden and Aimi are my natural children. Sasuke and I used the Oiroke no Jutsu to birth them respectively."

Danzo's eyes widened in shock. Impossible! But he had to be telling the truth. Such perversion had his skin crawling. He asked the next question.

"What are their powers?"

"They can travel to other worlds, communicate telepathically…Raiden has healing powers. He has a few signature moves that Sasuke and I don't really understand. Aimi…she can do just about anything except Ninjutsu."

Danzo was captivated. It was beyond even his wildest imaginings. Other worlds!

"Are they more powerful than you are?" Danzo wanted to know.

Naruto snorted. Danzo took that to mean yes. He gazed to where one ANBU was still holding the sleeping child.

"How do you control them?"

"With difficulty."

"Will the girl listen to you?"

"Yes."

"Good. She will wake soon. When she does, you will tell her that she is to remain here and do as she is told. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And if the boy should contact you, you will tell him that you and his sister are fine and that you will come to him as soon as possible. Where is he likely to be right now?"

"I was supposed to get him from school. He might be with Itachi's kids."

"I see. Will he contact Sasuke when you don't appear?"

A pause. "He can't."

"Excellent. Who might he seek help from?"

"Me or Kyuubi."

"But that's not going to happen, is it?" Danzo said softly.

"No, it isn't," Naruto agreed.

Danzo thought for several long moments, but could not see where his plan could be derailed. They'd thrown off the Inuzuka bastard with misdirection. Sasuke wouldn't be coming to the Jinchuuriki's aid. The boy, Raiden, would not be able to discover that anything was wrong and so would not come to interrupt. The girl would shortly be dealt with.

Once the transfer was complete Danzo might be forced to kill the Jinchuuriki's offspring. He would attempt to control them as he was controlling their father, but if not... A pity, really.

The one holding the girl shook her awake. She opened her eyes and looked around, spotted her father. The Jinchuuriki walked over to her with a jaunty smile in place. The girl reached for him.

"No, Aimi. You stay here with these people like a good girl, okay? I have some work to do."

Aimi put her hands down. She looked around at the people her daddy wanted her to stay with. She saw the bad man who'd made her daddies angry back when she was new. She remembered taking his thoughts away. He looked at her now and she saw his Sharingan. Then her daddy ruffled her hair and turned away.

She saw her daddy go with the bad man into a tunnel. The masked men stayed with her, sat on the floor and pushed their masks up. She sat too and waited for her daddy to come back.

* * *

Shino was in the shower. Hinata went to answer the door. Whoever was pounding on it was splintering the sturdy wood with the force of his fist.

"Kiba," Hinata said in shock when she saw who it was. "What are you-"

Kiba pushed roughly past her. "I need to see Shino right now. Is he home? If not, just tell me where he is, I really need to-"

"Shino's home," Hinata said. "He's in the shower, he should be out shortly."

Hinata studied her ex-husband. She hadn't seen him in quite awhile. He was pacing in agitation. She glanced outside the door and found Akamaru sitting impatiently. Kiba had been rambling. She'd never seen him so worried. "What's wrong," she asked quietly.

"It's Sai. I can't find him and I know he's in-"

Shino walked in.

"Oh, thank God," Kiba hurried to his former team mate. "Shino, look uh…I know we haven't really spoken since you married Hinata but I need your help, man. Those bugs can track almost as well as I can and they can go places that I can't. Please, man. Please say you'll help me."

Shino calmly dried his hair with a towel. "Of course I will help you. Tell me the problem."

Kiba laid it down, how he'd tracked Sai's smell all over the village with no success. Hinata had heard that he'd hooked up with Sai. It had shocked her, hearing that her aggressive and straight ex-husband had turned gay. Hearing how he spoke the man's name now, though, she realized that he was deeply in love with the art ninja. She was genuinely happy that he'd been able to find love after her. As angry as he'd made her, she'd regretted hurting him the way she had.

When he got to the part about Naruto following Danzo and ANBU holding his daughter, Hinata interrupted. "Naruto hates Danzo. I don't think he'd let ANBU touch his daughter, either."

Shino appeared thoughtful. "Danzo asked Sai to spy on some people once. Sai was afraid to go against him, but didn't want to jeopardize his friendships. Perhaps he was supposed to be spying on Naruto. I will try to find Sai. Perhaps someone should go to Naruto's place and find out if he's there. Sasuke, too."

"Sasuke's on a mission with Neji," Hinata said. "What about their son? If Naruto is with Danzo and they have the daughter, where is he?"

The three individuals looked at each other. It felt as if they were a team again.

"I'll check Naruto's apartment," Kiba said. "See what I can find."

"I'll go to Itachi and see if the boy is with his uncle," Hinata said.

"And I will find Sai," Shino said.

They each departed the Aburame compound, splitting off in different directions.

* * *

Itachi came over to where Raiden was playing with Shouta. "Raiden. It's late. Do you have any idea where your father is?"

Raiden looked up at his uncle's concerned face. "No. He didn't tell me he was doing anything today. Should I try to contact him?"

Knocking on the house door distracted them both. "That's probably him now," Itachi said. He went to open his door.

It was Hinata-san. Itachi let her in. Hinata spoke to him quietly for a few moments before they both came into the living room. Hinata crouched near Raiden. Raiden thought how pretty she looked and how nice she smelled. His daddies never smelled half as good. "Raiden, honey, do you know where your father is?"

"No." He was starting to get scared. He looked up at her with big eyes.

"Well, he was seen following Danzo into the Hokage building. ANBU agents were carrying your sister. I stopped there on my way here. I was forbidden entry. Do you know anything about that?"

Raiden stood up, his face solemn. "Daddy would never let anyone touch Aimi. Never. I'm going to call him."

Hinata straightened up too, looking down at the boy in puzzlement. Itachi didn't offer an explanation.

***

_**Daddy? Daddy, where are you?**_

_Got some work I'm doing with the Hokage. Sit tight, buddy._

_**Where's Aimi?**_

_She's here with me. She's fine._

_**When are you coming to get me?**_

_Soon as I can. _

…_**You sure you're okay?**_

_Fine, Raiden, don't worry. Everything's fine._

_***  
_

Raiden frowned. "He says he and Aimi are fine," Raiden told his uncle. "He says he has work to do with the Hokage."

Itachi studied Raiden. "Do you think something is wrong anyway?"

"I don't know…It was like Fox Daddy wasn't even there. I usually sense him right away when I speak to Daddy like that. And he didn't even ask how I was." Raiden was frowning.

So was Hinata. "I don't understand what's going on here."

Raiden suddenly remembered his vision. Well, part of it. The Sharingan beneath a bandage. Danzo had a bandage. And Sharingan could control Kyuubi.

"Uncle, Itachi," Raiden said slowly, carefully now. "I think Danzo has a Sharingan under his bandage. And I think he did something bad to Fox Daddy and maybe to my Daddy. I had this vision…"

Hinata had by now stopped questioning the things she didn't understand. She listened to the impossible tale the boy told. Itachi turned from Raiden once he'd heard everything. "If what you say is true then your father might well be in trouble. Sasuke would slit my throat if I failed to protect his family in his absence." Itachi headed for the door.

"Should I contact him?" Raiden asked. He was near tears.

"No," Itachi said. "Let him remain safe. Have you tried contacting your sister?"

"I can't talk to her like that. I want to go to my daddy." Raiden prepared to call up his chakra.

"No," Itachi said sharply. "Wait. Let me see what I can discover. I don't want you caught like you were with Akatsuki. If there is a Sharingan involved, that may well happen."

Raiden sagged in acute disappointment but told his uncle he'd wait for him to get back.

Itachi nodded. "I'm going to the Hokage building."

"I'm coming with you," Hinata said firmly.

They left. Itachi's children, who'd been listening in silence, surrounded Raiden now, offering comfort. "It's happening," Raiden said. "It's happening all over again and I don't think I can save him." He burst into tears. Shouta cuddled him.

* * *

Kiba saw Naruto's apartment door standing open. He and Akamaru both caught the scent of Danzo and the ANBU agents. They moved stealthily through the three rooms. The ANBU had come into the place. No matter that Naruto had appeared to be going with them willingly, he had to have been taken against his will to leave the door open.

Kiba questioned the restaurant owner downstairs. He knew him. His mother had been having a relationship with the guy's daughter, though Kiba didn't think the old man knew about it.

Teuchi refused to cooperate until Kiba promised him the protection of his entire clan. When he did, the old man told him how he'd been forced to have ANBU in his restaurant, how they'd been watching his tenants for weeks. He told of the threats made and how they'd come that morning to get Naruto and Aimi.

Kiba thanked him and left, galloping through the streets, following Shino's scent.

Naruto was definitely in trouble, along with Sai.

* * *

He found Shino crouching in a tree a hundred yards from the Hokage building. Kiba hopped up to sit beside him. "Find anything?"

"Yes," Shino said. He was frowning behind his shades. Kiba never understood how the man saw through them at night. "There is an underground chamber beneath the Hokage building. It leads to a series of other chambers which lead to a tunnel. The tunnel comes out twenty miles from here, by the sea. Naruto and Sai are both there. The girl is in one of the underground rooms."

Kiba stared at Shino in horror. "Are Naruto and Sai alone?"

"No. Danzo is there. So are four people who seem to be doing something with Naruto's seal. That is all I was able to find out."

The two men watched as Itachi and Hinata jogged up to the Hokage building. Two ANBU guards blocked the stairs, preventing them from entering.

***

"Sorry, but no one is to enter. Hokage's orders," one masked man told them.

"I have business inside. Does the council know you're preventing citizens from entering?" Itachi's eyes glared red fire.

"The council has backed the Hokage's orders," the other masked man said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Or what?" Hinata challenged.

In answer, more ANBU appeared around the building, surrounding Hinata and Itachi. The two stood looking around them.

Shino and Kiba dropped from the tree and came over to them. "You're holding Sai and Naruto against their will," Kiba said boldly when he'd reached them. "Release them."

One particular ANBU wearing a cat mask said, "And what of it? You going to go up against all of ANBU, mutt? Hokage needs them and that's that. Get lost."

Kiba started towards the man, but Shino held him back. The Aburame bowed to the cat masked one and led his three companions away. Once they were out of earshot, Shino turned to them.

"He's right. All of Konoha's ANBU are currently in and around that building. Every last one, with the exception of Konohamaru. We can't take them all on."

"No, but let's see them stand against the Inuzuka clan." Kiba clenched a fist, staring furiously at where the Hokage building reared up in the distance

"And the Hyuuga clan," Hinata said stonily.

"My children have taken on a hell dimension. I'm sure a few ANBU will pose no problem," Itachi said. The others looked at him questioningly. What was a hell dimension? "Besides," the eldest Uchiha continued with a rare grin. "It's been awhile since I've been in battle."

"Yosh," Shino said quietly. "I will summon my own clan. Naruto and Sai are my friends. Spread the word, though," Shino told the three silent figures. "Root might also be involved."

They nodded and dispersed.

* * *

Naruto was a prisoner in his own mind. He fought maniacally against the bars of his small cage, but his efforts were ineffectual. Danzo's jutsu was too strong.

He'd been helpless not to answer those questions. The only falsehood he'd been able to tell was the one about whether or not Raiden could contact Sasuke. He'd exerted all the force of his being to say the boy couldn't contact him. It was his only hope. Raiden had to contact Sasuke, who would contact Aimi. Aimi could dispel this jutsu, he was sure. Even if Aimi couldn't, Raiden could Pull his father here. Sasuke would make sure help arrived before it was too late.

When Raiden had contacted him some time later, he'd tried to get across to the boy how much trouble he was in. Kyuubi had snarled, trying to speak to Raiden, but Danzo had held him in check. Naruto wondered if Raiden had gotten the message. Sasuke, Raiden and Aimi were his only hope.

They were doing something to his seal. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He couldn't even talk to Kyuubi. The cave he was in opened out to the sea. Sai was next to him, covered in some foul-smelling gunk. They'd had to beat him bloody to force him into submission. Naruto wondered idly why Danzo hadn't just taken over his mind like he'd done for him.

_Sasuke, _Naruto thought miserably.

* * *

Hinata recruited Sakura and Lee. They recruited Choji, who brought most of the Akimichi clan with him. Lee found Gai-sensei, who found Kakashi-sensei, who found Konohamaru and Udon. Choji found Ino who told him she was pregnant and couldn't fight. Inoichi stepped into her place, bringing Shikaku and some of his family members. Other people in Konoha caught wind of what was going on. They grabbed up weapons and joined the throng heading for the Hokage building.

Naruto had saved them all at one point or another, protected their children. Now it was time to repay the favor.

* * *

ANBU watched in disbelief as what seemed like half of Konoha marched on the Hokage building. They braced themselves.

The ANBU sitting with Aimi received the information via his earpiece. One of them communicated the threat to Danzo by the same means.

***

"Attack?" the Hokage said as he gazed at what his guests were doing to the Jinchuuriki. "Who would be attacking us?"

"Looks like most of Konoha, sir."

Danzo frowned. He was sure they were exaggerating. "Deal with it," he said shortly. "This procedure will take several hours and we've only just begun."

"Yes, sir."

***

The ANBU outside the Hokage building received the order to engage the enemy. They spread out.

"Right," Kiba grinned. He was sitting on Akamaru, Inuzukas to either side of him and behind. He addressed the cat masked one. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

The Konoha citizens charged.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Whew! Done the sequel at last! I hope it's a satisfying read. The next installment in this series will be ten years after Sasuke came back from the dead, but before that I have two oneshots planned. Those on who have me on author alert will get a heads up when they come out. Anyways the third and last installment will be called Ties That Bind.

I'm glad I decided to leave Always You for the moment (ch 6 is about 1/3 complete BTW) to finish this. Now I can give my full attention to the other story. I'm happy with this chapter and the conclusion. I hope you guys will be too.

I must thank all those who've stuck with me thus far. Your reviews have been amazing and encouraging and just wonderful all around. For diehard NaruSasu fans their story pretty much ends here. The next story will be mostly the kids, many of who will be pretty grown. naruto and Sasuke will make appearances of course but the main focus won't be on them. I guess all my Bonded and New Bonds readers will leave now...well I hope to get new readers XD.

I'll be resuming reviews of everyone's work so watch out...nad I'm going to tackle the giftfics soon. Other than that, onward!

* * *

Chapter 21

Sasuke and Neji had been traveling for a few days. They got along well, moved with moderation and talked about a variety of topics. One day, when Sasuke was discussing his attachment to Aimi, Neji abruptly remembered that he and Ino were expecting another. It reminded the Hyuuga that he and his wife were currently estranged.

"Hey, Sasuke," Neji began with a frown.

"Hm?" Sasuke was enjoying the day and life in general. It was breezy outside, the Fire Country's trees a riot of color around them. Multi-colored leaves littered the ground and Sasuke had fun kicking through the drifts.

"Do you and Naruto ever argue?"

"Lots of times. What couple doesn't?"

"And do you guys take days and weeks before you settle the argument?"

Sasuke turned surprised eyes to Neji. "Days and weeks of not talking to each other while we're in the same house? That would kill us. No, we tend to just argue till it's settled or, more often, duke it out."

"Fighting?"

"Yes. It's cathartic."

"I see. So…you and Naruto have a really open relationship?"

"Yes."

"You talk about anything and everything?"

"Mmm…yes, I would say so. We don't hide things from each other."

"Oh. Can I ask you something personal?"

"I guess," Sasuke said warily.

"Okay. If Naruto came up to you and asked if you guys could have a threesome with someone, would you agree?"

Sasuke gave it some thought. _Why am I the one people always come to for sex advice, _he wondered before he spoke. "The thing is Naruto's mentioned threesomes before. It's like his one great unfulfilled fantasy."

"How come you guys haven't done it?"

"I don't know," Sasuke frowned. "It's not like we haven't tried everything else."

"So would you agree if he asked you now?"

Sasuke walked along for awhile in silence, turning it over in his mind. "I guess it would depend on who the third party was," he said carefully. "Naruto would probably suggest a woman and I don't like women."

"I see. And if you could choose someone? Who would it be?"

Sasuke gave a sidelong glance at the features that were divine in their handsomeness. Naruto was all the man he wanted, but Neji _was _gorgeousness made flesh. "Uh, I don't know. Naruto is all I want. Why the interest in threesomes anyway?"

Neji told of the argument between him and Ino. He spent some time explaining Ino's fantasy of having Ebisu fuck her. He left Sasuke's name out of it, though. Sasuke listened with a small smile.

"It's always the quiet ones," Sasuke muttered under his breath. Who would have thought prim and proper Ino had such a wild side? Out loud he said, "Why'd you get upset? I'm sure you have a fantasy. If she'd come along and suggested you guys act out your fantasy would you have minded?"

"Yes!" Neji said righteously. "Fantasies are not for acting out on."

"Why not?"

"Because…they…they're just not."

Sasuke looked at him. "What's your fantasy, Neji? It's got to be something really wicked or you wouldn't be all uptight about it. What is it, something that would taint your precious image and reputation? Come on, you can tell me," Sasuke cajoled. He was hard pressed not to laugh at the distraught expression on Neji's face.

"If I did tell you," Neji said darkly, "you'd never look at me the same way again."

Sasuke laughed outright. "I knew it! Something wicked! Tell," Sasuke demanded.

"No."

"Come on…" Sasuke nudged Neji hard with an elbow, sending the tall man staggering sideways.

"I said no," Neji bit out. "But let me ask you something. You said you'd agree to a threesome if the third party was a man, right?"

"I didn't say anything of the kind, but okay. We'll go with that."

"Would you prefer someone you knew or didn't know?"

"Someone I knew."

"And of the people you know, who would you choose?"

"Ugh…I don't know, okay?"

"You have to think someone besides Naruto is fuckable. What about Sai? He's attractive. At least Kiba seems to really think so."

"Sai? No."

"Kiba?"

"No."

"Chouji?"

"No."

"Gaara?"

"Son of a fucking…no."

"…me?"

Sasuke nearly missed a step. He cursed himself for hesitating in answering, since Neji was now regarding him with interest. "No. I'm kind of not okay with the idea of Naruto fucking someone besides me. And I guess that's why we haven't done threesomes."

Neji was silent. Sasuke was blushing and had been since the Hyuuga had suggested himself. He allowed himself to entertain the thought that maybe Sasuke thought he was good-looking. It was a heady thought. Too bad Sasuke would kill him if he approached him, though. He really was devoted to Naruto.

The Uchiha had made a good point earlier. If Ino had suggested a threesome with Sasuke Neji would have jumped on the opportunity. Now that he admitted it to himself, Neji saw how unfair it was to be angry with Ino for bringing the idea up. _What a hypocrite I am._

Neji abruptly changed the subject by telling Sasuke that Ino was expecting.

* * *

Gaara bounced Temari's second child on his knee. Little Toshiro had Shikamaru's brown hair and his sister's deep turquoise eyes. To-chan laughed and giggled while his uncle played with him but Gaara only smiled sadly.

He missed Itachi. The man was impossible, it was like living with a rock. A very beautiful, sexually aggressive rock, but a rock just the same. And Gaara had not had a moment's peace or happiness since he'd left him. He was seriously considering swallowing his pride and asking Itachi to take him back. There was no one who could fill the void in his heart that being away from the bastard had left. Not even the delights of his haram sufficed anymore. Itachi. Itachi was his love. He _needed_ the man. End of discussion.

Gaara summoned a maid to take his nephew to his parents. Then he told his manservant to pack a bag for him. He was going to Konoha. He would force Itachi to take him back if he had to.

* * *

_Before the attack…_

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Lee, and Kakashi were gathered in Itachi's living room.

"You are all close friends of Naruto and Sasuke," Itachi began. "And since I feel Danzo will make a play for them, I think you should know the truth about Raiden and Aimi and where they come from. Also…Raiden will be joining the fight. It's best you have an explanation for whatever abilities he exhibits. I'm only telling you this because you'll be putting your lives and those of your clans on the line for Naruto and Aimi. I trust you will keep what I say a secret and not betray Naruto's or my brother's trust by spreading the information."

There were firm nods all around.

"Good. The other reason I'm telling you is because it has been proven that friends are necessary to help protect what you love. It's something that has taken me a while to learn. I know my brother and Naruto have done their best to protect their children, but obviously they aren't enough right now. Naruto has protected you all at one time or another. Help me protect him and his children."

Lee wiped away tears. The rest of the people gathered swore to protect their comrade, team mate, friend and student. Itachi nodded. Then he told them the truth about Raiden and Aimi's respective conceptions. He gave a concise yet thorough account of their known abilities. Raiden chimed in here to add what he knew about his sister. Itachi rounded his recital off by telling of Danzo's interest in the children. Then he was silent.

They were undeniably shocked, visibly shaken, but when all was said and done they took it a lot better than Itachi thought they would. Kiba even managed a small laugh.

Afterwards, Raiden wanted to fold them all directly to his daddy but he was denied; no one knew what sort of danger surrounded Naruto at the moment. Raiden settled for leading the attack with Kiba and his family.

***

Now here they all stood. It was night, but ANBU had no trouble seeing the sea of angry faces. Kiba made his opening taunt. They charged.

Kiba galloped ahead on Akamaru, Raiden flapping along above him. The strategy had been decided by Kakashi: Raiden and the people Itachi had confided in, with the exception of Ino, would make their way down through the underground rooms while the clans dealt with ANBU. The ones going underground were referred to as the Rescue Team.

Raiden stretched his hands in front of him now as they neared the wall of ANBU and let loose a blast of wind chakra that parted them like a curtain. Kiba galloped through with the Rescue Team right behind him. Raiden hung on to Kiba's back.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!"

Danzo grunted at hearing the sharp voice in his earpiece. "What is it," he ground out angrily. The voice belonged to one of the men he'd left with the girl.

"The hideout has been breached, sir. Several ninja are approaching our place even as we speak."

Danzo thought furiously. They would take the girl, if nothing else. Danzo didn't want that to happen. If he couldn't have her power then no one would. "Fight them," he said into his earpiece. "Defeat them if you can, stall them if you can't. And kill the girl before they get to you."

The Sixth Hokage took the earpiece out of his ear and dropped it on the cave floor. He crushed it beneath his heel. He would tolerate no more interruptions.

"Hokage," one of the cloaked figures said. "We are ready for extraction. Should we proceed?"

"Yes," Danzo said. "Begin, by all means."

* * *

Aimi was watching a centipede crawl along the floor when she was snatched up roughly.

The kunai came from behind or she might have been able to prevent what happened. It sliced her tender throat easily. Aimi felt herself dropped to the hard cave floor, saw the bloody kunai that the man who'd dropped her held, but she didn't immediately understand what had happened.

When it came to her that she'd been hurt, her mind reached past its barriers to accomplish what she'd never been able to do before, wild with panic. Her young being cried out to her Papa as her life force bled away.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji were sitting at their campfire. They'd finished eating. Neji was just taking out his iPod and cueing in a song for Sasuke to listen to.

"Really, it's one of the best I've ever heard, has a great dance beat," Neji was saying as he pressed the play button.

The opening notes of the song hit the night at the exact moment that Sasuke grabbed his head and screamed in agony. Neji hurriedly shut the iPod off and hurled it as far away from him as he could. He looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

***

Sasuke had been looking at the iPod expectantly, a smile in place as he anticipated another thoroughly enjoyable evening with Neji.

_**!!!!PAPA!!!**_

Sasuke didn't register a voice or the word or anything except the excruciating pain in his head. He threw up on his chest, felt tears streaming from his eyes and still his head rang with the assault.

_**!!!!PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA!!!!**_

He was going Level Two, he could feel it. In this stronger state his head hurt slightly less and he was able to interpret the assault as sound, the sound as a word and the word as himself. But what-

_Raiden?!?_

_**!!!!PAPAPAPAPAPApapapapa…papa!!!**_

The voice was weakening. _Aimi! Aimi, baby is that you?!_

Naruto had never said that Raiden's mind voice had a particular sound or that it sounded like his speaking voice. Sasuke knew it was his daughter though he'd never heard her speak. The voice in his mind was feminine, monstrously loud, amplified until it didn't sound remotely human. It was like a giant speaking in his skull. An image came to him:

A bloody kunai. That was all.

***

Neji looked fearfully down into Sasuke's face. He had the man's head in his lap. Sasuke was still clutching his hair, drool leaking from his lips. His transformed state was difficult to get his arms around, what with the wings. "Sasuke?" Neji breathed. Sasuke didn't respond. His eyes were screwed shut. Neji looked around the clearing as if help could be found in the surrounding trees.

***

_AIMI!! _Sasuke yelled at the voice. He willed it to respond. He got nothing. He tried again and again. He strained until he screamed with the effort.

There.

_Papa…_

So weak! Something, someone had hurt her. _Aimi, can you heal yourself? Aimi! Princess! AIMI!_

This time, no matter how much he strained, Sasuke couldn't reach her again. He opened his eyes, exploding out of Neji's grasp with enough force to knock the Jounin through a tree. Neji extracted himself and yelled at Sasuke's rapidly retreating form. The Uchiha's wings flapped powerfully, propelling him through the air as he sped towards Konoha.

Neji dashed to catch up, holding his shoulder where it had been dislocated.

* * *

Heal. Her Papa had said to heal herself. Aimi had never needed to do such a thing. Her fathers took good care of her, as had her brother. Piper had never let anything harm her. The odd bumps she'd received had not hurt her. Not even being dropped by Raiden had hurt her.

Oh, but she was hurt now. She saw all her blood pooling on the floor beneath her cheek as she heard the distant sounds of shouting. She could sense her brother drawing nearer. Heal.

Her chakra leaked out of her feebly. She attempted to reverse the damage to her neck. The skin partially knit, as did the arteries, but Aimi lost her hold on consciousness, too weak to continue. Her blood continued to pulse out of her in time to her slowing heart beat.

* * *

Akamaru's nose led them to the chamber that housed the ANBU men and Aimi. Raiden saw his sister.

No. Oh no.

"Aimi!" Raiden shrieked. He landed in the pool of dark blood and snatched her up. She was limp, her face gray, her lips blue. "Aimi, no!"

Aimi's eyes opened a fraction. Her lips parted and Raiden leaned into her face. "Papa," she whispered.

Yes! Papa, Raiden thought. His chakra was a black cloud around him and his sister as he Pulled savagely on the distant feel of his Papa's presence. His Papa would need to fight in his place.

* * *

Neji had caught up to Sasuke and was running beneath him, shouting question up at him. Sasuke swooped down and yanked him off the ground by the back of his shirt. He was so angry, so mindless with fear that the added weight didn't even slow him down. Adrenaline had him exhibiting ten times his normal strength.

"I think my daughter is hurt," Sasuke said in answer to Neji's previous questions.

Neji could not remember his questions just then. He was busily staring down at the treetops that sped by under him. He clung to Sasuke tightly, feeling the muscles in his back work as the wings flapped. Sasuke flew higher and higher, winging steadily toward the village. He did hear Sasuke, though. He didn't ask how Sasuke could know what was going on in Konoha. He tried to distract himself from the dizzying heights.

"Hurt? But Naruto wouldn't let anything happen to her, right?"

"I have to assume Naruto isn't around or she wouldn't have been."

"Where would he be?"

"I'm thinking ANBU made their move."

"ANBU? What are you talking about? And anyway Naruto is unbeatable."

Sasuke remembered a certain day in a certain mountain of Skull Country. He'd crashed through the mountain wall to find his demon laid out on the floor, definitely beaten. Ironic that he'd been heading to the same country when this catastrophe had struck.

"No. Usually he can't be beaten. The only way would be if he were dead."

"You don't think…?" Neji said in a horrified voice. Wind whipped his hair behind him.

"You're right, I'm not thinking about that. I'm just focused on-"

Neji hollered, but Sasuke knew what was happening: He and Neji were being Pulled. It shocked him at first, but he soon recovered. He found himself in an underground room, a battle all around him. He dropped Neji as he spotted Raiden holding-

No.

He'd hoped...

Sasuke had no memory of crossing the distance to his son, but he was suddenly right there, reaching for his daughter, his baby girl. The sight of her injury was worse than he'd imagined.

Raiden stood up with Aimi before Sasuke could touch her. He gathered his thoughts and slammed them into his Papa's head at the same time he Boomed.

Sasuke flew backward. The thoughts roiled in his mind: _I have to take her to Wyatt, Papa. They have Daddy. Danzo. He has a Sharingan. I was going to fight, but I'm going to save Aimi. I might be too late as it is-_

The thoughts cut off there. Sasuke opened his eyes.

Kiba, Shino and Kakashi were just doing away with the last of the ANBU in the room when the blast of purple chakra from the corner had them throwing their hands up in defense.

* * *

Raiden materialized where Wyatt was, as usual. Except Wyatt was currently in the middle of a huge demon attack. He, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie were all surrounded. Raiden didn't have time for trivialities; his sister was dying in his arms. He lifted a hand and let loose the strongest blast of fire-based chakra he'd ever summoned. The demons were obliterated completely.

"Wyatt," Raiden screamed.

Wyatt turned, ready to shout happily at Raiden's familiar voice and face. The shout died in his throat as he took in his friends. He ran to them, his hands already outstretched and glowing. He could hear his mom and aunts running behind him.

"Oh, God," Wyatt breathed when he'd gotten close enough to see the damage. His hands hovered over Aimi's throat.

Long minutes passed. Nothing was happening. Aimi lay pale and still, her blood all over her brother."Please," Raiden sobbed. "Please, you have to help her!"

Wyatt kept his face down, unable to face Raiden with this monumental failure. He started to withdraw his hands.

Aunt Paige stopped him and placed her hands with his on Aimi's torn throat. Together they put forth all the healing they could muster. They searched for some sign of life in the girl. Raiden's tears fell heavily, his heart hurting enough choke him.

* * *

Kiba climbed onto Akamaru. "This way." He headed into the tunnel at a dead run. Sasuke was right behind him, Neji behind Sasuke and the rest pulling up the rear. Itachi stopped his kids from following.

"Guard this tunnel entrance. Kill anyone who attempts to pass. Show no mercy. None, do you hear me?" Itachi's voice made stone seem soft. He'd seen his niece, saw Sasuke and the grief he'd swallowed in order to focus on retrieving Naruto. If Sasuke didn't manage it before him, Itachi would make Danzo rue the day he'd ever been born, so help him. That the man could still hurt the Uchihas this way!

The farther they traveled in the dark, the clearer Sai's scent became. It was being masked with some putrid-smelling substance but it was there. Akamaru woofed softly, hunkered down and ran even faster.

* * *

Danzo watched the demonic orange chakra swirling out of the Jinchuuriki in thick waves. He was standing on the beach, looking into the cave from a distance of a few dozen yards. His guests had told him it would be safer for him, even though the cave was spacious enough to accommodate them all. He rested his hands on his cane in contentment. Soon all would be as it should be.

* * *

Outside the Hokage building, the battle had raged briefly, fiercely, before it became obvious that the ANBU were no match for an enraged mob consisting of elite clans and various other ninja. They decided to save themselves while they still could.

They scattered and ran.

"After them!" Tsume roared. "Get the yellow bastards!"

Growling erupted as the Inuzuka dogs gave chase. The clans pursued the ANBU in small groups, an Inuzuka leading each one with their sense of smell.

A few of the villagers, led by Konohamaru, stayed behind and secured the Hokage building.

* * *

A tiny, flickering wisp of life was finally located in Aimi. Paige and Wyatt snagged it just as it was about to vanish and poured all the strength of their ability into nursing it.

Piper had her nose and mouth covered with her hands, crying so hard that her body shook. She made no sound, though. Phoebe had an arm around her. Her own face red and wet from her tears. She thought of what she would do if her own daughter should be in such a position. Her heart called to her husband and suddenly Coop was there, lending her support.

The life in Aimi stuttered, wavered then grew steadily. Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief that Raiden heard. He lifted his face sharply and caught Wyatt's beaming smile. Raiden felt his face split in an answering grin as his body began shaking in a delayed reaction.

Aimi soon improved enough to take over the healing process herself. Her chakra escaped, swelled, bloomed. Wyatt and Paige stepped back as Aimi sat up in Raiden's arms.

Raiden's happy greeting died in his throat.

"Oh, my," Coop breathed.

Aimi's throat was completely healed. Her hair was wild, curly and white. Her eyes were yellow, her skin dark. Her tail whipped the air angrily. She bared her small fangs in a growl that had everyone covering their ears in pain. Light surrounded her as she disappeared. The sound of her rage still echoed around them, but she was gone.

Raiden stared at the place in his lap where she'd sat so recently, nonplussed. After a moment he got up too. He stood looking at Wyatt and his family. He felt as if his brain were trying to catch up to everything that had happened. His sister had been dying, then she wasn't, then she was gone.

Wyatt only saw his much missed friend alive and well. He walked away from the huddle of his family to wrap his arms around Raiden. His cheek rested against the other boy's. It was still wet with tears.

Coop studied the two boys with interest. Being a Cupid, he was naturally sensitized to love. He felt his ring activate and glow powerfully. Curious, he stepped closer to the embracing boys and felt his ring begin vibrating. _Wow. It's the real thing, powerful as any true love I've ever felt. I wonder where it will lead them. _

Raiden was taking in his surroundings over Wyatt's shoulder. "Where are we?" he whispered.

"The underworld. We were trying to squash an uprising. You just killed the demon who was leading it and his minions." Wyatt's voice was soft, his arms tight around Raiden.

"Oh." Raiden was in no hurry to leave. Wyatt's embrace was slowly erasing the hurt and horror of Aimi's near death. Wyatt always made him feel better. But his Daddy. He had to get back and help save his daddy. He eased out of Wyatt's arms reluctantly.

Wyatt knew it was time for him to go. This time he didn't plead and beg and ask when Raiden would be back. Raiden always came back.

Raiden looked into Wyatt's sky blue eyes. He felt an urge to do something. He leaned in and softly touched his lips to Wyatt's, thanking him for his sister's life in a way he couldn't with words.

Wyatt smiled radiantly. Then Raiden was gone, too.

* * *

It was Kiba that interrupted the extraction process, leading the vanguard of Naruto's rescue unit. He cared about Naruto too, but it was Sai that had him bursting through the end of the tunnel with a bellow to send the four cloaked figures scrabbling out of the way. He went directly to Sai.

Sasuke walked out of the tunnel with lightning crackling around his body and purple chakra darkening the atmosphere around him. His eyes fell on Naruto.

Naruto and Sai were on the bare rocky floor of the cave, shirtless. A circle of written kanji surrounded them, scrolls at each point of the compass on the circle. Before they'd fled, Sasuke had seen the cloaked individuals sitting at these scrolls. He kicked one aside as he stood over Naruto, gazing down at him. The orange chakra stopped leaking out of the blond, returning to its host.

Naruto's blue eyes stared upward. A lance of terror subdued Sasuke's rage long enough for him to bend to his demon swiftly and check his pulse.

Relief flooded him. Naruto was alive, his heart beating strongly beneath Sasuke's shaking hand. "Naruto?"

***

_Sasuke! Sasuke, they killed Aimi, go get Raiden and-_

But Naruto could tell that his thoughts weren't reaching Sasuke, though he screamed them. He gripped the bars of his cage desperately.

***

Sasuke patted Naruto's face several times. Then he slapped him hard. Finally he punched him. He got no reaction whatsoever. He looked up, looked around.

Kiba had Sai, supporting him in a sitting position. The art ninja seemed unconscious. Kiba placed him on Akamaru and climbed up behind him. He made his way to the tunnel.

Out on the beach Chouji and Tenten had one of the cloaked figures bracketed. "Baika no Jutsu!" The man struggled in Chouji's huge fist, trying to form hand seals. Tenten killed him with a shuriken thrown to his forehead with sickening ease.

Lee and Neji were engaging another. Neji countered an earth jutsu with Kaiten while Lee leapt aside. Then Lee closed in with his blinding speed, raining blows on the man. Neji rushed to assist, his shoulder injury forgotten.

Shino, Hinata and Kakashi had a third. "Raikiri!" The man dodged, threw up a shield of fire that Hinata deflected. Shino's Kikai bugs swarmed around the man, consuming his chakra as Kakashi slammed his Chidori home.

Sasuke saw all this then turned his head at a noise behind him. It was his brother.

Itachi let the body of the fourth cloaked person, a woman, fall to the cave floor. He wiped his kunai on her shirt before coming over to where Sasuke knelt. "What's wrong with him?"

Sasuke looked back down at Naruto's blank face. "I don't know. But I intend to find out."

* * *

Naruto was gripping the bars of his cage tightly when Sasuke appeared in his mind. He'd never seen such a welcome sight in his life. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke eyed the cage Naruto was in. It sat in front of Kyuubi's sealed gate. Kyuubi was there, snarling, but otherwise silent. A closer look revealed Kyuubi's eyes to be dominated by Sharingan. So were Naruto's. Sasuke could see Naruto shouting at him, shaking the bars of his cage, but no sound reached Sasuke's ears. He walked toward Naruto cautiously, slowly.

His hands could pass through the bars, Sasuke found. Naruto gripped his lover's hands tightly, but even at this proximity, Sasuke couldn't hear him. Naruto's face was red, veins standing out in his forehead and neck with the force of his yelling. It made the hairs on Sasuke's head stand up. What the fuck?

Sasuke pulled on the bars as hard as he could. They didn't budge. He tried overriding the Sharingan that held Kyuubi to no effect. It was like running into a stone wall. He went back to Naruto's cage and held the blond head still. He said his words slowly, carefully so that Naruto could read his lips in case the odd soundlessness affected him too.

"I'm getting my brother to help. Sit tight, Demon."

Naruto stopped shouting. He nodded.

* * *

Itachi saw his brother blink his eyes and look at him. "Something's controlling Naruto and the Kyuubi. It's Sharingan," Sasuke said. "I can't overpower it."

Itachi's black brows drew forward. When Sasuke held his hand out to him, he took it. He let Sasuke guide them back into Naruto's mind.

The elder Uchiha had never been inside of another's mind outside of a Genjutsu of his devising. It was unsettling. He joined Sasuke at the Kyuubi's sealed gate, staring up at the huge creature in wonder. This, too, was a first. He swallowed.

"I can't free Naruto," Sasuke said gazing up at Kyuubi. "But I think if we free Kyuubi, he could help free Naruto."

Itachi nodded silently.

Naruto watched them from his cage. Sasuke hadn't looked too distraught so maybe he didn't know about Aimi. Naruto's heart ached and bled that his daughter was dead. Raiden must have brought Sasuke from wherever he'd been. Which meant Raiden had gotten the message after all. Good ole Raiden. You could always depend on that kid. But oh, God, Aimi!

The blond struggled to hold it together until he was returned to himself. When Sasuke had reached through the bars and touched him, it had felt like new life was pouring into him. Sasuke was here, they could face this together.

But Sasuke and Itachi could not break the Genjutsu on Kyuubi. "I can't even tell how it is set up," Itachi murmured. "It's intricate and locked in place. I think we need the one who cast it in order to break it."

"Danzo," Sasuke said. His voice was flat, the voice of death.

"Yes," Itachi said, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Raiden filled me in."

Sasuke turned from Kyuubi's cage. He went to Naruto. Itachi saw them hug through the bars, Sasuke speaking into Naruto's anxious face, promising he'd get him out of there.

* * *

Danzo watched from a distance as his guests were killed. His lips tightened at the disruption of all his carefully laid plans. He turned from the scene and leapt agilely up the craggy face of the short mountain that housed the tunnel.

* * *

Neji, Lee, Kakashi and the rest jogged back to the cave. They found Sasuke and Itachi standing at the entrance, Naruto slung over Sasuke's shoulders. "Who fought Danzo?" Sasuke asked them.

The group looked at each other in consternation. Each thought the other had encountered him. When it became clear that Danzo had escaped, Sasuke and Itachi's eyes blazed red.

"Hinata and I will find him," Neji said trying to ward off the eruption of violence he saw in the brothers.

"I will help you," Shino offered. The three left immediately.

The rest of the group escorted Sasuke back through the tunnel to the underground room. Itachi stayed in the cave, waiting for Danzo to be brought.

* * *

There was no hope to be had. Everywhere ANBU turned there were Hyuugas or Inuzukas or Akimichi's or some other damn family waiting to cut them down. They couldn't outrun the Inuzukas' sense of smell and they couldn't overpower the other clans.

A group of about fifty ANBU hid behind a low building near the eastern edge of the village. They conversed in muted tones.

"We can't escape!" one said.

"We should turn ourselves in like some of the others did," said another.

The leader of the small group had indeed heard some of his comrades surrendering to their pursuers. He'd heard others being cut down as they fled or being beaten as they turned and fought. None of those options seemed appealing to him.

"We'll leave the village," he said now. "Head for the gates and make for the forests. We'll be missing-nin, but I'm sure some other village will take us in exchange for Konoha's secrets."

It was decided. They traveled stealthily in a tight pack from shadow to shadow, heading for the village gates.

A cry went up in the distance. They'd been spotted or smelled. The ANBU broke into a dead run, using Shunshin to speed their movements. The use of chakra helped their pursuers track them, but it couldn't be avoided.

The gates were up ahead. They were going to make it!

They ran into a wall of sand and a lone figure standing with his arms folded, gourd on his back and a bag by his feet.

"Suppose you tell me," Gaara said in his low voice, "why it is that the gate is left unguarded and ANBU are being pursued by villagers."

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the many bodies of ANBU agents that lay scattered around the room. His nieces and nephews were sweaty, slightly bloody and very proud of themselves. He lay Naruto down gently on the ground as Kakashi, Chouji, Sakura and the rest of his friends crowded around. Itachi's children crept close as well. "What happened to him," Juro whispered.

"He's in a mind-controlling technique and I can't break him out," Sasuke said as he brushed Naruto's hair gently from his forehead. "Neither could Itachi. If Danzo isn't captured…" But Sasuke couldn't finish.

Just then a loud booming sound had everyone reaching for weapons and whirling around. They relaxed with muttered oaths as they shook off the rush of adrenaline; it was only Raiden. Sasuke crossed to him quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Where's Aimi?" He shook the boy in his agitation.

"What…she's not here?" Raiden looked around at the staring faces.

"Here…you mean she's alright? She's not…" Sasuke's wild eyes searched Raiden's desperately.

"She's fine, Wyatt and Paige healed her. Then she Boomed. I thought she came back here since she…ah…since she looked pretty mad."

Sasuke sagged to the floor, his face covered by a hand. The relief was too much to be born. His shoulders shook with silent sobs of gratitude. Lee laid a hand on the back of Sasuke's neck in commiseration. Sasuke suddenly reached forward and snatched his son into a fierce embrace. "You did well, son. You did very well, bringing me and saving your sister."

Raiden squealed against his father's chest, protesting the crushing hug. Sasuke only released him when Hiroko piped up in her eternally cheerful voice. "Uncle Sasuke?"

He turned to her. Sasuke belatedly became aware of all the people in the room and the fact that they'd seen Raiden Boom, heard things that they probably shouldn't have. Kakashi saw the look on his face and hastened to reassure him. "Itachi explained the truth about your children, Sasuke. Their secret is safe with us, don't worry."

Sasuke stood. He didn't know how to react. He felt like he was suffering from a bad case of vertigo; He'd seen Aimi dying and had wanted to kill everyone in sight, except his friends had already taken care of all the enemies. Then he'd seen Naruto and been powerless to help him. His demon and children had needed him and for once he hadn't been the one to save them. Raiden and Aimi's secret was out, yet no one was looking at him any differently. It felt as if the world had been turned inside out, the rules governing his life done away with.

Sasuke looked down when he felt tugging on his hand. Hiroko smiled brightly up at him. "If it's mind control maybe I can help?"

Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about. His mind was a blank. Hiroko pointed to Naruto and Sasuke blinked his way back to earth, taking a deep breath and trying to focus. "Uh…yeah. Itachi and I tried, but the Genjutsu is too intricate. Itachi said it was locked in place."

Hiroko's eyes lit up. "Sounds like a fun challenge! Can I try?"

Sasuke marveled that not a single one of Itachi's children were what could be called sane. He nodded. Hiroko hopped to Naruto and knelt down. Raiden followed her. Everyone else moved back to give her room. Kakashi watched with his Sharingan, Sasuke and his nieces and nephews with theirs.

Hiroko's smile faded as she activated her Sharingan and became all business. She slipped into Naruto's mind with a degree of finesse that not even Sasuke possessed.

* * *

Naruto saw Hiroko. He watched her from the behind the bars of his cage as she walked forward. Her mouth was open as she stared up at Kyuubi. "Hiroko," he shouted. She turned to him. Naruto gasped. "You can hear me?"

"Yes," she said. She forgot about Kyuubi for the moment to come and study the cage. He reached through the bars and touched her hair.

"Thank fuck," Naruto said in a rush. "Hiroko, please, if you know how to get me out of here…my kids…Danzo, that son of a bitch…"

Hiroko wasn't listening. She tilted her head to the side as her red eyes ran up and down the bars. Then she stared at the Sharingan in Naruto's eyes. His face looked almost alien with her family's bloodline limit.

Naruto felt Hiroko in his head. Not where the cage and Kyuubi were, but _in his head, _searching, seeking…

"Ah…cool…" Hiroko breathed. She saw that if she wanted to break the cage, or the Genjutsu it represented, she'd need to undue what had been done to Uncle Naruto's mind. Very complicated, but Hiroko wasn't worried. She excelled at these kinds of finely detailed problems. It was what made her so talented with Genjutsu.

Naruto felt a pulling sensation in his head and he saw the bars of his cage _bend _outward. They continued to bend the stronger the pulling sensation became until something snapped in him. At the same time the bars shattered into a fine mist. Naruto felt as if weights that had been holding his senses down were suddenly lifted.

Hiroko did a little skip. "I did it! See, your eyes are blue again."

Naruto ran forward and hugged her. Then he turned to the big gates behind him. "I owe you, Hiroko. Thank you. Can you free Kyuubi?"

"Mmm," the girl seemed to think as she stared up at the snarling demon fox. She tapped her lips. "I can try."

Naruto watched her as she became silent and still. He edged closer to her in case she was successful.

Hiroko discovered that there were several 'locks' holding Kyuubi in the Genjutsu. The locks were indeed very intricate. She didn't dare try to enter the Kyuubi's mind; she was too afraid. Without doing that, however, undoing the locks would take longer. She set to work.

* * *

Sasuke could see what Hiroko was doing and was plainly amazed at her skill. She was unmistakably the most talented Genjutsu user to come along in the Uchiha family in several generations. Her use of the art was instinctual. There was a flexibility to her approach with Genjutsu that allowed her to devise new methods with it but it also allowed her to be presented with a problem like Naruto and be able to come up with a solution almost immediately. She was incredible.

* * *

Hiroko was working on the last lock when Kyuubi, sufficiently restored to himself to take over, burst free of the Genjutsu with a blast of chakra. Naruto, anticipating the fox's reaction to being free, snatched Hiroko just before the chakra could touch her and propelled them both out of his mind.

* * *

Hiroko screamed and fell backward in the underground room. Naruto surged to his feet with a growl, Kyuubi chakra surrounding him heavily. Sasuke winced, shielding his face with a forearm as the chakra filled the room. Everyone else backed away, watching their friend.

Raiden had been watching his daddy while Hiroko worked. When he'd seen him lying there, eyes staring, he'd thought: _this is what I saw in my vision. He looks dead, but he's not._ Now he gazed up at his daddy, Big Fox leaking out of him. "Daddy, you're okay!"

Naruto looked down at his son. Then he looked at Sasuke. "Aimi?"

"She's alright, though I don't know where she is. Raiden saved her. We'll get him to bring her," Sasuke said. "You okay, Demon?"

Naruto ignored him. "Danzo. Where is he?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto's fangs dripped on the floor. "I don't know. The Hyuugas and Shino are scouting for him."

"Fuck that. Raiden," Naruto said in his guttural voice. "Pull the piece of shit here. Right now."

Raiden didn't consider disobeying.

* * *

"There," Neji said. He spotted the odd dual chakra source of Danzo several hundred yards up ahead on the left. He sprinted in that direction, Hinata and Shino running after him.

Danzo was quite spry for someone near eighty. He had his robe hiked up around his bony knees with his left hand and his legs ran nimbly through the forests behind Konoha. Shino's bugs roared past Neji in an enormous cloud, surrounding the Hokage in the dawn light.

"Watch out!" Hinata shouted, but it was too late. Some kind of wind jutsu obliterated most of the bugs. Danzo faced them and drew his sword. Neji, Hinata and Shino surrounded him, braced for a fight.

A flash of light blinded them all for a moment. When they could see, they looked curiously at the small creature before them. It had curly white hair that grew down the back of her neck in a thick mane. Her tail waved in the air and she moved on all fours. Her fangs were sharp white points over her dark lips. Her yellow eyes were stuck on Danzo.

* * *

Raiden got a fix on Danzo's location. He sensed other people around him, including Aimi. He gave a mental shrug, swept them all up and Pulled them to the underground room.

* * *

The blast of sound that revealed a bunch of people suddenly in their midst had everyone in the underground room yelling. Sasuke was the first to spot Aimi. He gave a hoarse cry and ran to her but she slammed him against a wall with her mind. She did the same for everyone in the room except Danzo. Naruto growled, Kyuubi struggling to be free within him at the sight of Danzo but he couldn't pry himself off the wall. He, along with everyone else, watched the scene unfolding in the middle of the room.

They all saw Danzo. He was looking around at them. He didn't quite seem fearful, but it was clear he was far from comfortable. His bloodshot Sharingan seemed to catch the meager light.

The other individual appeared to be an extremely fat little girl. A tail protruded from the seat of her dirty pink pants. As the girl stared up at Danzo, she transformed further, curly white hair growing on her wrists and ankles as if on the fetlocks of a horse. She even moved on all fours like some hoofed creature, though her hands were oddly webbed. She growled and it wasn't a cute sound. The walls of the room vibrated.

"Aimi!" Sasuke shouted. She ignored him. Only Danzo existed for her.

The Sixth Hokage finally brought his gaze down to her. Even as he watched, her yellow eyes switched to the red of the bloodline limit she'd been born with.

***

Sasuke drew in a breath. Danzo had just hit Aimi with a powerful Genjutsu. He needn't have worried, though. Aimi did something that tore the Genjutsu to shreds before it had properly touched her. With his own Sharingan Sasuke was able to see how Danzo and his daughter engaged in a battle for mental dominance. Danzo was very good.

Aimi was much better. And she was pissed off.

***

Neji and Hinata saw how the chakras in the Hokage and the girl swelled and shifted as they battled. The girl, Aimi, countered everything Danzo threw at her, each time more rapidly than the time before. Danzo's attacks were becoming weaker and slower.

***

Kakashi was in awe. Aimi used her chakra with a precision that only Sannin and Kage attained. Not an ounce was wasted and she was so forceful! A drop of sweat slid down his face as he wondered what she'd be like when she matured.

***

Kyuubi was a wild, raging beast in Naruto's mind. He saw, through his host's eyes, how the creature handled Danzo and snarled his encouragement. Naruto thought he'd never heard such fierce glee from his Bijuu before. Kyuubi cheered Aimi on recklessly. So did Naruto for that matter, albeit silently.

* * *

Danzo slumped to his knees.

_The girl entered his consciousness and Danzo, whole and young inside his mind_, _quailed. She wasn't a baby, but an adult. She was of medium height, willowy, long black hair, deep blue eyes. There was an implacability to her face that mirrored her Jinchuuriki father yet there were also the delicate brows and fine bone structure of the Uchihas. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Her eyes bore into Danzo's skull as she roared. The sound blasted the flesh from his bones, set fire to everything in his mind. His last thought was that he would never have been able to control her. _

_

* * *

  
_

Back in the underground room, Aimi watched as blood gushed from Danzo's nose, mouth and ears. His eyes liquefied in his head as his brain exploded from the force of her Genjutsu. Only then did Aimi return her body to normal.

The occupants of the room stood mesmerized for a few minutes, though the force holding them against the walls was gone.

"Awesome," Hiroko breathed softly.

That broke the paralysis in everyone else. They stirred cautiously, eyeing the girl sitting in the middle of the floor. Finally, Sasuke crept toward her. Aimi turned her head from Danzo's corpse to look up at him. She grinned, held up her meaty arms and said "Papa" with perfect clarity.

Sasuke froze. He turned wide eyes to Naruto who was right behind him. "She spoke…she said my name!"

"They both said your name first," Naruto muttered jealously. "I mean I only carried her and birthed her, you'd think she'd say 'daddy', but no…"

Sasuke grabbed his daughter from the floor and swung her into the air in a circle. She kicked her legs, laughing. Then he hugged her close, squeezing her solid body. "I thought I lost you," Sasuke said into her black hair. "You really scared me, Aimi."

The other people divided their attention between Danzo and the touching scene of Sasuke, Naruto and their children all hugging.

"What happens now?" Kaito wanted to know. That recalled everyone's attention to the fact that Konoha was essentially leaderless. Everyone looked at each other.

* * *

_What happened was that everyone trooped out of the underground headquarters of Root to find the ANBU factions loyal to Danzo defeated. Many of them had been under Danzo's mind control and were freed now that he was dead. They swore to obey the new Hokage, whoever that may be, and serve Konoha. They were forgiven._

_The ones who had genuinely supported Danzo's regime were brought to the Hokage building even as everyone stood around in the aftermath of the battle. They were brought by Gaara, held together in a solid ball of sand. The Kazekage was filled in about recent events. He went to Naruto, spoke to him for a time, ascertained that his brother was alright. Then his eyes searched until they found Itachi in the crowd. He was surrounded by his children. Gaara walked up behind the man he loved._

_"You all did brilliantly. I'm proud of you," Itachi was telling his beaming kids. "You acquitted yourselves as true Uchiha this day and avenged our clan in the process. I could ask for nothing more, no better children."_

_Gaara listened in stunned silence. He watched as the children all hugged Itachi, nearly swallowing the man with their bodies. Gaara smiled. _Seems he's changed while I was gone. _He cleared his throat._

_Itachi turned and saw Gaara standing behind him. The smile he'd been wearing for his children faded._

_"Can we talk," Gaara asked quietly._

_They did talk, long into that day. Then they made vigorous love all that night. Between the talking and the loving a decision was reached._

_***  
_

_Sasuke received the news that Itachi was leaving his kids with him in a state of disbelief. "What?" he said weakly._

_"I said you're the acting head of the Uchiha clan for now," Itachi repeated. "You and Naruto can move into my house and remain there until the compound is rebuilt. I've earmarked a nice large house for you once it is. Then you can all move into the Uchiha compound. I trust you'll do well with my children. You do well with your own, after all. Nana-san has elected to stay and help."_

_"But, where will you be?" Sasuke said in a trembling voice. Surely this couldn't be happening!  
_

_"With Gaara," Itachi said. "I can't keep asking him to leave his Kage duties to be here with me. I'm going to Suna with him to live. With Kakashi as Hokage the Uchihas are well placed to succeed here now. I'm not strictly needed to hound the council for our rights. Don't worry, I've spoken to the children and they're okay with this. Gaara and I will visit as often as we can." Itachi turned to leave._

_"But," Sasuke spluttered. Itachi turned and raised his brows in question. "What are Naruto and I supposed to do with _seventeen fucking kids?!?!?!"

***

_Kiba had taken Sai to the hospital where Ino soon had him right as rain. He spent the remainder of his recuperation time at Kiba's house, the dog ninja hovering over him protectively. _

_Later, when Ino had patched her own husband up, Neji approached her. "I'm sorry about before. I hope you can forgive me." He rested his forehead against her smooth one, a hand to the child in her flat belly._

_"Oh, Neji," Ino sighed. "I've really missed you." Her lips sought his eagerly. Neji mentally brace himself for an hours-long session of make-up sex._

_A week later Neji presented Ino with a large gift-wrapped box in their room. Curious, she undid the bright red ribbon. The box opened to reveal Ebisu. He was naked. Ino shrieked in delight. Neji grinned his wolfish grin. _

_***  
_

_The council elders, also victims of Danzo's mind control, allowed as how a new Hokage needed to be selected. Kakashi was nominated by the Daimyo and voted into office by the Jounins. The Copy Ninja accepted graciously. He had one stipulation._

_"I'll need an assistant, one who can learn the politics of being Hokage and take over for me when the time comes," the gray-haired man said amiably._

_"Who do you have in mind?" Homura asked._

_"Uzumaki Naruto."_

_The suggestion was given due consideration. Into the silence, the Jounins sided with Kakashi one by one, approving of their new Hokage's first decision. It was decided._

_***  
_

_By now a couple of weeks had passed since the coup. Sasuke, Naruto, Aimi and the triplets were home. Raiden and the other kids were at school or with their teams. The blond answered the knock on his door with Sasuke at his side._

_Kakashi and two ANBU guards stood there. Naruto let them in. They all retired to the couches in the living room._

_"You and I used to be pretty close, Naruto," Kakashi began when they were all comfortable. "Losing your friendship was one of the biggest regrets of my life. Your father was my sensei and mentor."_

_Naruto listened with his arms folded loosely, a neutral expression on his face. Sasuke stood beside him, rocking Aimi slightly. The girl was falling asleep on his shoulder._

_"Do you think our friendship could be repaired?" Kakashi asked Naruto after a few moments of silence._

_Naruto didn't have to think about it. "Of course, Sensei. I was a lot younger when the whole music thing went down, but I know you were just following orders."_

_"I'm glad to hear that," Kakashi stated. "Because my new position as Hokage isn't complete without an assistant. I'd like that position to be filled by you."_

_Naruto's eyes grew round. "M-me?"_

_"Yes. The position would come with a healthy monthly stipend. Missions would be few if you had any at all. You'd be my right hand, learning everything one needs to know to become Hokage, as well as my personal bodyguard. The job will involve a lot of tedious paper work and diplomacy, but I think with time you-"_

_Kakashi cut off as Naruto's arms closed around him. He was lifted off his feet in a bear hug. "I accept!" Naruto said happily. "I'll learn everything, I'll be the best assistant and bodyguard a Hokage has ever had. I won't let you down, Kakashi-sensei!"_

_Kakashi fought free of Naruto's enthusiasm. He straightened his clothes with a small smile. _Same old Naruto, _he thought. "Yes," he said out loud. "About that. You can't call me 'Kakashi-sensei' anymore. You must refer to me with the proper respect and call me Hokage-sama."_

_Naruto bowed deeply and held the posture. "Yes, Hokage-sama."_

_***  
_

_Sasuke smiled. It hadn't happened yet, but it was only a matter of time. He knew Kakashi would groom Naruto well. This was only the beginning, but for all intents and purposes his demon had done it, he'd achieved his dream of becoming Hokage. _

_His eyes shone with love for the blond now exiting the house with The Seventh Hokage, listening intently to what his former teacher was saying. "I love you, Naruto."_

_Only the sleeping baby was there to hear. Sasuke didn't mind. He went upstairs and put her down in her crib. The triplets were already asleep in theirs. He stood looking out the window in the nursery. Winter was almost here. It had been a little over a year since he'd returned from the dead._

_Long vistas of peace and happiness stretched before his mind's eye. He had his Demon. Their kids were happy and safe. Life was good._

_Suddenly Sasuke grinned. _


End file.
